Mystérieux Eden
by onarluca
Summary: Un accident de potion et la vie de Harry se trouve changé de tout au tout. Comment vas t-il surmonter cette épreuve. Futur slash hpss (compléte)
1. Default Chapter

****

Discalmer :Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas mais à J.K Rowling

Un grand merci à Elehyn qui est toujours là pour m'aider

À ma petite clau qui attend cette fic avec impatience 

Et je recherche une beta lectrice, qui pourrai corriger mes harchi nombreuses fautes et remanier s'il le faut, le chapitre.

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait deux mois que les cours avaient repris, et Ron, Hermione et Harry se dépêchèrent pour ne pas être en retard pour le cours de potions, car une seule minute de retard était l'assurance de faire perdre des points à gryffondor.

À peine entrèrent-ils dans la classe que le professeur Snape les sépara.

- Monsieur Potter, mettez-vous près de l'étagère et que je ne vous entende pas. Et vous deux, en désignant Hermione et Ron, mettez-vous où vous voulez mais interdiction de vous installer près de Monsieur Potter.

Harry s'en fut s'installer à la place désignée et se retrouva seul, entouré d'un côté de l'étagère contenant les préparations des élèves des autres années et de l'autre des serpentards. Harry présageait que le cours n'allait pas être gai et que les serpentards n'allaient pas rester sans rien faire.

Pour se cours, exceptionnellement, ils devaient tous faire une potion individuelle, et les instructions étaient marquées au tableau. Tout à sa préparation il ne vit pas le professeur Snape s'absenter mais les serpentards oui, malheureusement. Il ne vit donc pas son pire ennemi, Draco Malfoy parler avec les autres serpentards en jetant des coups d'œil dans sa direction. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva se qu'il devait arriver. Les serpentards lancèrent tous quelque chose dans la préparation de Harry et celle-ci commença à bouillir et fumée, présageant l'explosion. Harry voulu faire un pas de côté mais il avait oublié où il se trouvait, et percuta brutalement l'étagère qui tomba, reversant tout son contenu et sa préparation sur lui.

Alerté par le bruit, le professeur Snape se précipita dans la classe et vit Harry étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Il sorti sa baguette et d'un _Wingardium leviosa _souleva l'étagère qui entravait Harry. Il essaya de le réveiller mais ni parvint pas. Il prit la seule solution qui lui restait. Il immobilisa Harry d'un _Mobilicorpus _et le transporta à l'infirmerie

Arrivé à destination, le professeur Snape appela l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh.

Celle-ci, en voyant Harry, se précipita et demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé professeur Snape ? 

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas présent pendant l'accident. La seule chose que je sais c'est que Monsieur Potter a reçu différents mélanges de préparation et que, l'étagère qui était à côté de lui, est tombée sur lui. 

- A-t-il repris conscience en votre présence ? reprit-elle.

- Non. Avez-vous besoin de moi madame Pomfresh ? demanda t-il.

- Pas pour l'instant, professeur, mais le cas échéant, je vous appellerais. 

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je retourne auprès de mes élèves. Et sur ces dernières paroles, il prit congé de l'infirmière.

Madame Pomfresh essaya divers formules pour faire sortir Harry de son inconscience mais n'y parvint pas. Elle fit donc appelle au professeur Dumbledore qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

- Que se passe-t-il Pompom ? demanda Dumbledore.

- C'est Harry professeur. Il a eu un accident pendant le cours de potion. Elle lui raconta alors ce que lui avait raconté le professeur Snape.

Tout à coup, une étrange lueur qui provenait d'Harry, attira leur attention. 

Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh s'approchèrent de lui et ce qu'ils virent les chamboula. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, le corps de Harry se mit à se transformer, devenant plus féminin. Tout deux essayèrent par différents sorts d'arrêter le processus mais échouèrent. Harry avait maintenant de longs cheveux noirs de jais qui encadraient un adorable visage d'ange aux lèvres charnues. Il avait perdu sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch si durement acquise.

- Pompom, déshabillez Harry pour que nous puissions voir l'étendue de la transformation, demanda Dumbledore.

Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un geste de la main le déshabilla. Ils virent que le corps de Harry était devenu frêle et délicat. D'une beauté incroyable. De garçon, il ne lui restait que son sexe et le manque de poitrine.

Pomfresh s'approcha de Harry, sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule _Contemplatio in anatomia _et passa sa baguette au dessus du corps de l'étudiant.

- Oh mon dieu, dit-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il Pompom ? demanda Dumbledore, légèrement inquiet. 

- Les changements ne sont pas qu'extérieurs mais aussi intérieurs.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Harry a un utérus. Il pourra porter ses propres enfants, c'est inimaginable.

- Vous l'avez dit Pompom, mais ce garçon ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, il a toujours été hors du commun.

- Malheureusement pour lui, les changements sont irréversibles, il faudra qu'il s'habitue à son nouveau corps et je redoute sa réaction à son réveil.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Pompom je m'en occupe. Empêchez toute visite, même celle de ses meilleurs amis. Harry doit être mis à l'écart jusqu'à son réveil.

- Bien Professeur. Je vais le déplacer dans la pièce du fond. Elle prit sa baguette et d'un geste de la main le transporta dans la dite pièce.

Il ne leur restait plus maintenant qu'à attendre le réveil de Harry.

__

A suivre


	2. chapitre2

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Merci à Elehyn qui est toujours là pour m'aider.

Cette fic est pour ma petite Clau adorée.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyés une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir

Et merci à Lola. 

Dans cette fic Voldemort a était vaincu, avant les grandes vacances, par Harry.

Sa cicatrice disparu dès la mort de Voldemort. 

Chapitre 2:

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps à Poudlar et tout le monde dormait, à l'exception de madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière du château, qui guettait avec impatience le réveil de son patient, Harry potter.

Quand tout à coup un hurlement de frayeur, la fit se précipité vers la pièce, d'où provenait le cri.

Là, devant un miroir ce tenait la plus magnifique personne qu'on ai jamais vue, qui s'arrachait les cheveux et se griffé le visage. Qui aurait pu deviner que cette personne était effrayer par ce qu'elle voyait, que dans son regard vert émeraude, de la frayeur à l'état brut se lisait. L'incompréhension était présent sur son visage. Qui aurait pu se douté un seul instant, que cette magnifique créature était Harry Potter en personne.

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers lui, l'empêchant de continuer de se mutiler de la sorte.

- Calme toi, Harry, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Mais que mets t'il arrivait, pourquoi suis-je comme ça?

- Du calme, Harry, le professeur Dumbledor et moi allons tous t'expliquaient, remets toi dans ton lit, je vais allé le cherché, dit-elle, tous en l'aidant à s'allonger.

Reste sagement là, ne quitte sous aucun prétexte l'infirmerie, personne ne sais pour ton état, nous avons préféré attendre ton réveille.

Harry s'allongea et patienta.10 minutes plus tard, le professeur Dumpledor fit son entré.

- alors Harry, réveillé, comment te sens-tu demanda le professeur

- comment je me sens? Mais regardez moi professeur, je ne me ressemble plus et je n'ai plus la même voix, dis t-il paniqué de nouveau.

- Du calme, mon enfant, te souviens tu de ce qui t'es arrivé pendant le cours de potion, interrogea t-il

Harry se creusa la tête mais ne parvient pas à ce souvenir.

- non, professeur, je me souviens simplement que je préparait ma potion et après plus rien, c'est le trou noir.

- c'est ce que je pensais, Harry, le coup sur la tête doit y être responsable.

- Professeur pouvez-vous me dire ce qui c'est passé.

- Oui, à la seul condition que tu te rallonge dans ton lit, Harry.

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé et attendis que le professeur Dumbledor commence son récit. 

- J'ai interrogé les élèves de ta classe et ils m'ont révélé que différents ingrédients avaient été rajoutés à ta potion ce qui provoqua l'explosion. Pour éviter de recevoir des éclaboussures, tu as bousculé, sans le faire exprès, l'étagère qui se tenait près de toi ce qui provoqua sa chute et le déversement de son contenu ainsi que celle de ta potion. Tu dois malheureusement ton apparence actuelle à cela. Voilà tu sais tout Harry. 'Enfin presque tout' ajouta Dumbledore dans sa tête.

- Et comment vais-je redevenir comme avant ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai bien peur que le processus soit incurable et donc ta transformation définitive. Je suis désolé Harry, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire mon enfant.

- définitif, je vais resté comme ça toute ma vie.

Harry s'écroula sur son lit en pleurant. le professeur Dumbledor s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ces bras. 

- Mais ce n'ai pas possible, qu'es ce que je vais devenir, que vont pensée les autres, ils vont me regardé comme une bête curieuse, non, je ne veux pas, je veux redevenir comme avant, s'il vous plaît professeur, faite quelque chose, je vous en supplie dit-il, en pleurant.

- Je suis désolé Harry, Pompom et moi avons tout essayé. Pendant que tu étais inconscient, nous avons fait des recherches, avons utilisé tous les sorts que nous connaissions, mais ce fut peine perdu. Il ne te reste plus qu'à essayer de t'habituer dès à présent à ton nouveau corps. Si tu ne veux pas que les autres élèves te regardent différemment, il y a peut être une solution à ton problème. Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas que les autres le sachent donc j'y ai réfléchi quand tu étais inconscient. Je t'en parlerai demain, maintenant il faut dormir. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger, je te le garantie, je viendrai à la première heure demain matin, dit-il, avant de desserrer son étreinte et de se lever du lit. Dors Harry, termina t-il en s'éloignant.

À peine fut-il sorti que madame Pomfresh entra.

- Tiens, Harry prends cette potion de sommeil sans rêve, ça t'aidera à dormir, dit elle, en lui tendant la préparation. 

À peine fini t-il son verre, qu'il s'écoula endormi.

- Pauvre enfant, cela n'arrive toujours qu'à toi ce genre de chose, dis madame Pomfresh, tous en lui remettant une longue mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- Dors, demain sera un nouveau jours, puis elle le borda et s'en alla.

Le lendemain matin en ce réveillant, il lui fallu quelques minutes, pour ce rappelai ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Le voyant déjà debout, madame pomfresh, lui apporta son petit déjeuné.

- Mange Harry, tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as pas manger depuis hier midi, lui dit-elle.

Le professeur Dumbledor ne vas pas tarder, à peine sa phrase fini, que celui-ci fit son apparition.

- bonjour Harry, comment vas tu aujourd'hui, bien dormi demanda Dumbledor

- Je ne réalise toujours pas que ce corps et le mien, et que je vais passé ma vie avec. madame Pomfresh m'a donné de la potion de sommeil sans rêve, pour pouvoir dormir.

- Bien, dans ce cas tu dois être en pleine forme, es tu prêt à entendre ce que j'ai a te dire.

Harry avait un peu peur, le professeur Dumbledor, avait la réputation d'avoir des idées farfelu, il s'attendait au pire de sa part.

- J'aurai d'abord un question à te posé, commença Dumbledor

- oui laquelle, demanda Harry

- sexuellement tu as quelle inclinaison?

- pardon?

- sexuellement tu préfères les filles ou les garçons?

- pourquoi vous me demandai ça, demanda t-il tous rouge en regardant madame Pomfresh.

- Madame Pomfresh pouvez vous lui expliqué demanda Dumbledor

- voilà, Harry, hier je t'ai fais un examen approfondit, et nous avons découvert que l'intérieur de ton corps avait aussi changé.

- Que voulez vous dire, demanda Harry.

- Nous avons découvert, reprit-elle que tu avait maintenant un utérus

- Un utérus, mais je ne suis pas une fille

- théoriquement, maintenant tu l'es à moitié.

- Vous plaisanté, ce n'es pas vrai.

- Désolé Harry, mais c'est la pure vérité et il faut que tu t'y habitues, termina madame Pomfresh avant de quitter la pièce.

- Donc pourrais tu répondre à ma question Harry, redemanda Dumbledor.

- Je n'y es vraiment jamais pensée, répondit-il, pour moi le principale, c'est les sentiment que l'on éprouve pour la personne, le reste n'es pas important, 

- je te pose cette question, car si le choix de la personne avec qui tu compte vivre dans le futur et de sexe masculin, tu auras la possibilité de concevoir des enfants, si au contraire cette personne est du sexe féminin, ton utérus ne servira à rien. 

- Je ne sais pas si je préfère les filles ou les garçons, et de toute façon, je suis encore trop jeune pour y pensée sérieusement, dis Harry.

- Bon revenons à la solution que j'ai trouvé pour toi, écoute moi attentivement, et attend que j'ai fini pour poser des questions, d'accord, demanda Dumbledor.

- D'accord, professeur , je vous écoute, répondis Harry.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Nous allons informer les autres élèves et professeurs que tu es toujours inconscient, que les visites sont toutes interdites, au risque que ton état empire et que si dans une semaine, ton état ne s'est toujours pas amélioré, nous serons dans l'obligation de te faire transporter à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Pour ce qui est de ta scolarité, personne ne pourra te reconnaître avec ce nouveau corps, nous te trouverons donc un nouveau nom et nous te referons repasser sous le choixpeau pour une nouvelle répartition. Voilà en gros ce qu'il va se passer. As-tu des questions ?

- J'ai peut être changé physiquement, repris Harry, mais ils vont reconnaître mes affaires

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'y es aussi pensé, dès que tu sera près et que toutes les questions seront résolu, nous irons tous les deux, faire des achats, que ce soit du côté sorcier ainsi que du côté moldu. dis Dumbledor

- Et pour mon transport à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste?

- Tout le monde verra un Harry Potter inconscient quitter l'établissement. Ce sera toi sous un sort d'illusion mais tu n'arriveras pas à destination. D'autre question, Harry ?

- Oui, encore une professeur, en me voyant tous le monde se posera des questions,

- Comme la dis madame Pomfresh, je suis maintenant mi-fille, mi-garçon, que leurs répondre s'ils me pose la question, même moi, qui sais que je suis un garçon, j'ai pu voir mon corps, mes bras, mes hanches, mon ventre et mes jambes sont celle d'une fille. 

Je m'y suis toujours pas habituer, quand je me vois dans une glace je ne me reconnaît pas, regardez mon visage à part, la couleur de mes cheveux et de mes yeux, rien n'es commun avec mon ancien moi termina Harry. 

- pour ça Harry, dis dumbledor, je n'y peux vraiment rien, c'est à toi de t'y habituer.

- Bon il es temps de te préparer, car nous avons des achats et un nouveau nom à te trouvés.

Sur ces dernière parole le professeur Dumbledor sorti de la pièce pour laissé le temps à Harry de se changer. dès que Harry eu fini, il alla rejoindre le professeur et madame Pomfresh dans le bureau de celle-ci.

- Tu es déjà prés Harry, c'est bien, tiens je t'ai apporté ta cape d'invisibilité, personne ne doit te voir quand tu sortira de l'établissement avec moi.

Dès que Harry enfila sa cape, le professeur Dumbledor et lui sortirent de l'enceinte de poularde pour pouvoir transplaner.

La nouvelle vie de Harry allait pouvoir commencer.

À suivre 

****

Petit message: vous avez jusqu'à mercredi pour me dire dans qu'elle maison vous voulez qu'Eden aille.


	3. chapitre 3

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Merci à Elehyn qui est toujours là pour m'aider, (mon petit canard en sucre.)je vous conseille d'allez lire ses fics, si ce n'es toujours pas fait.

Cette fic est pour ma petite puce adorée Clau .

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyés une review, 

Elehyn , Clau, hannage, mikachan2 and kochka,little miss84,ombre176,livalia, diane23, khisanth, celine s, sev snape, vinéa k.s, the bluhate, agendra, marie, Christine, lasgalenya et merlith

ça fait vraiment plaisir. Vous êtes toutes adorables

Et un joyeux anniversaire en avance à Céline

Et merci à Lola, ma béta. 

Vous avez était nombreuses à demander qu'Eden aille à Serpentard, et ce sera le cas, merci encore et n'hésitez pas à me posé des questions ou me donnez des idée, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre et d'y prendre compte.

chapitre 3

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés au chemin de traverse, Harry plia sa cape d'invisibilité pour la mettre dans sa poche et le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

« - La première chose à faire est de passer par Gringotts où nous allons devoir retirer une somme importante pour pouvoir régler l'achat de tes fournitures scolaires, d'une nouvelle baguette magique, d'une toute autre garde-robe ainsi que d'un nouveau balai. Le tien est trop facilement reconnaissable, et je suis sûr que tu voudras continuer le Quidditch, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » . 

« - Oui, ce serait merveilleux de pouvoir continuer à jouer mais les équipes, pour cette année, sont déjà formées donc je n'y crois pas trop. »

« - On ne sait jamais, tout peut arriver. »

« - Vous avez raison. Après tout, qui ne risque rien n'a rien. »

« - Belle philosophie, Harry. »

Tout en se dirigeant vers la banque, ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Harry remarque la façon dont les gens l'observaient. Le jeune homme avait, bien sûr, l'habitude qu'on le regarde mais certainement pas de cette manière-là et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous ces regards lourds de désir qui le dévoraient de haut en bas. Par instinct, il se rapprocha du directeur qui, voyant les regards concupiscents des uns et des autres dirigés sur le jeune élève, mit son bras autour des épaules de celui-ci, empêchant ainsi toute tentative d'approche.

« - Dépêchons-nous de faire ce que nous devons faire. Je te préfère en sécurité à Poudlard. Je dois bien avouer que je n'aime pas trop tous ces regards. »

Arrivés au comptoir de la banque, ils demandèrent l'accès au coffre de Harry. Puis, le retrait effectué, ils allèrent en premier lieu à la librairie Fleury et Bott et rachetèrent tous les livres de cinquième année. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite chez madame Guipure pour ses robes de sorcier non scolaires - le port de l'uniforme cette année n'étant pas obligatoire. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique de la couturière, celle-ci, reconnaissant le professeur Dumbledore, se précipita à leur rencontre.

« - Bonjour Professeur, dit-elle. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne vous avait pas vu sur le chemin de traverse. Et qui est donc la personne qui vous accompagne ? » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant curieusement Harry.

« - Ce jeune homme va faire son entrée à Poudlard pour sa cinquième année et nous sommes ici pour lui acheter ses robes de sorcier, ainsi que deux robes de bal - avec un peu de retard. »

« - Bien sûr. Viens, ordonna-t-elle gentiment à Harry. Suis-moi, jeune homme, que l'on puisse faire les essayages. »

Harry suivit madame Guipure tout en remarquant que celle-ci le détaillait.

Harry se sentait réellement mal à l'aise et fut heureux quand tout fût fini et qu'elle leur remit les robes qu'elle avait emballées et rétrécies.

Quand ils furent sortis du magasin, Harry dit,

« - Ces gens me font peur, Professeur. Vous avez vu la façon dont ils me détaillent. J'ai l'impression d'être une proie et qu'eux sont les chasseurs. »

« - J'ai remarqué Harry. Mais nous n'avons pas fini d'acheter tout ce qu'il nous faut, et plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Alors dépêchons-nous. »

« - Bien Professeur. Où allons-nous maintenant ? »

« - Chez Ollivander pour acheter ta nouvelle baguette. Tout Poudlard connaît la tienne. Puis, nous irons voir un médico-mage, pour faire rectifier ta vue et ensuite nous irons manger au Chaudron Baveur et cet après-midi nous nous rendrons du côté moldu pour ta nouvelle garde-robe. Cela te va Harry? »

« - Oui, mais pourquoi dois-je me faire rectifier la vue? demanda le jeune homme. »

« - Tu ne penses pas que les gens vont se poser des questions en voyant les yeux de Harry Potter derrière les mêmes lunettes sur ta personne ? C'est ce genre de petits détails qui peuvent tout faire échouer. Il faudra que l'on vérifie tout cela avant ton retour parmi les élèves. Bien. Allons maintenant acheter ta baguette. »

Harry se demanda si monsieur Ollivander allait le reconnaître. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et c'est ainsi qu'une demi heure plus tard, Harry sortit de la boutique avec sa nouvelle baguette magique. 

Sur le chemin qui menait chez le médico-mage, ils passèrent devant la boutique de Quidditch et y entrèrent. Après une longue conversation avec le vendeur, sur le meilleur balai actuellement mis sur le marché, Harry choisit un Tornade 2003, plus performant que son éclair de feu. Son prix le fit quelque peu hésiter, mais avoir cette merveille entre les mains, lui fit s'envoler toute hésitation. 

La visite chez le médico-mage fût des plus rapides, le professeur Dumbledore ayant déjà pris rendez vous. Ils passèrent donc tout de suite. Une simple formule associée à un simple geste du poignet pratiqué par le spécialiste et Harry pouvait voir, désormais, sans lunettes.

L'heure de déjeuner arriva très vite. Ainsi, Harry et le professeur Dumbledore entrèrent dans la taverne de Tom pour midi. Tout en mangeant ils réfléchirent au futur prénom de Harry. Au début, ils suggérèrent des prénoms mixtes mais comme aucun d'entre eux n'avaient l'unanimité, le professeur Dumbledore trouva le nom idéal, qui plût également à Harry. Ce prénom était Eden. Sa consonance plaisait beaucoup à Harry qui accepta avec enthousiasme son changement de prénom qui correspondait parfaitement, à son avis, à son changement d'apparence.

« - Harry, à partir de maintenant, nous t'appellerons Eden. Il n'y aura plus de Harry Potter donc si tu veux faire marche arrière, c'est ta dernière chance. »

« - Non, professeur, je n'ai pas changé d'opinion. Nous avons été trop loin pour abandonner ici. »

« - Bien. Dans ce cas Eden, il est temps pour nous de t'acheter ta nouvelle garde robe. Allons dès à présent du côté moldu. »

Ils se levèrent de table, payèrent Tom pour le repas et avant de sortir du côté moldu, le professeur changea leurs vêtements sorciers en habits plus convenables pour le lieu de leurs prochaines courses.

Alors qu'ils marchaient du côté moldu, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

« - Je vais te conduire dans une boutique, Eden, tu verras, elle est faite pour toi, c'est une ancienne élève de Poudlard qui en est la propriétaire et je lui ai envoyé ce matin un message, l'informant que je lui amenais un élève pour un relookage, comme le dit l'expression actuelle. Elle nous attend avec impatience et est très contente que je te remette entre ses mains. Elle adore la mode et sa boutique est un savant mélange de style sorcier et moldu. »

Arrivé a destination, il fût étonné par l'apparence de la boutique. Connaissant les goûts du professeur Dumbledore, il s'attendait à quelque chose de folklorique mais au contraire, elle était très accueillante et très simple. En les voyant arriver, la propriétaire se précipita à leur rencontre.

« - Bonjour Marie. Je te présente Eden, la personne dont je t'ai parlé, dit-il en montrant Harry. »

« - Eden, je te présente Marie. C'est elle qui va s'occuper de toi. »

« - Bonjour, Eden. Viens, suis moi, c'est par là. J'ai déjà tout préparé, dit-elle en emmenant Eden dans une autre pièce. Peux-tu te mettre en sous-vêtements s'il te plaît, ce sera plus pratique pour les différents essayages. »

Elle sortit un moment pour permettre à Harry de se déshabiller et revint à la seconde même où il posait son pantalon sur une chaise, vêtu au tout et pour tout d'un simple caleçon.

« - Oh mon dieu, dit-elle tout en tournant autour de lui. Que tu es magnifique ! Je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut ! Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans un instant. »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit deux minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de vêtements.

Les habits qu'elle lui présentât étaient de soie, de cuir, et d'autres matières que le jeune Gryffondor ne connaissait pas mais la plupart de ces vêtements avaient un point commun. Ils étaient presque tous coupés très près du corps et Harry, qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de vêtements, était quelque peu gêné. Après que Marie lui ait fait essayer ce qui paru au jeune homme des tonnes de vêtements différents et, surtout, qu'elle en fût satisfaite, elle permit à son modèle de souffler un peu. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que se faire relooker était aussi épuisant et c'est enfin habillé de neuf qu'il s'assit, exténué.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens avec le professeur Dumbledore, dit Marie.

Quand le directeur revint avec la jeune femme, celle-ci le fit se relever pour que le professeur admire son œuvre. Maintenant, Harry était habillé avec une chemise ample de soie du même vert émeraude que la brillante couleur de ses yeux. Cela lui donnait un aspect de fragilité qui contrastait magnifiquement avec son pantalon de cuir noir qui, lui, faisait ressortir son intense sensualité. Harry ne pouvait être mis davantage en valeur.

« - Et bien Eden, ces vêtements te vont à ravir. »

« - Peut-être mais ces vêtements, dit-il, gêné, en les montrant. Ce ne n'est pas moi. »

« - Justement c'est ce qu'il faut à Eden, n'oublie pas que tu n'es plus Harry, tu dois changer du tout au tout, même la façon de te comporter, tu as toujours été réservé, un brin distant avec les autres, sauf pour tes deux amis, mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Weasley. Il faut que tu deviennes le contraire, plus enjoué, plus exubérant, » 

À l'évocation de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry se sentit horriblement seul. Il aurait voulu qu'ils soient auprès de lui mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait bien trop honte de sa nouvelle apparence.

« - Que se passe-t-il Eden ?" demanda Dumbledore en voyant le visage triste de Harry.

« - je pensais à Ron et Hermione. Cela fait cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble et ça va faire... tout drôle d'être sans eux. »

« - Écoute si c'est trop dur sans eux, attends un mois ou deux avant de refaire connaissance. Avant ce serait trop suspect. »

Pendant que le professeur Dumbledore et Harry discutaient, Marie avait emballé tous les nouveaux achats et dès qu'ils eurent fini leur discussion, elle leur tendit les paquets. Ils la remercièrent et la payèrent puis s'en allèrent.

« - Bon, nous avons fini, il est temps maintenant de rentrer à Poudlard. »

Ils retournèrent au chemin de traverse et transplanèrent près de l'établissement.

« - Eden, remets ta cape d'invisibilité. Nous irons directement à l'infirmerie. »

« - D'accord professeur. »

Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'infirmerie quand ils entendirent une discussion orageuse.

Devant la porte de son infirmerie, se tenait madame Pomfresh qui empêchait l'entrée à deux personnes qui voulaient y entrer à tout prix.

« - Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore à ces trois personnes.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, Madame Pomfresh nous empêche de voir Harry ! »

« - Mademoiselle Granger, je suis désolé mais toutes les visites, y compris les vôtres, sont strictement interdites. »

« - Mais professeur, Harry est notre ami ! Il a besoin de nous ! »

« - Monsieur Weasley, votre ami est toujours inconscient. Votre présence est donc, pour le moment, inutile. Veuillez tous les deux retourner dans votre salle commune. Ce soir, pendant le repas je ferai une déclaration. Partez maintenant. » dit-il avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie avec madame Pomfresh et de fermer la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était collé contre le mur, dissimulé sous sa cape. De voir ses amis s'inquiéter de la sorte pour lui, rendit Harry infiniment triste mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Dès qu'il ne les vit plus, il entra dans l'infirmerie où l'attendaient le directeur et madame Pomfresh.

« - Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Rassuré pour Harry, le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers madame Pomfresh.

« - Pompom, je vous présente Eden qui, demain midi, sera un étudiant de Poudlard. »

« - Eden ? Joli prénom. Félicitations." dit madame Pomfresh.

« - C'est vrai qu'il est joli, et quitte à choisir un nouveau prénom, autant qu'il le soit. »

« - Il est tard et la journée a due être fatigante. Je vais donc t'apporter ton repas dans ta chambre. Vas-y, je te rejoins. »

Avant que Harry n'entre dans sa chambre, madame Pomfresh l'arrêta.

« - Au fait Eden, ces habits te vont très bien, tu vas en faire des ravages, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil tout en souriant. »

« - Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je me sens un peu intimidé dedans. »

« - Tu as jusqu'à demain midi pour t'y faire, Eden, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis pour ton comportement, il doit radicalement changer. »

« - Je sais professeur, je vais tout faire pour. »

« - Bon, il faut que j'y aille, tout le monde va se demander où je suis. Eden nous nous revoyons demain. »

« - À demain professeur. » , dit-il avant de les quitter et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Pendant que Harry dînait, le professeur fit son annonce dans la Grande Salle.

À la table des Gryffondors, le mécontentement régnait, et les Serpentards, eux, jubilaient. 

À suivre


	4. Chapitre4

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Cette fic est pour ma petite Puce Clau et à ma douce Elehyn

Merci à toi, ma douce qui est toujours là pour moi

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyés une review, 

Et merci à Lola. 

Chapitre 4

Il était midi et derrière l'imposante porte de la grande salle où étaient rassemblés tous les élèves et professeurs, se tenait Harry, attendant anxieusement qu'on le nomme pour pouvoir faire son entrée.

Dans la grande salle, le professeur Dumbledore fit l'annonce à toute l'assemblée qu'un nouvel élève allait faire sa répartition, et appela.

«- Eden Aris »

À l'appel de son nom, Harry entra de sa démarche féline nouvellement acquise, faisant fi des regards éblouis qui le suivaient. Sur son passage, des chuchotements s'élevèrent. 

« -C'est un garçon ou une fille? »

« - C'est une fille, regardez ses cheveux ! Vous croyez qu'un garçon serait aussi beau ! »

« - Non c'est un garçon ! Le professeur a dit qu'il y allait avoir un nouvel élève. »

« -Par Merlin, qui que ce soit, je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi splendide ! »

« - Celui ou celle qui aura son cœur sera la personne la plus chanceuse de Poudlard.»

Tous les élèves et professeurs étaient en admiration devant tant de beauté et de grâce.

Tout le monde avait hâte de savoir dans quelle maison cette sublime créature allait être répartie. Chacun espérait que ce serait dans la leur. Cependant, parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, deux d'entre elles avaient le regard plus insistant que les autres. Un professeur et un élève.

«- Par Merlin, quelle beauté ! Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite en le voyant ? » Pensa le professeur stupéfait et légèrement effrayé.

« - Toi mon joli, attends-toi à finir dans mon lit. Tu seras à moi et personne d'autre ne t'aura »pensa le jeune blond aux yeux prédateurs gris acier. 

Rougissant légèrement sous les commentaires qu'il pouvait percevoir, Harry continua son avancée vers l'estrade où se trouvaient le tabouret et le choixpeau magique. Lorsqu'il y fût arrivé, il s'assit et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience le verdict définitif.

« - Tiens, tiens, mais c'est Harry Potter ! Tu as bien changé à ce que je vois. Mais cette fois-ci tu iras dans la maison qui te convient le mieux et se sera, »

« - Serpentard. »

Et à cet instant, tous les Serpentards se levèrent en hurlant et en jetant des regards triomphants aux autres élèves. 

Harry s'avança vers sa nouvelle table. Il était totalement mécontent d'aller à Serpentard. Il aurait préféré aller dans une autre maison mais fit son possible pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait véritablement en affichant un superbe sourire.

Arrivé à la table, il vit Draco Malfoy se diriger vers lui avec un sourire des plus séducteurs.

«- Salut ! Je me présente, je suis le préfet en chef des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy. Si tu as quoi que ce soit à me demander, je suis là pour toi, jour et nuit » dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot 'nuit' et en lui tendant la main.

Harry, qui devait radicalement changer de comportement, la lui prit et la serra en lui dédiant un sourire des plus charmeurs.

« Toi mon gars, je vais te faire regretter toutes ces années, et rien qu'à voir ton regard sur moi, je sens que je t'attire. Je vais bien m'amuser. Attends toi à en baver» pensa Harry.

« - Salut ! Moi c'est Eden Aris, et je n'oublierai pas ton conseil sois en sûr » répondit-il en le regardant avec insistance.

Ensuite, tout deux allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres et commencèrent à manger.

À la table des Serpentards, tout le monde voulait faire la connaissance de leur nouveau camarade mais c'était sans compter sur Draco qui s'était approprié d'office le jeune homme le proclamant comme sien et chassant tout intrus d'un regard glacial.

Harry avait remarqué l'attitude de Draco à son égard et s'amusait de sa réaction.

Pendant le repas, Harry sentit que quelqu'un le regardait avec insistance et chercha dans la salle pour trouver qui le fixait avec cette intensité. Il observa tout ce qui était autour de lui et son regard s'arrêta à la table des professeurs. Là, il vit Severus Snape, son professeur de potion, le regarder avec une étincelle flamboyante dans les yeux ce qui déclencha, en lui, un étrange frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Harry détourna le regard en rougissant. Heureusement, personne ne remarqua sa gêne.

Le repas fini, Harry suivit le jeune homme blond vers les quartiers des Serpentards.

« -Viens Eden, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Pour les cinquièmes années, ce sont des chambres doubles, tu seras donc dans une chambre avec Blaise Zabini.

Draco conduisit Harry vers ladite chambre où l'attendait impatiemment son nouveau colocataire. Voyant le regard intéressé de Blaise rivé sur le nouveau, Draco dit froidement,

« Blaise, viens, j'ai quelque chose à te dire en particulier. Quant à toi Eden, dès que tu as fini rejoins nous. Je dois te donner ton emploi du temps. A tout de suite. »

Draco et Blaise quittèrent la chambre pour laisser Harry défaire ses affaires.

Ses affaire déballées, Harry prit le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentards, pour rejoindre Draco et Blaise, et là, il entendit une discussion orageuse. Avant qu'ils puissent l'apercevoir, il se recula vivement et se retrancha dans un recoin sombre pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disaient sans être remarqué.

« - Blaise, tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre un seul doigt sur lui, il est à moi. »

« - Et pourquoi il serait à toi et pas à moi ? »

« - Parce que c'est moi le chef ici, et que si je te vois lui tourner autour, il t'en cuira, je te le promets. »

« - comment peux tu être si sûr que lui veut de toi ?»

« - Ça j'en fais mon affaire, il sera à moi coûte que coûte, je peux te l'assurer. Rien que de le voir me fait bander comme un malade, j'ai hâte de m'en occuper, et personne ne m'a jamais résisté… » 

Harry qui écoutait toujours, prit un air de chat qui vient de voir sa proie.

« - Alors comme ça mon cher Draco personne ne t'as jamais résisté ? » pensa-t-il. « C'est ce qu'on verra mon gaillard. Les poules auront des dents avant que je ne t'appartienne. Bon j'en ai assez entendu comme ça »

Il remonta les escaliers et les redescendit en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

« - Voilà, j'ai fini. Peux tu me donner mon emploi du temps, s'il te plaît ? » 

« - attends je vais te le chercher. Nous commençons d'ailleurs par un cours de potion et il ne faut pas arriver en retard. Tu verras, notre directeur de maison est très sympa avec nous et c'est très rare qu'il nous punisse »

« Ça j'avais remarqué son favoritisme ! Qui ne l'a pas vu ! En parlant de Snape, je me demande pourquoi il me regardait comme ça tout à l'heure et aussi, pourquoi j'ai ressenti ce frisson? Je dois avoir pris froid. C'est ça, je me suis fais des idées » pensa Harry.

A ce moment-là, Draco revint et lui donna son emploi du temps.

« - Bon allons-y ! Nous avons cours commun avec les Gryffondors. Ce sont nos ennemis jurés, et depuis que leur Potter national n'est plus avec eux, ils nous en font voir de toute les couleurs, ces minables » 

En entendant cela, Harry avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de le rouer de coups, mais se retint à temps. Arrivés en classe les jurons fusèrent entre les deux maisons, le calme revint à l'arrivée du professeur Snape, qui retira pour le coup 50 points à Gryffondor.

Harry regarda ses deux amis qui regardaient sans exception tous les Serpentards avec dégoût, ce qui fit mal à Harry, car les regards de dégoût lui étaient aussi destinés. Draco prit Harry par le bras et le conduisit vers son pupitre. Pendant tout le cours, Harry sentit le regard du professeur Snape, sur sa personne et quelque fois leur yeux se croisaient pour vite se détourner, l'étincelle était toujours là, dans les yeux de Snape, qui le regardait d'une étrange façon, Harry avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite et fort.

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation de chaleur, qui lui parcourait le corps quand Snape le regardait, pourquoi maintenant, et pas avant ?

« - c'est étrange la façon qu'il a de me regarder, je me sens bizarre, pourquoi quand il me regarde et que nos yeux se croisent, j'ai des frisson qui parcourent mon corps et cette chaleur qui m'envahit, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était si beau, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je suis malade de penser ça, mais c'est vrai qu'il a de ces yeux ! Des yeux qui me détaillent si intensément ! Par Merlin, il faut arrêter de le regarder comme ça, sinon les autres vont se poser des questions. » Pendant tout le reste du cours, Harry fit tout son possible pour éviter de croiser à nouveau les yeux de son professeur.

De son côté, Snape était lui aussi complètement troublé par ce nouvel élève.

« - je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder, il est si beau, je me demande comment il est sans ces vêtements qui le cachent. Non, surtout ne pas penser à ça, pas maintenant avec autant d'élèves présents. Et ses yeux si verts, si envoûtants, j'ai envie d'y plonger pour l'éternité. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Quand la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours, Harry fût stoppé par le professeur Snape.

« - je voudrai que ce soir après dîner, vous veniez, pour que je puisse voir, où en sont vos connaissances en potion. »

« Par Merlin, pourquoi ne l'ai je pas laissé partir ? Arriverai-je à ne pas succomber et à me maîtriser en étant seul avec lui ?»

« - Bien professeur, à ce soir »dit-il avant de quitter la classe

« - Que te voulait le prof ?» demanda Draco, qui l'avait attendu à la sortie.

« - Je dois le rejoindre ce soir, après le repas pour qu'il puisse juger de mon niveau en potions »

« - Étrange ! C'est la première fois qu'il fait pratiquer des tests de niveau aussi tard le soir. D'habitude, c'est en journée. Peut-être une nouvelle lubie ! Avec les profs, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. »

« Peut-être, mais il faut que j'y aille »

« - Et si nous allions faire un tour tous les deux dans le parc, je connais un endroit que tu vas adorer. »

« - Pourquoi pas, nos cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui »

« Tiens, tiens, commencerait-il son plan de drague? Il va vite en besogne celui-la » pensa Harry.

Harry suivit Draco vers la roseraie.

« Je m'en doutais. C'est là qu'il emmène ses conquêtes ; tout le monde le sait à Poudlard » se dit le jeune homme brun.

« - Viens on va s'asseoir, sur le banc là-bas » dit le blond en désignant un banc à l'abri des regards. 

Quand ils furent assis, Draco reprit,

« - Dis moi Eden, sors-tu avec quelqu'un en ce moment? »

« - Non, il n'y a personne dans ma vie, je suis libre comme l'air. »

Harry vit que Draco était content de sa réponse, et attendit la suite.

« - Et tu préfères les filles ou les garçons? »

« Bingo, il démarre sur des chapeaux de roue » pensa le jeune brun.

« - Je n'ai aucune préférence. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » Fit-il avec un regard angélique.

« Génial c'est dans la poche. » pensa Draco

« - Pour rien, je voulais savoir c'est tout. Mais à mon avis, tu ne resteras pas très longtemps seul. Si tu veux je pourrai te conseiller. »

« C'est ça, me conseiller, mon œil, empêcher quiconque de m'approcher oui » pensa Harry.

« -Merci, ton aide sera la bienvenue, bon il est temps de rentrer, je voudrais commencer mes devoirs, j'ai beau être nouveau, si je ne me mets pas à jour, j'aurai des problèmes »

Sur ce Harry se leva, décrocha un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui et quitta Draco.

« Par Merlin, quelle démarche, vas-y, enfuis-toi, mon ange, bientôt tu seras à moi ! »

Harry sentit dans son dos le regard prédateur de Draco.

« C'est ça mon coco tu peux toujours courir »

Revenu dans l'école, Harry attendit l'heure du repas en faisant ses devoirs, que l'un des préfets de sa maison avait rassemblé pour lui.

Le dîner fini, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots où se trouvait la classe du professeur Snape.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit.

« -Entrez et installez vous où vous voulez, je vais vous donnez la recette d'une potion que vous devrez préparer. »

« - Bien professeur, mais je l'avoue, je ne suis pas très bon »

« - Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous aidez » dit-il en se mettant à côté d'Harry

Dès qu'il sentit la proximité de Snape, Harry fut de nouveau parcouru de frissons, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les longues mains de son professeur. 

« - Je n'avais jamais vu, qu'il avait de si belles mains, si fortes, si pleines de douceur. » pensa-t-il en le voyant utiliser diverses fioles et ingrédients avec précaution et respect, on pouvait voir avec les gestes qu'il faisait, qu'il aimait son métier. Harry bien qu'il fut un peu distrait réussi grâce à Snape, sa potion, et ils étaient en train de débarrasser le plan de travail quand leurs mains se touchèrent par inadvertance, tous deux furent parcourus de frissons à ce simple geste, et se regardèrent, avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, un coup retentit à la porte qui les fit sursauter.

« - Monsieur Aris vous pouvez disposer, nous nous reverrons au prochain cours »

« -Bien professeur, bonne soirée » dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte où se tenait le professeur Mcgonagall, qui était venue s'entretenir avec le professeur Snape, Harry la salua et s'en alla.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry repensa à sa soirée, aux mains de Snape et à son regard si troublant. Il se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si le professeur Mcgonagall ne les avait pas interrompu à ce moment là.

De son côté, après son entrevue avec le professeur Mcgonagall, le professeur Snape se dirigea vers ses appartements en songeant à un ange aux yeux verts et à la longue chevelure noire de jais dont l'image - il en était sûr - le hanterait toute la nuit.

À suivre


	5. Chapitre5

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Cette fic est pour ma petite Puce Clau et à ma douce Elehyn

merci Lola d'être ma béta

****

Réponse au review :

****

Yami aku:je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu la lises, super Yami, au faite j'ai adoré comme d'habitude ton nouveau chap de dépendance et j'ai hâte de lire la suite de l'ombre maléfique de Harry potter.

****

Shadow:Harry est à moitié fille, moitié garçon, sa transformation est irréversible donc il lui est impossible de pouvoir choisir, entre être une fille ou un garçon, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçu de ma réponse, et que tu continueras à lire ma fic

****

Khalan: le retour d'Hermione c'est pour le chapitre 10, et je te rasure il est déjà écrire, il ne te reste plus qu'à patienté encore un peu

****

Khisanth: pour Drago, je t'avoue que j'adore, moi aussi le tourner en bourrique. 

****

Umbre77:Harry va reparlé à Hermione au chap 10. Et reparlé à Ron? pour te dire la vérité, je sais pas encore^^j'ai une petite idées, mais c'est pas maintenant.

****

Celine.s:c'est normal de te souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, et je sais, que de simplement le souhaité fait plaisir.

Pour tout ceux qui attendent la suite de « Initiation chez les fondateurs »je voudrai vous dire, que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, mais je préfère me consacrée pour l'instant à cette fic. Mais je vous promets que je m'y mets cette semaine, si Eden arrête d'être dans ma tête, à chaque fois que je veux commencé un nouveau chap de« initiation chez les fondateurs. »

Voilà c'est tout, et bonne lecture

Chapitre5

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par Blaise, qui le secouait comme un prunier.

« - Eden, Eden, allez debout, on va être en retard pour le petit déjeuner » dit-il.

« - Quoi? Il est déjà l'heure? » Demanda Harry tout en s'étirant et en baillant d'une manière des plus charmantes.

« - Et oui. » Dit-il, séduit, par tant de grâce, « - en tout cas, tu as dû faire de beaux rêves cette nuit, je t'ai entendu gémir, et pas d'épouvante, tu peux me croire, ton rêve devait être torride, vu l'état de ton lit» répliqua son colocataire, en le lui montrant.

À ces paroles, Harry, revit en flash son rêve, ou un certain professeur de potion avait le rôle principal, et se mit à rougir

En voyant la mine d'Harry devenir de plus en plus rouge, Blaise se mit à rire

« - dis moi au moins, c'était une fille ou un garçon? Ça restera entre nous, foi de Serpentard»

« - eh, c'est une question indiscrète, et tu n'avais pas dit qu'on allait être en retard? » dit Harry en se précipitant dans la salle de bain, pour se laver et se changer. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de refermer la porte, Harry entendit Blaise rigoler.

Quand elle fut enfin fermée, Blaise se dit qu'il avait de la chance, de pouvoir cohabiter avec cette sublime créature, même si en fin de compte ils resteraient tout deux des amis 

Dès qu'il eut fini, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avec Blaise.

Arrivés à destination, ils furent rejoints par Draco, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air enchanté de cette soudaine amitié, entre Blaise et sa future proie.

« Eden, viens je t'ai réservé une place, dit le blond, en ignorant royalement Blaise, qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il prit la main d'Harry et l'accompagna, vers ladite place.

Pendant qu'il déjeunait, Harry, regarda plusieurs fois la table des professeurs pour essayer de croiser les yeux qui l'ont fait tant rêver cette nuit, et quand il y réussit, il vit que Snape le regardait d'une drôle de manière. D'une façon rêveuse. Est-ce que lui aussi avait rêvé de lui? Se demandait-il. Tout à ses pensées il sursauta quand Draco le secoua, pour attirer son attention.

« Eden, pourquoi regardes-tu la table des profs comme ça ? Quelque chose t'intrigue ? Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler, je suis à ta disposition » lui dit le blond

« Mais quel casse-pieds ! Il ne peut pas me laisser rêver en paix ? Non mais franchement, est-ce que je lui pose des questions moi ? » Pensa Harry de mauvaise humeur.

« - J'étais dans la lune excuse moi, tu avais quelque chose à me dire? » répondit Harry tout souriant.

« - Je te demandais, si tu voulais bien venir avec moi cet après-midi à Pré-au-lard ? » Demanda le blond avec un regard et un sourire séducteurs

« - Bien sûr pas de problème » lui répondit-il puis il se retourna, et fit face à Blaise et lui demanda « - et toi Blaise tu veux bien nous accompagner ? Plus on est de fous, plus on rit » fit-il innocemment.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester avec toi tout seul, faut pas rêver, mon lapin. » »Pensa-t-il diaboliquement 

« Je serai content de vous tenir compagnie» dit Blaise en regardant Draco triomphalement.

De son côté le professeur Snape regardait de temps en temps la table des Serpentards, plus particulièrement un ange à la longue chevelure noir de jais, qui cette nuit dans ses rêves, était étendue sur l'oreiller, et lui sur l'ange en question lui prodiguant d'exquises tortures le faisant gémir et trembler de tout son corps.

« Par Merlin, quelle divine créature ! Et ce regard de tout à l'heure ! Si Malfoy ne nous avait pas interrompu, je serai encore plongé dans un océan de jade. Eden, tu portes ton nom merveilleusement bien. Un lieu de délice. Un lieu où j'aurais aimé passer ma vie à te combler » » se dit-il désespéré. Après cette remarque, il fit le tour de la salle du regard. Nombreux étaient ceux qui épiaient chacun des gestes, et des sourires de la personne qu'ils désiraient tant pouvoir aimer. Il jalousait d'avance la personne qui capturerait son cœur et qui s'approprierait son corps.

Tout à son observation il ne vit pas Harry quitter la Grande Salle, suivit de Draco et de Blaise. Et il sentit comme un vide s'instaurer dans son cœur à cette disparition soudaine. Mais il devait se reprendre car les cours allaient commencer.

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent relativement bien pour Harry. Mis à part les regards sur sa personne et les gestes si peu flagrants de Draco. Harry avait déjà eu droit de la part du Serpentard à plusieurs caresses sur les fesses, faites par inadvertance bien entendu et à des rapprochements corporels, comme passer derrière sa chaise en se collant à son dos les mains sur les épaules…

« Si j'étais lui, je mettrai carrément un panneau signalant qu'il veut mon corps. Ce serait plus subtil. Et dire que je vais devoir le supporter tout l'après-midi » se dit Harry, découragé. « Heureusement que Blaise sera là, autrement je ne sais pas si je résisterai à l'envie de lui envoyer mon genou là où ça fait mal, rien que pour calmer un peu ses ardeurs »pensa-t-il, stoïquement.

La sortie à Pré-au-lard se déroula encore pire qu'il l'avait prévu, mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était qu'ils croisaient très souvent leur professeur de potions, et malheureusement, c'était à chaque fois que Draco essayait une nouvelle technique de drague. Harry se sentait gêné à ces moments-là. Mais remerciait Merlin, car les fréquents croisements du professeur, empêchait sans aucun doute les approches trop poussées du blond sur sa personne.

Blaise, quant à lui, avait l'air de s'amuser follement. Se doutait-il que son air angélique était factice ? De même que sa nonchalance l'était avec le blond ?

De son côté, Snape, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher sa compagnie. Et de voir les approches si peu discrètes de Draco Malfoy lui mettait les nerf à vif. Il savait que c'était impossible pour lui d'être plus qu'un professeur pour Eden, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer de ses pensées. 

« - Eden, mon bel ange, pourquoi le laisse tu s'approcher si près de toi, ressentirais-tu quelque chose pour lui?, tu n'es qu'un jouet, une proie de plus sur son tableau de chasse, j'ai réalisé que le sentiment que j'éprouve à ton égard est de l'amour, bien que je te connaisse que depuis hier, dès que je t'ai vu ce fut le coup de foudre, mais je resterai dans ton ombre, et je te protégerai de loin, mon bel amour, tu es le fruit défendu de l'Eden, et j'ai eu le malheur et le bonheur d'y croquer » pensa-t-il désespéré en voyant son ange évoluer dans les rues de Pré-au-lard entouré de ses deux compagnons.

Revenu de Poudlard, Harry s'installa dans la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs quand il remarqua qu'il lui manquait un livre. Il s'excusa auprès de ses deux compagnons et se précipita vers les cachots où se trouvait sa chambre pour aller le récupérer, et là au détour d'un couloir il percuta de plein fouet la personne de ses rêves, son professeur de potion.

Le choc fit, que tout deux, se retrouvèrent allongés par terre. Snape entre les jambes d'Harry. Leur cœur à tout deux se mirent à battre la chamade quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Les mains de Severus étaient sur ses hanches et il ne fit rien pour les retirer, ils étaient comme pétrifié, aucun des deux ne bougeaient, immobiles, yeux dans les yeux, leur souffles s'entrechoquèrent. Leurs visages, comme sous le coup d'un sortilège se rapprochaient, quand tout à coup un bruit se fit entendre, quelqu'un s'approchait de l'endroit où ils étaient allongés. D'un brusque mouvement ils se relevèrent et s'en furent dans des directions opposées, sans un regard en arrière, le cœur battant toujours la chamade.

« Sentir le corps de mon ange contre le mien, quel enchantement ! Quel délice ! Mais que ne donnerai-je pas pour que ce moment se renouvelle. Il ne m'a pas repoussé, pourtant il aurait pu, mes mains étaient à leur place sur ses hanches. Entre ses jambes, j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi. Oh Merlin que faire ? Je n'ai pas le droit, il est trop bien pour moi, pensa Snape avec désespoir.

« Par Merlin, il était entre mes jambes, ses mains sur mes hanches j'étais si bien, comme si j'avais trouvé ma place entre ses bras, pourquoi avant, je ne ressentais que haine à son égard ? Maintenant, je ferai tout pour être près de lui, sentir ses yeux sur moi, être de nouveau dans ses bras. C'est impossible, il est plus vieux que moi, et s'il savait que je suis la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde, il me détesterait encore plus, non, je ne veux pas voir du dégoût dans ses yeux si magnifiques. Il faut que je l'oublie » pensa-t-il en courant en direction de sa chambre le visage inondé de larmes.

Dans sa détresse il ne vit pas les personnes qui se retournaient sur son passage, intriguées de le voir pleurer ainsi. Pourquoi le nouveau, Eden Aris, pleurait-il à chaudes larmes ? Lui dont la beauté avait conquis toute l'école, qui pouvait rendre malheureux une telle perfection ? Qui avait osé brisé le cœur de cet être si merveilleux. ?

Les personnes témoins de cette tristesse, se dépêchèrent de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour informer les autres. Entendant ce qu'il se passait, Draco et Blaise se précipitèrent d'un commun accord, vers la chambre de celui-ci, pour savoir se qu'il s'était passé.

Arrivés au seuil de la chambre, Draco et Blaise entendirent des sanglots déchirants à travers la porte.

Intrigués, ils l'ouvrirent et le virent étendu sur son lit, les larmes inondant son visage angélique.

Blaise, troublé, entra et se rapprocha du lit. Il lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter

« Eden, que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal? » demanda Blaise inquiet

La tête maintenant contre le matelas, Harry ne répondit pas, mais continua à pleurer de plus belle

« - Tu veux que j'aille chercher le professeur Snape, Eden?»Continua-t-il

Harry se redressa d'un coup. 

« - Non surtout pas. »Cria-t-il 

« Je veux dire. »Reprit-t-il plus bas « que je ne veux voir personne c'est simplement un moment de déprime, ça va passer, je t'assure, j'ai besoin de rester un peu seul. »Continua-t-il en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de la main.

« D'accord, je serai dans la salle commune, si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler» fit le brun en fermant la porte.

Draco qui était resté derrière la porte, attendit que la porte se ferme pour demander,

« - comment va-t-il »

«- Il dit qu'il est déprimé mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ça » lui répondit le brun 

« - Je suis sûr, que si j'allais le réconforter, (si tu vois ce que je veux dire) il irait mieux. Qui pourrait résister à mon charme ?» 

« - Par Merlin tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne c'est pas vrai ! Pour l'instant il veut être seul, alors tu n'entres pas dans cette chambre, c'est clair ? »Dit le brun en colère

« - Eh, calme toi n'oublie pas à qui tu parles, je suis préfet en chef, je fais ce que je veux ici, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, si j'ai envie de réconforter Eden c'est mes affaires. »

« - Si tu oses franchir cette porte je vais directement chez Snape, et on verra si tu feras autant le malin » lui dit le brun.

« - Tu as gagné pour cette fois Blaise mais la prochaine fois ne sois pas sur mon chemin, ou sinon il t'en cuira. » répliqua le blond hargneusement avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Dès que fût parti, Blaise entra de nouveau dans sa chambre où il vit qu'Eden s'était finalement endormi.

Il s'approcha de lui, le recouvrit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Dors petit ange, demain ça ira mieux » dit Blaise attendri devant cette beauté enfantine en remettant une longue mèche derrière l'oreille.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait pleurer, mais je te promets de te protéger » termina le brun avant de quitter la pièce et de laisser dormir Harry.

À suivre


	6. Chapitre6

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Cette fic est pour ma petite Puce Clau et à ma douce Elehyn

Au passage je vous invite à lire les fics de Elehyn, vous ne le regretterez pas .(vous allez même baver sur votre clavier (^_^) )

Merci à Super yami, Céline.s, Lululle, Shadow, loumiolla, Alinemcb54, Ash of mine, Khisanth, Khalan, et ma douce Elehyn., qui m'ont envoyés une review, c'est trop chou et je vous adore.

Et merci à Lola ma petite béta. 

****

Petit message:

Comme vous le savais certaine fic traduite ont étaient commencer puis abandonné ce que je trouve un peu décevant car on ne commence pas une chose sans la finir, mais passons.

Il y en à plusieurs qui me tienne à cœur, donc pour ceux qui serrait intéressait, ça serai vraiment génial de continuer ou de recommencer de les traduirent.

- Flawed lines de Diaganalist

- Broken Angel de Maizeysugah

- Go with the tide de Tantz

- Deep inside he cried de Moon-Dragon

Et s'il vous plait tenait moi au courant.

Je ne suis pas la seule à réclamer la suite de ces fics, donc ceux qui le feront recevront je suis sur beaucoup de remerciement de la part des personnes qui attendent avec impatience leur suite.

Bon ba, maintenant bonne lecture

Chapitre6

Quelques jours passèrent et Harry se sentait mieux, grâce à Blaise, qui avait pris la décision de tout faire pour le distraire, et le faire rire. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le Serpentard était comme ça ? Harry était à la fois surpris et enchanté d'être en sa compagnie.

En si peu de temps, lui et le Serpentard était devenus de véritables amis.

Et bien qu'il avait pris la décision de ne plus penser à son professeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'épier tous ses faits et gestes. Il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire le sentiment qu'il ressentait à son égard, le simple fait de croiser son regard le mettait dans tous ses états. Il avait décidé de laisser faire le temps. Vivre au jour le jour. Attendre de voir ce que le futur lui réservait.

Ainsi par un beau matin, juste après le petit-déjeuner, Harry avait profité de l'absence de Draco Malfoy, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de coller à ses basques, pour parler seul à seul avec Blaise.

« - Blaise, tu veux bien te mettre avec moi en potion ? » demanda Harry 

« - Pourquoi, ce n'est plus le grand amour avec ce cher Malfoy ? » répliqua moqueusement le brun 

« - Arrête avec ça, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd parfois » souffla son compagnon

« - Je me doutais que ton air angélique avec lui n'était que des salades »rigola le Serpentard

« - Tu sais, Blaise j'ai entendu votre conversation, le premier jour » l'informa Harry 

« -Tu as entendu quoi exactement ? »demanda Blaise avec appréhension 

« - Que Draco ferait tout pour m'avoir. Il rêve vraiment éveillé celui-là ! Mais franchement, toute l'école a remarqué la façon qu'il a de me draguer ! Je croyais qu'il était expert dans l'art de la séduction ? »

« - D'habitude oui, mais je sais pas, avec toi, il se comporte bizarrement, il est peut être fou de toi, qui sait, on dit souvent que l'amour rend aveugle, mais pour son cas l'amour rend débile » dit-il avant d'éclater de rire, vite rejoint par Harry 

Reprenant son sérieux Harry continua

« -Il est peut être amoureux de moi, mais moi ce n'est pas lui que je veux, c'est un autre »dit Harry sans faire attention

« - Donc tu as quelqu'un en vue, je m'en doutais, je me demandais pourquoi quelques fois tu rougissais comme une écolière, et en plus tu viens de dire un autre, j'en conclus que c'est un garçon. » dit Blaise triomphant

« - Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un garçon, mais entre nous c'est malheureusement impossible » répliqua Harry la mine défaite

« - Pourquoi est-ce impossible? » interrogea le brun

« - Il est plus âgé que moi. » dit Harry de plus en plus triste

« - Et alors l'âge en amour n'a aucune importance ! Et lui que pense-t-il de toi ? » demanda le Serpentard

« - Je crois qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, je le vois dans ses yeux quand il me regarde. » répondit-il

« - Rien n'est perdu, alors ! Ne sois pas défaitiste, Eden ! Un jour tu seras avec la personne que tu aimes. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit qui c'était » interrogea le brun 

« - On avait pas cours là ?»Dit Harry détournant la conversation

« - D'accord, ça ne me regarde pas, mais promets-moi, Eden, si un jour tu as envie d'en parler je suis là d'accord ? Allez promets le moi » dit le brun

« - Je te le promets. Merci Blaise. »À la fin de sa phrase Harry ne pus s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue et de le serrer un bref moment dans ses bras.

« - De rien, je suis là pour ça » dit en souriant le Serpentard touché par ce geste d'affection

À peine leur conversation s'était achevée qu'ils virent Draco Malfoy revenir. Et tout trois se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour leur cours de potions. 

Dans la classe de potion, le professeur Snape avait trouvé un plan pour avoir, il espérait, l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec celui qu'il aimait sans éveiller les soupçons.

« Mon bel amour, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de voir la façon que tu as de me suivre du regard, j'espère que tu comprendras ce que j'essaye de faire, j'ai tout fait pour m'éloigner de toi, mais je n'arrive plus à me passer de toi, j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras, goûter le parfum sucré de tes lèvres. Mon ange à la chevelure de jais, dans quelques instants tu seras près de moi, j'espère que tu comprendras ce que je vais faire. Grâce à cela nous pourrons être ensemble. » Pensa avec espoir le professeur Snape.

Draco n'étant pas du tout d'accord pour que le partenaire de potion d'Eden soit Blaise, commença à vouloir se battre avec le brun, mais l'arrivée intempestive de leur professeur, régla le dilemme, et Draco furieux dut trouver un autre partenaire pour le cours.

Et le cours se passa relativement bien, Neville fit exploser, comme d'habitude sa potion, des points furent retiré aux Gryffondors et Harry et Snape passèrent leur temps à se regarder dans les yeux, le plus discrètement possible.

Avant la fin du cours, le professeur de potions prit la parole.

« - étant donné que la majeure partie de cette classe et d'un niveau des plus pitoyable; j'ai la mansuétude de bien vouloir vous donnez des cours de rattrapage, personnels, à qui le voudra j'ai donc mis une feuille pour mettre votre nom près du tableau pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. » dit le professeur Snape, en envoyant discrètement un regard appuyé à Harry, qui comprit que ce serait une occasion rêvée de passer plus de temps auprès de lui. 

Tout le monde se leva mais seul Harry apposa son nom sur la feuille, après cela Harry regarda Snape dans les yeux, et s'en alla. 

« Par Merlin, mon cher amour a compris ! Je vais bientôt pouvoir être seul avec lui »jubila Snape.

« Il faut absolument que je le voie ce soir, je lui enverrai un mot ce midi » termina-t-il

Pendant le repas de midi, Harry vit un corbeau noir voler dans sa direction, avec un message accroché à la patte. Dès qu'il arriva devant lui, l'oiseau lâcha le message et repartit vers la volière, Harry prit le message et le lut

« - C'est de qui ? » demanda le blond curieux

« - C'est du professeur Snape, il m'annonce que mon cours de rattrapage est pour ce soir à 21 h00 »dit-il faussement désintéressé

« - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas demandé à moi de t'aider en potion ? Je t'aurais donné des cours dans ma chambre, le soir»dit Draco d'un air séducteur

« C'est ça des cours de potions, il croit qu'il est marqué quoi sur mon front ? Il me prend vraiment pour un débile, comme si je n'avais pas compris quel genre de cours il voulait me donner ! »Pensa Harry exaspéré

« - Je te remercie, mais il est préférable que je prenne des cours avec le professeur. » Répondit innocemment Harry.

De son côté, Blaise se mit à tousser pour masquer son rire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la manière dont Harry se comportait envers le blond. 

Les heures qui le séparaient encore de son cours de rattrapage, parurent une éternité pour Harry, et quand vint l'heure tant attendue, son cœur recommença à battre la chamade. 

Arrivé devant la salle de cours, Harry frappa à la porte et entra.

« - Bien, monsieur Aris, installez vous à mon bureau »dit le professeur Snape

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé. Dès qu'il fut installé le professeur lui apporta un chaudron et des ingrédients.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous aider pour chaque manipulations » dit-il en se mettant derrière lui.

« - D'abord il faut bien piller cet ingrédient. » dit-il en mettant ses mains sur celles d'Harry. En faisant cela, son corps se colla à celui d'Harry, qui sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Harry sentait le souffle de son professeur tout contre son cou

Il devait se retenir de gémir, à chaque mouvement de son professeur. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus précipitée. Harry ferma les yeux de plaisir, il ne se rendit pas compte que son corps, reposait maintenant contre celui de son professeur.

Par contre celui-ci s'en aperçut et arrêta tout mouvement, se rapprochant encore plus possible de ce corps si consentant, il leva une de ses mains pour écarter la chevelure de ce cou qu'il avait hâte de goûter. Et son autre main vint encercler la taille si fine d'Harry.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Harry présenta son cou au professeur, l'invitant à y déposer ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il offrait à son professeur la plus belle image qu'il ait jamais vue, son visage était d'une éclatante beauté ses joues empourprées et ses lèvres entrouvertes invitaient au plaisir charnel. Après que Snape eut dévoré de baiser le cou d'Harry, il le retourna pour enfin accéder, à l'endroit dont il rêvait le plus. Maintenant tout deux étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, nul besoin de paroles pour savoir ce qui allait se passer, Snape prit entre ses mains le délicat visage de son ange et se rapprocha tout doucement, lui laissant le temps de mettre fin à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le voyant fermer les yeux et lui présenter ses lèvres, Snape y posa les siennes, goûtant ainsi le fruit défendu de son aimé. L'entendant gémir, Snape approfondit son baiser. Quelques instants plus tard à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se détachèrent l'une de l'autre.

« - Eden, il faut qu'on arrête maintenant il faut que tu retournes dans les cachots. » lui dit Snape

« - Non, encore un peu, laissez moi encore rester un peu près de vous, professeur »soupira Harry les yeux embués de désir.

« - Severus, appelle moi Severus, ou Sev', quand nous sommes seul, Eden »le reprenant dans ses bras, ne résistant pas à son regard troublé.

« - Mon Severus, mon Sev, embrasse-moi encore s'il te plait, rien qu'une fois avant que je m'en aille »quémanda Harry, le visage levé vers son amour.

« - Eden, tu sais que c'est interdit ce que nous faisons, nous risquons tout deux d'être renvoyés de Poudlard» dit Severus sérieusement.

« - Je m'en moque, le principal c'est que je sois avec toi. Le reste n'est que secondaire » répliqua violemment le jeune homme, le visage toujours levé vers lui

« - Calme-toi, mon amour, nous devons simplement faire attention, et au cas où, nous aviserons » dit Severus tout en serrant Harry contre lui. « C'est si simple avec toi, dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je t'aimais, tu es la seule personne qui m'a fait ressentir autant d'émotion. Je bénis le jour où tu as fais ton entrée à Poudlard. » Continua-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ce baiser ne dura qu'un instant.

« Maintenant, mon amour, il est temps pour toi de partir, je trouverai un moyen pour qu'on puisse se revoir demain soir. » Termina Severus en se séparant de lui et en le guidant vers la porte.

« - Bonne nuit mon amour, à demain. » lui répondit Harry en lui arrachant un dernier baiser, avant de le quitter, le cœur lourd.

A suivre

Alors ça vous plaît toujours ou j'arrête?


	7. Chapitre7

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Ce chapitre est pour l'anniversaire de Elehyn

****

Je te souhaite un très Joyeux anniversaire ma Douce

Je répondrai aux reviews la prochaine fois

Si vous avez des questions à me posez ou pour me dire quoi concernent les traductions, n'hésitez pas, mon adresse est dans ma fiche perso

Et merci à Lola ma petite Béta. 

Chapitre7 

Le lendemain, la gaieté régnait à Poudlard.

Harry, ayant décidé grâce au professeur Dumbledore, de changer radicalement de comportement, fut débordant de vitalité et de bonne humeur. Pourquoi cacher ses sentiments quand on était si heureux ? Se disait-il. Il distribua donc un nombre incalculable de sourires et communiqua sa joie de vivre à tout ceux et celles qu'il rencontrait. Il était rayonnant de bonheur. 

Blaise, par contre, se demandait ce qu'il arrivait à son ami, l'ayant vu en larmes et désespéré quelques jours plus tôt.

Ils étaient tous deux en cours d'histoire, quand Blaise voulut en savoir plus sur son nouveau comportement

« - Eden, tu es bien heureux, dis moi ? » demanda le brun interrogateur

« - Oui, je suis heureux, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Je suis amoureux et le meilleur c'est que c'est réciproque » répondit Harry des étoiles plein les yeux

« - C'est la personne dont nous avons parlé l'autre jour ?»Interrogea Blaise

« - Oui c'est lui, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et on s'est embrassé hier soir, c'était merveilleux » répondit Harry le regard rêveur.

« - Hier soir? Tu avais cours de rattrapage de potions, si je ne me trompe pas. »

« - Je l'ai rencontré après » répondit précipitamment Harry, revenu quelques secondes sur terre. 

« - Et comment est-il ? » reprit le brun

« - Il est d'une beauté exceptionnelle, si doux, si tendre, il me fait ressentir des choses, que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant. »Soupira Harry, heureux

« - Oui, mais fais attention Eden, Draco va croire que c'est à cause de lui que tu es comme ça »dit sérieusement Blaise

« - Il n'y a aucune chance, non mais quel prétentieux celui-là ! S'il croit que je suis heureux pour ses beaux yeux, il peut toujours rêver, non mais » répliqua révolté Harry

«- Tu es trop drôle Eden, pourquoi continues-tu à faire l'innocent avec lui ? » dit le brun qui se retenait péniblement de ne pas s'écrouler de rire devant toute la classe de par la réaction du jeune homme.

« - Il n'a qu'à pas se croire si irrésistible ! Tu as vu comment il se comporte avec moi ? Le connaissant, je suis sur qu'il voudrait que je sois à genoux devant lui et pas que pour le vénérer. »Répondit Harry exaspéré

« - Pitié arrête Eden, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir ! » dit le Serpentard, en posant la main sur sa bouche pour réprimer son fou rire.

« - Heureusement que Draco n'est pas près de nous, avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur lui. Il ne serait plus si fier »termina le brun

Blaise allait rajouter quelque chose quand la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit

« - Enfin la pause, j'en avais marre »reprit le Serpentard soulagé

« - Pars devant avec Draco, j'ai quelque chose à faire »dit Harry précipitamment avant de quitter la classe, sans laisser le temps à Blaise d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Blaise sentit qu'on tirait sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna et vit Draco

« - Où est parti Eden? » demanda le blond d'un ton curieux.

« - Il revient, il doit faire quelque chose, il nous rejoint tout de suite »lui répondit Blaise

« - Dans ce cas, allons l'attendre devant la Grande Salle » dit le blond d'un air supérieur.

Harry se dirigeait à grands pas vers les cachots. Il voulait faire une surprise à celui qu'il aimait.

À quelques pas de la salle de potions, il vit que la porte était entrouverte, il entra et s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à se retrouver derrière la personne à qui appartenait son cœur.

Celui-ci avait profité de la pause pour corriger certains devoirs et ne vit donc pas la personne qui l'encercla de ses bras et il se contracta brusquement.

Le voyant se crisper, Harry le rassura tout de suite.

« - Excuse moi Sev', je ne voulais pas te faire peur »dit Harry désolé en se reculant

« - Eden qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon amour ? »Demanda Snape en se retournant

« - Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais c'est raté »dit Harry en baissant la tête

« - Mais non mon ange, c'est une très bonne surprise, risquée, mais très bonne je t'assure » répliqua-t-il en lui remontant le menton afin de pouvoir plonger ses prunelles noires dans les siennes.

« - Viens » dit-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux plus commodément.

« - Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?»Dit Snape en souriant à son aimé

« - Tes baisers me manquaient. » répondit Harry timidement, le rouge aux joues

« - Seulement mes baisers ? » dit le professeur de potion faussement attristé 

« - Mais non, toi aussi tu me manquais » répondit précipitamment le jeune homme

Harry vit que l'air attristé de l'homme était faux en voyant Snape se retenir de rire. Il se décida alors à jouer le même jeu.

« - Si je t'amuse tellement je m'en vais » dit Harry en essayant de se relever, feignant d'être en colère.

Snape le retint contre lui et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent de nouveau.

« Excuse moi mon amour c'était trop tentant de te voir si désolé. Me pardonnes-tu ? » Demanda Snape d'un ton presque suppliant.

« - Je te pardonnerai peut être, si tu m'embrasses » lui dit Harry en réfléchissant quelques instants. Une lueur d'anticipation brillait intensément dans ses yeux

« - A tes ordres mon ange. Tout ce que tu veux » lui dit le professeur en approchant sa bouche de la sienne.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce fut de nouveau le paradis pour eux deux. Ils les entrouvrirent pour approfondir leur baiser, laissant leur langues se caresser en une valse sans fin, se goûtant l'un l'autre, sans pouvoir se rassasier. 

Cette fois encore, c'est Severus, qui mit fin au baiser, quelques instants plus tard. Il se leva et fut accompagner dans son mouvement par Harry, qui dans le feu de l'action lui avait entouré le cou de ses bras. Les yeux fermés, les joues empourprées et le souffle court, Harry était toujours collé à Severus.

Severus ôta les bras de Harry de son cou en le repoussant doucement. Puis, il l'obligea à le regarder.

« - Eden, mon amour, la pause est bientôt finie, il faut que tu y ailles, »dit Severus résolu.

« - Encore un peu, s'il te plaît, Sev' » réclama Harry d'un air langoureux et les yeux suppliants.

« - Non, mon chéri, il faut y aller, ce soir rejoins moi à la salle sur demande. Je t'ai écrit comment trouver cette salle sur ce morceau de parchemin. Suis bien les instructions, d'accord ? Sinon tu ne la trouvera pas » dit Severus, en lui tendant un papier, qu'il avait sorti du tiroir de son bureau.

« - Par Merlin comme je t'aime mon ange » dit-il avant de reprendre sa bouche pour un bref baiser. « Allez mon amour, file. » et il le poussa hors de sa classe pour ne plus être tenté davantage.

Harry, le regard rêveur et un sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, certain de retrouver ses compagnons.

En le voyant arriver, Draco se précipita à sa rencontre et, croyant que le regard amoureux lui était destiné, lui fit un sourire des plus charmeurs.

« - Où étais tu passé Eden ? La pause est finie maintenant »demanda le blond interrogateur

« - Désolé, je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite, excusez moi tout les deux de m'avoir attendu, dit Harry en regardant tour à tour Blaise et Draco.

« - C'est pas grave Eden, il est temps d'y aller, tu viens ? Lui répondit le brun

Harry suivit Blaise, en ne remarquant pas le regard excité de Draco sur sa personne

« J'ai vu ton regard mon cher Eden, et ce soir, tu vas y passer et tu en redemanderas, attends toi à une nuit de pur plaisir » pensa le blond lubrique, avant de suivre ses compagnons.

Le restant de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien pour Harry, qui trépignait d'impatience d'être déjà au rendez-vous de ce soir.

Le soir venu, Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas donnés d'heure précise pour se rejoindre. Cependant, il était de trop bonne humeur pour s'en soucier et pensa que, comme ils étaient tout deux impatients de se retrouver, ils se dépêcheraient d'y être.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et s'être fait le plus beau possible, Harry prévint Blaise de ne pas s'inquiéter s'il revenait tard. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla rejoindre Severus à la salle sur demande.

Draco qui faisait sa ronde, vit Harry venir dans sa direction, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Pensant que le sourire lui était destiné, Draco poussa Harry contre le mur en l'immobilisant de son corps. Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le blond écrasa ses lèvres sous les siennes. D'un geste vif, Draco lui prit les poignets pour empêcher tout tentative de fuite.

Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de se dégager mais Draco étant plus fort et plus grand que lui, tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant. Harry était en larmes, se soumettant contre son gré au baiser du blond, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Tout deux ne virent pas le professeur Snape venir dans leur direction. 

Heureux de sa future rencontre avec son aimé, c'est en souriant que le professeur s'approcha des deux personnes qui s'embrassaient, croyait-il, avec amour. Il reconnut sans difficulté le blond, mais pas sa compagne qui était encore cachée par le Serpentard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit un autre pas que son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine. 

Son ange, son cher amour embrassait une autre personne. La colère se déversa en lui comme un raz de marée. Il avait était trahi, manipulé, par cette perfide créature. Sa fureur augmentait de plus en plus, à chaque seconde qui passait. Il fallait qu'il parte avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. En bouillant de rage, il fit demi-tour, s'éloignant le plus possible, de cette être diabolique, qui avait ravi son cœur. 

Harry l'avait vu s'approcher et il pensa que son aimé était là pour le sauver de Draco Malfoy, comme un preux chevalier sur son blanc destrier. A cette simple pensée, son cœur se réchauffa, mais quand il vit son regard plein de haine, et son brusque départ, son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

'Sev, non pitié reviens, ne me laisse pas. Severus, ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait', pensa Harry en sanglotant de plus belle, furieux contre Draco. Il réussit soudain à le mordre et à se dégager en lui envoyant un coup de pied au niveau de l'entrejambe. Draco s'écroula à terre sous l'effet de la douleur.

« - Connard, ne m'approche plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Si tu oses encore une seule fois poser la main sur moi je te tue, tu as compris ! Je ne veux plus te voir ni t'entendre »hurla Harry avant de se précipiter à la poursuite de l'homme de ses rêves.

Arrivé au bureau du professeur, Harry entra directement, il vit que Severus était à son bureau le visage enfoui dans ses mains

« - Severus » appela Harry d'une petite voix

Severus releva brusquement la tête, les yeux embués et remplis de haine.

« - Va-t-en je ne veux plus te voir »dit Severus rageusement

« - Mon amour écoute moi… »

« - Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça tu m'entends ? »Dit Severus en se levant brusquement

« - Dégage de cette pièce »reprit-il en se dirigeant vers Harry menaçant 

« - Mais écoute moi, je t'en prie tu t'es fait de fausses idées, mon chéri. »Essaya désespérément Harry

« - Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu as peut-être l'apparence d'un ange mais en réalité, tu n'es qu'une putain. Un homme ne te suffit pas. Il t'en faut plusieurs » dit Severus dont la rage montait crescendo. 

« - Il m'a forcé, je n'ai rien pu faire je t'assure, je t'aime et jam... » Harry ne put jamais finir sa phrase.

La joue rougie par la claque qu'il venait de recevoir, Harry le regarda avec incrédulité, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« - Va-t-en » dit Severus d'un ton dégoûté

« - C'est bon je m'en vais, mais pour votre information, professeur Snape, je me rendais à notre rendez-vous, quand Draco Malfoy s'est jeté sur moi. Je n'ai rien pu faire, lui étant plus grand et plus fort que moi. Je croyais que quand on aimait quelqu'un on lui faisait confiance ou on lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. Je m'aperçois que vous ne m'aimiez pas vraiment sinon vous m'auriez laissé le temps de m'expliquer. Je ne vous dérangerai plus dorénavant. » Dit Harry d'un ton morne les yeux devenus désespérément vide.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, les yeux éteints, le teint blafard.

Pendant que Harry parlait, Severus s'était calmé et regrettait amèrement son geste et les paroles qu'il avait dites dans un moment de rage intense.

Et de voir son ange comme ça, si éteint, le rendit brusquement misérable. Il voulut le retenir avant qu'il ne sorte de son bureau mais Harry continua son chemin en ne voyant plus rien. Il était tellement choqué et malheureux d'avoir été rejeté par l'homme de sa vie qu'il était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Sourd aux appels désespérés de Severus, il se dirigea vers son dortoir. 

Arrivé là-bas, Harry se coucha sans bruit. Sa toute dernière pensée avant de s'endormir, fut de ne jamais plus se réveiller.

À suivre


	8. Chapitre8

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

****

Réponse aux reviews:

Elehyn: je t'adore ma douce, tu es toujours là pour m'encourager à écrire la suite, je commencerai bientôt le chap 13, le chapitre ou Sev et Harry vont enfin passé à l'acte, contente^^.Mais bien sure que tu l'es

****

Yami Aku: salut super Yami, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à l'avance(22 mars) et je te dis M**** pour mardi

****

Umbre 77:soignes toi bien et reviens nous en forme la semaine prochaine

****

Khalan: bien que Harry et changé il reste quand même un homme, il est de sexe masculin donc il est considéré comme un homme même si d'apparence il ressemble beaucoup à une fille.

****

Mai la démoniaque: j'adore ta review, je t'assure et t'inquiète il y a après celui là 4 autres chapitres

****

Céline.s:toi je t'adore tu es là depuis le début, je te remercie d'appréciée toujours autant ma fic

****

Lululle:je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, car moi j'adore lire tes fics qui sont vraiment super

****

Sin666: oui Harry va gardé cette apparence c'est irréversible, et je crois pas que ça déplait à Sev. Bien sur que Sev va découvrir la véritable identité d'Eden et ça va chauffer, mais j'en dis pas plus.

****

Sylvanus Snape: c'est vrai qu'il n'y à pas beaucoup de fic ou il y à comme couple hp/ss

Ce qui est dommage, j'ai commencé à aimer ce couple en lissant les fics d'Elehyn, et je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic

****

unknown sinner: nan ça ne ma pas froissé, chacun peut dire ce qu'il pense.

****

Ishtarlee67:je te rassure je continue

****

Lola: ma petite béta, qui est toujours là, merci

****

Clau1:toi ma puce, merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous

Je tiens à préciser que je mets un chapitre tout les samedi, jeudi exceptionnellement j'en ai mis un, car c'était l'anniversaire de Elehyn, qui s'en elle, les chapitres seraient long à arriver, car pour vous avouez, quand je ne vais pas assez vite, elle sort son fouet, et là, aie, aie, aie, je déguste, mais nan je plaisante ma douce. Tu sais que je t'adore.

Bon j'arrête le blabla et je vous laisse lire

Chapitre8

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, la table des Serpentards était vide et dans la grande salle on se posait des questions. Où étaient passés les Serpentards ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas présents comme à l'accoutumée ?

« - Severus, où sont passés les élèves de votre maison ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore intrigué

« - Je me le demande Albus, si dans deux minutes, ils ne sont toujours pas là, j'irai voir ce qui se passe » dit le maître de potion tout aussi intrigué et inquiet par l'absence de ses élèves et, surtout, de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

À cet instant, Blaise Zabini, fit son entrée en courant dans la salle, et se précipita à la table des professeurs.

Avant que les enseignants puissent le questionner sur l'absence des autres Serpentards, le jeune homme prit la parole

« - Professeur Snape, venez vite, s'il vous plaît » supplia le jeune Serpentard

« - Calmez-vous monsieur Zabini, dites nous au moins ce qu'il se passe. » demanda le professeur en question

« - C'est Eden, professeur, nous n'arrivons pas à le réveiller, nous avons tout tenté, mais nous avons échoué. » dit le Brun paniqué

À ces mots le maître des potions se leva et se précipita vers les cachots, suivit de près par le jeune Serpentard et le professeur Dumbledore. Au passage celui-ci demanda à un élève d'aller à l'infirmerie et d'amener madame Pomfresh chez les Serpentards.

Arrivés chez les Serpentards, ils virent qu'un attroupement s'était formé devant la chambre, où se trouvait Harry.

« - Veuillez vous rendre à la Grande Salle, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. » dit le professeur Snape, pressé que les élèves libèrent le passage.

Lorsque la chambre fût enfin accessible, Snape put voir son ange étendu sur son lit, ses longs cheveux l'entourant d'un halo noir. Ce tableau aurait été magnifique si le visage de son aimé n'était pas d'une pâleur si effrayante.

Il aurait voulu se précipiter et le prendre dans ses bras, mais c'était impossible avec tout ce monde présent. C'est donc avec une attitude faussement calme qu'il s'approcha du lit, et essaya à son tour de le réveiller mais en vain.

« - Alors Severus ? » demanda le Professeur qui s'approcha de lui

« - Je n'arrive pas non plus à le réveiller Albus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a » lui répondit le maître de potions

Severus devait faire un effort considérable sur lui-même pour garder une apparence neutre devant les autres. Mais en réalité, son cœur se déchirait d'être si impuissant à réveiller son amour. Il avait envie de pleurer et de le supplier de se réveiller, pour qu'il puisse revoir ses magnifiques yeux verts, remplis d'amour pour lui.

Il fut soulagé de voir arriver Pomfresh, elle au moins réussirait à le réveiller, il en était sur.

Avant toute chose, elle s'approcha de Harry et lui prit le pouls. Dès que cela fut fait, elle sortit sa baguette pour la passer au dessus du corps étendu. Ne voyant rien d'anormal mais, demeurant tout de même inquiète, elle demanda qu'Eden soit transporté à l'infirmerie.

Avant qu'on ait eu le temps de faire apparaître une civière pour pouvoir le transporter en toute sécurité, Severus, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le prit dans ses bras et le transporta lui même à l'infirmerie. Tout ceux qui le rencontraient se demandaient ce qui se passait avec Eden qui, hier encore, éclatait de vitalité et de joie de vivre, et surtout, pourquoi le professeur Snape le transportait dans ses bras.

Mais Severus ne fit pas attention à ce que les autres pouvaient dire ou penser. Le principal était Eden, le reste lui importait peu.

Arrivé à destination, il déposa Harry sur le lit. Madame Pomfresh qui l'avait suivi, lui demanda de le déshabiller, pour qu'il soit à son aise, et ce fut les mains tremblantes que Severus découvrit le corps de son aimé pour la première fois. En le voyant dévêtu, il fut extasié par tant de perfection. Cependant, il aurait préféré le découvrir d'une toute autre manière, d'une façon plus romantique, ou tout deux seraient conscients et consentants.

Dès qu'il eut fini, il recouvrit d'un drap son aimé et alla à la rencontre de Pomfresh. 

« Alors quand pensez vous qu'il va se réveiller ? »Demanda le maître de potions avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix qu'il n'arriva pas à dissimuler.

« Franchement, professeur, je ne sais pas. Il est en parfaite santé, quelque chose à dû se passer pour que son subconscient décide de le maintenir en sommeil. » Lui répondit-elle.

À ces mots, Severus sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir et son cœur se serra au souvenir de la façon dont il l'avait traité et surtout du fait de l'avoir giflé.

Son cœur se déchira un peu plus à la réminiscence de cet instant où la jalousie avait pris le pas sur sa conscience. Il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il s'était passé, et il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner. Il espérait de toute son âme que celui qu'il aimait se réveillerait le plus tôt possible pour se faire pardonner et revoir ses merveilleux yeux verts brillant d'amour à son encontre.

« Professeur, je vais rester près de lui, s'il y a quelque changement, je vous avertirai. » l'informa l'infirmière.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sans éveiller les soupçons, Severus, quitta l'infirmerie en jetant un dernier regard à son ange. Dès qu'il fut sorti, il s'appuya contre le mur, les poings serrés se retenant de pleurer comme un enfant.

Il prit une minute pour reprendre contenance et se prépara à passer une interminable journée loin son ange.

Et la journée passa sans changement pour Harry, qui dormait, sans se douter que son maître de potions, passait le voir dès qu'il avait une minute de libre.

Quand le soir arriva le professeur Snape proposa à Pomfresh de surveiller Harry cette nuit. Celle-ci accepta, à contrecœur connaissant la véritable identité d'Eden, mais comme le professeur Snape était le directeur de la maison de celui-ci, elle ne put refuser la demande et s'en alla, en lui disant que s'il y avait un problème, il savait où la trouver.

Dès quelle fut partie, Sev' s'allongea sur le lit d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Mon amour réveille-toi s'il te plait, je suis désolé, reviens je t'en supplie » supplia le maître de potions

« - Pardonne-moi Eden, j'étais fou de jalousie, tu me manques tellement, je voudrai revoir ton doux sourire et tes yeux si merveilleux, par Merlin, reviens »sanglota-t-il en le serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

Et la moitié de la nuit passa ainsi dans les supplications et les larmes. Ainsi lorsqu'un faible mouvement attira son attention, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Non, il était sûr que son ange avait bougé.

Encore un peu endormi, Harry entendit Severus l'appeler. Pourquoi était-il dans sa chambre?

Et pourquoi était il allongé entre ses bras ? Se demandait-il l'esprit encore brumeux. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le secouait, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux et là, il vit Severus en larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais à l'infirmerie. Que faisait-il là ? Tout à coup, il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et se crispa.

Sev' le sentant se tendre, resserra son étreinte et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, en continuant de le fixer. Mais en voyant le regard désespéré de son ange qui, visiblement se remémorait les actions de la veille, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il s'en voulait tellement de la peine qu'il lui avait causée qu'il se mit à le supplier.

« - Excuse-moi Eden, je m'en veux tellement, s'il te plait mon chéri, pardonne-moi » dit Severus en se remettant à pleurer.

Voyant l'homme qu'il aimait pleurer, le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme cela, et c'est en le serrant dans ses bras qu'il lui pardonna. 

« - Je te pardonne mon amour, mais arrête de pleurer, oublions tout ça. »Lui répondit Harry lui aussi en larme.

Severus approcha ses lèvres d'Harry pour l'embrasser. Ce fut d'abord un baiser plein de douceur, comme une façon de se redécouvrir puis le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, affamé. Les bras d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Severus tandis que ceux de l'homme encerclèrent la taille de son jeune amour, rapprochant leur corps davantage. Les lèvres de Severus se détachèrent pour couvrir de baisers le visage et le cou d'Harry le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il continua sa descente vers le torse d'Harry, et c'est à ce moment là, en sentant les lèvres de Severus sur sa peau nue, qu'Harry remarqua qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple caleçon. Il se redressa, empêchant Severus de continuer son exploration de ses lèvres.

« - Sev', peux-tu me dire ce que je fais en caleçon ? »Demanda Harry interrogateur

Celui-ci se remit à l'embrasser, mais cette fois-ci dans le creux de l'oreille le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

« - C'est Pomfresh qui m'a demandé de te déshabiller quand je t'ai porté à l'infirmerie. Et pour tout t'avouer, j'ai adoré le faire bien que j'aurai préféré le faire pendant un autre moment. » Le taquina Severus, en lui caressant le dos.

« - Ce n'est pas juste que tu m'aies vu à moitié nu, moi je n'ai pas encore eu ce plaisir» soupira le jeune homme sous les assauts répétés des lèvres de Severus et de ses caresses si troublantes.

« - Et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu l'auras, mon trésor, c'est encore trop tôt » continua-t-il en s'emparant de nouveau comme un assoiffé des lèvres d'Harry.

Dès que le baiser prit fin, Severus se recula un peu de Harry et se redressa.

Severus était heureux, il s'était réconcilié avec son ange, et les yeux de son aimé étaient de nouveau scintillants de bonheur. Que demander de plus ?

Il aimait regarder Eden quand il était ainsi, les joues empourprées et les yeux voilés de désir. Comme il aimait ce petit être si fragile qui détenait son cœur et son âme.

« -Sev', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» demanda Harry qui se redressa sur le lit, intrigué par son silence 

« - Il n'y a rien, mon ange, je t'assure je suis tellement heureux d'être à nouveau près de toi » lui répondit avec amour le maître des potions.

« - Je dois aller chercher Pomfresh, pour l'avertir de ton réveil »reprit Severus en se levant du lit

« - Tu reviendras après ? » Questionna le jeune homme avec espoir. 

« - Non, il est préférable que je te quitte maintenant, avant de faire une bêtise, tu es trop tentant, Eden. » dit le professeur Snape avant de se pencher pour lui donner un dernier baiser 

« - A demain mon chéri, fais de beaux rêves. » Termina Severus avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

« - Oh oui, je vais faire de beaux rêves grâce à toi, mon Severus. »Pensa-t-il avant de se rendormir.

Quand Pomfresh vint voir son patient, elle le vit endormi le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui, et le borda souriante. « Je vois que tu vas mieux, tu mérites le bonheur, même si c'est avec le professeur Snape. »Dit-elle en voyant les lèvres gonflées du jeune homme endormi et se rappelant l'inquiétude du maître de potions pour son patient.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était bien couvert pour la nuit et s'en alla.

À suivre


	9. chapitre9

****

Disclamer:les perso ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K Rowling

Merci à: Ma douce Elehyn, clau1, Lululle, Céline.s, Khisanth, Dega, yami Aku(ma super yami), kiki, Alinemcb54 pour leur reviews c'est très gentille de votre part de prendre le temps d' en mettre une. et à lapieuvredudesert, qui ma mis ma 100ème review, 

Salut petite béta adorée Lola, tu vas bientôt recevoir le chapitre 12 et 13, j'espère qu'ils te plairont

Je vous fais à toutes un très gros bisous, et j'espère que ma fic continuera à vous plaire.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre9 

Le lendemain, madame Pomfresh vérifia une dernière fois l'état de santé d'Harry avant de le laisser partir.

Dès qu'il sortit de l'infirmerie, il vit que son ami Blaise l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur.

« - Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »Demanda curieusement Harry.

« - Quelle question, je t'attendais pardi ! Les amis sont faits pour ça, non ? »Répondit le Serpentard

« - Oui, mais comment as-tu su que je sortais alors que même moi, je ne le savais pas ? » demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

« - C'est le professeur Snape qui est venu me le dire ce matin, tu sais que tu nous as fait une peur bleue ? » lui dit le brun

« - De qui tu parles en disant 'nous' ? » demanda Harry intrigué 

« - Mais je parle de tous les Serpentards ! Quand je me suis réveillé tu étais si blanc, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort, tu m'as fait si peur, je te connais depuis peu de temps et pourtant je te considère déjà comme mon meilleurs ami » lui dit le Serpentard les larmes aux yeux.

Voyant l'émotion du brun, Harry ne put résister à l'étreindre amicalement.

Après avoir été quelque peu réconforté par Harry, Blaise l'entraîna vers leur chambre, pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit de Harry.

« - Alors » commença Blaise « dis moi pourquoi tu étais comme ça » lui demanda Blaise

« - Tu sais ça risque d'être long »lui répondit Harry 

« - J'ai tout mon temps, on est samedi, on n'a pas cours et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors dis moi tout » répliqua le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

« - D'accord, mais ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait ça va être dur pour moi de tout te raconter »enfin presque tout, termina Harry pour lui même

« - Tu te souviens que je t'ai quitté en te disant de pas m'attendre car j'allais rejoindre la personne que j'aimais ? »en voyant le hochement affirmatif de la part de son compagnon, Harry repris. « J'étais en chemin pour mon rendez-vous, quand Draco, ce sale type visqueux, m'a agressé, il m'a collé au mur et m'a embrassé de force, je n'ai rien pu faire » dit-il les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Le plus dur c'est que celui que j'aime nous a vu et a cru que je le trompais » continua-t-il les larmes ruisselant de plus belle, voyant Blaise s'approcher pour le consoler, il mit ses mains devant lui et lui dit.

« - Laisse moi continuer sinon je n'arriverai pas à tout te raconter »lui dit Harry

« - J'ai réussi à me dégager et à suivre mon amoureux et là, il m'a dit des chose terribles. Que j'étais une pute et qu'il ne voulait plus me voir et il m'a giflé, j'étais tellement choqué par tout ça, que je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé avec Draco et je l'ai quitté et puis je me suis couché en voulant ne plus jamais me réveiller. Tu sais à peu près tout. »Termina le jeune homme en pleurant au souvenir de sa dispute avec Severus.

Dès qu'il eut fini son explication Blaise le prit dans ses bras, pour le consoler

« - Quel pourriture ce Draco, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour que cela ne se reproduise plus » dit le Serpentard avec hargne 

« - Quand je l'ai quitté il était étendu au sol, souffrant le martyre du coup de genou que je lui avais donné » l'informa Harry souriant au souvenir de son geste

« - Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi ce matin tu avais l'air si heureux »

« - Ha ça, mon chéri a su que je ne me réveillais pas, pendant la nuit il est venu me voir et je me suis réveillé à ce moment là, il s'est excusé en pleurant et je n'ai pas pu résister, je lui ai pardonné, et nous voilà de nouveau ensemble, voilà pourquoi je suis si heureux. » Termina-t-il la mine éblouie en se dégageant des bras de son ami

« - Franchement je trouve que tu lui as pardonné trop vite »dit le brun quelque peu en colère

« - Si tu avais été à ma place, tu aurais fait pareil, il était en pleurs quand il s'est excusé. »Lui répondit Harry 

« - Bon Eden qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda le Serpentard

« - J'ai envie d'aller voir mon petit copain excuse-moi »lui dit Harry

« - C'est naturel de vouloir être avec la personne que l'on aime » lui répondit le brun

« - Oui, mais tu vas rester tout seul »dit Harry désolé

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Eden, j'ai une tonne de choses à faire, allez vas-y, va le rejoindre, je vois que tu trépignes d'impatience » dit-il amusé de le voir sautiller sur place d'impatience.

Harry se rapprocha de Blaise et l'embrassa sur la joue

« - Merci Blaise, t'es un type génial »lui dit le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce en courant

« - J'espère qu'il ne te fera plus souffrir, Eden, je l'espère de tout mon cœur. »Se dit-il à lui même en voyant partir Harry.

Avant de partir Harry avait pris discrètement la carte des maraudeurs, il la sortit de sa poche et récita la formule pour voir où se trouvait Severus et s'il se trouvait seul.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se retrouva devant une porte qui devait être celle des appartements du maître de potions. Il frappa et attendit impatiemment que Severus ouvre la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un professeur de potions étonné de sa présence

« - Eden qu'es ce que tu fais là ?» interrogea Severus en l'invitant à entrer

« - Tu me manquais, donc j'ai trouvé un moyen de venir te rejoindre. »Lui répondit le jeune homme en se serrant dans ses bras si sécurisants.

« - Et si on t'avait vu, c'est dangereux, Eden, de se rencontrer en plein jour. » l'informa le maître des potions, quelque peu inquiet.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, j'ai fait très attention »le rassura Harry en levant la tête et en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Severus arrête de parler et embrasse moi. »Lui demanda Harry suppliant

« - À vos ordres monsieur Aris, tous ce que vous voudrez »lui répondit Severus avec obligeance.

« - J'en prend bonne no… »Harry, ne put finir sa phrase, trop occupé à répondre au baiser torride de son professeur adoré.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Severus prit Harry par la main et l'amena dans son salon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé où il s'assit en attirant Harry sur ses genoux.

« - Eden, nous devons parler »dit-il sérieusement en le regardant dans les yeux

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase Severus vit de la crainte dans les yeux de son aimé

« - Rien de grave mon amour, je t'assure »dit le maître des potions avec un petit sourire, pour le rassurer.

« Tu sais que je t'aime et que j'adore t'embrasser, mais pour construire une relation, nous devons mieux nous connaître. De toi je ne connais que ton nom rien d'autre et toi de ton côté c'est pareil, tu es d'accord pour davantage faire connaissance ?» demanda Severus en continuant de le regarder et en lui caressant la joue.

Harry se demandait s'il pouvait lui dire la vérité, mais étant donné que le maître des potions ne s'était jamais intéressé à Harry Potter, il ne voyait aucune raison de lui mentir, il ne donnerait pas le nom de sa famille tout simplement. Et si, par hasard il lui en demandait un, il devrait l'inventer. Severus avait raison de vouloir en connaître plus sur lui et lui de son côté avait hâte de savoir tout sur celui qu'il aimait.

« - Tu as raison par où veux tu qu'on commence ?» demanda le jeune homme

« - Pourquoi pas par le début ?» répondit Severus

« - D'accord, je commence, comme tu le sais, je m'appelle Eden Aris, j'ai 15 ans et je suis né un 31 juillet, je suis orphelin et je vis chez mes cousins, et je viens de débuter ma 5 ème année à Poudlard où je suis tombé amoureux de mon professeur de potions » termina-t-il souriant.

« - Tu n'as pas de frères ou de sœurs ?» interrogea-t-il désolé qu'Eden soit orphelin

« - Non, malheureusement pas, mais j'aurai bien voulu » lui dit Harry d'un air triste

« - Et ta vie avec tes cousins comment était elle ?» demanda Severus voulant en savoir plus 

« - Pas très bien, ils m'ont toujours traité de monstre et c'est seulement à l'âge de onze ans que j'ai su que j'étais un sorcier. » termina-t-il tristement

« - C'est peut-être pour ça que tu es si nul en potions » lui dit le professeur Snape avec humour voulant remonter un peu le moral de celui qu'il aimait

« - Eh c'est pas gentil ça ! Méchant ! » Répliqua-t-il en le frappant gentiment sur le bras avant d'éclater de rire, Severus s'étant mis à le chatouiller

« - Arrête s'il te plait, j'en peux plus, je vais finir par faire dans mon pantalon ! » dit le jeune homme hurlant maintenant de rire, les bras croisés sur le ventre.

Voyant que la bonne humeur était revenue, Severus, mit fin aux chatouilles et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Après ce moment de douceur, Harry voulut savoir tout sur la vie de son professeur

« - A toi maintenant, mon amour, j'ai hâte de savoir tous tes secrets, et ne me cache rien. » dit le jeune Serpentard taquin.

« - j'ai 34 ans, je suis né un 18 mars et je suis le dernier des Snape, je suis devenu un maître de potions et professeur à Poudlard il y a 14 ans. Et ma vie a réellement commencé quand j'ai fait ta connaissance » termina Severus avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

« - Mon chéri, comment va-t-on faire pour se voir, tous les jours ? » demanda inquiet Harry

« - Tu sais où j'habite, tu pourras venir me rejoindre quand tu veux, mais il faudra faire attention que personne ne voie où tu te rends, tu promets de faire attention Eden ?»Lui demanda Severus

« - Je te le promets, mon chéri, je ferai attention » lui répondit le jeune homme promptement.

Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance. Harry et Severus s'allongèrent dans le fauteuil dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à discuter de tout et de rien et s'embrassant de temps en temps, ils étaient bien ainsi, leur seule présence leur suffisait. Si chaque jour pouvait être comme celui-ci, pensèrent-ils tous les deux, mais c'était impossible pour l'instant. Ils devaient garder leur amour secret. Cela les excitait d'un côté, mais de l'autre ils détestaient le fait de ne pas pouvoir crier au monde entier qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour véritable, pur et intense.

Pour les deux tourtereaux, les heures ensemble défilèrent trop vite à leur goût, ils détestaient devoir se quitter, mais n'avaient pas le choix. Et comme l'heure de la séparation se rapprochait de plus en plus, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec de plus en plus de passion comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le faisaient, se caressant et se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Cependant, même s'ils avaient envie d'aller plus loin, ils respectaient ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Ils ne feraient pas l'amour dès à présent. Severus pensait que son Eden n'était pas encore prêt et qu'il était encore trop tôt.

Quand Severus caressait Harry il prenait garde de ne pas aller trop loin et de ne pas dépasser la limite du raisonnable, et lorsqu'il fut 19h30, après avoir échangé un dernier baiser, tout deux se séparèrent à regret pour rejoindre individuellement la Grande Salle, pour le souper. Ils avaient décidés que le soir même, chacun resterait loin de l'autre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, c'était une décision difficile, mais comme le lendemain était dimanche, ils pourraient se voir encore toute la journée, et cela les rassuraient quelque peu. Pour eux déjà, être séparés l'un de l'autre, même pour une seule nuit commençait à être dur. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix

Et à la nuit tombée, tout deux le cœur lourd, rêvèrent de leur cher amour qui était si près et pourtant si loin.

À suivre


	10. Chapitre10

**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling

**Réponses aux reviews: **

Elehyn: je suis contente ma douce que tu aimes toujours ma fic, moi qui adore toutes les fics que tu écris, c'est normal, tu écris si bien

Yami Aku: salut super yami, tu vas bientôt savoir de qui Blaise va tombé amoureux, c'est très bientôt je t'assure, et pour Sev ça, ça sera pour plus tard

Lola Reeds: coucou ma petite béta adorée, je t'avais dis que je t'enverrai aussi le chap 13, mais je suis qu'à la moitié et comme tu as pu le voir les chap sont de plus en plus long, donc je suis encore à la page 5, mais t'inquiète cette semaine je te l'envois, et heureusement qu'Elehyn et là pour me secouer les puces, sinon il ne sera jamais fini, mais j'ai une excuse, je viens de trouver des sites ou il y avait des scan yaoi et français.et je suis devenue accro(nan, c'est vrai c'est pas du tout une bonne excuse, j'ai pas pu m'en empêché de les lire au lieu d'écrire)

Lapieuvredudesert: salut ma petite pieuvredudesert, toujours au rendez vous, je vois, merci; et ne te décourage pas

Nahamy: je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant

Shirinia: c'est normal que je te review, j'ai mets des reviews qu'au fic que j'aime énormément

Lululle: tu sais que ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voire à chaque chap, merci d'être là, ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer

Umbre77: coucou toi, ce n'es pas grave que tu ne mets pas de review à chaque fois, et tu sais à quel point j'aime ta fic « cœur de cristal » en parlant d'elle justement, je n'ai pas eu ma dose quotidienne T-T, j'espère que tout va bien.

alinemcb54: toi aussi je suis contente que tu suives cette fic, et je te remercie

Hedwigelol: ba, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne la pas vue avant, mais t'inquiète moi aussi je découvre toujours de superbe fic plusieurs chapitres après leur parutions

J'ai fini avec les reviews donc bonne lecture en espèrent que ce nouveau chap vous plaira, au faite tant que j'y pense, je vous préviendrai quand je changerai de rating c'est très, très bientôt.

Chapitre10

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, et entre Severus et Harry tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ils se réservaient tout leurs week-end et leurs soirées, ne rêvant qu'aux moments où ils pourraient être ensemble. Severus qui n'aspirait plus qu'à être le plus possible avec Harry, n'en distribuait presque plus, sauf s'il était réellement obligé.

À Poudlard, on se posait des questions à ce sujet. Mais on préférait ne rien dire au risque que celles-ci ne reviennent en force.

Harry était heureux de voir aussi souvent son amoureux, mais quelque chose l'intriguait, il avait l'impression d'être suivi. Cette sensation était désagréable, il se demandait qui pouvait le suivre comme ça, il avait beau se retourner, quand il se sentait observé, mais il ne voyait rien d'anormal, ni personne.

Puis un beau jour en se rendant à l'un de ses rendez-vous, il fut happé dans une salle de classe. Harry ne put rien faire quand il reçut une gifle de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« - Ça, c'est pour nous avoir caché, à Ron et moi, ce qu'il t'était arrivé. »Lui dit la personne, qui le gifla de nouveau

« - Et ça pour nous avoir inquiétés, Harry »termina-t-elle en pleurs

« - Hermione, c'est ça ton nom je crois, tu dois confondre, je ne connais pas d'Harry, et je m'appelle Eden» bafouilla Harry le cœur gros de devoir mentir à sa meilleure amie

« - Oh, arrête Harry, je sais très bien que c'est toi, tu me prends pour qui ? Ça fait une semaine que je te suis, tu as peut-être changé d'apparence, mais tu ne peux pas changer ta façon d'être, tes gestes, je te connais par cœur alors explique-moi pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de nous sans rien nous dire, nous t'aimons Harry, tu n'avais pas le droit de nous faire ça, dis-moi pourquoi tu nous a laissé dans l'ignorance»demanda-t-elle attristée et les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Harry ne pouvant continuer de mentir et de voir son amie pleurer, s'avoua vaincu.

« - Hermione, arrête de pleurer, je te dirai tout, mais arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait » lui demanda-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tous les deux vous me manquez mais j'avais trop honte d'être devenu ce que j'étais. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde me regarde comme une bête curieuse, comprends-moi Hermione. Mon état est irréversible, je ne redeviendrai jamais celui que j'étais. Regarde ce que je suis devenu : moitié fille, moitié garçon. » Termina Harry, en se serrant davantage dans les bras de son amie, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« - Harry je suis désolée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais tu aurais quand même dû nous faire confiance, nous somme tes amis. Nous aurions été à tes côtés pour t'aider dans cette épreuve. »Lui dit la jeune fille

« - C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a déconseillé de revenir près de vous, il m'a conseillé d'attendre un peu pour que ma nouvelle identité ne soit pas découverte. »L'informa le jeune homme.

« - Oh Harry »commença-t-elle

« - Eden, je m'appelle Eden maintenant, Hermione, c'est comme ça que tu dois m'appeler. Oublie Harry Potter, Harry Potter n'est plus, d'accord? » demanda le jeune Serpentard

« - Comme tu veux Har.., Eden, mais, maintenant, on ne se quitte plus. »Lui dit Hermione en souriant et en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Harry

« -Oui, mais il faudra que l'on trouve un moyen, de se rapprocher sans éveiller les soupçons.

« - J'ai peut être une idée, tu fais toujours tes devoirs à la bibliothèque, donc on peut se rencontrer là-bas »lui dit Hermione

« - Oui, je pourrai te demander de m'aider. Pour certains, au début, ils vont être choqués qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor parlent ensemble mais comme ils savent tous que c'est toi la plus intelligente, ils ne trouveront rien à redire à ce que je te demande de m'aider. »Lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

« - Et comme ça, nous pourrons débuter une amitié au yeux de tous, sans trop de problèmes »s'enthousiasma la jeune fille, les yeux pétillant.

« - Hermione, je peux te poser une question ? »lui demanda le jeune Serpentard

« - Bien sur » lui répondit la Gryffondor

« - Pourquoi Ron n'est pas là ?»Questionna Harry quelque peu déçu de l'absence du roux.

« - À vrai dire Harry, je ne lui ai rien dit sur mes doutes à ton sujet, même moi je n'étais pas sûre à 100 » lui répondit la jeune fille quelque peu rougissante sous cet aveu.

« - Tu plaisante là ? Et s'il s'était avéré que je n'étais pas la personne que tu croyais, qu'aurais-tu fait pour t'excuser pour les gifles que tu m'as données ? D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, je te signale que tu n'y as pas été de main morte. »

« - Excuse-moi Harry, mais tu les a méritées. Tu aurais dû tout nous dire » Se défendit Hermione.

« - T'inquiète, tu es toute pardonnée, et c'est vrai que je l'ai mérité. Je suis heureux de te revoir, ma Hermione, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ton amitié m'est précieuse. » Dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras pour une nouvelle étreinte.

« - Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »Lui répondit-elle en se reculant pour le regarder de haut en bas.

« - Tu sais que tu es plus beau qu'avant, tu dois en faire battre des cœurs dis donc ! »Lui dit la jeune Gryffondor les yeux remplis de malice.

« - Et est-ce qu'enfin, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime pour toi-même ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente, les yeux brillants d'une curiosité non dissimulée.

« - Pour te dire la vérité, je suis amoureux, raide dingue amoureux »lui répondit Harry rougissant.

« - Ah et dis moi, c'est qui ? Je la connais? Comment est-elle ? »questionna avidement Hermione.

« - Pour te dire la vérité, ce n'est pas d'une fille dont je suis amoureux » lui dit Harry la tête baissée et le rouge aux joues

Harry appréhendait la réaction de son amie et avait une peur monstre qu'elle ne le rejette et fut étonné quand elle lui releva le menton, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Eden peu importe le sexe de la personne que tu aimes, le principal c'est que tu sois heureux.»Lui dit-elle en lui souriant

« - Tu sais Eden, je te préfère comme ça. Je ne te parle pas de ton physique, mais de la façon dont tu te comportes, tu es plus franc avec tes sentiments, avant tu cachais tout, il fallait savoir te décrypter car tu ne laissais rien transparaître. J'aime l'être que tu es devenu. »Termina-t-elle

« - Pour ma nouvelle apparence, il fallait que je change de comportement et c'est là, que j'ai décidé de ne plus me cacher et d'être honnête avec moi-même. »Lui répondit le jeune homme

« - Au fait Eden, où te rendais-tu à cette heure? » L'interrogea-t-elle

« - Si tu veux tout savoir, j'allais voir mon petit ami. »Lui dit le jeune Serpentard rougissant

« - Désolé Eden, tu dois être en retard par ma faute, excuse-moi »lui dit la jeune fille

« - C'est pas grave, je trouverai une excuse » répondit Harry en souriant à son amie

« - Dis-moi Eden sait-il qui tu es réellement ? »questionna Hermione

« - Non, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le lui dire, maintenant je suis Eden et je le resterai le reste de ma vie. Harry Potter fait partie du passé. »Lui répondit-il

« - Bon il faut que j'y aille, parce que si je m'attarde encore, il va s'inquiéter. On se retrouve demain à la bibliothèque après les cours, et tant que j'y pense ne t'étonne pas que Blaise me suive, c'est devenu mon ami. Et tu verras, il va te plaire et il est très sympa. »Termina-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il était déjà en chemin pour retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Arrivé devant la porte des appartements de son professeur, il frappa tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne en vue. Le troisième coup retentissait à peine sur le panneau de bois qu'il se sentit happer par la manche et entraîner à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva devant un maître des potions aussi inquiet qu'en colère.

«- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ça fait une demi heure que je t'attends ! Je commençais à me faire du souci. » Hurla Severus en le serrant très fort contre lui

« Vite, vite, trouve quelque chose à dire et vite, une excuse à la fois valable et crédible, allez Harry vite»se disait-il

Une seconde plus tard il trouva l'excuse parfaite.

« - Excuse-moi mon chéri, mais Blaise ne voulait pas me laisser partir, avant que je ne finisse mes devoirs. » Répondit Harry en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser et ainsi empêcher d'autres questions.

Dès qu'il eut entendu Harry, Severus se calma et répondit avec fougue à son baiser.

Le maître des potions se détacha de son compagnon et lui prit la main pour le conduire au fauteuil ou tout deux s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« - Par Merlin, que la journée m'a semblée longue loin de toi mon amour. »Lui dit Severus en l'embrassant de nouveau et en commençant à le caresser.

« - Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, tes baisers, tes caresses, ta simple présence. » gémit Harry sous les caresses de plus en plus audacieuses.

Sans s'en rendre compte Harry se retrouva torse nu, et Severus au-dessus de lui. L'homme lui embrassait le cou et le torse avec ferveur et tendresse et, de temps en temps, il revenait quémander un baiser pour retourner ensuite à sa douce tâche. Severus avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié de la peau d'Eden ni de l'odeur enivrante. Il était comme un aphrodisiaque. Il ne s'en lasserai jamais.

Sous ces caresses, Harry devint de plus en plus excité et Severus le remarqua. Il mit donc un terme à cette délicieuse torture en s'excusant.

« - Excuse-moi mon amour mais tu es si tentant… Je sais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour aller plus loin »

« - Severus, quand pourrons-nous enfin faire l'amour ? Tu en as envie et moi aussi, alors pourquoi encore retarder ce moment où tous les deux nous ne ferons plus qu'un ? » Demanda Harry, désespéré

« - Bientôt mon amour, quand je te sentirai réellement prêt. »Lui répondit le professeur en prenant le visage de Harry entre ses mains, pour l'embrasser

« - D'accord, mais pour me faire patienter, retire ton pull, pour que je puisse moi aussi te caresser » Lui dit Harry avec une lueur coquine dans le regard et un grand sourire carnassier.

« - Mon petit ange deviendrait-il un démon ? » répliqua espièglement le maître des potions, tout en se mettant torse nu. Il laissa ainsi son cher amour lui prodiguer d'exquises caresses qui le firent frissonner de plaisir. Il sentait les petites mains de son Eden le caresser d'une manière si touchante, si sensuelle. Lui aussi devint très vite excité surtout quand Harry remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres.

Harry, de son coté, était fasciné par se qu'il découvrait. Le corps de son bien aimé, ainsi révélé était d'une beauté qu'il le fit chavirer. Magnifique. Il était tout tremblant d'impatience de pouvoir toucher pour la première fois ce corps si splendide.

A présent, de ses mains inexpérimentées, il pouvait redessiner le contour musclé des bras et du ventre plat. Ses lèvres innocentes ne se lassaient pas d'embrasser et de goûter. Harry ne pouvait se rassasier du doux parfum, à la fois délicat et entêtant, que dégageait le corps de Severus. Pourrait-il un jour se passer de cet homme qui le troublait tant ?

Il se mit à lui lécher le cou, le mordillant tendrement puis, il descendit lentement vers son ventre en prenant soin, au passage, de lui taquiner les mamelons. Il poursuivit sa douce progression, ne s'arrêtant qu'à la boucle de la ceinture qui ceignait la taille fine de l'homme. C'est à ce moment là que Severus l'obligea à arrêter ce délicieux tourment, si plaisant soit-il. Après quelques baisers plus sages, tout deux restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, se délectant de leur présence et de leur chaleur silencieusement. Harry avait posé la tête sur le torse de son professeur, et celui-ci l'entourait avec amour de ses bras. Cependant, cet instant de tendresse ne dura pas car l'heure vint très vite pour tout deux de se quitter. Comme toujours, ce fut avec regrets.

Le lendemain vers 11h00, Drago Malfoy vint le voir.

« - Eden » commença le blond

« - Que me veux-tu Malfoy ? » questionna méchamment celui-ci

« - Te conduire chez le professeur Dumbledore et te parler. »Lui répondit Drago d'une petite voix

« - Je te suis, mais je n'ai rien à te dire, Drago Malfoy, ce que tu m'as fait est impardonnable »l'informa Harry

Ils étaient en chemin vers le bureau du directeur quand Drago reprit la parole

« - Excuse-moi, Eden, je m'en veux énormément, crois-moi, ce que je t'ai fais était inadmissible, pardonne-moi, s'il te plait »demanda pitoyablement le blond

« - Tu crois vraiment que d'un claquement de doigt je vais te pardonner, comme ça, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? »Lui répondit Harry de plus en plus en colère

« - Écoute, Eden, j'ai été ignoble avec toi mais je veux changer et pouvoir lui montrer, que je peux être quelqu'un de bien, lui dit Drago

« Mais de qui parle-t-il, cette andouille ? »Pensa Harry

« - Gifle-moi » dit tout d'un coup le blond

« -Pardon ? »Demanda-t-il incrédule

« - J'ai dit gifle-moi, je sais que cela ne me fera pas pardonner ce qui c'est passé, mais ce serait peut-être un début. »Répliqua Drago

Devant cette demande si alléchante Harry prit une demi seconde pour réfléchir

« - D'accord »lui répondit Harry enthousiaste avant de lui donner la plus magistrale gifle de sa vie

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu giflé ? » questionna le blond avec incrédulité en se frottant la joue

« - Bah tu me l'as demandé ! » lui répondit Harry étonné

« - Oui, mais je croyais que tu n'allais pas le faire ! Ça fait un mal de chien, pour une si petite personne, tu as de la poigne, je t'assure, mais j'aurais dû me souvenir de ton coup de genou » lui dit Drago, toujours sidéré de la gifle qu'il avait reçu.

Devant la tête du blond Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire

« - Drago tu me feras toujours rire, ok, je te pardonne. Je suis vraiment trop bon, mais à une seule condition. »Lui dit Harry avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

« - Tout ce que tu veux »lui dit rapidement le blond soulagé que son ami le redevienne

« - Bon alors, dis-moi à qui veux-tu faire voir que tu peux changer ? » lui demanda Harry avec un grand sourire sadique. »

« - M-mais de - de quoi tu parles ? »Bégaya le Blond

« - Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Alors, dis le moi si tu veux vraiment que je te pardonne »répliqua Harry avec une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux

« - D'accord, mais promets-moi de ne jamais dire à personne ce que je vais t'avouer »supplia le Serpentard

« - Ok, je te le promets » lui répondit-il, impatient de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire

« - Depuis que je t'ai agressé, Blaise m'ignore et me hait carrément et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert que son attitude à mon égard me blessait énormément, voir du dégoût dans se yeux me rend tellement malheureux, j'ai découvert que c'était lui que j'aime de tout mon cœur et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de changer d'attitude et de comportement. Je sais que cela doit te choquer que je puisse aimer un garçon, mais mon cœur a décidé que c'était Blaise et personne d'autre »lui dit le blond quelque peu effrayé d'avoir ainsi dévoilé le secret qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui

« - Tu te trompes, cela ne me choque pas le moins du monde, Drago. Et pour être totalement franc avec toi, je t'avoue que moi aussi je préfère les garçons »lui répondit Harry

« - Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas Blaise au moins ? » interrogea le blond, inquiet

« - Nan, Blaise n'est que mon ami. Au fait, pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore m'a fait demander ? »Questionna Harry

« - Je ne sais pas trop, en fait, j'ai reçu un message m'informant que ta présence était requise chez le directeur, rien de plus. »Lui répondit le Serpentard

Arrivé devant la gargouille représentant un griffon, Drago prit le mot qu'il avait reçu avec le message et le déplia pour dire le mot de passe

« - Tout le monde se lève pour Danette", mais c'est quoi encore ce mot de passe ? Il est complètement cinglé Dumbledore ! »Dit le blond incrédule

Harry lui rigolait, devant cette trouvaille.

« - Je te laisse y aller seul, de toute façon ma présence n'est pas requise. À tout à l'heure. »Lui dit le Serpentard avant de le quitter.

« Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je me demande ce que me veux le professeur » s'interrogea le jeune homme

Il frappa à la porte et dès qu'il entendit l'invitation à entrer, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva bouche bée devant les personnes qui s'y trouvaient

«- Harry » s'écria l'une d'elle en se précipitant sur lui et en le serrant dans une étreinte étouffante.

À suivre


	11. Chapitre11

****

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

D'abord je voudrai vous dire que je suis désolé qu'il n'y est pas eu de chap samedi dernier car pour tout vous dire j'ai carrément perdu mon chap 11 corrigé et que j'ai du demandé à ma Lola de me renvoyé mon chap et que j'ai du me planté en envoyant le mail car elle ne la jamais reçu dont le voilà

****

Le rating change à partir du chap12 dont Mystérieux Eden deviendra **R**

****

Réponses aux reviews: 

Elehyn: coucou ma douce contente que tu sois toujours là et merci pour la fic, je t'adore

Yami Aku: salut ma super yami, moi aussi je t'adore et je suis contente pour toi j'espère que les amours vont toujours^^

Lululle: je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, et ça me fais vraiment plaisir que tu es là à chaque fois, je te fais un gros bisous 

Lapieuvredudesert: contente que tu es a de nouveau msn^^bisous

Misimini: je te rassure tout de suite ma fic finira bien, mais franchement je ne sais pas comment car je déteste les fin triste, je pleure comme une madeleine^^

Alinemcb54: sur trois personne que tu as dis deux sont bon et tu vas le découvrire tout de suite, merci d'être toujours là

Clau1: salut puce contente de te revoir

Dega: tu as raison, c'est Elehyn qui ma appris l'art du sadisme(je plaisante ma douce)

Céline.s: je vois que tu es toujours au rendez-vous je t'en remercie et te fais un gros bisous

Lola reeds: merci ma béta chérie, de m'avoir renvoyé le chap 11que j'avais perdu, le 13 ne va pas tarder car cette semaine je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps d'écrire ni les semaine avant

Kaori: j'espère que la suite te plaira autant

la foldingue: pour les personnages qui font leur entrées, c'est pour ce chap alors bonne lecture

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira 

Bisous à toute

Chapitre 11

« - Sirius ?» dit le jeune homme incrédule, d'une voix étouffée par le torse de son parrain

Harry était sidéré par la présence des deux anciens maraudeurs, il s'était attendu à leurs visites mais pas si tôt. Depuis la mort de Voldemort et l'arrestation de Peter, toutes les charges retenues contre son parrain avaient été levées. Et celui-ci profitait maintenant de sa liberté pour rattraper le temps perdu où il avait été enfermé. Il se doutait qu'ils se seraient interrogés sur l'interdiction de Dumbledore de le voir et qu'ils auraient faits n'importe quoi pour en savoir plus, il était aussi sûr que ces deux là avaient du tellement harceler le professeur, que celui-ci avait du leur avouer toute l'histoire. Mais il y a une chose qu'il le troublait, c'était la façon dont son parrain l'avait accueilli à son entrée. Harry ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il était avant, alors comment l'avait-il reconnu ? Le professeur l'avait-il décrit? »S'interrogea-t-il en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son parrain, par manque d'air 

Le voyant suffoquer de plus en plus, Remus vint à la rescousse du jeune homme.

« - Sirius, lâche-le donc, tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de l'étouffer ? »Dit le lycanthrope en souriant de l'attitude de son ami. 

Aux paroles de son ami, Sirius prit conscience des tentatives de son filleul pour se détacher de lui

« - Oh excuse moi Harry, mais j'étais tellement content de te voir, que je ne me suis pas retenu »dit l'ancien maraudeur plein de remords d'avoir failli étouffer son filleul par ce geste d'affection un peu trop musclé. 

« - Ce n'est pas grave Sirius, moi aussi je suis content de te voir »lui dit le jeune homme en le rassurant d'un sourire.

Devant ce sourire, Sirius eut un choc, Harry était devenu magnifique. À dire vrai, il n'avait jamais vu de personne aussi belle que son filleul. « Par Merlin » se disait-il, 

« qu'il est choupinou, et regardez ces belles petites joues, il faut que je me retienne, il le faut, et puis tant pis c'est plus fort que moi. »

Harry vit son parrain avoir une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, et se rapprocher de lui, Harry se méfiait un peu de son parrain quand il avait ce regard là, il regarda le professeur Dumbledore et Remus, celui-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules en souriant et attendit de voir ce que préparait Sirius.

Celui-ci fit un grand sourire et approcha ses mains des joues du jeune homme et se mit à les pincer et les tirer tendrement

« - Par Merlin que tu es devenu choupinou, une vraie beauté ! Et regardez moi ces joues comme elles sont mignonnes, à croquer même »dit Sirius qui avait totalement craqué devant cette petite "chose" qu'était devenue Harry.

Remus avait du s'asseoir tellement il riait de voir son ami devenir gaga devant le jeune homme, qui lui était sidéré par le geste de son parrain.

Le directeur, de son côté, regardait cette scène avec une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

Reprenant un peu son sérieux, Remus vint de nouveau au secours d'Harry.

« - Sirius, laisse ses joues tranquilles. »Demanda l'ancien maraudeur amusé

« - Je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi et je suis sûr que cela ne dérange pas Harry, hein choupinou, ça ne te dérange pas ? »interrogea celui-ci en regardant d'un air suppliant son filleul 

Le jeune homme n'en menait par large devant ce regard de chien battu dont Sirius avait le secret, mais il voulait quand même qu'il laisse ses joues tranquilles et il voulait aussi pouvoir lui poser des questions et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il le pourrait. Et c'était quoi ce surnom dont l'affublait son parrain ? Non mais franchement ! Avait-il vraiment une tête de choupinou ?

« - Sirius, je préférerai que tu arrêtes et qu'on puisse se parler. »Lui dit Harry en se mettant hors de portée des mains de son parrain.

« - D'accord, mais tu veux bien retirer ta robe de sorcier, pour que je voie comment tu es?»demanda Sirius curieux de découvrir un peu plus les changements de son filleul.

À la demande de son parrain, Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Non pas pour son corps dont il était désormais habitué mais il ne voulait pas que son parrain le voie aujourd'hui car ce matin, en prévision de son rendez-vous avec Severus, il avait mis les vêtement les plus près du corps et les plus aguicheurs qu'il avait.

Le voyant reculer et croyant qu'Harry avait peur et honte de lui montrer sa nouvelle apparence, Sirius s'avança devant lui. 

« - Harry, n'aie pas peur, je ne dirai rien et je suis sûr que tu es bien fait de ta personne, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es… » le rassura-t-il en se jetant sur lui et en lui enlevant sa robe de sorcier

Dès qu'il lui eut retiré, il fut sans voix devant ce qu'il vit, devant lui son cher et si innocent filleul, porter un ensemble noir en cuir très, très près du corps

« - Waouh »ne purent retenir de dire les anciens maraudeurs à l'unisson.

Harry était très gêné de se présenter dans des vêtements si aguichants devant les trois adultes.

« - Bah, choupinou, tu es très, comment dire, très sexy comme ça, quel changement radical!»Finit par dire son parrain époustouflé 

« - Sirius, tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler choupinou s'il te plait ? » demanda le jeune homme intimidé par la réaction des deux anciens Gryffondor. 

« - Et pourquoi ? Moi j'aime bien choupinou et je trouve qu'il te va comme un gant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Rem' ? » demanda Sirius en regardant son ami.

« - Que veux-tu que je réponde ? De toute façon, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Harry je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien y faire, tu sais que dès qu'il a décidé de faire quelque chose, il le fait, donc attends toi à souvent te faire appeler comme ça. Et à vrai dire je trouve que choupinou te va à ravir »dit le lycanthrope en souriant malicieusement à Harry

« Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? » se demanda Harry en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. 

« Et au fait, que faites-vous là tous les deux? » demanda intrigué le jeune homme, en les regardant de nouveau.

« - Tu n'as qu'à demander au professeur Dumbledore, lui répondit Remus en lui souriant de plus belle

Harry qui avait un peu oublié la présence du directeur se retourna et attendit que celui-ci l'informe.

« - Il y a deux raisons pour leur présence Eden. La première, c'est pour toi et la seconde, pour remplacer le professeur de DCFM qui comme tu le sais à du s'absenter pour raison familiale et cela pour une période indéterminée. J'ai dû tout leur expliquer à ton sujet et hors de ce bureau, ils doivent faire comme si tu étais un élève comme les autres. On trouvera un moyen pour que vous puissiez vous voir sans que les autres élèves le sachent. Et n'oubliez pas, tout les deux que ce n'est plus Harry Potter mais Eden Aris qu'il faut l'appeler»informa le professeur en s'adressant au deux adultes. Puis il se retourna vers Harry 

« - Eden, il est temps pour toi de rejoindre tes camarades, tu pourras revoir Sirius et Remus demain pour ton cours de DCFM », termina le professeur en souriant au jeune homme

Harry se retournait vers les deux hommes pour leur dire au revoir lorsqu'il se retrouva brusquement dans les bras de Sirius, qui se mit à l'étouffer comme la première fois

« - Nous sommes là maintenant choupinou, si tu as un problème viens nous voir d'accord ? »lui dit son parrain en le relâchant.

Il les salua de la main une dernière fois, avant de quitter le bureau du directeur.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Harry retourna dans son dortoir où se trouvait Blaise, et se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le Serpentard blond concernant celui-ci.

« - J'ai rencontré Drago tout à l'heure » l'informa Harry d'un ton neutre

« - Il ne t'as rien fait au moins ce dégénéré ? » demanda Blaise avec fougue

« - Nan, il s'est excusé de ce qu'il m'avait fait et j'ai l'impression qu'il a changé, car il était sincère, et son attitude était plus calme et moins supérieure. Il m'a dit vouloir changer pour la personne qu'il aime.» termina-t-il en regardant la réaction de son ami.

« - Ha, et il t'a dit de qui il parlait ? »Demanda trop innocemment le brun.

« - Il me l'a dit oui, mais c'est un secret » répondit-il avec un grand sourire. « - Et si on allait manger maintenant ? Je meurs de faim… »Dit Harry pour changer de sujet et faire enrager son ami

« - Eden, tu fais toujours ça, dès qu'on parle sérieusement tu trouves un moyen pour détourner la conversation… Tu es diabolique, et je suis sûr que tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le Serpentard, exaspéré.

« - Tout juste Blaise, j'adore ça »répondit Harry en rigolant avant de quitter la pièce avec son ami pour aller déjeuner.

Dans la Grande Salle, quand tout le monde fut attablé, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et présenta les deux nouveaux professeurs de DCFM. À cette nouvelle la plupart étaient heureux et d'autres non, ce fut le cas du maître de potions Severus Snape. Devoir supporter ses deux ennemis de toujours le mit dans une rage folle et il quitta la Grande Salle sans un mot

Harry fut très peiné par son départ, il regrettait que la haine règne au sein des êtres qu'il aimait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas rejoindre son aimé car cet après-midi, il avait cours et ne pouvait s'absenter et espérait que la colère de l'homme soit un peu calmée pour leur rendez-vous ce soir. Harry passa un après-midi très éprouvant dont chaque seconde était focalisée sur Severus.

Enfin le moment arriva où Harry put aller retrouver son petit ami. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement. Là, il vit son homme tourner en rond en ruminant des idées noires

« - Severus » l'appela Harry d'une petite voix

« - Chéri, tu es là, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver » lui répondit le professeur

« - Je te trouve bien énervé ce soir » demanda le jeune homme 

« - Il y a de quoi, mes ennemis sont dans l'enceinte du château. Pourquoi Dumbledore les a-t-il engagé ? Il sait à quel point je les déteste. » Fulmina Severus

« - Severus, oublie-les ce soir tu veux bien ? Moi je suis là, ne pense plus à rien » dit Harry en allongeant Severus sur le canapé et en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Severus répondit au baiser de celui qu'il aimait, mais comme il était toujours en colère il commença à ne plus se contrôler, et commença à déshabiller Harry en le caressant avec rudesse et en le dévorant de sa bouche. Au début, Harry était aux anges de cette fougue et ne dit rien quand Severus lui retira son tee-shirt, ni quand il titilla ses mamelons avec ses dents d'une façon très excitante et toujours rien quand la langue de son amour se perdit dans son nombril. Cependant, Harry prit peur quand tout à coup Severus lui ôta les boutons de son pantalon et qu'il commença à le lui retirer avec empressement. Pour Severus, la seule chose qu'il voulait était de posséder ce corps. Il n'avait que cette pensée en tête, rien d'autre, il voulait le toucher, morde sa chair délicate, lui faire mal pour soulager la colère débordante qui tempêtait en lui, il ne voulait faire qu'un avec l'être fragile qu'il tenait entre ses bras puissants. Eden était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Harry vit dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue, il était tellement obnubilé par sa fureur qu'il avait laissé place à ses plus bas instincts, l'amour n'avait plus sa place ici. Harry se mit à trembler de plus en plus et commença à supplier Severus pour qu'il arrête. Ce qui remit les idées en place au maître des potions, ce fut quand Harry se mit à pleurer en le suppliant. Severus était tellement choqué par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire qu'il se releva et resta immobile comme figé devant son aimé qui pleurait terrorisé.

« - Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? Eden, mon amour, je suis impardonnable. » Dit le maître des potions en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Devant ce geste d'approche, Harry se recula, paniqué

« - Eden, regarde-moi, je suis désolé, ça ne se produira plus, je te le promets »continua-t-il

Severus regardait Harry dans les yeux. 

Le jeune homme put voir qu'il se contrôlait de nouveau et qu'il avait les yeux embués, tellement il regrettait ce moment d'égarement. Et comme il ne pouvait résister à ce regard, il lui présenta ses bras pour que celui-ci vienne s'y perdre. Mais avant cela, Severus prit soin de lui remonter son pantalon et de le reboutonner, tout en le couvrant de petits baisers plein de douceur et d'amour. Il lui parla tendrement les yeux humides de larmes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'excuser encore et encore et de le serrer contre son cœur en lui disant des mots d'amour d'une voix tremblante. Devant tant de tendresse, Harry oublia quelque peu le moment d'égarement de son petit ami, et c'est un peu rassuré qu'il quitta Severus ce soir-là. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry se rappela brusquement le rendez-vous avec Hermione qu'il venait de manquer. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, il avait complètement oublié que la jeune fille avait dû l'attendre après les cours. Il se promit de s'excuser au plus tôt, dès qu'il la verrait.

Quand le lendemain, Harry se retrouva devant la porte de la classe de DCFM, il était légèrement anxieux, connaissant son parrain, il s'attendait à tout de sa part. Il espérait que Sirius n'allait pas oublier de faire comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Perdu dans ses réflexions Harry ne vit pas que la porte était ouverte et que presque tous les élèves étaient à l'intérieur. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit son entrée en évitant de regarder les deux professeurs qui justement le fixaient. L'un avec bienveillance et l'autre avec malice.

Les deux professeurs attendirent que tout le monde soit présent et installé pour pouvoir faire les présentations

« - Comme vous le savez tous, votre professeur a dû quitter sa fonction et à partir de ce jour, c'est nous qui prendrons en charge votre éducation pour cette matière. »Commença Remus

« - Je me présente, professeur Lupin et voici mon collègue, le professeur Black » dit-il en présentant son ami 

« -Nous voudrions que chacun de vous se présente, l'un après l'autre. Pour commencer sur de bonnes bases»demanda cette fois-ci Sirius

Comme demandé, les élèves se présentèrent à tour de rôle. Quand ce fut au tour de Harry, celui-ci vit une drôle de lueur dans les yeux de son parrain, mais comme il ne pouvait rien faire, il se présenta.

« - Je me nomme Eden Aris et j'ai 15 ans » se présenta Harry, soulagé que rien ne s'était passé, il allait pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il vit se rapprocher Sirius de lui et le regarder attentivement.

« Par Merlin que va-t-il faire ? »pensa le jeune homme avec une pointe d'appréhension

« - Tu es magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi beau, aussi choupi. Et si je t'appelais choupinou ? Ça te va tellement bien... Oui, choupinou ! » Dit-il avec une tendresse dépourvue de conscience des conséquences que cela pouvait entraîner. « - Dorénavant, toute la classe t'appellera Choupinou. Oui, c'est bien trouvé... » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton rêveur et satisfait

« - Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous ne trouvez pas que ça lui va à ravir ? »Demanda l'ancien maraudeur sous le regard outré du jeune homme et le regard exaspéré de son ami.

« Il est fou, il est complètement fou, je vais le tuer, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? C'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'amuser, et cette fois -ci c'est à mes dépends, je vais me venger, je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas où, ni comment, mais je le promets cher parrain que tu vas le regretter »se disait Harry

Il cherchait un plan de vengeance, quand il reçu un coup de coude de la part de son ami pour attirer son attention

« - Choupinou, le professeur t'a demandé de te mettre au premier rang pour voir tes jolies joues» l'informa le brun en rigolant du surnom du jeune homme

« Par Merlin, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas dit ça »pensa le jeune homme de plus en plus démoralisé par les pitreries de son parrain

« -Pitié Blaise, ne t'y mets pas, je t'en supplie, mais quelle honte de se faire appeler comme ça et en plus devant tout le monde » lui dit Harry rouge comme une pivoine en prenant ses affaires et en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué.

Pendant le reste du cours, Harry se fit tout petit et il sauta presque de joie quand la sonnerie se fit entendre. Il allait sortir quand son parrain le retint.

« - Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, allez, arrête de faire cette tête, Choupinou » supplia son parrain, une moue taquine aux lèvres.

« - Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je m'appelle Eden »lui dit Harry encore un peu en colère

« - Non je ne pourrai pas t'appeler comme ça, ce n'est pas le nom de baptême que t'ont donné tes parents. C'est comme si on retirait encore un peu d'eux. Si je dois te donner un nom ce sera Harry ou Choupinou et je ne crois pas que tu veuille que tout le monde sache qui tu es réellement...À toi de décider »lui répondit son parrain la mine à la fois triste et sérieuse.

« - Va pour Choupinou, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre » lui dit le jeune homme en souriant à son parrain pour que celui-ci, retrouve sa joie de vivre

« - Et que crois tu pouvoir faire, moucheron, à un ancien maraudeur ? »répondit Sirius en l'attrapant et le chatouillant. Heureusement pour eux que la porte était fermée autrement beaucoup de monde se serait demandé ce qu'il se passait devant cette scène.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry souriant, sortit de la classe, les joues rouges, et ne vit pas que deux personnes de sa maison qui passaient par là, en le voyant ainsi, se posèrent beaucoup de questions. Les deux Serpentard continuèrent leur chemin, tout en continuant à parler d'Eden. Puis voyant un coin désert près de la classe de potions, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« - Je te parie qu'Eden va finir dans le lit du prof Black. Et tu as vu le surnom qu'il lui a trouvé ? Choupinou, c'est vrai qu'Eden est craquant. Qui ne le voudrait pas dans son lit ? Franchement, tu as vu ce corps ? » Dit le Serpentard à son ami

« - Oui j'ai vu. Et tu as remarqué que le professeur a gardé Eden à la fin du cours ? Et comment il est sorti tout rouge et souriant ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose quand ils étaient seuls. »Répliqua l'autre Serpentard 

« - Dis pas n'importe quoi, le professeur Lupin était présent, il n'a rien du se passer à ce moment-là »lui dit son ami

« - Qui te dit qu'il était encore là ?» recommença son compagnon.

« - Tu as raison, dis et si nous allions dans le parc ? » l'interrogea son ami en se remettant à marcher

Ils ne virent pas tous les deux que leur professeur de potions avait suivi la conversation du début à la fin.

Severus était figé devant ce qu'il avait entendu. Eden s'intéresserait-il à Black ? Se demandait-il

Severus était jaloux quand cela concernait Eden, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'un autre que lui soit affectueux ou familier avec Eden. Il sentait la fureur et la jalousie prendre le pas sur sa conscience et quand il vit Harry entrer dans la pièce avec un sourire, il craqua.

« - J'ai appris que tu plaisais énormément à Black et que c'était réciproque… »Lui dit Severus fou de rage.

« - Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Harry, surpris 

« - Ne fais pas l'innocent Eden, j'ai appris le surnom qu'il t'avait donné en cours et aussi qu'il t'avait retenu après la classe ! Tu en es même ressorti avec un grand sourire, ne dis par le contraire » hurla-t-il

Devant la jalousie injustifiée de Severus, Harry sentit peu à peu la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« - Il m'a retenu, pour s'excuser, car il a vu que j'étais gêné du surnom qu'il m'avait donné»dit Harry en espérant que cela le calmerait

« - À d'autres ! Et c'est pour ça que tu es sorti de sa classe tout rougissant ? Il te plait c'est ça, hein ? Tu le trouves à ton goût, avoue. Tu as décidé de me remplacer par lui, mais réponds » répliqua le maître des potions en l'empoignant pas les épaule pour le secouer

Harry très en colère maintenant, se dégagea de sa poigne et le gifla.

« - Severus ça suffit, il y en a marre de tes colères et de ta jalousie injustifiée, de nous deux c'est toi l'adulte, mais tu te comportes comme un gamin. Combien de fois je t'ai dis que je t'aimais ? Mais nan ça, tu oublies quand ça t'arrange. J'en ai assez de ton comportement et de tes sautes d'humeur, tu as intérêt à changer ou je te préviens, c'est fini entre nous. » Termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie et en claquant la porte.

Severus était sans voix devant la colère justifiée de son aimé. Il se rendait compte que là, il était allé trop loin, et il pensa à la meilleure façon de se réconcilier avec lui, il l'aimait trop pour que cela finisse entre eux. Il réfléchit quelques minutes et, une fois la solution trouvée, il se dirigea vers le parc avec un grand sourire.

Harry qui fulminait toujours se souvint qu'il devait rejoindre Blaise dans la Grande Salle pour souper.

Arrivé près de son ami, il s'assit brusquement sans souffler mot

Blaise, inquiet, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« - Ce qui ne va pas ! J'enrage si tu veux savoir, j'ai envie de hurler tellement je suis en colère »lui dit Harry d'une voix furieuse

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »Interrogea son ami

« - Je me suis disputé avec mon petit ami parce qu'il a cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie et il m'a fait une scène de ménage »lui répondit le jeune homme

« - Encore? »S'exclama le brun

« - Oui, mais cette fois-ci je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités, ça lui apprendra »termina Harry un peu calmé

« - Tu as eu raison, allez mange maintenant et oublie tes soucis quelques minutes »lui dit son ami

Ils étaient tout deux en train de dîner quand tout à coup un oiseau, qui appartenait à l'école se dirigea vers lui, une rose rouge serrée entre ses serres, il la déposa devant lui et s'en alla.

Autour de la tige ce trouvait un petit parchemin, qu'Harry déroula et lut

__

Mon amour,

Je suis désolé

Pardonne moi

Cette rose est le symbole 

De mon amour pour toi

Je t'aime, reviens-moi

En lisant ces mots pleins d'amour, Harry fut transporté de joie, il s'excusa auprès de Blaise de son départ et partit rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

Arrivé devant la porte de Severus, il l'ouvrit et se précipita dans les bras de celui-ci, qui l'accueillit en le serrant contre lui et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme.

À suivre


	12. Chapitre 12

****

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Merci et gros bisous à toute celle qui m'ont mis une review. Je ne répond pas individuellement car je suis à la bourre^^)

****

Petite question la fic est bientôt fini (16 chap) et je voudrai savoir si à la fin vous voulez que tout le monde sache que Eden est Harry ou seulement Sev' et les amis proche. Donnez moi vite la réponse.

Chapitre 12

La bonne humeur et la joie de vivre régnaient de nouveau dans le cœur de Harry.

Pour lui, la vie était des plus merveilleuse. Severus était aux petits soins pour lui et depuis leur dernière dispute, celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour contrôler sa jalousie à l'encontre de tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop de son aimé. Harry rayonnait de bonheur et cela se voyait. 

Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Celui qui marquait sa nouvelle amitié avec Hermione. 

Ce matin, Harry avait reçu un message l'informant de la retrouver après les cours, à la bibliothèque. Elle lui avait également recommandé de ne pas oublier leur rendez-vous cette fois-ci, sinon gare aux représailles. Harry se présenta donc, comme convenu au lieu-dit, accompagné de Blaise qui, lui, ne se doutait de rien.

Ils s'installèrent tout deux, pour commencer leurs devoirs. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry questionna son ami sur un sujet de métamorphose dont il savait que celui-ci ne connaîtrait pas la réponse. Le visage de Harry se tordit en une expression embêtée et il fit semblant de réfléchir.

« - Il n'y a qu'une solution, je vais demander à Granger, elle sait toujours tout, elle au moins pourra m'aider. »Dit Harry d'un air décidé

« - Mais t'es malade ? C'est une Gryffondor ! »Lui répondit Blaise, épouvanté

« - Et alors ? Je m'en fous qu'elle soit à Gryffondor si elle peut m'aider. » lui répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules dans un signe d'indifférence.

« - Tu viens avec moi ou pas ?»L'interrogea de nouveau Harry, en lui montrant la jeune fille qui était à quelques tables d'eux

« - Sans façon »Lui répondit le Serpentard en faisant une grimace dégoûtée.

« - Comme tu veux, mais moi au moins j'aurai une bonne note ! Contrairement à toi ! Franchement, un grand garçon qui a peur d'une petite Gryffondor ! » Lui dit le jeune homme d'un ton amusé avant de rassembler ses affaires et de se diriger vers la jeune fille.

Arrivé devant Hermione, il prit garde de parler assez fort, pour que tout ceux présents autour d'eux entendent leur discussion.

« - Bonjour, c'est Hermione ton prénom, c'est ça ? »Demanda Harry, comme s'il doutait de la réponse

« - Oui » lui répondit en souriant la jeune fille

« J'ai un problème en métamorphose et comme je sais que tu connais beaucoup de choses, je voudrai savoir si tu voudrais bien m'aider dans cette matière. » lui demanda Harry le plus innocemment possible

« - Bien sûr, pas de problème. Installe-toi » lui répondit Hermione en lui présentant une chaise qui était près d'elle.

Harry prit place et déballa ses affaires.

« Ce n'était pas si dur que ça en fin de compte » Lui chuchota-t-il

« - Nan plutôt facile au contraire. Blaise ne t'a rien dit ? »L'interrogea-t-elle en chuchotant également.

« - Bah, tu sais ce que pensent les Serpentard des Gryffondor, mais je suis sûr qu'il nous rejoindra un de ces jours » Lui répondit le jeune homme.

« - Au fait, Ron n'est pas là ? » lui demanda-t-il

« - Il avait un entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui » L'informa-t-elle avant d'ajouter avec hésitation. « - Dis Eden, c'est pas trop dur de ne pas pouvoir jouer ? »

« - Si mais que veux-tu ? Tous les postes sont pris pour l'équipe de Serpentard. Donc, cette année, je ne serai qu'un simple spectateur. » Lui répondit le jeune homme avec un faible sourire. « - Et si nous nous mettions au travail ? Pour ne pas se faire repérer… » Lui dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

Et pendant l'heure qui suivit, Harry et Hermione travaillèrent ensemble. Lorsqu'ils durent se quitter, ils se promirent de se retrouver après les cours pour faire leurs devoirs et ainsi pouvoir se parler devant tout le monde sans que personne n'ait rien à redire sur leur amitié.

De retour dans sa chambre, Harry retrouva Blaise assis sur son lit qui le boudait quelque peu.

« - Blaise, tu fais la tête ? » Demanda le jeune homme, en se rapprochant de son ami

« - Pas vraiment, mais on passe si peu de temps ensemble ! Et le seul moment où on peut l'être, c'est quand on fait nos devoirs… »Lui répondit le brun, attristé 

Devant cet aveu, Harry se sentit mal, Blaise avait toujours était là quand il se sentait mal ou triste. Il était si amoureux qu'il n'avait pas vu que son ami avait peut-être besoin de parler ou tout simplement d'avoir une présence amicale à ses cotés.

« - Excuse-moi Blaise, je suis désolé. J'ai été égoïste de n'avoir pensé qu'à ma petite personne. » Lui répondit Harry d'un air confus en s'asseyant à coté de lui et en l'enlaçant dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« - Ce n'est rien Eden, si j'étais à ta place je ferai pareil. Être amoureux est la plus belle chose qui soit »Lui dit le jeune Serpentard avec un faible sourire

« - Écoute, je vais aller voir mon petit ami et lui dire que ce soir je reste avec toi. Comme ça nous aurons toute la soirée pour discuter, tu es d'accord ? »lui demanda Harry

« Non, ne te prive pas pour moi, je t'assure, je vais bien, va le rejoindre Eden. J'aime te voir heureux » Répondit le brun avec une lueur triste dans les yeux 

« - Mais moi aussi justement, et en ce moment je l'avoue, je me suis montré égoïste envers toi et je vais me rattraper. Blaise, tu es mon meilleur ami et un meilleur ami se doit d'être là quand l'autre se sent mal et c'est ton cas aujourd'hui. J'aurai dû le remarquer avant. Je suis sincèrement désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets. »Lui dit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

« - Laisse-moi quinze minutes pour l'avertir que je reste avec toi ce soir et je reviens » Reprit Harry avant de se lever et de courir hors de la pièce, empêchant ainsi Blaise de répliquer.

Harry entra comme d'habitude dans les appartements du maître des potions sans s'annoncer et se dirigea vers l'homme qui lui était assis à son bureau, en train de corriger les devoirs de ses élèves.

Severus était quelque peu surpris de l'arrivée d'Harry car l'heure où ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs n'était pas encore arrivée.

« Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Severus inquiet 

Harry s'avança vers lui, prit place sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement

Après ce baiser plein de douceur, Severus écarta Harry pour le regarder lui aussi dans les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il mon amour ? Tu m'inquiètes là. » Redemanda Severus de plus en plus inquiet du mutisme de son aimé qui s'était collé contre son torse.

« - Rien Sev', mais ce soir je ne pourrai pas venir. Blaise ne se sent pas vraiment bien et je voudrai rester avec lui. Mais passer la soirée loin de toi me chagrine énormément, la chaleur de tes bras et tes baisers vont me manquer. »Lui répondit Harry en se serrant encore plus fort contre lui, en enfouissant sa tête dans les replis des vêtements de son petit ami, pour respirer son odeur entêtante qui le caractérisait.

Voyant Harry comme cela, Severus encercla son corps de ses bras et l'étreignit doucement. Sa tête reposait tendrement sur les cheveux de jais de son amour. Qu'il aimait le sentir contre lui! Être si fragile et si doux à la fois, ne demandant simplement qu'un simple geste de tendresse. Il arrivait des fois qu'Harry se pelotonne contre lui, ne demandant rien d'autre que de se faire câliner. Dans ces moments-là, Severus se demandait quel genre d'enfance Eden avait eu, pour qu'à 15 ans le jeune homme se comporte ainsi. Et dans ces cas-là, Severus multipliait ses gestes d'affection jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme redevienne enjoué, et l'embrasse comme un dément, comme pour faire oublier ce petit instant de faiblesse.

Après ce moment de réconfort, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de son aimé et lui demanda d'une petite voix « - Dis, mon amour, tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce soir? »

« - Bien sûr que non, mon chéri, et n'oublie pas que demain matin, à la première heure, tu as cours avec moi. » Lui répondit Severus avec un grand sourire

« Oye » Dit Harry 

« - Pardon? Tu n'aimes plus mes cours maintenant ? » Interrogea Severus d'un air hébété et quelque peu désappointé par la réaction de Harry.

« - Ce n'est pas ça, mais à chaque fois que j'ai cours avec toi, je pense trop à toi, résultat je rate tout. Et quand je vois tes mains préparer une potion ou écrire sur le tableau, je les imagine caressant mon corps et j'en deviens tout excité. » Répondit franchement Harry en se mordant les lèvres, en évitant toutefois de croiser le regard qui lui faisait face.

« - Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis ça ! Mes mains te font donc tant d'effet pendant mes cours ? Je vais m'en souvenir mon amour… » Lui dit Severus souriant en relevant le menton d'Harry et en approchant ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné.

Dès que le baiser prit fin, Harry se détacha à regrets et lui souhaita une bonne nuit 

« - À demain mon amour, pense à moi cette nuit comme moi je penserai à toi. Par Merlin, que tu vas me manquer ! Fais-moi un bisous pour la route » Demanda Harry avec un regard de chien battu.

Severus devant se regard ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce petit être devant lui si fragile, pouvait tout obtenir de lui rien qu'avec ce regard, qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau du jeune homme et prit son magnifique visage aux traits fins entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser débordant d'amour.

« Par Merlin, comme je t'aime mon amour »Lui dit le maître des potions en le serrant à l'étouffer contre son corps.

Il finit par le lâcher et le retourna pour qu'il soit devant sa porte et lui donna une claque sur les fesses.

« Allez, file maintenant ! On se revoit demain, dors bien mon chéri » Dit-il en lui souriant

Harry lui sourit en retour tout en frottant l'endroit ou Sev l'avait "fessé".

« - Hé, ça fait mal ! Tu dois me faire un autre bisou pour te faire pardonner ! » Répliqua malicieusement Harry.

« - File de là et que je ne te revoies plus avant demain !» Lui dit Sev avec un tendre sourire en le poussant hors de ses appartements.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Harry entendit Severus rigoler, et il partit rassuré et plus amoureux que jamais.

De retour auprès de Blaise, Harry se mit sur son lit devant son ami et le regarda.

« - Voilà, je suis tout à toi. De quoi veux tu parler ? Je suis tout ouïe » Demanda Harry.

« - Mais de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? » Interrogea le brun perplexe.

« - Bah, de tout et de rien… Pourquoi pas d'abord par tes amours ? » Dit Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

« - Mais il n'y à rien à dire. » Bafouilla le brun.

« À non ? T'es sûr ? Et c'est qui que j'ai vu dans un couloir, collé contre un Serpentard blond de notre connaissance ? » Demanda amusé le jeune homme.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit le Serpentard qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Harry se leva de son lit et se rapprocha de son ami en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Maintenant, ose me dire que tu n'éprouves rien pour cette personne. »Reprit Harry en le regardant fixement.

« - Bon d'accord, c'est vrai qu'il a changé et que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il t'a fait. » Lui répondit le brun.

« - Blaise, c'est du passé et de plus je lui ai pardonné moi. Laisse tomber cette histoire si tu l'aimes. Tu as droit au bonheur. Et je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi, il me l'a dit, donc n'hésite pas et fonce. »L'informa le jeune homme. 

« - Tu crois que je peux ?»Demanda Blaise encore hésitant.

« - Mais oui je t'assure, je veux que tu sois aussi heureux que je le suis. » Lui répondit Harry.

« - Dis, tu peux me dire avec qui tu sors ?» Demanda Blaise en espérant que son ami lui avoue le nom de son petit ami.

« - Non. » Fut la seule réponse du jeune homme qui souriait des tentatives répétées de son ami, pour découvrir qui était l'élu de son cœur. 

« - Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça, je parie. » Reprit Harry amusé.

« - T'as gagné ! Tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit, je te harcèlerai !!! »Répliqua le brun lui aussi amusé.

« - Si je te le disais, tu en tomberais à terre. »Lui dit Harry en rigolant.

« - Bon, changeons de sujet. »Reprit Harry.

« - Dis, la prochaine fois, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas faire tes devoirs avec Hermione et moi ? Tu verras elle est sympa et je t'assure qu'elle ne vas pas te manger et tu pourrais même demander à Draco de venir nous tenir compagnie. »Lui dit Harry.

« - Tu as le chic pour changer de conversation quand ça t'arrange Eden… Je réfléchirai à ta proposition de me joindre à toi et ton… amie. » lui répondit Blaise. 

Après cela Harry et Blaise partirent manger dans la Grande Salle et passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, rigolant d'anecdotes et autres blagues.

Le lendemain matin, quand la première heure de cours commença, Harry eut la sensation qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, car le regard de Severus à son encontre n'était pas des plus catholique.

Severus commença son cours en mettant en binôme tous les élèves et comme il manquait un étudiant, Harry se retrouva tout seul relégué au fond de la classe hors des regards des autres élèves. Quand tout le monde fut installé, le professeur commença à inscrire au tableau, la liste des ingrédients de la potion à préparer et prit soin d'écrire le plus lentement possible et d'une manière des plus sensuelle. Et quand il se retourna pour vérifier que tout le monde prenait note, il remarqua le regard troublé de son aimé. 

« Donc, c'était vrai ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, mes mains te font de l'effet. Ce n'est que le début de ton calvaire mon amour car j'ai une petite surprise pour toi… » Pensa le maître des potions tandis qu'un éclair de lubricité traversait son regard.

Après cette pensée quelque peu déplacée, il se retourna de nouveau et se remit à écrire.

De son coté, Harry sentit son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit, et son sexe de plus en plus douloureux. Il se doutait que son petit ami le faisait exprès d'écrire de cette façon se souvenant de la révélation qu'il lui avait faite la veille. 

Harry espérait que personne ne verrait l'état dans lequel il était. Il avait envie de se précipiter sous une bonne douche froide pour éteindre l'incendie que son petit ami venait d'allumer.

Se rendant compte de l'état d'excitation d'Harry, Severus pensa qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Monsieur Aris, étant donné que vous êtes seul, vous allez venir avec moi dans la remise, pour effectuer quelques travaux. » l'informa son aimé d'un ton professioral 

Puis le maître des potions s'adressa au reste de la classe.

« - Si je vous entends ou si votre préparation n'est pas finie dans une demi-heure, vous le regretterez amèrement, je vous préviens. Si vous me faites revenir avant l'heure dite, j'enlève 100 points par maison et une retenue tous les soirs pendant deux mois. Est-ce clair ? » Siffla le professeur avec hargne.

Voyant que tous les élèves hochaient la tête vivement, il reprit.

« Monsieur Aris, suivez moi. »

Dès qu'ils furent tout deux dans la remise insonorisée et que la porte en fut fermée, Severus plaqua Harry contre le mur et l'embrassa comme un fou.

De son côté, Harry répondit à son baiser avec la même ardeur en frottant son érection douloureuse contre le corps de son aimé.

Quand Harry sentit les lèvres de Severus se détacher de sa bouche pour venir s'aventurer dans son cou, en l'excitant encore davantage, il prit sur lui pour l'écarter un peu en vue de lui parler.

« - T'es un vrai sadique mon chéri, me faire ça pendant tes cours ! Je suis sûr que tu aimes ça… Regarde dans quel état je suis !! » Lui dit Harry d'un air à la fois accusateur et amusé du tour que lui avait joué le professeur de ses rêves.

Entre deux baisers, Severus lui répondit.

« - Je voulais vérifier la véracité de ce que tu m'avais confié hier. Je voulais voir l'effet qu'avait mes mains sur toi, sans que je te touche » Lui répondit le maître de potions qui continuait de lui embrasser le cou.

« - Laisse-moi sortir Severus, pour que je puisse aller prendre une douche froide. S'il te plait, je ne vais pas tenir, c'est trop difficile. » Demanda Harry qui à force de se frotter contre son aimé se rendait fou de désir.

À ses mots, Severus s'écarta d'Harry qui cria de frustration.

« - Non, tu restes là, près de moi. Je vais t'aider à te sentir mieux mais tu dois me faire confiance Eden. Laisse moi faire, je vais te soulager. Tu es d'accord ? »Demanda Severus peu sûr de la réponse du jeune homme.

« Tout ce que tu veux, mais fais vite, je ne vais plus tenir encore très longtemps. »Lui répondit Harry les joues rouges et le regard troublé.

En se redressant, Severus se détacha du corps du jeune homme et se mit à genoux devant lui. Il écarta sa robe et dénoua la ceinture de cuir qui retenait son pantalon tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Il déboutonna ensuite doucement son jean, laissant à son amour la possibilité de l'arrêter. Il baissa petit à petit le vêtement jusqu'à l'apparition du caleçon qu'il descendit également, révélant ainsi l'étendue de l'excitation du jeune homme.

Submergé par la passion qui le dévorait, Harry ferma les yeux tandis que Severus lui écartait les jambes pour pouvoir mieux le caresser. 

Les doigts de l'homme s'enroulèrent autour du sexe tendu de son compagnon et amorcèrent un mouvement de va-et-vient en taquinant la tête de son membre avec le pouce. Il fit courir son autre main sur les testicules du jeune homme en se délectant des soupirs et râles de plaisir de celui-ci qui se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir de crier.

Après un certain moment, les caresses se firent plus rapides et Severus remplaça ses mains par sa bouche ce qui rendit Harry encore plus fou de désir.

Sa langue talentueuse et taquine parcourait la chair offerte, tantôt le léchant sur toute sa longueur, tantôt en titillant le gland. Ses caresses de plus en plus audacieuses décuplèrent le plaisir du jeune homme jusqu'à son paroxysme.

Les hanches de Harry bougeaient en imitant les mouvements de va-et-vient que prodiguait la bouche de Severus autour de son sexe.

Quand il sentit qu'il allait jouir, Harry voulut s'écarter mais Severus l'immobilisa en le maintenant d'un bras et en empoignant d'une main agile et rapide, le membre gonflé du jeune homme l'empêchant ainsi de se retirer.

Il continua de plus belle ses va-et-vient sur le membre de son aimé allant de plus en plus vite jusqu'au moment ou Harry ne put se retenir et se laissa aller dans la bouche de Severus qui se délecta de cette saveur à la fois salée et onctueuse. Il se lécha alors les lèvres pour qu'aucune goutte ne se perde. Harry se sentit comblé mais il était tellement épuisé que ses jambes lâchèrent et il se serait écroulé par terre si Severus ne l'avait pas réceptionné. 

Severus contempla ce petit être tout tremblant qui se trouvait à présent dans ses bras. Il était heureux d'avoir pu donner du plaisir à celui qu'il aimait. Il le garda contre lui de longues minutes, profitant de cet instant si paisible, imprimant dans sa mémoire ce moment inoubliable.

Lorsque les trente minutes furent presque écoulées, le maître des potions aida Harry à se relever et à s'habiller.

« - Reste-là jusqu'à la fin du cours mon amour, sinon en te voyant tel que tu es en ce moment, les autres se poseront des questions. Je viendrai te chercher, repose-toi » Lui dit Severus en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

Jamais Harry n'avait ressentit autant d'émotions qu'au moment où son aimé lui avait donné du plaisir. Il était comblé mais aussi un peu déçu que Severus, lui, n'ai rien reçu de sa part. Il aurait tant voulu caresser, toucher, embrasser et goûter chaque parcelle du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se promit que la prochaine fois, ce serait à deux qu'ils prendraient du plaisir.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que Severus vint le voir à la fin du cours.

« - Tu te sens mieux ?» Demanda le maître des potions.

« - Oui, grâce à toi mon chéri. Mais promets-moi que la prochaine fois, tu prendras toi aussi du plaisir. »Répondit le jeune homme.

« - Mais, j'en ai pris crois-moi… Te voir ainsi m'a donné plus de plaisir que j'en ai eu de toute ma vie. »Répliqua sincèrement Severus en le serrant dans ses bras pour le rassurer. « Il faut que tu y ailles maintenant, on se revoit ce soir. Allez, file mon amour » reprit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis.

« - Bah alors, où étais tu passé ? »Demanda Blaise interloqué 

« - Comme Snape savait que j'avais déjà fait cette potion avant, j'ai fait du rangement dans la remise. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est mal rangé. » L'informa innocemment Harry.

« - Je te plains Eden, ça n'a pas dû te faire plaisir de rester seul avec ce prof »Lui dit le brun désolé pour son ami.

« Oh si, il m'a fait grimper au rideau, j'ai eu le plus grand orgasme de toute ma vie... » Si je lui dis ça, il en tomberait raide à l'instant ! S'esclaffa-t-il dans sa tête.

« - Au début, c'était dur mais le professeur à tout pris en main et m'a beaucoup aidé. Et pour tout avouer, j'ai beaucoup aimé. » Répondit Harry qui essayait de garder son sérieux devant la réponse si véridique qu'il venait de donner à Blaise.

Blaise de son côté ne pensa pas une minute que cette phrase avait un tout autre sens.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Harry et Blaise rejoignirent les autres. 

Harry pensait qu'il allait passer une très agréable journée et qu'absolument rien ne pourrait gâcher sa bonne humeur. 

À suivre


	13. Chapitre13

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Presque tout le monde à fait le choix que l'identité d'Harry soit découvert donc ça sera le cas

Je ne réponds pas au review car comme d'habitude je suis à la bourre et je suis sure que vous voulais lire la suite donc, bonne lecture et bisous à toutes celles qui m'ont mis une review, ça fais vraiment plaisir.

Chapitre13

Noël avançait à grand pas et dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde parlait de ses projets respectifs pour les vacances.

Harry, lui, ne savait pas s'il restait à Poudlard ou si cette année, Sirius et Remus avaient prévu quelque chose avec lui.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées quand un hibou lui apporta une lettre. Elle venait de Severus qui lui demandait de le rejoindre avant les cours dans ses appartements. 

Intrigué par cette demande, Harry se dépêcha de finir son repas et se rendit chez son petit ami.

Il entra, mais comme il ne le voyait pas dans le salon, il alla le chercher dans les autres pièces. Il le trouva, dans sa chambre, en train de s'affairer à préparer ses affaires pour la journée.

L'homme ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Il se mit donc derrière lui et encercla sa taille fine de ses bras. Cette brusque arrivée fit sursauter le maître des potions qui tourna son regard vers lui.

« - Bonjour mon amour, comment va-tu ce matin ? »Demanda Harry, heureux de le voir de si bonne heure.

« - Bien mon chéri, et toi ?» répliqua Severus en se retournant complètement et en l'embrassant.

« - Je vais bien, avais-tu quelque chose d'important à me dire ? »Demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

« - Rien de grave, je voulais te poser une question »le rassura le professeur avec un tendre sourire. 

« - As tu prévu quelque chose pour les vacances ? »

« - Rien de mon côté pour l'instant, pourquoi ? »L'interrogea le jeune Serpentard.

« - Ça te dirai de passer les vacances de Noël avec moi ? J'ai un chalet en montagne, il n'est pas très grand mais nous ne serions que tous les deux. »demanda Severus en regardant le jeune homme, qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Harry se demanda brusquement quoi faire. D'un côté, il y avait Sirius et Remus et de l'autre côté, passer toutes ses vacances avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Le choix fut rapidement fait. Il trouverait bien une bonne excuse à donner, c'était un peu égoïste de sa part mais il voulait vraiment passer du temps avec Severus. Il espérait toutefois que les deux amis de son père - qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille - ne lui en voudraient pas trop. Il sourit à l'homme qui était face à lui et lui fit part de sa décision.

« - Je serai heureux de passer mes vacances avec toi mon amour »lui répondit Harry en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« - C'est vrai ? » questionna Severus avec un grand sourire. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta réponse me fait plaisir. On va enfin s'aimer en toute liberté, sans se cacher, pendant deux semaines, rien que toi et moi. » ajouta Severus en l'embrassant passionnément.

« - Bon, il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard et toi aussi. Que diraient tes élèves sinon ? » lui dit Harry avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Il échangea un dernier baiser avec son petit ami et s'en alla.

Pendant la pause du matin, Harry partit à la recherche d'Hermione.

L'apercevant dans le parc en compagnie de Ron, il se dirigea vers eux mais Ron l'ayant vu s'approcher s'en fut sans un mot.

Hermione était désolée du comportement du Gryffondor.

« - Excuse-le Eden, c'est une tête de mule, il ne peut pas supporter que je puisse avoir d'autres amis que ton ancien toi et lui. » l'informa-t-elle.

« - Je te raconte pas toutes les disputes que l'on a surtout depuis que Draco et Blaise nous ont rejoints à la bibliothèque. Il dit que je fraternise avec l'ennemi et que je 'trahis Harry'. C'est du n'importe quoi. » lui dit la jeune fille, exaspérée par le comportement infantile du rouquin.

« Au fait, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir si tôt ? » demanda Hermione.

« - J'ai un service à te demander : pour Noël, tu restes là ou tu rentres chez toi ? » questionna Harry.

« - Cette année, je rentre et Ron aussi comme tu n'es a priori pas là, il passe ses vacances en famille, pourquoi ? »Demanda-t-elle intriguée par sa demande.

« - J'ai besoin d'un alibi, mon petit ami m'a invité pour Noël et il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander cela… » lui dit Harry.

« - Dis m'en plus Eden si tu veux que je t'aide. » répliqua la jeune fille curieuse.

« - Sirius et Remus savent que tu m'as reconnu mais pas que je suis avec quelqu'un, je leur dirai simplement que j'ai besoin d'être avec toi, comme par le passé. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront et accepteront, mais je passerai en réalité mes vacances avec mon petit ami. Dis oui s'il te plait, je ne vois que cette solution. »Supplia Harry.

« - Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop mentir Eden, mais si ces vacances te tiennent vraiment à cœur, alors je suis d'accord. Mais si quelque chose ne va pas, promets-moi de me rejoindre. » L'informa-t-elle.

« - Promis, mais je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer et ce sera mon plus beau Noël. Rends-toi compte Hermione, lui et moi enfin seuls sans devoir se cacher, le bonheur quoi. »Lui dit Harry heureux à cette seule pensée.

« - Quoique tous les deux…et ses parents, où seront-ils ? »Demanda Hermione inquiète.

« Oups, je peux pas lui dire qu'il a deux fois mon âge, qu'il vit seul et en plus que c'est le prof qu'elle déteste le plus. » pensa Harry.

« - Il est financièrement indépendant et vit seul, t'inquiète Mione, il ne va rien me faire sauf si je lui donne mon accord. » la rassura-t-il.

« - Que veux-tu dire par qu'il ne va rien te faire sauf si tu lui donnes ton accord »Questionna la jeune fille toujours aussi inquiète.

Voyant Harry rougir, la jeune fille compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

« - Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Tu vas coucher avec lui ?» Demanda la Gryffondor quelque peu étonnée car le Harry qu'elle connaissait était très timide quand il était question de relation amoureuse. Il devait vraiment être attaché à celui qu'il aimait pour aller jusque là.

« - Oui, mais on peut pas changer de sujet ? C'est un peu embarrassant. » demanda le jeune Serpentard dont les joues prenaient une couleur de plus en plus pourpre.

« - Eden, il n'y a aucune honte à parler de ça tu sais et j'ai lu un livre à la bibliothèque sur les relations entre garçons, comment se donner du plaisir et en donner à son partenaire, comment bien le préparer pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop, très intéressant je dois dire. À quel stade en es-tu avec lui ? Ce livre pourrait t'aider. » Questionna-t-elle.

« - Hermione, c'est gênant ce que tu me demandes là » lui dit Harry qui aurait voulu être à cent mille lieux de l'endroit où il se trouvait à cet instant précis.

« - Bah quoi, je suis ton amie et je veux t'aider. Tout à l'heure j'irai chercher le livre et je te le donnerai. » l'informa la jeune fille.

« - Tout ce que tu veux mais changeons de sujet. » supplia Harry.

« - Comme tu veux mais il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état pour une chose aussi naturelle. » l'informa Hermione.

« - Au fait, où sont Blaise et Draco ? D'habitude ils sont avec toi. » demanda-t-elle.

« - Ils sont en train de roucouler dans un coin… Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, ils n'arrêtent pas. » S'amusa-t-il à dire.

« - Eh oui, l'amour c'est contagieux. » lui dit la jeune fille avec un soupir plein de désillusion.

« - Et toi avec Ron, ça avance ? »Demanda Harry.

« - Non, depuis que tu n'es plus là, je crois qu'il fait marche arrière. » dit la jeune fille d'un air malheureux.

« - Il faudra qu'on ait une conversation avec lui après les vacances. Je vais lui dire qui je suis en espérant qu'il ne le clame pas sur tous les toits et qu'il ne nous en veuille pas trop pour le lui avoir caché si longtemps.» lui dit-il avec une légère grimace.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours ayant retenti, ils durent tout deux se séparer pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives.

Après les cours, comme il était prévu, Blaise, Draco, Hermione et Harry se rejoignirent pour faire leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque et c'est aussi là qu'Hermione donna au jeune homme le livre dont elle lui avait parlé plus tôt dans la matinée.

Voyant Harry le prendre à toute vitesse en essayant de le cacher le plus vite possible, Draco fut intrigué et réussit à lui prendre.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Blaise à son compagnon.

Draco ouvrit le livre et se mit à le lire en empêchant son petit ami de faire de même.

Plus le temps passait et plus Draco rougissait mais on pouvait voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre essaya de le lui reprendre.

« - Draco, rends-le moi » demanda le jeune homme désespérément.

« - Mais il parle de quoi ce livre ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me répondre ? » Dit le jeune Serpentard. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il se retourna en direction d'Hermione et le lui demanda.

« - Hermione, c'est quoi le livre que tu as donné à Eden ? »

La jeune fille sourit et lui répondit.

« - C'est un livre sans grande importance » lui répondit-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise, pour reprendre le livre. 

« - Tiens Eden » lui dit-elle en lui tendant le livre qu'il prit rapidement pour le cacher au fin fond de son sac.

« - Mais c'était quoi ce livre ? »Demanda Blaise, cette fois ci à Draco.

« - Je te le dirai plus tard. » lui répondit le blond qui avait vu l'air embarrassé d'Eden.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour les vacances tous les deux ? » demanda Draco pour changer de sujet.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Harry et lui demanda d'un ton surpris 

« - Tu ne leur a pas dit ? » 

« - Non, je ne l'ai su que ce matin. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de leur dire »

« - Nous dire quoi ? » demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

« - Je vais passer mes vacances de Noël avec mon petit ami. » les informa-t-il.

« - On va enfin le voir, il sera dans le train avec nous ? » Interrogea Draco.

« - Je vous dirai rien bande de curieux. Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je dois aller voir quelqu'un, je vous laisse, bye » leur dit-il avant de se précipiter hors de la salle.

Quand Harry fut parti, Hermione se rapprocha des deux autres Serpentard et leur dit :

« - J'aimerais bien savoir qui est le petit ami d'Eden. »

« - J'ai peut-être une idée pour découvrir son identité. » leur dit Draco d'un air calculateur. 

« Et comment ? » demanda Blaise avec curiosité et intérêt.

« - C'est simple, il est de cette école donc il prendra le train avec nous, il faudra simplement se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre, je suis sûr qu'ils vont attendre que tout le monde soit parti pour se rejoindre. » Continua le blond.

« - Et quel est ton plan ? » demanda Blaise.

« - Vous vous rendez compte que vous allez l'espionner ? Moi je suis contre. » les informa la jeune fille.

« - J'aurai été de ton avis avant Hermione mais le petit ami d'Eden l'a déjà fait souffrir plusieurs fois et c'est la seule occasion que nous ayons pour savoir qui c'est et donc pouvoir l'aider le cas échéant. » répliqua Blaise.

« - Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Hermione, stupéfaite et horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« - C'est trop long à t'expliquer, mais en quelques mots, il a déjà fait pleurer Eden plusieurs fois, et l'a rendu tellement malheureux qu'une fois il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie. »

« - Il ne m'en a jamais parlé ! » s'exclama la jeune Gryffondor dont l'expression était partagée entre la terreur et l'étonnement. 

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle prit sa décision.

« - Ok, je suis avec vous. » dit-elle.

« - Envoyons une lettre à nos parents les informants que l'arrivée du train et retardée d'une heure, ça nous laissera le temps de découvrir qui est son petit ami. » Leur dit Draco.

« - S'il le découvre, Eden va nous en vouloir. » leur dit Blaise d'un air ennuyé.

« - On fera attention ! Il ne nous verra pas. On veut tous savoir qui est son petit ami, pour son bien, et c'est la seule chance que l'on a. »lui répondit le blond.

« - On fait comme ça alors.» termina la jeune fille, déterminée. 

« - Oui, un jour il nous remerciera, au moins nous saurons qui il est au cas où ça tourne mal. » dit Draco.

« - Parle pas de malheur, moi tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'Eden soit heureux. » leur dit Blaise.

Après cette conversation, tout trois se séparèrent.

Harry de son côté était parti informer Sirius et Remus qu'il n'allait pas passer les fêtes de Noël avec eux, il espérait de tout cœur que tout se passerait bien.

Arrivé devant les appartements de ses deux professeurs, il frappa et entra directement.

Il les vit discutant sur le canapé et se dirigea vers eux.

« - Salut choupinou, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta magnifique présence ? » plaisanta Sirius.

« - Sirius, arrête avec ça, je suis là car je dois vous demander quelque chose. » leur dit le jeune homme.

« - Assied-toi Eden, et dis nous tout. » demanda Remus.

Harry s'assit et commença.

« - Hermione m'a demandé de passer les fêtes de Noël en sa compagnie et ça m'embête un peu de vous laisser. » répondit Harry en s'excusant mentalement pour ce mensonge.

« - Et toi, qu'as-tu envie de faire ?» Demanda Remus.

« - Bah, elle et moi on ne s'est pas tellement vus depuis le jour de l'accident et ce serait bien de pouvoir passer mes vacances avec elle pour rattraper le temps perdu. » leur répondit le jeune Serpentard.

« - C'est réglé alors. » l'informa Sirius.

« - Oui mais vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » interrogea Harry.

« - T'inquiète choupinou, on trouvera bien. » lui répondit Sirius.

Harry se leva et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras.

« - Je vous aime tous les deux. » leur dit Harry en les embrassant chacun leur tour.

« - Nous aussi on t'aime choupinou, et n'oublie pas qu'on sera toujours là pour toi. » lui dit l'Animagus.

Après une dernière étreinte, Harry s'en alla et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le souper.

Enfin le jour du départ arriva.

Les deux tourtereaux avaient convenus que Harry attendrait Severus dans la gare vingt minutes après l'arrivée du train. Pour plus de sécurité, ils se retrouveraient donc ainsi à la station qui aurait été vidée de ses passagers sorciers.

C'est avec une appréhension grandissante mêlée à beaucoup d'impatience qu'Harry prit le train ce matin-là avec ses deux amis Serpentard. 

Arrivé à la gare de King's cross, station 9 ¾, Harry dit au revoir à ses amis et attendit Severus comme ils l'avaient décidé.

Non loin de Harry, cachés par un grand massif de verdure et installés à une table d'un petit café de gare, deux garçons et une jeune fille espionnaient leur ami à ses dépends. Tout trois attendaient avec une impatience fébrile l'arrivée du petit ami de leur camarade.

Pour Harry, les minutes passaient en une lenteur désespérante. Lorsque enfin il vit apparaître son aimé, il fit ce que son cœur lui dictait et se précipita dans ses bras. En le voyant s'élancer vers lui, Severus les lui ouvrit et le réceptionna en l'embrassant. Les trois amis avaient vu la scène des retrouvailles, mais de là où ils étaient, ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer les traits du compagnon d'Eden. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le couple se dirigeait vers la sortie proche d'eux qu'à leur grande stupeur ils purent découvrir que le compagnon d'Harry n'était nul autre que leur redoutable et terrifiant professeur de potions. Mais ce qui les étonna le plus fut le comportement de l'homme à l'égard de leur ami. Il était tellement attentionné et prévenant. Ils n'avaient également jamais vu leur professeur sourire ni regarder une personne avec autant d'amour. 

Au grand soulagement des espions en herbe, le couple les dépassa sans les voir et quitta la gare la main dans la main en les laissant tout trois sans voix.

Après leur départ, les trois jeunes gens restèrent silencieux, encore trop choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Draco fut le premier à se ressaisir.

« - Par Merlin, qui l'aurait cru ? » finit-il par dire avec un air abasourdi.

« - Quel choc, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre, je comprends pourquoi Eden n'a pas voulu nous dire qui était l'élu de son cœur. » dit Blaise choqué.

« - Mais quelle horreur, ils se sont toujours détestés ! Mais comment Harry peut sortir avec cette chose ? C'est répugnant. Il va m'entendre celui-là quand il va revenir des vacances. » hurla presque Hermione qui sous le coup de la colère avait oublié avec qui elle était et surtout que les deux jeunes hommes près d'elle ne savaient pas qui était réellement Eden.

À ses paroles, les deux Serpentard se tournèrent d'un même mouvement en direction de la jeune femme, n'osant pas croire leurs oreilles. Avaient-ils tout deux bien entendu le nom de leur pire ennemi sortir de la bouche de leur nouvelle amie ? Mais que faisait Potter dans cette histoire ? Et tout à coup, comme un flash, la vérité leur sauta aux yeux. 

« - Non c'est pas vrai, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Ne me dis pas qu'Eden est Potter ? » implora un Blaise aussi horrifié que stupéfait par la nouvelle.

« - J'ai fait ami-ami avec Potter » cria Draco, écœuré.

Horrifiée elle aussi par l'erreur monumentale qu'elle venait de commettre par inadvertance, la jeune fille s'en voulut d'avoir ainsi divulgué le secret de son ami. Aussi décida-t-elle de tout faire pour que les deux jeunes hommes continuent à être amis avec Harry.

« - Ne commencez pas à le rejeter. Sans le faire exprès, j'ai fait une grande bourde en vous révélant la vérité. Mais même si Harry et Eden ne font qu'une seule et même personne, il n'a jamais été celui que vous croyez tous les deux… Quelqu'un qui adore la célébrité, un enfant gâté… Non, Harry n'est pas comme ça. Vous avez pu le découvrir sous l'identité d'Eden ! Harry est droit, naturel et chaleureux. Et enfin, pour une fois, il a pu être lui même sans avoir à se cacher. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, sa vie n'a pas été tendre. Laissez lui une chance ! C'est de votre faute de toute façon s'il a eu le bonheur et la malchance de devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Je vais vous raconter tout ce que je sais sur lui comme ça vous pourrez le comprendre un peu mieux, d'accord? » Interrogea la jeune fille avec espoir.

« - Tu nous demandes d'oublier une haine viscérale de plusieurs années ? C'est vraiment dur là » l'informa Blaise.

« - Mais quand vous l'avez connu sous le nom d'Eden, qu'avez-vous ressenti envers lui ? » interrogea la jeune femme.

« - Ce n'est pas pareil, nous ne savions pas qui il était réellement. » lui dit Draco.

« - Mais si c'est pareil ! Réfléchissez tous les deux ! Vous avez côtoyé Harry pendant plusieurs mois et sans avoir à juger ni son nom ni la maison dans laquelle il avait été placé. Vous l'avez découvert et apprécié, il est devenu un ami, alors oubliez vos préjugés, votre rancœur et votre haine, ne pensez qu'à l'amitié que vous avez ressentie pour lui. » termina-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et d'un commun accord acceptèrent qu'Hermione leur parle un peu plus d'Harry.

Hermione leur raconta tout. Comment, pendant ses onze premières années Harry avait vécu dans un placard, la haine que lui vouait sa famille, toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû supporter pendant toutes les années à Poudlard. 

Draco et Blaise furent sidérés par ce qu'ils apprirent et regrettèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient fait endurer à Harry. Tout deux prirent la décision de rester auprès de lui et de continuer à être son ami, tout en jurant de le protéger en cas de besoin. Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que le trio se sépara, se promettant de se retrouver dans le train quand les cours reprendraient.

Grâce à un portoloin que le maître des potions avait activé, Severus et Harry arrivèrent devant un petit chalet. Harry fut émerveillé par l'endroit. C'était magnifique, la maison était entourée de forêts et de prairies recouvertes d'un manteau de neige. En regardant son air émerveillé, Severus fut très fier de son chez lui. À un certain moment, il avait cru qu'un endroit aussi reculé de la civilisation aurait rebuté le jeune homme mais à voir son expression en cette même minute, il se sentit tout de suite rassuré.

Severus interrompit sa contemplation en le tirant par la main et l'amena à l'intérieur du chalet.

« - Bienvenue mon amour, j'espère que l'endroit te plaira. » lui dit Severus en lui retirant son manteau et en allumant un gigantesque feu dans la cheminée. 

« - Bien sûr que ça me plait, c'est magnifique ! Déjà dehors ça m'a plu. Tout est fabuleux ici» lui répondit Harry en regardant tout autour de lui.

L'intérieur du chalet n'était pas très grand mais tout était conçu pour être chaleureux et confortable, les meubles en bois travaillé et les fauteuils entourant la cheminée donnaient une touche d'intimité au salon. La cuisine était petite mais comprenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne manquer de rien. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que la maison ne contenait aucune magie c'était comme si aucun sorcier n'avait jamais vécu ici.

« - Chéri? » demanda Harry en se retournant vers son aimé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eden ?» Interrogea le maître des potions.

« - C'est étrange, je ne ressens aucune magie ici, pourtant cet endroit t'appartient et tu m'as dit que tu aimais te retrouver ici pour les vacances. » termina Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Oui c'est vrai, je viens souvent dans ce chalet, mais quand je suis ici, j'aime faire tout par moi-même sans l'intervention de la magie, ça me détend et me fait oublier pour un certain moment mes soucis et le monde dans lequel je vis le reste de l'année. J'espère que cela ne te contrarie pas trop de devoir vivre sans magie pendant nos vacances ? J'aurai dû t'informer de cela avant. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop dis-moi? Je suis tellement habitué à être seul dans cette demeure que j'ai oublié. »

« - Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire j'aime beaucoup ça. » le rassura le jeune homme en se rapprochant de lui et en le serrant dans ses bras.

« - Tu me rassures mon amour. » lui dit Severus en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

En entendant le jeune homme soupirer et se reposer davantage contre lui, il lui demanda.

« - Eden ça va? Tu as l'air fatigué. » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« - Ce n'est rien mon chéri, c'est le voyage mais ça va passer. » lui répondit Harry en restant contre le corps de l'homme.

« - Si tu allais prendre un bon bain ? Tu te sentirais mieux. Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer de quoi nous restaurer et dès que tu auras fini, rejoins-moi dans le salon devant la cheminée. » lui dit Severus en le guidant au premier étage vers l'une des deux portes que contenait le couloir.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer dans une magnifique salle de bains qui contenait une douche, un lavabo et une baignoire qui ressemblait à une minuscule piscine.

Severus déversa le contenu d'un flacon d'essence de bain moussant dans le bac qui se remplissait d'eau fumante et quitta Eden un instant pour revenir une minute plus tard avec un peignoir de bain.

« - Voilà mon chéri, le liquide que j'ai mis va te détendre et te revitaliser, prends ton temps surtout, mais fais quand même attention à ne pas t'endormir. Au cas où, je repasserai dans une demi-heure. » lui dit-il avant de le quitter d'un baiser.

Harry se déshabilla et entra dans le bain. Il fit une ou deux petites longueurs pour se détendre et s'accouda au rebord du bain pour se reposer. Il prit ensuite son temps pour laver son corps et sa longue chevelure. Et, voyant qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant que Severus ne vienne voir ce qu'il se passait, il fit encore deux autres longueurs et sortit enfin du bain. Il essora autant qu'il put ses longs cheveux et revêtit le peignoir pour aller rejoindre son aimé qui l'attendait devant la cheminée.

En le voyant descendre les escaliers, Severus alla à sa rencontre.

« - Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il en souriant tendrement.

« - Oh oui, ça m'a fait vraiment du bien, je me sens tout reposé. » lui répondit Harry en se sentant légèrement intimidé par le peu de vêtements qu'il avait sur lui. D'autant que le simple peignoir de bain blanc faisait ressortir son teint mat et sa longue chevelure noire de jais.

« - Viens, tu vas prendre froid. » lui dit le maître des potions en le prenant pas la main et en l'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la cheminée.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de se restaurer, Severus se dépêcha de tout débarrasser et étendit une couverture devant le feu. Il invita ensuite Harry à se mettre dessus et lui proposa de lui coiffer les cheveux pour que ceux-ci sèchent plus vite. Harry accepta tout de suite car il aimait beaucoup être coiffé par d'autres mains que les siennes. Severus s'installa alors derrière lui et commença à les démêler. Harry ressentait beaucoup de plaisir à cela surtout quand son amour s'interrompait pour lui embrasser la nuque. Et petit à petit, les baisers se firent plus nombreux et les caresses firent leur apparition.

Severus lâcha la brosse et fit face au jeune homme pour lui capturer les lèvres avec désir et amour. Tous deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser encore et encore ne se rassasiaient pas l'un de l'autre. Harry avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son aimé, le serrant contre lui, rapprochant ainsi davantage leur corps pour ne laisser aucun espace entre eux. Tout deux pouvait sentir le désir de l'autre. 

Pendant que Harry parsemait de chauds baisers le cou de son amour, celui-ci fit glisser petit à petit le peignoir le long du corps du jeune homme, embrassant, caressant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau ainsi découverte. Soupirant de plaisir, Harry s'écarta légèrement de son aimé et, avec son aide, commença à le déshabiller. Dès que le haut fut retiré, Harry se mit à embrasser ce torse dont il avait tellement envie. Il ne se lassait pas de caresser les larges épaules, le torse ferme et le ventre plat de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite. Une fois que Harry fut nu dans ses bras, Severus retira très vite son pantalon et son caleçon à la demande du jeune homme. Tout deux maintenant dévêtus se faisaient face en se dévorant du regard, admirant le corps de l'autre.

D'un simple regard, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent tendrement. Severus allongea Harry sur la couverture et recommença à redécouvrir son corps de ses lèvres. Il les fit glisser sur son cou puis, bientôt, sur ses mamelons durcis par le désir qu'elles taquinèrent savamment avant de poursuivre leur progression vers son ventre chaud. 

Lorsque Harry sentit la langue brûlante de son amour caresser son membre gorgé de sang, il fut submergé par une vague de plaisir dévastateur et emprisonna les cheveux noirs de ses doigts crispés, ne sachant pas s'il devait repousser son amant ou le laisser continuer. Harry baissa la tête pour regarder l'homme qui alternait les caresses profondes et les taquineries du bout de la langue sur son gland si sensible. 

Quand Severus le regarda à son tour dans les yeux en lui présentant ses doigts, le jeune homme comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait et les prit dans sa bouche pour les lubrifier de sa salive. Severus se redressa et lui dit 

« ça va un peu te faire mal mon amour, mais détends-toi le plus possible. »

Harry avait un peu peur mais il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il fit confiance à celui qu'il aimait et essaya de se détendre. Il savait que son amour ferait tout son possible pour que leur première fois soit parfaite.

Severus se replaça entre les jambes du jeune homme et introduisit son index à l'intérieur de celui-ci. 

Devant cette intrusion, Harry se contracta et gémit de douleur. En voulant lui faire oublier la douleur première, Severus reprit le membre du jeune homme dans sa bouche et recommença un doux va-et-vient de sa langue et de ses lèvres ce qui fonctionna pleinement car lorsqu'il inséra son majeur, Harry ne se contracta pas mais gémit de plaisir. 

Quand Severus vit que le jeune homme était suffisamment détendu, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son membre tendu à l'extrême.

Devant cette intrusion plus importante, le jeune homme essaya de se soustraire mais Severus, ayant prévu ce recul, s'immobilisa et le serra dans ses bras, attendant que le jeune homme s'habitue à sa présence. Bientôt, Harry bougea et ce mouvement entraîna un tel plaisir qu'il recommença à se mouvoir. Le sentant réagir, Severus amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient, sachant quels coups de rein donner pour que le jeune homme ressente du plaisir. Il prit les jambes de Harry et les éleva pour les nouer autour de sa taille déclenchant par cette occasion d'autres vagues de plaisir. Petit à petit, Severus allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Devant cette avalanche de sensations puissantes, tous deux criaient le nom de l'autre jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent l'extase simultanément et se libérèrent à l'unisson. 

Repu et épuisé, Severus se retira de son aimé et se positionna près de lui, en prenant dans ses bras son corps encore tout tremblant.

Dans le salon, aucun bruit ne retentissait excepté le crépitement du feu et la respiration encore un peu précipitée des deux amants. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus se redressa sur un coude et regarda son cher ange si beau, si doux et si passionné.

« - Ça va mon amour ?» Demanda-t-il en lui caressant les bras.

« - À merveille, mais épuisé. » lui répondit Harry en ouvrant des yeux remplis d'amour pour celui qu'il aimait.

À ces mots, faisant fi de sa nudité, le maître des potions se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Tu seras mieux dans un lit bien douillet mon chéri. Une bonne nuit te fera du bien. » lui dit Severus en montant les escaliers. Arrivé dans la chambre, il ouvrit les draps et y déposa son précieux fardeau avant de le reprendre dans ses bras dès qu'il fut également allongé. Il les recouvrit de la couette et tout deux s'endormirent en rêvant du merveilleux instant qu'ils venaient de partager.

À suivre


	14. Chapitre 14

****

disclamer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling

****

Réponses aux reviews:

Elehyn: coucou ma douce, contente que tu sois toujours là, pour m'encourager ou tout simplement être là quand il faut. je te fais un gros bisou

****

Lola Reeds: salut ma béta chéri, je te remercie de me renvoyer toujours mes chaps à temps tu es trop génial. Bisous à toi

****

Yami Aku: salut ma super yami, je suis contente que le lemon t'ai plus et franchement pour te dire la vérité c'est très facile de les lires mais pas à les écrire mais en voilà un autre et j'espère que ce chap te plaira tout autant. Bisous ma yami

****

Lapieuvredudésert: je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant. bisous ma grande

****

Lululle: ça me fais vraiment plaisir que tu sois là à chaque chap, et petit info c'est dans le chap 15 que Sev' va savoir pour Harry

****

Céline.c: toujours fidèle à ce que je vois et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et je suis contente que ça te plait toujours

****

Inferno-hell: pour le retour à poudlard, il faudra attendre la fin de ce chap

****

Astronema: ho que oui que Snape va le savoir, et ça va barder mais il faudra encore attendre un tout petit peu pour ça.

****

Shyrinia: t'inquiète tu es toute pardonnée merci pour le lemon ce n'était pas facile mais j'ai réussi et dans celui là il y en a encore un, et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi

****

Lasgalenya: bingo tu as gagné le jackpot mais es ce que se sera une fille ou un garçon? seule moi le sais

****

Vif d'or: tu me fais rougir avec tous ces compliments, merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite tu aimeras autant,

****

Alinemcb54: merci pour ta review, ça me fais plaisir, et voilà la suite

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, au cas ou je suis désolé

Vous avez vu j'ai répondu aux reviews et pour une fois je ne suis pas à la bourre

Et vous pouvez voir que les chaps sont de plus en plus long et je suis sur que vous préférez

Petite annonce je ne sais pas si samedi prochain vous aurez le chap 15 car je ne l'ai pas encore écris, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas le temps, non c'est pas ça, pour vous avoué c'est que je n'ai pas le goût d'écrire et je sais que c'est impardonnable, et j'essayerai quand même de le faire, promis, et j'ai une dragonne au cas ou qui me surveille(n'es ce pas ma douce)

Encore une chose dès que Mystérieux Eden sera fini je continuerai mon autre fic, bon voilà c'est tout, j'arrête mon blabla et bonne lecture

Chapitre 14

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Blotti contre lui et encore profondément endormi, Harry ne pouvait voir le regard plein d'amour que lui jetait son professeur. Celui-ci était heureux et comblé par ce petit être qui lui apportait tant d'amour. Sa rencontre avec le jeune homme devait être bénie par les dieux car il avait retrouvé une joie de vivre qu'il avait perdu il y a déjà tant d'années. En quelque mois, la présence de son cher ange avait effacé tous les mauvais moments de son existence pour les remplacer par un pur bonheur. Certes, parfois leur relation avait connu des hauts et des bas à cause de sa jalousie mais le principal c'est qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour véritable.

Severus aimait le regarder dormir. Son amour était si beau, si serein, endormi tout contre lui… il ressemblait tellement à un ange !

Il se dégagea le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller et se redressa sur un coude. Du revers de la main, il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. La peau d'Eden était si douce, qu'il ne pouvait se rassasier de la toucher, mais il dut mettre bientôt fin à ses caresses par peur de le réveiller. Il se pencha rapidement vers son bel endormi et lui embrassa la joue brièvement.

Puis, il sortit du lit avec regrets et se dirigea vers une commode. Il en ouvrit un des tiroirs, prit le premier caleçon qu'il trouva et l'enfila. Ensuite, il quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour pouvoir réveiller son aimé avec un succulent petit déjeuner à la Française. Il était sûr que le jeune homme allait apprécier.

Et c'est tout en sifflotant doucement qu'il mit deux bols de chocolat sur un plateau ainsi que deux verres de jus d'orange. Il attendit que la sonnerie du four sonne pour retirer et mettre dans une corbeille les croissants dorés et chauds.

Muni alors de son énorme plateau, Severus retourna auprès de son bel endormi. Arrivé à destination, il posa le plateau sur un meuble près du lit. Il se dirigea vers Harry dont seul la tête dépassait des draps, se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa les lèvres en lui demandant tendrement de se lever. Le jeune homme bougea quelque peu, et s'emmitoufla plus profondément sous les couvertures ce qui fit rire le professeur. Sous le peu de coopération d'Eden, il retira d'un coup sec tout tissu qui le cachait. Celui-ci, nu, se recroquevilla et se mit à marmonner ce qui fit de nouveau rire aux éclats le maître des potions touché par ce geste si enfantin.

« - Allez Eden, debout mon amour, il est temps de se lever »l'encouragea-t-il.

Harry marmonna encore mais Severus ne se démonta pas et s'assit à côté de lui pour le secouer doucement.

« - Un peu de courage mon ange, je t'ai apporté un succulent petit déjeuner »reprit-il

À ces mots, Harry ouvrit un œil et se mit à renifler plusieurs fois. Cette attitude incongrue fit s'esclaffer Severus.

« Eden, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » pouffa-t-il

« - Je vérifie que tu ne m'aies pas menti » avoua Harry avec une moue enfantine, les yeux pétillants de malice

« - Regarde derrière toi »lui dit-il en lui montrant le meuble où reposait le plateau

À cette vision, Harry se redressa net et, devant le regard qui le dévorait de haut en bas, se rendit compte de sa nudité. Il poussa un petit cri en récupérant le drap et se cacha en dessous sous le rire continu de son petit ami.

« - Tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi mon cœur, je t'ai déjà vu nu » lui dit Severus une fois calmé

« - Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me voie comme ça, c'est gênant »lui confia Harry intimidé

À ces mots, Severus se dirigea vers le sac d'Harry et le lui tendit. Le jeune homme ne prit qu'un caleçon et lui demanda de se retourner pour l'enfiler, ce qu'il fit sans broncher acceptant la demande d'intimité du jeune homme. Dès qu'il fut vêtu du caleçon, Harry lui signala qu'il pouvait se retourner.

Severus attendit que le jeune homme ait fini de s'habiller pour prendre les oreillers et les empiler de façon qu'il puisse s'asseoir en s'y appuyant correctement.

« - Installe-toi mon chéri »lui dit-il en souriant

Il alla chercher le plateau, le posa au milieu du lit et s'installa à son tour confortablement.

Quand Harry découvrit ce que contenait le plateau, il remercia Severus pour sa prévenance et sa bonne idée.

Pendant que tout deux se restauraient, Harry prit la parole

« Severus ? »L'appela-t-il

« Oui, Chéri ? »l'encouragea t'il

« Que fais-t-on après ? »

« - J'ai pensé que ce matin, je pourrais corriger des copies pendant que toi tu ferais tes devoirs »lui répondit-il sérieusement

« - Tu plaisantes? Les vacances viennent seulement de commencer et tu voudrais qu'on travaille ! »S'indigna-t-il déçu avec une moue boudeuse

« - Non je ne plaisante pas chéri, plus vite c'est fini plus vite on sera tranquille… Et on pourra faire autre chose de plus amusant »confirma le maître des potions en lui prenant le menton pour l'embrasser.

Harry répondit à son baiser et en réfléchissant davantage, il se rendit compte que son amant n'avait pas tort.

« - Le professeur a parlé et je m'incline » lui répondit le jeune homme en lui souriant

Une fois le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains pour aller se doucher.

Arrivés dans la salle d'eau, Harry hésita quelque peu, brusquement intimidé. Mais Severus le prit par la main, l'entraîna devant la douche et lui retira délicatement son caleçon. Il enleva le sien promptement et régla la température de l'eau. Il poussa ensuite Eden à entrer dans la cabine et celui-ci se laissa totalement faire.

Severus ouvrit un flacon de gel douche, en mit au creux de ses mains et commença à en badigeonner le torse et les épaules frêles d'Harry. Tous deux n'avaient rien prémédité, ils ne pensaient seulement qu'à se laver mais petit à petit, les gestes de Severus devinrent caresses et Harry se mit à gémir. Il commença, lui aussi, à explorer le torse et les épaules musclés de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui mais bientôt, ne pouvant se contenter que de ces légers attouchements, il le força à baisser la tête pour que leurs lèvres se joignent. Ils partagèrent un baiser plein de désir et de passion.

Les mains de Severus se firent plus pressantes et se mirent à lui caresser le dos et le contour des fesses, les approchant de telle sorte que leurs sexes gorgés de désir se frôlent puis se touchent. Ils gémirent d'anticipation. À ce moment-là, les mots étaient inutiles. Seuls persistaient les soupirs, les baisers et la passion de l'un et de l'autre.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Severus le plaqua contre le mur et le souleva.

Harry entoura son aimé de ses bras et de ses jambes, attendant le premier geste de son amant. Celui ci le soutint d'un bras ferme tendit que l'autre se tendait vers le flacon d'après shampoing qu'il fit couler le long de ses doigts. L'opération faite, il se frotta contre le corps de son amour et tout en l'embrassant, glissa un doigt dans son intimité. Ceci le fit quelque peu gémir de douleur. Pour lui faire oublier ce désagrément, Severus l'embrassa encore plus passionnément et frotta son érection contre la sienne. Il attendit quelques secondes pour rajouter son majeur qui fut mieux accepté. Il commença à faire des va-et-vient avec ses doigts, touchant la prostate ce qui fit de nouveau gémir Harry, mais cette fois-ci de plaisir. Lorsque l'homme les retira pour les remplacer par son membre tendu à l'extrême, Harry se serra contre son aimé, les bras serrés plus étroitement derrière son cou et le mordit à l'épaule pour s'empêcher de hurler tellement le plaisir était grand. Les allées et venues de Severus se firent plus rapides et plus profondes et, bientôt, tous deux atteignirent l'extase en criant à l'unisson. Severus voulut se retirer mais Harry l'en empêcha, souhaitant rester encore un peu uni à celui qu'il aimait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se détacha mais dû se raccrocher à Severus, tellement ses jambes lui semblaient faites de coton.

Son amant le serra dans ses bras, heureux et comblé. Cependant, comme ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment sous la douche, il se lava rapidement puis, prit soin de son aimé qui était encore tout retourné.

Severus adorait s'occuper d'Harry, et c'est donc lui qui le sécha avec tendresse dans un grand drap de bain. Harry lui se laissait faire, c'était la première fois qu'on le traitait de la sorte, et il en était complètement ravi.

Enfin séchés et habillés, tout deux se rendirent dans le salon pour faire ce que tout le monde déteste : les devoirs de vacances.

Pendant qu'ils travaillaient, Harry se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire l'après midi. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils feraient autre chose que des devoirs et appela d'un air quelque peu inquiet

« Severus ? »

Plongé dans les corrections de ses élèves, celui-ci redressa la tête et le regarda, attendant la suite

« Pitié ! Dis-moi que cet après-midi on fait autre chose » demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

« - Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu quelque chose » l'informa-t-il sans plus, les yeux pétillants d'anticipation.

« - Quoi? »Demanda-t-il intrigué et surtout très curieux

« - Tu verras » lui répondit-il, laconique.

« - S'il te plait, dis-le-moi ! » supplia le jeune homme qui se dirigea vers lui avec le regard de chien battu auquel personne ne résistait

« - Ce n'est pas la peine, range ce regard, je ne te dirai rien » rigola le maître des potions

« - Allez, amour de ma vie, chéri de mon cœur, mon petit lapin en sucre, mon roudoudou à la crème, dis-moi tout »susurra Harry en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son aimé, et en le regardant dans les yeux avec cette fois-ci une lueur tentatrice.

« - Mais c'est quoi tout ces noms ? Où as-tu été pêcher tout ça ? »Pouffa-t-il. « Et ça ne sert à rien, je ne te dirai rien. Allez, retourne travailler »termina-t-il souriant en le délogeant de ses genoux et en le repoussant vers le devant de la cheminée où il avait installé ses devoirs.

Voyant qu'il ne récolterait aucune information, Harry partit en maugréant et en boudant sous le rire de Severus.

Mais d'un autre côté, Harry était heureux car depuis qu'ils étaient au chalet, jamais il n'avait aussi souvent entendu son amour rire d'aussi bon cœur, et cela le remplissait de joie.

Qui pourrait deviner que derrière ce professeur acariâtre et mauvais comme une teigne - disons le franchement - se cachait un homme au cœur tendre et aimant ? Et Harry avait l'honneur et le privilège, de le savoir et d'en profiter.

Le jeune homme se réinstalla donc devant ses devoirs, bâclant sans aucune honte et aucun remords le devoir qu'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt. Heureusement pour lui que c'était un devoir d'histoire de la magie et non un devoir de potions, sinon à coup sûr, il se serait fait remonter les bretelles par son cher et tendre.

Quelques minutes avant midi, Severus l'appela pour venir manger, et c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'Harry abandonna son travail.

Pendant le repas, Harry essaya de nouveau de le cuisiner pour que celui-ci lui avoue ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'après-midi, mais sans succès. Voyant l'impatience du jeune homme, celui-ci prenait même tout son temps pour manger puis débarrasser la table.

Harry trépignait de plus en plus et Severus prit pitié de son petit ami. Il le conduisit vers la porte d'entrée et, au grand étonnement du jeune homme, lui dit d'enfiler son manteau.

« - Où va-t-on Severus ? »demanda le jeune homme, intrigué.

« - Nous allons quelque part pour aller chercher quelque chose d'indispensable pour passer un bon et joyeux Noël »expliqua le maître des potions en souriant tout en enfilant lui aussi son manteau

Harry le regarda, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que voulait dire son aimé.

« - Regarde dans le salon, tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque quelque chose ? »se moqua-t-il

Harry regarda le salon et compris, il se retourna vers son petit ami et lui fit un grand sourire,

« - Un sapin ! On va aller chercher un sapin ! »s'exclama tout heureux le jeune homme, en se précipitant dans ses bras pour le serrer avec amour.

Pour beaucoup de monde, cette tache n'était pas des plus passionnantes mais quand on a eu une enfance malheureuse comme Harry, un sapin représentait beaucoup de chose. Aux Noëls de ses dix premières années, sa tante lui avait rabâché méchamment qu'il n'aurait rien, car il était un monstre et que le père Noël ne passait pas pour des enfants comme lui. Cela avait de quoi briser le cœur d'un enfant ; surtout lorsqu'il voyait que son cousin, qui était d'une méchanceté sans borne, était inondé de présents. Tout cela avait donné une triste image de cette fête au jeune garçon qu'il était à l'époque. Heureusement, au moment où il avait découvert qu'il était sorcier, les Noëls avaient pris une toute autre image.

Severus savait qu'Eden n'avait pas eu une enfance très facile et Harry se doutait que c'était pour cela que Severus avait décidé qu'ils choisiraient eux-mêmes le sapin… pour que leur premier Noël ensemble soit l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Harry lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Severus vérifia qu'Harry était bien couvert au grand amusement de ce dernier, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt qui se trouvait près du chalet.

Au grand désespoir mais aussi à l'amusement de Severus, Harry fut très difficile dans le choix du sapin. Une heure et demi plus tard, ils trouvèrent l'arbre idéal et ce fut au tour de Severus de jouer. Il abattit le sapin avec la hache qu'il avait pris et le tira non sans difficulté vers le chalet, interdisant au jeune homme de l'aider. Harry était sûr qu'il faisait cela pour lui faire voir à quel point il était fort, comme tout homme voulant impressionner l'élu de son cœur. Pendant le trajet, le voyant peiner, Harry lui proposa son aide, mais celle-ci fut une fois de plus rejetée

Arrivés à destination, ils entrèrent le sapin et la première chose que fit Severus fût de s'écrouler sur le premier canapé le plus proche, sous les rires du jeune homme.

« - Tu aurais dû me laisser t'aider»se moqua gentiment Harry

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et versa dans un grand verre du jus de pomme qu'il apporta à son aimé

« - Tiens, mon champion, bois ça, ça te fera du bien » lui dit Harry en lui tendant le verre

Severus le prit avec reconnaissance et se mit à le boire d'une traite

« - Merci mon ange. Tu as raison ça fait du bien »confirma-t-il toujours avachi sur le canapé

Harry le regarda avec amusement, et vint s'installer contre lui.

« - Merci mon chéri »lui dit Harry d'une petite voix en le serrant contre lui

« - Pourquoi me remercies-tu mon amour? »S'étonna le maître des potions

« - Pour tout. Pour les vacances, le sapin et surtout d'être près de moi et de m'aimer »avoua le jeune homme

« - Tu n'as pas à me remercier, mon amour, je le fais avec plaisir. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier d'aimer un homme tel que moi. Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un de plus jeune au lieu d'un homme qu'il a le double de ton âge »répliqua Severus en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui caressant le visage avec amour et tendresse.

« - Ne dis pas de bêtises mon chéri, qu'importe l'âge que tu as et ce que peuvent penser les gens, je t'aime c'est ce qui est le plus important, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es tout pour moi» assura-t-il en posant sa tête contre son torse.

« - Toi aussi tu es tout pour moi, mon amour »avoua-t-il en posant sa tête contre son amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout deux s'endormirent enlacés comme des bienheureux.

Ils se réveillèrent au bout d'une heure et décidèrent de décorer le sapin. En le faisant, ils s'amusèrent comme des fous et lorsqu'il fut fini, ils se reculèrent un peu et se mirent à admirer leur création.

« - C'est parfait, il est magnifique »assura Harry

« - Pas tout à fait il manque l'ange au sommet »constata Severus

« - Quel ange ? Je n'ai rien vu »s'étonna le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui

« - Attends, je vais le chercher »lui dit le maître des potions

Une minute plus tard il revint avec une boîte dans la main qu'il tendit au jeune homme en souriant.

Harry ouvrit la boite et devant ses yeux ébahis, il vit une réplique miniature de lui-même, habillé de blanc et portant deux belles grandes ailes blanches sur le dos.

« - Je l'ai fait faire à ton image car pour moi tu es le plus bel ange de la création » avoua-t-il

Devant ce geste d'amour, Harry sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux et couler le long de ses joues

Severus s'approcha de lui, les essuya tendrement et l'embrassa sur les lèvres

« - Il est temps de le mettre, tu ne trouves pas, mon amour ? »Reprit-il

« - Oui, il est temps »confirma le jeune homme

Severus le prit dans ses bras et le porta assez haut pour qu'Harry puisse mettre l'ange au sommet du sapin. Quand ce fut fait, le maître des potions dit simplement

« - Maintenant c'est parfait »

Et de nouveau tout deux admirèrent le sapin.

Les jours passèrent et, bientôt, le matin de Noël fut enfin là. Harry fut le premier réveillé et c'est avec beaucoup d'impatience qu'il réveilla, non sans douceur son cher et tendre, qui dormait paisiblement.

« - Sev' debout, allez, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure des cadeaux !» lui dit Harry tout excité en lui tirant le bras pour le déloger du lit.

« - Oui, Oui, j'arrive, t'es pire qu'un gosse par moment »maugréa-t-il encore à moitié endormi mais en suivant quand même le jeune homme, qui était déjà en train de descendre les escaliers.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé dans le salon, Harry lui reprit le bras et le fit s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Le jeune homme le quitta un instant, pour aller chercher des paquets qu'il garda dans ses bras, sauf un qu'il lui tendit.

« - Ouvre d'abord celui-là mon amour, j'espère ça va te plaire »s'inquiéta-t-il

« - Je suis sûr que ça va me plaire mon chéri, ça vient de toi »le rassura-t-il en l'attirant à lui et en l'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Severus ouvrit donc son premier cadeau et découvrit le livre qu'il recherchait depuis plusieurs années « Potions de tous les âges et de tous les pays ». Mais comment Eden avait-il su qu'il le voulait ? Et surtout, comment avait-il réussi à trouver cette édition très rare ? Se demanda-t-il brusquement.

Devant le silence du professeur, Harry crut que le cadeau n'avait pas été apprécié.

« - Tu n'aimes pas »Demanda tout attristé le jeune homme

« - Au contraire mon amour, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu, tu n'aurais pas dû, ça a du te coûter une fortune. Ce livre est une édition rare et quasiment introuvable. Je te remercie mon amour, de tout mon cœur»le rassura-t-il en le serrant fortement dans ses bras

Harry resta dans son étreinte un instant, puis se recula pour lui offrir son deuxième cadeau

« - Quoi ? Encore un ? » S'étonna Severus

« - Oui et il y en a encore d'autres alors dépêche-toi d'ouvrir celui-là »s'amusa Harry de la mine incrédule de son aimé.

Severus fit ce qu'il lui était demandé et déballa son deuxième cadeau et là, il découvrit une magnifique robe de sorcier noire avec des serpents brodés de fils d'or aux manches.

« - Comme je sais que tu aimes le noir et que tu ne portes que ça -et entre nous, je te trouve très sexy dans cette couleur- je l'ai pris dans ce coloris, j'espère que j'ai bien fait ? » demanda le jeune homme qui attendait le verdict de son choix

« - Elle est parfaite et magnifique, je n'aurais pas choisi mieux, mon amour. »Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant pour le remercier.

« - Allez, maintenant ouvre ton dernier cadeau »l'encouragea Harry

Le dernier cadeau constituait en un écrin. Quand Severus ouvrit la petit boite, il découvrit une chevalière ou deux serpents enlaçaient une petite émeraude de la couleur même des yeux de son amant.

« - Cette chevalière est particulière »l'informa le jeune homme

« - En quoi ? »Demanda intrigué le maître des potions.

« - Mets-la à ton doigt et porte ensuite ta main sur ton cœur. Interroge-toi ensuite sur les sentiments que je te porte » l'informa le jeune homme

Le maître des potions fit ce qui lui était demandé et dès qu'il s'interrogea sur les sentiments de son amour, il ressentit une bouffée de chaleur et d'amour. Cette preuve d'amour incommensurable lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

De nouveau, Severus le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec amour et tendresse. Dès que le baiser prit fin, il le garda tout contre lui pendant un très long moment, au grand bonheur du jeune homme.

Les minutes passaient et tous deux restaient sans bouger ni parler jusqu'à ce que Severus se rappelle que lui aussi avait des cadeaux à offrir, et ce qu'il l'étonna le plus c'est que le jeune homme n'avait pas réclamé de présents comme d'autres jeunes de son age l'auraient fait. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il s'était rendu compte que le jeune homme faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui. Ne demandant rien de plus, il offrait sans compter son amitié et son amour.

Severus se leva avec le jeune homme et le fit se rassoire dans le fauteuil.

« - C'est à ton tour de recevoir des cadeaux mon amour » s'exclama le maître des potions

Il se dirigea vers le sapin, prit les deux cadeaux puis se dirigea vers le cellier dont il ressortit avec une boite carrée et revint auprès de son aimé. Il s'assit au pied de celui-ci et lui offrit la boîte en premier lieu.

Harry l'ouvrit avec enthousiasme. Là, il découvrit, le plus ravissant des chatons qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Harry le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le caresser avec tendresse. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'on lui offrait un animal, et cela lui faisait énormément plaisir surtout qu'il avait perdu sa douce Hedwige quelques mois plutôt, avant sa transformation en Eden et que cela lui avait fait beaucoup de peine de perdre son amie ailée.

Il se précipita au cou de son aimé et le remercia pour ce merveilleux présent, celui-ci lui sourit, heureux de le voir aussi jovial.

Severus lui laissa encore quelques instants pour caresser son chaton avant de lui offrir son deuxième cadeau, une peluche d'une incroyable douceur. Severus avait découvert, il y avait peu, que le jeune homme craquait complètement pour tout ce qui était doux.

Dès qu'Harry vit la peluche, il donna le chaton à Severus et commença à la toucher, testant sa douceur de ses petits doigts, les yeux fermés pour s'imprégner de cette texture si soyeuse. Harry ressentait beaucoup de plaisir à ce simple contact. Il ouvrit les yeux et se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de son aimé en prenant soin de ne pas écraser son animal, et le remercia de multiples baisers ce qui fit rire le maître des potions.

« - Tu es prêt pour ton avant dernier cadeau, mon amour ?»Demanda-t-il en lui tendant lui aussi un écrin

Harry le prit, l'ouvrit et vit un collier donc le pendentif représentait deux serpents enlaçant une rose écarlate, et un bracelet où son prénom était entouré de ce même motif.

« - Par Merlin que c'est magnifique ! » s'exclama le jeune homme les yeux émerveillés par les bijoux.

« - Tu veux bien me les mettre mon chéri ?» reprit-t-il en lui tendant le collier et le bracelet. Puis il souleva sa chevelure pour que son cou soit dégagé.

Severus redéposa le chaton dans sa boite et lui prit le collier des mains pour le lui passer autour du cou. Une fois le bijou en place, il profita de ce moment pour lui embrasser la nuque.

Harry se retourna en souriant et lui présenta ses lèvres pour le remercier.

Severus les lui prit brièvement puis souleva son poignet et lui attacha le bracelet en déposant en son creux un autre baiser, tout en lui souhaitant un très joyeux Noël. Severus le quitta de nouveau pour revenir avec une longue boite qui comprenait une robe vert émeraude, brodée d'or fin ainsi que la cape assortie. En dessous de ces deux merveilles se trouvait une autre cape, de jais, doublée d'une fourrure incroyablement douce. Harry était tellement enchanté par ses cadeaux qu'il se jeta une fois de plus dans ses bras en le faisant tomber par terre.

La matinée se passa merveilleusement bien, Harry resta dans les bras de son homme à s'amuser avec le chaton qu'il avait nommé "amour".

Severus était heureux, il passait un merveilleux Noël avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Depuis quelques temps, il voulait lui poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête et l'interrogea en cet instant.

« - Eden, as-tu pensé au métier que tu feras plus tard ? » demanda-t-il intrigué

« - Oui au début, j'avais pensé devenir Auror, mais maintenant que la guerre est finie, je voudrai aider les gens et devenir Médicomage et plus tard pourquoi pas, remplacer madame Pomfresh. Comme ça nous ne serons plus séparés et nous pourrons vivre ensemble, si tu veux encore de moi, bien sûr »termina le jeune homme incertain.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je serai heureux de vivre avec toi mon amour, je serai même l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus comblé de la terre »assura le maître des potions

« - Oui mais que vont dire les autres quand ils sauront que tu es gay et que tu vas vivre avec un de tes anciens élèves ?» demanda Harry inquiet

« - D'abord, je me fous de l'opinion des autres, et de plus je ne suis pas gay je suis bi, et ça tout le monde le sait »l'informa Severus

« - Tu es bi, tu ne me l'avais jamais dit »s'inquiéta le jeune homme de cette nouvelle

Severus voyant la mine défaite de celui qu'il aimait le rassura tout de suite

« - Mon amour, tu es ce que tout bi rêve d'avoir dans sa vie. Tu as une grâce et une sensualité toute féminine avec une beauté masculine. Tout me plait en toi et je t'aime tel que tu es. Je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde, rassure-toi. Eden tu es et tu seras le seul pour moi »termina le maître de potions.

Sur cette belle déclaration Harry fut soulagé et rassuré. Puis la journée s'écoula comme le reste des vacances dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Et vint enfin le matin du départ. Pendant qu'Harry préparait le petit déjeuner, Severus était dans la salle de bain. Ne le voyant pas arriver, Harry alla à sa rencontre.

« - Severus, le déjeuner est prêt »l'informa le jeune homme en entrant dans la salle d'eau.

« - Je termine de me raser et j'arrive »lui répondit son petit ami.

Harry s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et le regarda faire

Severus se sentant examiné se retourna vers le jeune homme

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? »S'étonna le maître des potions intrigué du comportement du jeune homme

« - Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se raser? »Questionna Harry très sérieusement

« - Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu le verras plus tard, quand ça poussera »lui répondit-il étonné par cette question

« - Justement non, je ne le saurais jamais. Dans le passé, j'ai eu un accident de potions et ma pilosité masculine ne verra jamais le jour à mon grand regret »avoua Harry déçu

« - Je suis désolé pour toi mon amour, mais franchement je vais te dire quelque chose. Je t'envie car tous les jours il faut se raser et ça jusqu'à la fin de notre existence, c'est plutôt une corvée qu'autre chose. Donc ne sois pas trop déçu, Eden, et je dois t'avouer que j'adore ta peau douce et soyeuse» termina-t-il en lui caressant les joues.

Harry lui sourit, se leva et le quitta en lui disant de se dépêcher sinon tout allait refroidir.

L'heure était arrivée. Harry et Severus vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et prirent le Portoloin qui les conduisit près de la gare. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois en se souhaitant de passer une bonne journée et de se revoir le soir même. Et Severus le quitta en transplanant.

Harry se dirigea vers la voie 9 ¾. Voyant le train déjà à quai, il y entra et s'installa dans un des compartiments vides et attendit ses amis qui ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Aucun des deux Serpentard ne dirent quoi que ce soit, de ce qu'ils avaient appris deux semaines auparavant sur la véritable identité de leur jeune ami mais une certaine gêne persistait. Cependant, au fur et à mesure des heures, tout redevint comme avant. Pendant le trajet chacun énonça ce qu'il avait reçu pour Noël, et Harry leur fit voir son chaton ainsi que ses autres cadeaux.

Et le voyage se poursuivit sans accros.

Arrivés à Poudlard, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle et dînèrent. Puis tous trois allèrent à la salle sur demande et attendirent Hermione. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était à la demande de Blaise et de Draco.

Quand la jeune femme arriva, elle hésita un peu et avoua à Harry que les deux autres Serpentard savaient tout pour lui. Harry les regarda tous les trois, un peu effrayé mais ne voyant aucune réaction négative de la part de ses amis, il se sentit rassuré et soulagé.

Et comme ils étaient en pleine révélation, ils lui avouèrent aussi qu'ils l'avaient espionné le jour des vacances, et qu'ils avaient découvert pour lui et leur professeur. Au début, Harry fut très en colère de cet espionnage mais un poids se libéra en lui. Enfin, il ne devrait plus mentir à ses camarades à propos de son petit ami. Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment et avant de se quitter, Harry demanda à Hermione d'amener Ron, le lendemain, car il voulait tout avouer à son ami.

Puis la Gryffondor et les Serpentard se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Arrivé dans leur chambre, Harry prit ses affaires et laissa Blaise et Draco seuls, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il les informa également qu'il les retrouverait tout deux le lendemain au petit déjeuner et leur conseilla ironiquement de ne pas faire trop de bêtises.

Et c'est tout heureux qu'Harry s'en alla à la rencontre de son amour qui l'attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience.

À suivre


	15. Chapitre 15

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews ça fait énormément plaisir et je suis désolé pour le retard. Je vous fais à toutes un gros bisous

Bonne lecture

Chapitre15

Dans la salle sur demande, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et attendait depuis environ quinze minutes lorsqu'il entendit enfin arriver Hermione et Ron. Comme d'habitude, ceux-ci étaient en train de se disputer.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Ron remarqua la présence du Serpentard et fit face à Hermione pour la questionner brusquement et hargneusement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? »

« - Nous avons à te parler, c'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici »l'informa Hermione

« - Je n'ai rien à dire à ce Serpentard, c'est à cause d'eux que mon meilleur ami est loin d'ici et que je ne peux même pas aller le voir. » accusa-t-il fou de colère.

« Et de toute façon, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu restes avec eux, as-tu oublié ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry ?» cracha le rouquin d'un air dégoûté.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce.

Le voyant faire, Harry voulut s'interposer. Il se plaça devant la sortie pour l'empêcher de fuir mais, le Gryffondor furieux lui agrippa rudement le bras et le repoussa de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

Harry le percuta la tête la première et s'effondra au sol quelque peu sonné.

Hermione se précipita sur le jeune homme en hurlant son véritable nom.

Ron qui s'apprêtait à sortir, se figea sur place. Il se retourna lentement prenant conscience petit à petit du nom que son amie venait de crier. Là, il vit Hermione aider le jeune homme, à se relever, vérifiant qu'il n'ait rien de cassé.

« - Harry? Tu l'as appelé Harry? » Demanda le jeune homme roux sidéré en regardant la jeune Gryffondor. Il attendit quelques secondes que celle-ci dise quelque chose, mais remarquant que la jeune fille évitait son regard, il s'avança tout tremblant vers eux et regarda attentivement le Serpentard.

Le jeune homme en face de lui ne ressemblait aucunement au Harry qu'il connaissait, mais en détaillant plus attentivement ses yeux, il sut que c'était lui, que la personne devant lui était son meilleur ami.

« - Harry, c'est toi? » hésita-t-il en levant une main tremblotante vers le visage de l'étudiant.

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Sa gorge était tellement serrée par la lueur de détresse et de désespoir qu'il percevait dans les yeux de son ami qu'il ne pouvait prononcer un mot.

« - C'est vraiment toi, je ne rêve pas ? » redemanda Ron, cette fois-ci en pleurs

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux et entoura la taille de Harry de ses bras. Il enfouit son visage contre son ventre et se mit à pleurer en murmurant des paroles que ses amis n'entendirent pas.

Étonné par cette réaction, Harry mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de le prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Il se pencha vers lui et entendit

« - Par Merlin, tu m'as manqué ! Pendant cinq ans, nous avons toujours été ensemble, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et du jour au lendemain, tu n'es plus là, tu es plus que mon meilleur ami, plus qu'un frère, tu es une partie de moi, Harry et tu m'as quitté sans rien me dire »hoqueta le rouquin

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la colère revenait au galop, et le murmure devenait plus distinct. Ron se détacha alors de son ami, se releva toujours en larmes et le regarda avec rancune.

« -Pourquoi, dis-moi pourquoi, tu ne m'as rien dit, dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es plus près de moi, dis-moi pourquoi tu es avec les Serpentard au lieu d'être avec les tiens, les Gryffondor»enchaîna-t-il rouge de fureur.

Devant ce déluge de questions, Harry sentit que la partie n'était pas gagnée et qu'il mettrait plus de temps que prévu pour tout expliquer à son meilleur ami.

Il attendit que Ron se soit un peu calmé et l'invita à s'asseoir. Ensuite, il commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le jour de l'accident de potion.

Harry survola certaines choses et s'abstint d'en dire d'autres.

Quand il eut fini de raconter toute l'histoire, Harry eut droit à une nouvelle réprimande qu'il accepta sans broncher, reconnaissant ses torts.

« - Voilà tout est dit entre nous maintenant » s'exclama le Gryffondor avec une joie sincère.

« - Pas tout à fait » murmura Harry la tête baissée.

« - Que veux-tu dire ?» s'étonna Ron.

« - Pendant tous ces mois, j'ai fait l'introspection de ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle »reprit-t-il d'une petite voix

« - Oui et alors ?»l'encouragea son ami

Le jeune Serpentard gigota sur place, apeuré de la réaction qu'il susciterait sûrement de la part du rouquin et, après, une longue hésitation, balbutia « - J'ai remarqué que je n'avais aucun attrait pour les femmes et que j'étais attiré par les hommes. »

« - Et c'est tout ? »s'étonna le Gryffondor

« - Et ça ne te fait rien ? »demanda Harry incrédule, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« - Non, l'amour ne se commande pas, et de plus Charlie l'est aussi donc tu vois, je n'ai rien à dire de ce coté. » expliqua-t-il

« - Le principal, c'est que tu ne tombes pas amoureux de moi, autrement tu peux t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu veux, sauf bien sur les élèves de Serpentard »termina-t-il hilare

« - Donc j'ai le droit avec leur directeur »répliqua Harry sérieusement

« - Ha, ha, ha, très dôle, ton humour me fera toujours rire »se moqua Ron

Harry interrogea Hermione du regard, celle-ci répondit en haussant les épaules le laissant décider de la marche à suivre. Il choisit donc de révéler à Ron la relation qu'il entretenait avec son professeur de potions

Le rouquin voyant le manège de ses deux amis se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

« - Quoi ?» demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« - Ron, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, je dois t'avouer quelque chose et je suis sûr que ça ne va pas te plaire du tout »confia le brun

« - Harry nous sommes déjà assis »dit ironiquement le jeune Gryffondor

« - Ha oui c'est vrai, bon bah installe-toi mieux alors, le choc risque d'être terrible »avoua Harry quelque peu hésitant.

« - Bon voilà, quelques temps après ma transformation » commença-t-il. « Je suis tombé fou amoureux et je le suis toujours, d'un homme merveilleux »

« - Et alors il n'y a rien de mal à ça et je suis très heureux pour toi »s'exclama le jeune homme roux le sourire aux lèvres

« - Laisse-le parler Ron »lui dit Hermione, qui depuis le début n'avait rien dit laissant les deux amis s'expliquer.

« - Donc, je dois te dire qu'au début je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de lui, mais comme tu l'as dit, l'amour ne se commande pas, et en fin de compte je n'ai pas pu résister et depuis quelques mois nous sommes ensemble. »l'informa-t-il en souriant de bonheur.

Ron ne voyait rien de choquant à cela, mais il remarquait tout de même que son ami hésitait à dire le nom de l'heureux élu.

« - Harry pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas son nom ? Ce n'est pas Malfoy au moins ?» s'inquiéta-t-il.

« - Non, je te rassure et de plus Draco est pris et si j'osais seulement le regarder de travers j'aurais à faire à Blaise, son petit ami »rigola Harry

« - Quoi, Malfoy est avec Zabini? Je ne m'en serai jamais douté » s'exclama le jeune Gryffondor, étonné.

« - Si ce n'est pas Malfoy, c'est qui ?» s'impatienta Ron de plus en plus sur les nerfs

« - Snape » chuchota Harry le plus bas possible

« - Attends, j'ai cru mal entendre, tu vas rigoler, j'ai cru que tu avais dit Snape »s'esclaffa Ron, hilare.

« - Tu as bien entendu Ron, je suis avec Severus Snape »avoua-t-il le plus sérieusement possible

« - Mais t'es malade ! Tu détestes ce mec depuis ta première année ici ! »hurla le jeune Gryffondor

« - Ce n'est pas la peine de crier Ron, je ne suis pas sourd. Je l'aime, je n'y peux rien » confia le jeune Serpentard

« Et lui, le sait-il ?» interrogea-t-il quelque peu calmé

« - Non »avoua tristement le jeune brun

« - Tu sais pourtant qu'il déteste tout ce qui se rapproche aux Potter, Harry »lui dit-il, désolé pour son ami

« - Oui je sais, je sais aussi qu'il m'aime, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet, mais je préfère encore attendre un peu pour lui avouer »murmura-t-il

De son coté, Hermione écoutait les deux amis parler de la vie sentimentale de Harry. Elle savait que le jour où leur professeur connaîtrait la véritable identité d'Eden, ce serait à son avis un jour effroyablement triste pour Harry. Elle se doutait que la vérité allait être dure à entendre et que le jeune homme en ferait les frais, mais ses amis seraient là, pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve et qu'il ne serait pas seul au moment où son cœur se briserait.

Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'ils avaient changé de sujet de conversation et qu'ils parlaient de Quidditch. Elle était heureuse, les bonnes vieilles habitudes étaient de retour. Elle se rapprocha d'eux, se plaça derrière Harry et commença à lui tresser les cheveux.

Harry se retourna et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui sourit et lui dit de ne pas faire attention à cela car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle en avait envie.

Après avoir haussé les épaules, Harry retourna à sa conversation et la laissa faire.

Tous les trois était heureux et de nouveau réunis. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient faire attention mais s'en moquaient un peu. Le principal était que tout fut réglé entre eux ; le reste importait peu. Ils restèrent encore une demi-heure ensemble puis chacun se séparèrent. Hermione alla à la bibliothèque, comme à son habitude, Ron avait un petit creux donc se rendit à la cuisine pour remplir son estomac sans fond et Harry partit rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait, sa longue natte battant la mesure à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois mois passèrent et le trio des Serpentard n'était plus. Désormais, il venait s'inclure deux Gryffondor à leur groupe. Cela avait fait beaucoup de bruit à Poudlard pendant un temps puis tout s'était progressivement calmé. Ils donnaient même l'exemple car on voyait de plus en plus des groupes par-ci par-là constitués de maisons confondues. Il y avait moins de disputes et plus de camaraderie au grand plaisir du professeur Dumbledore.

Ils étaient tous les cinq réunis à parler de tout et de rien quand Harry questionna ses amis.

« - Dites, vous ne savez pas ce que je pourrais offrir à Severus ? » demanda Harry en les regardant

« - C'est pour quelle occasion ce cadeau ?» interrogea Hermione

« - C'est pour son anniversaire, et il me reste peu de temps c'est le dix-huit de ce mois»répondit-il

« - On ne peut pas dire que tu t'y prends tôt, c'est demain, figure-toi»ironisa Draco en secouant la tête d'exaspération

« - J'ai fait que ça de chercher, et je n'ai pas trouvé »confia Harry

« - Un livre sur les potions »s'exclama Hermione

« - Déjà fait à Noël »maugréa le jeune homme brun

« - Un assortiment de bonbons ? » hasarda Ron

« - Ne pense pas qu'à ton estomac Ron, ça m'étonnerai que Sev' apprécie un cadeau de ce genre »se moqua le jeune Serpentard

« - Un bijou, je trouve que ça à de la classe »poursuivit Draco

« - Je trouve aussi mais je lui ai déjà offert une chevalière à Noël »répondit Harry

« - Ça vient de toi cette chevalière ! Tout le monde se demandait qui avait pu lui offrir un cadeau de ce genre »s'étonna Blaise

« - Et pourquoi pas un vêtement ?» reprit le jeune Serpentard

« - Ça aussi, je lui ai déjà acheté, une robe de sorcier pour être plus précis» leur dit-il désabusé

« - Tu peux lui acheter d'autres vêtements, moldus cette fois-ci, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais qu'il porte ? » reprit Blaise

Harry réfléchit et commença à imaginer son amant dans différents vêtements avant de s'arrêter.

A un pantalon noir en cuir très près du corps et à une chemise de soie blanche qui ferait ressortir le noir de ses yeux. « Qu'il serait beau dans ces habits » pensa-t-il.

« - Harry, tu baves »s'esclaffa Draco

« - Quoi ? » demanda Harry qui venait de sortir de ses pensées et qui n'avait rien entendu

« - Tu es en train de baver » rigola Hermione

« - Oh! Désolé, mais j'ai vu quel genre de vêtements je vais lui acheter et Sev' semblait tellement à croquer dans ce pantalon en cuir noir qui lui moulait si bien les… »Harry ne put finir sa phrase

« - Pitié pas de détails » s'écria Ron d'un ton faussement choqué qui fit rire leur petit groupe.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry profita de son après midi de libre pour aller à Pré-au-lard

Dans le village, il vit une boutique où il trouva son bonheur. L'achat fait, il les fit emballer dans du papier cadeau et rentra au château.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au soir de l'anniversaire du maître des potions, Harry avait profité de la réunion des professeurs pour tout préparer dans les quartiers de celui-ci. Il voulait que cela soit un anniversaire dont son amant se souviendrait. Il avait dressé la table avec en son centre un chandelier en cristal, dont les bougies diffusaient une lumière tamisée dans la pièce. La seule autre source de lumière était la cheminée où une flambée donnait à la pièce un aspect romantique - l'effet exact que recherchait le jeune homme.

Harry avait revêtu un ensemble sexy et élégant et s'était natté les cheveux. Il voulait être parfait pour ce jour et il l'était sans conteste.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était prêt, puis s'installa dans un des fauteuils pour attendre l'arrivée de son aimé. Il n'eut pas trop à attendre car cinq minutes plus tard son professeur faisait son entrée. Harry se leva et alla à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« - Joyeux anniversaire mon amour »susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres

« - Tu t'en es souvenu »s'étonna Severus.

« - Bien sûr que oui, un jour comme celui-là ne s'oublie pas ! » s'exclama le jeune homme qui lui prit la main et l'installa à table

« - C'est moi qui fais tout ce soir, mon chéri, tu n'auras rien à faire à part te détendre et te laisser faire »affirma le jeune homme.

« - Vraiment tout, c'est vrai ? » s'amusa le directeur des Serpentard

Harry lui donna une petite tape à l'épaule lorsqu'il vit le regard lubrique de son amant posé sur lui.

« - Obsédé »dit Harry faussement choqué, avec un petit rire dans la voix

Après qu'Harry eut mis les plats sur la table, il s'installa à son tour face à son bien aimé et tous deux commencèrent à se restaurer, en se regardant dans les yeux. Arrivés au dessert, Severus se leva et se dirigea vers une petite commode qu'il ouvrit et d'où il prit une petite boîte. De là où il était, Harry ne pouvait pas voir ce que Severus tenait dans la main. Et c'est quand il vit son amour se mettre à genou devant lui et ouvrir l'écrin qu'il comprit ce que détenait la petite boîte.

De son coté, Severus le regardait dans les yeux avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme et demanda d'un ton plein d'espoir

« - Eden, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser à ta sortie de Poudlard, et de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers ? »

« - Par Merlin oui, je veux t'épouser mon amour, de tout mon cœur et mon âme, je dis oui!!! »s'écria Harry en larmes, en se jetant à son cou, fou de bonheur.

A cette réponse, Severus le serra fortement tout contre lui en le faisant se rasseoir. Il lui prit délicatement la main gauche et, tout tremblant, fit glisser l'alliance à son annulaire. Devant cette scène si romantique et si solennelle, Harry ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, tellement il était heureux.

Dès que l'anneau eut trouvé sa place, Severus lui embrassa la main amoureusement. En le voyant pleurer à chaudes larmes, il sortit ensuite son mouchoir pour essuyer avec délicatesse ses magnifiques yeux verts dont l'amour et le bonheur avaient ravivé l'éclat.

Severus lui sourit doucement et le reprit dans ses bras pour une nouvelle étreinte.

Quelques temps plus tard, remis de ses émotions, Harry le prit par la main et le conduisit vers la chambre. Severus se laissa faire, impatient de goûter à nouveau au corps de son aimé.

Arrivés dans la chambre, tous deux se dévorèrent de baisers en se caressant et se déshabillant à la fois. Ils se redécouvraient l'un l'autre. Enfin nu, Harry reprit quelque peu ses esprits. Il conduisit son amant vers le lit et le fit s'allonger. Celui-ci voulut se redresser pour le reprendre dans ses bras et le dévorer de nouveau de baiser mais Harry fut sans pitié et le repoussa avec force sur le matelas. Par magie, il fit apparaître de fines cordelettes dont il se servit pour attacher les poignets de son homme aux montants du lit, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Severus voulut protester mais Harry lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et lui intimida l'ordre de se taire.

« - Je te l'ai dit amour. Ce soir, c'est moi qui fait tout »expliqua le jeune homme qui mit ses jambes de chaque coté des hanches de son amant avant de prendre position sur son ventre

« - Eden, détache-moi, s'il te plait j'ai envie de toi »supplia le maître des potions qui, devant cette soumission forcée, était de plus en plus excité. Son membre gorgé de sang devenait de plus en plus douloureux, et sentir le jeune corps de son aimé assit si près de son désir mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve

« - Mais tu me posséderas mon amour. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui contrôle et qui vais te donner du plaisir » lui susurra le jeune homme en se léchant les lèvres de gourmandise devant le désir grandissant qu'il percevait dans les yeux de son futur époux.

Harry redessina le corps de son aimé d'abord de ses mains puis de ses lèvres et de sa langue, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

Severus avait l'impression que les lèvres du jeune homme étaient partout à la fois, si douces et si tentatrices. Quand il sentit la langue sur ses tétons, il cambra les reins, tellement la sensation était merveilleuse. Cependant, il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait supporter cette délicieuse torture.

La bouche de Harry descendait de plus en plus bas, vers le sexe si tendu et gonflé de son amant qui ne demandait rien d'autre qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Il commença par embrasser timidement le bout. Puis, petit à petit, il prit de l'assurance en entendant les soupirs de son bien aimé et l'embrassa sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement entre ses lèvres. De sa langue, il parcourut toute la chaire offerte tantôt hésitant, tantôt vigoureusement en taquinant le gland de temps de temps. Il mordilla le membre délicatement et fit de longs ou courts va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, envoyant par ce fait, des décharges de désir dans le corps soumis de son maître des potions, l'amenant de plus en plus vers l'extase. Severus essaya de toutes ses forces de se retenir de jouir dans la bouche du jeune homme mais se fut peine perdue et il se laissa aller dans cet antre chaud et accueillant.

Harry recueillit cette semence à la saveur salée et onctueuse jusqu'à la dernière goutte, se léchant les lèvres de contentement. Il attendit un peu que Severus reprenne son souffle pour le remettre en forme ce qui ne tarda guère grâce à ses mains qui commençaient à devenir des plus expertes. Quand il fut de nouveau droit et fier, Harry se rapprocha de son compagnon et l'embrassa langoureusement, faisant fi de ses appels à répétition pour le détacher. Le jeune homme lui fit un dernier sourire avant de tendre le bras et d'ouvrir le tiroir du meuble de chevet. Il prit le petit tube de lubrifiant qui s'y trouvait, et commença à enduire le sexe de son amant sur toute sa longueur. Son cher professeur poussa alors un petit gémissement d'anticipation.

Harry chevaucha son aimé, prit appuis sur son ventre pour se soulever et, de son autre main, captura le sexe de son amant en le dirigeant vers son intimité. Harry se décontracta le plus possible pour faciliter l'entrée du membre puissant de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il eut un peu mal à le faire mais lorsque la brûlante érection fut entièrement introduite dans son antre chaud et accueillant, il ressentit des frissons dans tout son corps. Il commença à bouger d'avant en arrière en se soulevant et se rabaissant. Quand il n'en put plus de toutes ces sensations qui déferlaient en lui, Harry consentit à détacher son fiancé qui ne demandait que cela pour prendre le relais.

Une fois libéré, Severus prit les fines hanches du jeune homme entre ses larges mains et lui fit amorcer des mouvements plus brusques. A chaque poussée, son sexe rencontrait la prostate du jeune Serpentard qui en hurlait de plaisir. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'au moment où tous deux explosèrent simultanément en atteignant l'apothéose.

Essoufflé, Harry retomba sur le torse de son futur mari comblé et épuisé.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Blaise fut réveillé par les vomissements de son ami, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter car ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait.

Il se dépêcha de descendre de son lit et courut dans la salle de bain. Là, son ami était agenouillé devant les toilettes et vomissait encore et encore. Quand enfin son estomac n'eût plus rien à régurgiter, Harry se redressa quelque peu et, trop faible pour le faire lui même, laissa son ami le relever.

Blaise le conduisit vers son lit où il le rallongea. Il partit ensuite en direction de la salle de bain pour nettoyer un peu et revint avec un verre d'eau et un linge humide qu'il passa sur le visage pale de son ami.

« - Ça ne peut plus durer, il faut que tu ailles voir Pomfresh » lui dit Blaise n'admettant plus le refus de son ami de se rendre à l'infirmerie

« - Ça va passer, ça passe toujours » répliqua Harry d'une voix faible.

« - Si tu n'y vas pas aujourd'hui, je t'y conduirai moi-même, ce n'est pas normal tout ça. Harry, tu as peut être quelque chose de grave, ne joue pas avec ta santé » s'exclama son ami

« - Ok, j'irai ce soir » abdiqua-t-il

« - Pas question, tu y vas maintenant, sinon je suis sûr que tu trouveras un prétexte pour ne pas t'y rendre » reprit le compagnon de chambre

Vaincu, Harry s'habilla et se rendit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Quand Harry y entra, Madame Pomfresh se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers lui.

« - Bonjour Eden, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu et je suis sûre que tu n'es pas venu sans raison, je me trompe? » l'interrogea-t-elle

« - Oui, c'est vrai, je me sens nauséeux le matin depuis quelques jours, et mon ami Blaise m'a forcé - dirai-je - à venir ce matin… Et vous pouvez m'appeler Harry quand nous sommes seuls, mes amis le font de toute manière et pour vous dire la vérité, mon prénom commençait à me manquer » l'informa le jeune homme

« - Ce jeune homme a eu raison de le faire Harry. Suis-moi, je vais t'examiner » l'informa-t-elle

Elle le conduisit vers un lit et lui demanda de se déshabiller. Puis, elle prit sa baguette et l'ausculta avec diverses formules magiques.

« - Je vois le problème jeune homme » dit-elle en laissant sa baguette au niveau de son ventre.

« - Dis-moi Harry, dors-tu bien, et manges-tu plus que d'habitude? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

« - Oui c'est vrai que j'ai remarqué que j'avais plus d'appétit, mais c'est normal, je suis en pleine croissance et je dors comme un bébé de ce côté, il n'y a pas de problème »lui répondit Harry

« - Comme un bébé tu dis, tu es vraiment très proche de la vérité mon garçon» se moqua l'infirmière.

Devant se ton moqueur Harry la regarda avec perplexité.

« - Pardon? » s'étonna-t-il

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. L'infirmière, quant à elle, poursuivit son examen. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry la vit froncer les sourcils.

Inquiet, Harry demanda, en s'impatientant du trop long silence de la médicomage

« - Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« - Harry, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Tes malaises et ton augmentation d'appétit sont tout simplement la cause de ton état. Tu es enceint et, d'après le test que je viens de pratiquer, de deux mois. De plus, tu n'attends pas un mais deux enfants. Tu devrais accoucher vers la mi-octobre» conclut-elle

« - Par Merlin » balbutia Harry qui ne pouvait rien dire d'autre tellement la nouvelle le surprenait. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il avait un utérus depuis le premier jour de l'accident, mais pour dire la vérité il l'avait complètement oublié et n'avait donc pris aucunes protections avec son amant.

Harry enfouit son visage entre ses mains en réfléchissant à la situation. Cette nouvelle le sidérait mais aussi l'enchantait.

« - Que comptes-tu faire Harry ? Tu es encore très jeune, tu n'as que quinze ans et de plus tu n'as pas fini tes études. Élever un enfant à ton âge est très difficile mais deux d'un coup sera une tâche très éprouvante et aussi une très lourde responsabilité. Te sens-tu capable de le faire?» lui demanda l'infirmière en s'asseyant près de lui

« - Franchement, je ne sais pas si je vais être capable, mais je ferai tout, pour élever mes enfants de la meilleure façon possible, j'ai toujours voulu en avoir plus tard mais je ne pensais pas les mettre au monde moi-même. Et surtout, pas en même temps ! Et ces deux là, c'est vrai, arrivent un peu tôt, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais ce n'est rien, je les accueillerai avec tendresse, et je les chérirai de tout mon cœur. Ils auront tout l'amour dont un enfant puisse rêver» lui confia-t-il avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

« - Pouvez-vous me dire quels sont leurs sexes ? » demanda impatiemment le futur père

« - C'est encore un peu tôt mais dans un mois il n'y aura aucun problème » lui répondit l'infirmière.

Pendant qu'Harry se rhabillait, l'infirmière alla à son bureau et dès qu'il eut fini, il la rejoignit.

« Je veux que tous les mois tu viennes me voir et s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je veux que tu viennes ici directement. Ne prends pas cela à la légère Harry. » continua-t-elle

« - Je veux que tu ailles voir le professeur Dumbledore. Dès que tu sortiras d'ici, je lui expliquerai tout par cheminette, allez dépêche-toi, et n'oublie pas d'aller déjeuner tout de suite après » termina-t-elle

Quand il fut sorti, elle contacta le directeur et l'informa de l'état de son patient.

Et lorsque le vieil homme convoqua Harry dans le bureau, celui-ci savait quelle en était la raison.

« - Assieds-toi, Harry » l'invita-t-il

Harry prit place et attendit la suite, il se sentait un peu gêné de cette situation et pensa que le professeur allait le réprimander ou être déçu, mais non rien de tel il demanda simplement.

« - Veux-tu toujours continuer tes études ?»

« - Bien sur que oui, professeur !» s'écria le jeune homme avec ferveur.

« - Bien, dans ce cas, Pompom et moi reverrons ton emploi du temps pour te laisser le temps de te reposer ainsi que pour supprimer certaines matières qui peuvent être risquées pour toi et tes enfants. Par exemple, ton cour de DCFM car, étant l'un des sorciers les plus puissant de ce monde, il t'est inutile. Les cours d'Hagrid… je pense ne pas avoir besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi, et le cours de divination. Monter autant d'escaliers n'est pas très conseillé pour ta grossesse ainsi que l'atmosphère de cette classe. Pour ton futur métier de médicomage, les autres matières te sont indispensables. Tu seras simplement excusé pour ne pas tester les potions. Voilà pour tes cours » expliqua le directeur. Ses yeux pétillèrent alors avec frénésie lorsqu'il ajouta

« et qu'en est-il de Severus ?»

« - De quoi Severus ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ? » paniqua le jeune homme

« - Harry, je sais tout de ta liaison avec Severus, et je ne vois rien de mal à tout cela. Tous les deux, vous avez mérité un peu d'amour et je suis très heureux pour vous… bien que je déplore, que tu ne lui aies pas encore dit la vérité sur ton identité et que tu sois tombé enceint aussi tôt. Mais ce qui est fait et fait. Quand comptes-tu lui dires pour ton état ? »

« - Je préfère encore attendre de savoir le sexe des bébés avant de lui dire, car je sais qu'il aime les enfants même s'il ne le montre pas. Et en ce qui concerne ma véritable identité, j'ai peur de le lui dire. Je sais qu'il m'aime, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, mais il aime Eden et non Harry Potter, qu'il déteste du plus profond de son être. » avoua Harry quelque peu désespéré par ce fait

« - Je comprends ton dilemme Harry, mais il faudra, que tu lui dises un jour ou l'autre, et le plus tôt sera le mieux » conclut le vieil homme

« - Je vais y penser professeur, merci »termina Harry avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

À suivre

****

Et voilà un autre chap. le suivant arrivera, ba je sais pas, je suis simplement entrain de l'écrire. Mais j'essayerai de vous le mettre samedi prochain. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plus.


	16. Chapitre 16

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Désolé pour le retard

****

Réponse aux reviews:

Elehyn: tu sais que sans toi qui me menace si souvent d'envoyé candy, je crois que je serai carrément plus long à mette un nouveau chap, car avec mes (à ce jour 258 alert autor, mais nan c'est pas beaucoupLOL), j'ai de quoi lire et les mangas que je m'achète et… bon je m'arrête là LOL enfin ce que je veux te dire c'est merci ma douce d'être simplement là.

****

Lola: merci d'avoir était fait vite, la suite je suis entrain de l'écrire je te l'envois des que j'ai fini. Bisous

****

Yami Aku: coucou ma yami, alors je t'ai foutu l'angoisse, alors je suis contente, et j'ai mme pas honte, et je me demande ce que tu vas penser de ce chap, j'en ris d'avance, et merci d'aimé cette fic. Bisous ma yami et mets vite tes chaps

****

Lullule: Sev va apprendre qui il est réellement, et ça ne va pas être beau à voir

****

Galaxie :merci et le chap est là

****

Minerve : il va le dire, mais pas à l'intéresser

****

Céline.s: je suis désolé car ce n'est pas ta scène toute chou…mais j'aime être cruel niak niak niak(normalement c'est un rire qui devrait faire froid dans le dos. mais c'est raté on dirait car je suis sure que tu n'as pas trembler, ba ça sera pour la prochaine)

****

Tiayel: d'abord je te remercie de me mettre dans tes alertes, tu es d'ailleurs dans les miennes, et moi aussi j'adore les HP/SS mais je crois que tu l'avais remarqué LOL, autrement dans ce chap tu vas voir comment Sevichou va découvrire l'identité de Harry, pour la grossesse, franchement j'aime bien vous faire mariner, pour dire la vérité c'est au chap suivant.

****

Lapieuvredudesert:comment vas ma petite pieuvre. Et oui Harry et Sev' vont devenir papa c'est trop chou.

****

Alinemcb54: pour te dire la vérité moi je ne la trouve pas merveilleuse je la trouve même quelconque, mais je suis très contente que tu l'aimes, après ce chap, (bien que j'avais dis qu'elle ferait 16 chap)il y aura encore deux chap puis elle sera finie, bonne lecture

SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster: merci et bien que je trouve cette fic pas génial, je suis contente car c'est ma premier fic. bisous et voilà le nouveau chap

****

Dega: ba ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète. Et voilà le nouveau chap tout chaud.

****

Lilou:donc Harry va garder cette apparence et c'est irrévocable. Et oui tout le monde vas savoir qui il est en réalité, tu en sera plus dans ce chap bonne lecture

****

Ginypompom : pour DD je me demande s'il n'y pas des sortes de caméra magique pour qu'il sache tout, et je suis sure que des fois il doit bien ce rincer l'œil LOL.pour l'explication il faut attendre le chap suivant

****

Vif Dor:désolé, tu as souhaité qu'il ne soufre pas trop, mais j'ai pas pu résister, mon sadisme c'est réveillé LOL, et je suis contente que mon chap précédent t'a plus

****

Jessica Angel: j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fais attraper par ton prof et je te remercie de l'aimer, pour Sev' et les bébés il faudra attendre les deux derniers chap

****

**kitty-luv-Snape**: pour la tête de Sev' tu auras un aperçut dans ce chap mais pas pour sa paternité ça se sera pour le chap suivant, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

****

**Shyrinia****:**merci et voilà la suite, bisous

****

À je ne sais pas qui, car il n'y avait pas de nom:je ais que j'avais dis que je mettrais la suite samedi dernier mais je ne voulais pas encombrer ma béta chéri qui était en exam. Dans ce chap tu verras comment Sev le prend quand il saura pour Harry. pour sa paternité c'est au chap suivant, encore un peu de patience

Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne au cas ou désolé.

Gros bisous à toutes et bonne lecture

Chapitre 16

Après avoir quitté le professeur Dumbledore, Harry remarqua qu'il était bientôt l'heure de son premier cours. N'ayant plus le temps de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour se restaurer, il alla directement aux cuisines se chercher un morceau de gâteau au chocolat qu'il mangea sur le chemin. Il venait juste de finir sa pâtisserie lorsqu'il rejoignit ses camarades.

Harry informa ses amis qu'il voulait leur parler mais après tous les cours de la journée. Les deux Serpentard ainsi que les deux Gryffondor essayèrent à tout moment de lui faire cracher le morceau mais le jeune homme refusa en prétextant un manque de temps.

Quand arriva enfin la soirée, ils se rendirent tous à la bibliothèque, derrière le rayon de potions. Hermione leur ayant dit qu'il était toujours déserté par les élèves. Depuis, il était devenu leur petit coin à eux. Ils pouvaient parler de tout sans que personne ne les entende. Cependant, ce jour-là, dans un coin sombre du rayon se trouvait le redoutable maître des potions qui était venu faire des recherches. Ayant vu arriver Harry avec ses amis, et voulant connaître un peu plus la vie quotidienne du jeune homme, le professeur ne fit pas remarquer sa présence et se fondit encore plus dans les ombres, devenant invisible à leurs yeux.

Les cinq jeunes gens se croyant seuls, ne prirent aucune précaution et parlèrent librement.

« - Alors de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? » Demanda abruptement un Draco impatient de connaître le pourquoi de cette réunion.

Tout le monde attendit alors avidement que le jeune homme se décide à répondre.

Harry leva sa main en souriant et ôta le sort de dissimulation qu'il avait jeté sur sa main gauche.

« - Regardez » leur dit-il en montrant son alliance.

« - Il me l'a offerte hier soir en me demandant de l'épouser » les informa t-il avec bonheur.

Hermione lui prit la main et admira l'anneau sans prononcer le moindre mot, laissant son ami leur raconter ce qui était pour lui la soirée la plus heureuse et la plus romantique qu'il avait jamais connue dans sa vie.

Pendant quelques instants, le groupe resta silencieux, un peu abasourdi pas cette nouvelle surprenante. Ils étaient heureux pour lui, et lui en firent part en le félicitant mais on voyait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait réjouis par la nouvelle. Leur inquiétude n'était pas due au mariage en lui-même, pour cela ils en étaient très contents même s'ils trouvaient leur camarade encore trop jeune pour sauter le pas. Ce qu'ils leur faisaient réellement peur était la réaction du futur marié quand il découvrirait la véritable identité de son promis.

Toujours très terre à terre, Hermione prit la parole et lui dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« - Je suis très heureuse pour toi, mais te rends-tu compte que tu es encore trop jeune pour te marier ? C'est de la folie ! »s'exclama-t-elle enfin.

« - Pourquoi ? Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser sa demande. Je l'aime, il m'aime. Il me semble que c'est la meilleure des bases pour réussir un mariage. De plus, nous nous marierons seulement quand j'aurais fini mes études à Poudlard. » assura le jeune fiancé en haussant les épaules.

« - On dirait que vous n'êtes pas contents pour moi.» s'étonna Harry qui regardait tour à tour ses amis.

« - Mais si, nous sommes contents pour toi, mais il y a encore des choses que tu dois régler avec le professeur Snape avant tout ça, et je n'ai pas besoins de te dire lesquelles. »intervint de nouveau Hermione.

« - Oui je sais, je compte le faire très bientôt. »confia-t-il à ses amis.

Toujours caché dans l'obscurité, le professeur Snape écoutait attentivement la conversation. Au début, il avait été un peu fâché de découvrir que les amis de son fiancé étaient au courant de leur relation car, a priori, elle devait rester secrète. Puis, il s'était rendu compte que cela aurait été un trop lourd fardeau pour une si jeune personne et comme il avait vu que les compagnons de son petit Serpentard étaient heureux pour lui, il s'était réjoui que le jeune homme ait pu trouver des amis aussi dignes de confiance… bien qu'il désapprouvait toujours de tout son cœur son amitié avec deux Gryffondor et en particulier, ces deux-là. Il se rappelait encore trop bien qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis de ce Harry Potter, de ce m'as-tu vu, ce gosse infernal qui était devenu à son avis encore plus pédant depuis sa victoire. Même absent il continuait à le détester.

Par Merlin que ce gamin insupportable lui manquait ! Il aimait tellement le rabaisser et l'humilier. Tous ces moments où il avait pu le rendre fou de colère lui avait donné une raison de vivre. Mais le gamin en question n'était plus là. À sa place, il avait trouvé une autre source de vie en la personne d'Eden Aris, son bien aimé. Severus ne pouvait décrire à quel point il l'aimait. C'était si fort, si beau !

Quand il avait vu son fiancé si heureux en montrant à tous la preuve de leur future union, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine et un flot de tendresse l'avait envahi le rendant heureux à son tour.

Cela avait été la voix de la jeune Gryffondor qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées et il allait partir quand il avait entendu la dernière phrase de son fiancé. De quoi parlaient-ils et qu'est-ce qu'Eden devait lui avouer ? Intrigué, il s'était rapproché un peu plus des cinq jeunes gens tout en prenant garde de rester dissimulé à leurs yeux, et ouvrit toute grande ses oreilles.

« - Oui mais quand vas-tu lui dire ? Ça ne peux plus durer, il vaut mieux que tu lui dises au lieu qu'il l'apprenne par lui même » enchaîna Draco, pragmatique

« - Draco a raison, le plus vite serait le mieux »continua Blaise

« - Je sais, mais j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal »murmura Harry d'une toute petite voix

« - De toute façon quoi que tu fasses à mon avis il le prendra mal » dit ironiquement Ron

« - Oui, au début il sera en colère, ça j'en suis sûr mais que tu sois Eden Aris ou Harry Potter, en fin de compte il t'aime toi, qu'importe ton nom véritable » expliqua la jeune fille faisant remonter de beaucoup le moral d'Harry.

« - Tu as raison, je lui dirai samedi qui je suis réellement, et je suis persuadé que ça finira bien car lui et moi nous nous aimons et rien ne peut nous séparer. » assura Harry.

Les cinq jeunes élèves toujours en pleine conversation ne virent pas la silhouette qui les avait écouté, se faufiler vivement hors de la bibliothèque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans ses appartements, Severus fulminait et arpentait son salon à grands pas.

« - Il s'est bien foutu de moi, et il croit que ça va s'arranger. » s'écria-t-il fou de colère.

« - Tu peux rêver mon beau, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, toi et tes amis avez bien dû rigoler à mes dépends, je vais me venger ça tu peux en être sûr, tu m'as trompé sciemment, tu es comme tous les autres : indigne de confiance » s'époumona le maître des potions. Sa colère était si intense que tout l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour le jeune homme quelques minutes plutôt avait disparu, faisant place à une fureur sans nom. Une fureur qui se nourrissait de sa rancœur causée par l'impression d'avoir été trahi et surtout, par la haine qu'il avait toujours ressentie pour le fils de son ancien ennemi et qui, ressurgissant à présent, ne demandait qu'à être assouvie. Et dire que sans le savoir, pendant tous ces mois, il avait côtoyé intimement la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Cette simple pensée le révulsait et le mettait dans une rage noire. Il devait se venger et il connaissait le moyen qu'il allait employer pour briser le jeune homme, et lui faire payer.

Severus se dirigea vers sa cheminée, lança de la poudre dans les flammes et appela.

Dès qu'il prononça le nom, une tête fit son apparition

« - Sev! Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir? » demanda la personne

« - J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est urgent, tu peux venir maintenant ? »lui demanda avec empressement le maître des potions.

« - Bien sûr, pas de problème. » énonça son interlocuteur d'un air intrigué en redressant son corps parmi les flammes ce qui lui permit de sortir presque instantanément de la cheminée des appartements du directeur de Serpentard. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? »

« - Je veux que tu me débarrasses de quelqu'un d'envahissant. » expliqua-t-il.

« - Heu ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas tueur à gage, je suis comédien… »

« - Je le sais très bien, andouille ! Et ce sont justement de tes talents d'acteurs dont j'ai besoin… J'ai eu une aventure avec un de mes élèves. C'est fini maintenant mais il continue de me coller et de s'incruster dans ma vie et c'est là que je veux que tu entres en scène… en étant mon nouvel amant… » l'informa-t-il

Le blond n'était pas très chaud de devoir blesser une personne mais, devant les arguments de son ami, il finit par accepter et tous deux mirent au point le plan adéquat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ne se doutant de rien, un jeune garçon se dirigeait dans l'allégresse vers les quartiers de son professeur adoré. Et c'est en souriant qu'il fit son entrée.

« Sev' »appela-t-il.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il se dirigea vers le salon et là, vit son amant assis à son bureau torse nu. Il allait entrer le sourire aux lèves, mais son sourire s'évapora très vite quand il vit un inconnu blond sortir de la chambre de son fiancé et qui ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette autour des reins.

Harry regarda le blond s'approcher de son homme et encercler ses épaules de ses bras musclés. Cette vision le ravagea. Ne pouvant rester là à ne rien faire, il se précipita et attrapa les deux bras de l'inconnu et le repoussa le plus loin possible de son fiancé tout en le regardant avec haine.

« - Qui que vous soyez, je vous interdis de le toucher, il est à moi, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! » hurla le jeune homme en se mettant devant Severus qui ne disait rien, mais qui avait une lueur diabolique dans le regard que Harry ne pouvait voir.

« - Tu crois que tu me fais peur gamin ? Dégage, tu es de l'histoire ancienne, Severus a besoin d'un homme et pas d'un bébé, alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. » se moqua le blond en repoussant le jeune homme et en s'installant sur les genoux du maître des potions.

Le blond se retourna et regarda Harry.

« - T'es toujours là toi, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ? Laisse les adultes entre eux, et vas jouer avec les gamins de ton age. » lui dit l'homme en le regardant avec dédain. Puis il se retourna de nouveau pour faire face au directeur des Serpentard et commença à l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou tout en caressant ses épaules nues, ignorant le regard blessé du garçon qu'il sentait dans son dos. Puis le blond se leva et tout en se reculant lui caressa tendrement le torse.

« - Ne me fais pas trop languir Sev' » susurra l'inconnu qui, avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre, lui envoya un baiser et un regard plein de désir et de promesses.

De plus en plus dévasté par le comportement du blond, Harry dévisagea son fiancé avec un air blessé.

« -Severus, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ? Et pourquoi t'attend-il dans ta chambre ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« - C'est pas assez clair je crois. Lui et moi, on va baiser. Mais ouvre un peu les yeux c'est fini entre nous » cracha le maître de potions en le regardant avec dégoût, en se délectant de la souffrance qu'il voyait dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« - Mais tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et tes cadeaux, tes mots d'affection, je ne les ai pas inventés !» pleura le Serpentard qui dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer

« - Que des paroles et des présents, grandi un peu, c'est le meilleur moyen pour réussir à coucher avec quelqu'un. Et je dois dire qu'avec toi, ça a marché à merveille » avoua le professeur avec un ricanement mauvais dans la voix.

« - Et ta demande en mariage? » rappela le jeune homme blafard

« - Tu es tellement fleur bleue, cette proposition n'était qu'une blague. En d'autres termes, ce n'était que de la pacotille, tu crois quand même pas que j'allais finir ma vie avec la personne que je déteste le plus au monde. Je sais qui tu es en réalité, je l'ai toujours su et je voulais juste savoir en combien de temps je pouvais mettre Harry Potter dans mon lit. Maintenant c'est fait, et j'en ai marre de cette comédie, donc tu peux prendre tes cliques et tes claques et foutre le camp de chez moi. » rugit le maître des potions.

Pendant que Severus parlait, Harry devenait de plus en plus blanc, il était choqué, anéanti et surtout brisé, ce qu'il croyait être un amour sans limite n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une aventure sans lendemain pour l'homme à qui son cœur appartenait. Harry voyait son rêve de bonheur s'écrouler comme un château de cartes.

« - Je te hais, pourquoi me détruis-tu à ce point ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait à part t'aimer. » murmura-t-il anéanti.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu es ce que tu es, un Potter, tu es comme ton père imbu de ta personne. » s'emporta le professeur.

« - C'est faux » hurla le jeune homme désespéré

« - Tais-toi et sors ! Et ne reviens jamais ! » reprit le professeur fou de rage.

« - Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir ici Severus. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as dis… tous ces mensonges» avoua le jeune Serpentard, brisé.

« - 25 points en moins pour Serpentard, je vous interdis dorénavant d'être familier avec moi. Je suis votre professeur et votre directeur de maison. Rien d'autre, m'avez-vous compris ? » hurla-t-il.

« - Très bien professeur. » répondit Harry d'une voix amère en ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues livides.

Harry se décolla du mur et, les yeux dans le vague, s'en alla, le cœur en miette.

Quand il fut sorti le blond revint dans la pièce et regarda son ami.

« - Sev', je crois qu'on a été trop loin là, ce gamin m'a fait de la peine… surtout avec sa frimousse si innocente. » s'exclama-t-il.

« - Il s'en remettra je t'assure. Je le connais, dans une semaine il m'aura remplacé. » l'informa le professeur en haussant les épaules. Puis, il ajouta « - Au fait, comment va ta femme? »

« - Elle va bien, et si tu n'as plus besoin de moi Severus, je vais de ce pas la retrouver. » lui dit le blond.

« - Non, c'est bon, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. » lui répondit le professeur.

Le blond alla s'habiller et le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de le quitter.

Après son départ, Severus afficha sur ses lèvres un sourire de vainqueur.

« - Tu as eu ce que tu méritais Potter et j'espère que tu souffres comme moi je souffre, tu m'as fais croire à l'amour mais ce n'était que du vent je te hais de tout mon cœur et ma vengeance n'est pas finie, elle ne fait que commencer. » pensa-t-le cœur gonflé à bloc par la colère.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le croyant en compagnie du professeur Snape, personne ne se rendit compte de l'absence d'Harry. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que Blaise le découvrit, recroquevillé contre le mur de leur chambre.

Le voyant se balancer sur lui-même en murmurant des paroles inaudibles, le jeune Serpentard se précipita sur lui en hurlant son nom.

Déconnecté de la réalité, Harry n'entendit pas son ami l'appeler.

Blaise essaya de le faire parler ou même de le faire réagir mais rien n'y fit. Désespéré, il se rendit en courant vers la chambre de Draco.

« Draco, c'est Harry, il ne va pas bien va chercher Hermione et Ron, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! » s'écria Blaise dès qu'il fut entré dans la pièce.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le blond d'un air inquiet.

« - Je ne sais pas, je viens de le trouver tout tremblant dans la chambre et recroquevillé sur lui-même.» l'informa Blaise.

« - Ok j'y vais, retourne auprès de lui, et vois ce que tu peux faire. » s'écria le bond en courant hors du dortoir.

Blaise retourna près d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras mais rien ne changea l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, Ron et Draco entrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre, à leur arrivée Blaise se leva pour leur laisser la place en leur envoyant au passage un regard désespéré.

« - Mon Dieu, Harry ! » s'écria la jeune fille en accourant pour le serrer contre elle.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne disait rien, elle se retourna et regarda Blaise.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?» questionna la jeune femme brune.

« - Je ne sais pas, je l'ai découvert comme ça, j'ai essayé de le faire réagir, mais je n'ai pas réussi » lui répondit le Serpentard en larmes.

« - Il faut peut-être aller chercher le professeur Snape, il arrivera peut-être à faire quelque chose. » intervint Ron inquiet de l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

Contre tout attente le simple nom du professeur réussit à sortir Harry de son silence.

« - Non ! » hurla–t-il tout à coup. « Surtout pas, je ne veux plus le voir. » sanglota le jeune homme qui enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le serra plus fort contre elle.

Les trois garçons qui s'étaient reculés pour laisser place à leur amie se rapprochèrent et se mirent à genoux près d'eux.

Blaise leva la main et se mit à caresser les cheveux de Harry.

« - Harry que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? » murmura-t-il.

Les sanglots du jeune homme s'intensifièrent mais il répondit quand même.

« - J'aurais tant voulu que ça soit seulement une dispute, mais non c'est une rupture en bonne et due forme, et il a été si cruel en me le disant avec son nouveau petit ami qui se pavanait presque nu devant moi, comment peut-il me faire ça à moi et à mes bébés, je l'aime tant et il s'est joué de moi depuis le début, il a toujours su qui j'étais réellement. » confia Harry d'une traite, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« - Harry, calme-toi et reprend du début mais moins vite s'il te plait pour qu'on puisse comprendre. » demanda Draco désolé pour le jeune homme.

Après qu'Harry se fut un peu calmé, il leur raconta tout. À la fin de son récit, les quatre autres jeunes gens furent choqués par l'attitude cruelle et insensible qu'avait eu le professeur à l'encontre de leur ami. Ron s'était mis derrière Hermione et les enlaça tous deux dans une étreinte réconfortante, et Blaise et Draco quant à eux s'étaient rapprochés du trio en se serrant l'un l'autre.

Pendant quelques instants, chacun resta silencieux quand tout à coup Hermione demanda d'un ton intrigué.

« - Harry j'ai cru entendre le mot bébé tout à l'heure de quoi parlais-tu? »

Harry les regarda tour à tour et baissa les yeux.

« - Je suis enceinte de deux mois et de plus ce sont des jumeaux.» murmura-t-il en un souffle.

« - Harry c'est impossible voyons, tu es un garçon. » s'exclama Ron sidéré.

« - Un garçon avec un utérus grâce à la blague de Draco et du reste des Serpentard. » dit ironiquement Harry.

Draco se sentit de nouveau coupable, Harry lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps, mais cette nouvelle le fit de nouveau se sentir mal. Et, ne pouvant regarder son ami dans les yeux, il détourna son regard.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas Draco je suis content d'être enceinte parce que je voulais fonder une famille avec Severus, mais maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il ne veut plus de moi. » reprit Harry en pleurant de nouveau.

« - Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dis ?» s'écria Hermione inquiète.

« - Je l'ai appris ce matin en allant voir madame Pomfresh, car je ne me sentais pas bien depuis quelques jours. » les informa Harry.

« - Et comment te sens-tu là ? » lui demanda Ron en le regardant ce qui fût instantanément imité par tous les autres.

« - À part des nausées le matin, je me sens bien. » les rassura-t-il, souriant.

En leur disant cela Harry posa ses deux mains sur son ventre.

Devant ce geste, les quatre autres jeunes gens furent attendris.

« - Nous serons là pour toi Harry, compte sur nous. » assura Blaise.

« - Il a raison, nous serons toujours là pour toi ainsi que pour les bébés et nous t'aiderons le plus possible. » acquiesça Draco.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête de concert pour approuver les paroles des deux autres, puis Blaise reprit parole d'un ton curieux.

« - Lui as-tu dis pour les bébés ? »

« - Non, et il n'est pas question qu'il le sache, je vous interdis de le lui dire, ils sont à moi et il m'a rejeté. De ce fait, il les a rejeté eux aussi. » s'écria Harry chamboulé.

Le jeune homme changeait d'humeur à chaque instant. Il passait de l'état de pleurs à celui de la colère et ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui et pour les enfants qu'il attendait.

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ron et se leva.

« - Harry, tu es fatigué, il faut te reposer et penser aux bébés. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« - Oui tu as raison. » lui répondit le jeune homme.

Harry essaya de se lever mais affaibli par sa crise de larmes, ses jambes refusèrent de le porter, et Ron dut l'aider à se maintenir debout pour l'accompagner à son lit.

Voyant leur jeune ami fermer les yeux de fatigue, Blaise et Hermione décidèrent de le déshabiller pour qu'il soit à l'aise pour dormir, il ne lui laissèrent que son caleçon et à cet instant, tous les quatre purent voir le corps de leur ami, ils savaient qu'il avait changé mais il ne savaient pas à quel point. Là, devant eux, endormi comme un ange, le corps d'Eden leur apparaissait fait de grâce et de fragilité, une fragilité qu'ils avaient envie de protéger.

Hermione le couvrit d'une couverture et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de sortir de la chambre avec les trois autres. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Draco et s'assirent tous sur le lit.

« - Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » commença Draco.

« - Le protéger et prendre soin de lui. » répondit la jeune fille.

« - Oui ça je sais, je parlais pour les bébés, faut-il prévenir Snape ? » continua Draco.

« - Surtout pas, je ne veux plus que ce con approche Harry, il lui a déjà suffisamment fait mal. » s'écria Blaise fou de rage. « Je savais que ça allait mal finir, rien qu'à voir la première fois qu'ils se sont disputés. Te souviens-tu Draco dans quel état il s'est retrouvé, alors non, pas question, on ne lui dit rien et Harry est contre, de toute façon.»

« - Calme-toi Blaise, ce n'était qu'une question. » reprit le blond en le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre. » pleura le brun.

« - Nous non plus. » affirma Ron attristé.

« - Il faudrait qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec Harry pour le soutenir, l'aider et le réconforter le cas échéant. » leur confia la jeune fille.

Comme ses camarades étaient tous d'accord avec elle, ils hochèrent la tête.

Puis, ne voulant pas laisser Harry tout seul, Blaise les quitta et se rendit près du jeune homme endormi. Là, il vérifia qu'il était bien couvert pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il s'assit près de son ami et, réinstalla une mèche derrière l'oreille du dormeur. On aurait dit une mère au chevet de son enfant tellement ses gestes étaient tendres.

« - Mon pauvre ange, pourquoi la vie est si cruelle envers toi ? Toi qui es si doux et si sensible, toi qui ne demande que de la tendresse et de l'amour. Avant je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça. Comme un bon Serpentard, je me disais que tu n'étais qu'un être suffisant, qui aimait la gloire et le prestige, mais j'ai découvert que tu étais tout le contraire, tu es pur, une personne au cœur d'or, et je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse être aussi mauvais avec toi comme l'a été Snape. Je te promets que nous tes amis, ferons tout notre possible pour que plus jamais tu ne sois blessé. Alors dors mon ange, et demain matin je serai là à tes cotés. » murmura Blaise.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il se glissa près de son ami et le prit délicatement dans ses bras comme si de ce simple geste, il pouvait le protéger de tout. Et très peu de temps après il rejoignit son ami dans les bras de Morphée.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, étant le premier debout, Blaise décida de réveiller son ami avec douceur.

Celui ci se leva sans entrain, les yeux encore gonflés des larmes qu'il avait versé la veille. Blaise voyait que le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau tellement sa peine était grande. Tous deux rejoignirent la grande salle en compagnie de Draco pour déjeuner, mais même en rouspétant, Blaise et Draco ne réussirent pas à faire avaler quoi que soit à Harry.

Ayant renoncé à contrecœur de le faire, ils se rendirent tous les cinq au cours le plus redouté de la journée, celui de potions.

Harry avait peur de s'effondrer en larmes devant son ex-fiancé, et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Ses compagnons, eux, redoutaient ce qu'il allait se passer, le professeur Snape allait-il ignorer son ex? Ou au contraire le persécuter? Et leur ami allait-il supporter tout cela? Toutes ces questions leur trottaient dans la tête.

Le professeur n'était pas présent, quand ils arrivèrent dans la classe et ils prirent soin de s'installer autour d'Harry pour essayer de le protéger quelque peu.

Soudain, une porte claqua et le professeur entra. Comme toujours à son arrivée, la classe était silencieuse. Tous les élèves se tenaient bien droit à leur bureau en attendant que le cours commence.

« - Ecrivez. » leur dit l'enseignant en notant d'un coup de baguette magique les instructions sur le tableau.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tous les élèves étaient penchés sur leur pupitre. Avec une grande discrétion, Hermione força légèrement Harry à réagir, le jeune homme s'étant figé à l'entrée de son ancien fiancé ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par celui-ci.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous attendez Aris ? Le déluge ? 10 points en moins pour Serpentard » hurla le professeur des potions

À ces mots tous les élèves de la classe se redressèrent étonné que le professeur Snape retire des points à sa propre maison, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, sauf en cas de force majeure.

Harry sursauta et trembla devant cette voix si dure et froide et qui quelques jours plus tôt lui chuchotait encore des mots d'amour.

Severus, lui, jubilait devant la réaction de son élève honni. Il adorait tellement le voir comme cela qu'il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces de sourire cruellement.

Blessé, Harry le regarda et se mit à son tour à écrire.

Quand tout le monde eut fini, ils attendirent que le professeur donne la marche à suivre suivante.

« - Je vais vous répartir par groupe de deux, et déplacez vous en silence. » s'écria-t-il.

Il plaça un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à un certain étudiant.

« - Londubat, Aris. » enchaîna le professeur de potion avec une pointe cruelle dans la voix.

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant ce choix, tout le monde savait que le jeune Gryffondor ratait coup sur coup ses potions même les plus faciles.

Voyant Harry se déplacer lentement, Severus ne put s'empêcher de hurler de nouveau.

« - Où vous croyez-vous Aris ? En vacances ? Dépêchez vous on n'a pas que ça à faire, 10 autres points de moins pour Serpentard ! »

Harry dut fermer ses yeux pour retenir les larmes, et se plaça près de son partenaire de potions. Il était tellement anéanti qu'il laissa Londubat chercher les ingrédients de la préparation. Et Harry ne vérifia pas si c'était les bons.

Ils placèrent bien en vue les instructions de la potion. Encore choqué par les récents évènements, Harry lisait et incorporait les ingrédients dans le chaudron, sans regarder ce que lui donnait Neville. Harry ne se rendit pas compte que l'ingrédient qu'il allait rajouter allait déclencher un effet non souhaité. Il le lâcha au-dessus du chaudron et quand il toucha la surface du liquide le mélange se mit à bouillir.

Harry, qui avait fait tomber sa plume, se baissa pour la ramasser, et prit appui avec sa main sur le bureau pour se redresser, c'est à ce moment-là que hurla de nouveau le professeur de potion et cette fois-ci sur Neville.

« - Londubat, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, arrêter de lambiner et travailler »

Surpris par cette réprimande, Neville eut un geste maladroit et bouscula le chaudron qui se déversa quelque peu sur la main du jeune Serpentard.

Harry hurla de douleur quand le liquide qui avait recouvert sa main, commença à ronger celle-ci à grande vitesse, dévorant sa chair sous le regard horrifié du jeune homme qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la décomposition de son membre.

En quelques secondes elle disparut ne laissant qu'un moignon sanguinolent. Harry s'effondra au sol secoué par les sanglots et la souffrance.

Au hurlement que poussa Harry, ses quatre amis se retournèrent, comme le reste de la classe et à leur grande horreur, ils virent la disparition de la main de leur ami. D'un même mouvement, ils se précipitèrent vers lui en hurlant son nom, stupéfiant tout le monde devant cette appellation inattendue.

« Harry! »

Pour Snape, tout se passa au ralenti. Au cri de douleur du jeune homme, il s'était figé de terreur, choqué de découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Horrifié de voir la personne qui, il y a encore quelques heures à peine, représentait tout pour lui, terrorisé et en pleurs.

En quelques secondes toute sa haine s'évapora et fit place à la culpabilité et à la honte de s'être encore une fois trop emporté. La douleur s'insinua en lui comme si c'était sa propre main... ou son cœur.... qui s'était dissous.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il aimait toujours ce jeune homme qui était en ce moment même ravagé par la douleur. Cet être qui lui avait donné son cœur et son amour sans restriction et que, lui, dans sa grande colère avait brutalement piétiné avec une joie sadique. À présent, il s'en voulait de toute son âme d'avoir réagi comme cela. Pour avoir oublié tout les moments de bonheur pour ne penser qu'à l'ancienne haine qui l'habitait. Allait-il pouvoir se faire pardonner encore une fois? Aurait-il encore une chance même infime ? C'était ces questions qu'il se posait en se précipitant lui aussi vers la personne à qui son cœur appartenait.

Lorsqu'il fût arrivé près du jeune homme, il fut arrêté par les quatre amis de son aimé qui faisaient rempart de leurs corps, l'empêchant par ce fait d'avancer davantage.

Les quatre compagnons d'Harry l'emportèrent à l'infirmerie, laissant la classe dans une incompréhension et une confusion totale de par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et le professeur Snape, lui dans la dévastation la plus complète.

« Mais qu'ai-je fais, par Merlin ? Qu'ai-je fais… » se répétait-il sans cesse.

Sans se préoccuper de ses élèves davantage, il se précipita à son tour vers l'infirmerie. Mais lorsqu'il voulut entrer, l'accès lui fut interdit par madame Pomfresh à la demande de son patient.

Quand la porte se referma, il avança comme un zombie vers ses appartements où il s'écroula littéralement, en pleurs, dévasté et anéanti.

À suivre


	17. Chapitre 17

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Elehyn: coucou ma douce, je suis contente d'être ton amie. tu es toujours là pour les bons ou les mauvais moments, me conseillant ou m'incitent à écrire, merci et bisous ma douce

Lola Reeds: merci d'avoir était si vite à le corriger et passe de bonne vacances

****

Réponses aux reviews:

Tchii : oui d'accord pas de problème, mais envois moi un mail pour qu'on puisse parlait plus avant, tu trouveras mon adresse dans ma fiche persso

Yami Aku: vivement que tu reviennes de vacances, je veux lire tes chaps et faut pas angoisser comme ça c'est pas encore fini, je te réserve un superbe chap18, que d'ailleurs j'ai pas encore écris

Lapieuvredudesert:contente que tu sois la ma petite pieuvre

Lululle: tu me fais rougire, et vivement que tu mets de nouveau chap de tes superbes fics

Céline.s: depuis le début tu et là merci et désolé de t'avoir fais pleurer

Minerve: j'aime les fins heureuses, donc tu vois le dénouement

Astronema: voilà la suite, mais il ne vaut pas du tout le 16 mais il fallait passer par ce chap, donc attend le prochain

Vif d'or : t'inquiète il va encore payer

Elena J. Malfoy, désolé c'est pour le suivant, promis

Lyly, oui il la retrouvera

Jessica Angel, oui il va le découvrire dans le chap18

Edge, il le sera, pas de problème

Ketuy, ba, c'est pas grave, contente que ça te plaise

Namie cassy :merci mais, as-tu aimé le reste?  
Shyrinia : c'était fais pour, je voulais que ça sois triste, et en voyant vos réactions, je crois que j'ai réussi

Tiayel : pour la grossesse, ça sera pour le chap suivant et il aura beaucoup de chose très plaisante, je t'assure, et pour ta question: oui ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je trouve ça trop mignon

Miss Baxter/Cheyna: pour sa cicatrice, au début j'ai expliqué qu'à la mort de Voldemort, elle avait disparu en même temps. il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de la faire disparaître, autrement Harry aurait était trop reconnaissant

Valy : désolé de l'attente, mais ce chap de transition, je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire pour tant il fallait y passer

Morgana : cette fin sera heureuse, donc biensure qu'ils finiront ensemble

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami: merci et t'inquiète

crystal y : normalement il reste deux chap, pour ça main tu verras avec ce chap

Djeiyanna: c'est dans le prochain, promis

Snape Black Rose : elles arrivent, je te promets

:) : oui il va le faire mariner mais c'est pour le chap suivant

Naya Redwolf: nan t'inquiète, et merci

Ginypompom : nan mais pourquoi pas dans une autre fic LOL

Pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir, surtout que j'en ai jamais reçu autant ça prouve que ce chap à plus et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

Je précise que ce chap et un chap de transition, donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de génial moi-même je ne le trouve pas très bien. Mais il fallait passer par ce chap. le prochain sera carrément mieux je vous assure, mais je ne sais pas quand il arrivera car ma béta sera en vacances et je compte m'avancer pour les deux derniers chap d'Eden, d'initiation chez fondateurs et d'une autre fic que j'ai en tête et que je suis entrain d'écris le 1er chap ça sera bien sur un slash hp/ss le titre provisoire et « tu n'es plus seul Harry! »

Ma Lola sera à la rentrée très occupée donc je recherche une personne qui pourrait m'aider

Dans mes textes: tournure de phrase, etc.…, qui lirait mes textes et me dirait ce qui ne va pas, ce qu'il manque, enfin vous voyez le genre LOL et de préférence qui aurait msn

J'arrête de blablater et bonne lecture

À la prochaine

bisous

artemis

Chapitre 17

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas et quatre jeunes personnes, dont l'une portait une cinquième, entrèrent avec précipitation.

« - Madame Pomfresh ! » hurla celui qui portait le blessé.

L'infirmière qui se trouvait derrière un des paravents de la pièce reconnut sans problème la personne qui venait de hurler.

« - Monsieur Weasley, je ne suis pas sourde et qu'avez-vous à hurler de la sorte ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

Contournant le paravent, elle découvrit les cinq élèves et, en voyant Harry pleurer et se tenir le poignet, elle se précipita dans leur direction.

« Par Merlin ! Que lui est-il arrivé?» leur demanda-t-elle.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle reprit :

« - Monsieur Weasley posez-le sur le lit.» lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus.

Ron déposa délicatement Harry sur un des lits, et se recula pour faire place à l'infirmière.

« - Comment cela s'est-il produit ?» redemanda-t-elle.

« - Un accident de potions, la préparation s'est renversé sur la main d'Harry et l'a rongée.» lui répondit Hermione.

L'infirmière essaya de toucher le poignet du jeune homme, mais celui-ci se recula de peur de souffrir davantage.

« - Harry je sais que ça fait mal, mais je ne pourrai rien faire si tu ne me laisses pas t'ausculter.» finit par dire madame Pomfresh, compatissante à la douleur de son patient.

Harry retira sa main de son membre amputé et le lui montra.

Après quelques secondes d'examen, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Tu as de la chance Harry, c'est guérissable et réversible mais cela prendra un peu de temps.» l'informa-t-elle, soulagée.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une armoire et revint avec un verre de potion qu'elle lui tendit.

« - Tiens, bois ça. Cela fera disparaître la douleur pour un moment. »

Puis elle se retourna vers les autres et ajouta :

« - Il faudrait qu'un de vous aille chercher son pyjama et quelques affaires de rechange, car il va devoir rester un petit moment ici. »

« - J'y vais.» intervint Blaise qui se précipita en courant hors de l'infirmerie.

À peine une minute venait de s'écouler, qu'il revint en courant près du jeune alité.

« - Monsieur Zabini ?» s'étonna madame Pomfresh du brusque retour du jeune homme.

« - Il arrive Harry, Snape se dirige par ici.» s'écria le Serpentard.

Harry, qui était allongé, se redressa brusquement.

« - Je ne veux plus le voir ! Je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche !» hurla ce dernier.

« - Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?» s'exclama l'infirmière.

Un grand silence lui répondit. Personne n'osait parler de peur de trahir le secret du blessé. Ce fut donc lui qui parla en premier, brisant ce lourd silence tendu.

« - C'est bon, madame Pomfresh sait tout pour moi et le professeur.» les rassura-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

« - Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus le voir Harry ? Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble. »

voulut-elle savoir.

« - C'est un peu long à expliquer mais pour faire court, c'est fini entre nous. » expliqua Harry d'une voix heurtée.

« - Comment ça ?! Hier encore tu me disais, qu'entre vous c'était le grand amour.» s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Le grand amour, c'est ça, il s'est bien joué de lui, il a toujours su qui il était réellement et quand il en a eu fini avec Harry, il l'a jeté comme un moins que rien et en l'espace de deux secondes, il l'avait remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre.» expliqua le roux avec dégoût et hargne.

« - Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir un malentendu.» hasarda-t-elle sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête tristement.

« - J'aurai bien voulu mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.» confirma Harry dans un murmure.

« - Mon pauvre chéri, ne te fais pas de soucis, je vais m'en occuper, il ne t'approchera plus.» le rassura-t-elle d'une voix maternelle.

Elle eut juste le temps d'arriver à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le professeur Snape.

« - Je suis désolée professeur Snape mais toute visite est interdite ! Il n'y aura aucune exception !» l'informa-t-elle d'une voix sèche et froide qui essayait de cacher son dégoût.

Après ces paroles, elle ferma la porte ne laissant pas la moindre chance à l'enseignant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Quand elle revint vers les cinq étudiants, elle redemanda à Blaise d'aller chercher ce qu'il devait puis à Ron et Draco d'aider Harry à se dévêtir pendant qu'elle irait chercher sa baguette.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'exécutèrent en ne laissant qu'un caleçon à leur ami.

Une fois l'infirmière revenue, elle demanda aux deux jeunes hommes de rejoindre Hermione derrière le paravent. Quand les trois élèves furent hors de sa vue elle somma Harry de s'étendre sur le lit et de baisser quelque peu l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. À cette requête, le Serpentard haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation et elle répondit :

« - Je voudrais vérifier que le choc n'a rien fait aux fœtus.» l'informa-t-elle en faisant passer sa baguette sur le bas de son ventre.

Soucieux de la santé de ses enfants, Harry la laissa faire.

L'infirmière fit alors apparaître un hologramme de son utérus. La veille déjà, il avait eu un aperçu de son organe mais ce spectacle le troublait toujours autant. Il vit donc ses deux enfants dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Devant cela, Harry s'inquiéta mais l'infirmière le rassura en lui disant que c'était tout à fait normal et que tout allait bien, ce qui le soulagea grandement. Dès que Blaise refit son apparition avec les affaires de son compagnon de chambre, d'un coup de baguette, la médicomage le revêtit de son pyjama et demanda aux quatre amis du jeune homme de quitter l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse en toute liberté, prodiguer ses soins..

Et c'est avec regret et hésitation qu'ils sortirent de la salle en saluant leur ami.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, madame Pomfresh quitta Harry quelques instants et revint avec un grand verre de potion dont l'odeur et la fumée ne tentait pas du tout le jeune blessé.

Devant sa mine dégoûtée, madame Pomfresh fut intraitable et lui mit de force le verre dans sa main intacte.

« - Aller bois, ne fais pas le difficile c'est pour ton bien Harry.» le gronda gentiment l'infirmière.

« - C'est pour quoi faire ?» demanda quand même le patient toujours aussi réticent à boire la potion.

« - C'est à peu près comme du poussos sauf que là tu ne sentiras rien.» lui répondit-elle avant de reprendre. « Pendant que ta main repoussera, tu seras endormi pendant deux jours et une nuit, pour que ta magie se consacre entièrement à la repousse de ta main.»

Dès qu'elle eut fini son explication, Harry hocha la tête de compréhension, prit une grande inspiration et avala la potion d'un trait. À peine le liquide fût-il ingurgité qu'il s'écroula endormi. La femme n'eût juste le temps que de prendre le verre avant que celui-ci ne tombe par terre. Avant de le quitter, elle prit soin de l'installer le plus confortablement possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au moment même où Harry buvait sa potion et s'endormait, la grande salle était en ébullition. Tout le monde savait à présent que le jeune Serpentard, Eden Aris était en réalité Harry Potter. Certains étaient heureux de le retrouver, d'autres se sentaient trahis de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, et d'autres encore étaient choqués de l'avoir côtoyé et de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Et c'est dans ce brouhaha que les deux Gryffondor et les deux Serpentard firent leur entrée. À leur arrivée, tout le monde se tut et les regarda.

« - J'ai comme la drôle d'impression que tout le monde est au courant pour Harry.» constata Hermione.

« - J'en ai bien peur.» confirma le blond.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?» demanda Ron avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

« - Rien, on ne peut rien faire, espérons simplement qu'ils laisseront Harry tranquille.» répliqua Blaise, fataliste.

Le groupe se divisa en deux et ils se dirigèrent chacun à leur table respective où ils furent immédiatement assaillis par leurs camarades de maison.

Heureusement pour eux, le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la grande salle et demanda le silence, ce qu'il obtint de suite au grand soulagement des quatre amis, qui n'étaient pas prêts à répondre à l'avalanche d'interrogations de leurs condisciples.

Sachant que le secret avait été découvert, le directeur décida que, pour le bien de Harry, il valait mieux raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ordonna ensuite à chaque élève de laisser le garçon en paix et de ne pas le harceler de questions ou d'insultes à sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

Ce que venait de leur apprendre le vieil homme laissèrent les élèves dans un silence abasourdi. Puis, petit à petit les discussions reprirent de plus belle mais plus discrètement. Chacun avait son mot à dire mais comme il y avait encore des leçons, ils se dépêchèrent tous de finir leur repas et la journée reprit son cours. Pendant le reste du jour, le nom de Harry Potter fut plus d'une fois prononcé. Et ce fut seulement tard dans la soirée que chacun reprit une conversation normale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit venait de tomber sur Poudlard, et tout le monde dormait du sommeil du juste. Une personne pourtant ne pouvait dormir, son cœur étant trop douloureux pour cela.

Cette personne n'était autre que le professeur Snape qui se dirigeait d'un pas hésitant et silencieux vers l'infirmerie. Il y entra discrètement et quand il vit que l'infirmière de garde ne s'y trouvait pas, il avança vers le seul lit occupé de la pièce.

Là, devant lui, plongé dans les songes, reposait l'être le plus cher à son cœur. Il s'agenouilla et regarda la personne étendue. D'une main tremblante, il se mit à redécouvrir avec tendresse les traits du dormeur, redessinant le contour et les lignes de ce visage tant aimé, parcourant la bouche qu'il avait tant de fois embrassée, ces longs cheveux qu'il aimait caresser. A cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser les lèvres si douces qui peu de temps auparavant lui appartenait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il savait aussi que le jeune homme lui en voulait d'avoir était si cruel et sans cœur.

Au souvenir de la façon dont il s'était pris pour se venger et en se remémorant la douleur affichée sur le visage du jeune homme, les larmes se remirent à couler. Qui aurait pu croire que cet homme à l'apparence si froide et si cruelle, souffrait à ce point ? Qui aurait pu imaginer un seul instant que cet homme était anéanti par ce qui avait fait ?

Toujours agenouillé le dos secoué par ses pleurs, il murmura :

« - Excuse-moi mon amour, s'il te plaît. Pardonne-moi. Ce que je t'ai fait est inexcusable mais la colère m'a aveuglée. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis désolé, ce n'était que de la comédie, mon amour, il n'y a jamais eu que toi dans mon cœur et dans ma vie et cela pour l'éternité. Sans toi ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, sans toi je n'existe plus. Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière, voir tes yeux s'illuminer quand tu me voyais et pas la tristesse et la douleur que j'ai vu ce matin pendant le cours, par Merlin comment ai-je pu te haïr, toi qui es mon âme et mon cœur. Oh ! Mon amour je suis tellement désolé.» sanglota-t-il désespérément, la tête posée contre le ventre du jeune endormi qui n'avait rien entendu de ce déchirant aveu.

Soudain, le professeur entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il baisa délicatement les lèvres du jeune homme et déposa sur la table, près du lit, une rose rouge, symbole de son amour pour lui. Il eut juste le temps de se fondre dans les ombres avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne voir l'état du patient. Il profita de cet instant pour s'en aller, laissant à regret derrière lui, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et, le cœur lourd, s'en retourna vers ses appartements où la solitude l'y attendait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

À son réveil, Harry eut la surprise de voir madame Pomfresh à son chevet. La première chose qu'il pensa c'est qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de nouveau là? Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se redressa brusquement retenant son souffle et regarda sa main de nouveau intacte. Soulagé, il respira de nouveau et se recoucha.

« Merci mon Dieu.» pensa-t-il. Il regarda ensuite l'infirmière qui l'avait vu faire, d'un air amusé.

Celle-ci le regarda avec bienveillance.

« - Enfin réveillé Harry ? Tes amis commençaient à être impatients.» lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« - Ils sont là ?» demanda-t-il en s'étirant comme un jeune chat.

« - Oui, à mon bureau c'est la quatrième fois qu'ils viennent voir si tu es réveillé.» l'informa l'infirmière en l'auscultant.

« - Pourquoi? Il est quelle heure?» questionna le jeune patient.

« - Il va bientôt être dix huit heures. Tu devais être fatigué émotionnellement, c'est pour ça que tu ne t'es pas réveillé plus tôt.» lui répondit madame Pomfresh.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vérifié minutieusement sa nouvelle main, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« - C'est parfait Harry, tu pourras l'utiliser de nouveau sans problème.» le rassura-t-elle.

Harry regarda attentivement sa nouvelle main, pliant les doigts, la redécouvrant dans tous les sens, heureux de la retrouver.

L'infirmière, qui l'avait quitté après l'avoir ausculté, revint accompagné de Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermione et à sa grande surprise de Neville.

« -Neville?» dit Harry incrédule.

« - Oh! Harry, je suis désolé c'est de ma faute ce qu'il t'est arrivé.» pleurnicha la terreur des chaudrons.

« - Harry?» dit-il surpris.

Harry était intrigué par deux choses. L'une par la présence du jeune homme en ces lieux, et l'autre par le nom que celui-ci lui avait donné. Il regarda ses amis, qui à son grand déplaisir ne disaient rien et surtout affichaient des mines coupables. Qu'avaient-ils encore fait ? Pourquoi cet air fautif ? Il les regarda tour à tour en leur lançant un regard interrogateur, attendant que l'un d'eux se décide à parler. Les secondes défilaient et personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry dut alors prendre les devants.

« - Neville tu veux bien nous laisser quelques instants s'il te plaît ?» demanda-t-il calmement.

« - Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras Harry.» se précipita de dire le jeune homme avant de s'éclipser.

Harry attendit que le jeune homme soit parti pour parler.

« - Crachez le morceau, que se passe-t-il et pourquoi Neville m'a appelé Harry au lieu d'Eden ?» demanda le jeune alité quelque peu énervé.

« - Heu… Harry, tu sais quand tu as eu ton second accident de potions, bah, tu vois dans l'affolement on a crié ton nom et tout le monde l'a entendu.» lui dit Ron d'un air contrit.

« - Tu plaisantes là? Rassure-moi?» implora le brun en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

« - Désolé » lui répondit Ron en baissant la tête.

« - Et à part la classe, qui d'autre le sait ?» hésita à demander le jeune homme d'une petite voix, en se doutant de la réponse.

« - Toute l'école le sait Harry.» intervint cette fois-ci Hermione.

« - Ils savent quoi exactement ?» demanda-t-il exaspéré.

« - Que Eden Aris est en réalité Harry Potter.» dit simplement Draco.

Blaise se précipita vers le jeune homme et s'assit sur le lit en le regardant dans les yeux.

« - Excuse-nous Harry, on ne l'a pas fait exprès, ce qui t'es arrivé nous a fait tellement peur qu'on s'est précipité en criant ton nom sans nous rendre compte.» implora Blaise malheureux de l'avoir trahi par mégarde.

« - Un jour ou l'autre ils l'auraient su.» avoua Harry, réaliste.

« - Quand tu étais inconscient le Directeur leur a dit pour l'accident et la raison de ta nouvelle identité, et leur a demandé de te laisser tranquille, mais à mon avis n'y compte pas trop.» commenta Hermione.

« - Dis Harry, tu nous en veux pas trop ?» reprit Blaise.

« - Ce qui est fait et fait, donc à quoi ça me servirai de vous en vouloir ?» soupira-t-il.

Blaise qui regardait tout autour de lui, remarqua la rose sur la petite table près du lit.

« - Tu as vu Harry, quelqu'un t'a apporté une rose, une rose rouge en plus, symbole de l'amour. Tu crois que…» Blaise n'eût pas le temps de continuer que son ami hurla.

« Jette-la ! S'il croit qu'une simple rose peut tout pardonner, il se met le doigt dans l'œil.» s'exclama Harry sidéré par le culot de son ex-amant. Il était certain que la rose venait de lui. Lui seul savait à quel point il aimait cette fleur.

« - Après une de nos disputes où j'avais failli rompre avec lui, Severus m'avait envoyé une rose et bien sûr je lui ai pardonné. Je trouvais ça si romantique. Mais s'il croit, que cette fois-ci après tout ce qu'il m'a fait je vais lui pardonner, il peut toujours rêver.» s'indigna-t-il, fou de colère. « - Nan mais pour qui il me prend ? Il croit qu'en claquant des doigts je vais faire le beau et me jeter à ses pieds ? Il a voulu rompre avec moi, il s'est conduit comme un salaud de la pire espèce. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec lui, c'est fini et pour de bon !»

Il se tourna alors vers ses amis et ajouta avec hargne :

« Foutez-moi cette rose à la poubelle ! Je ne veux plus la voir !»

N'ayant jamais vu Harry dans une telle fureur, l'un d'eux se dépêcha de le faire.

Le Survivant était toujours en train de grommeler quand l'infirmière se présenta devant lui.

« - Harry ! Je t'entends hurler depuis mon bureau, si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, je te fais boire un calmant.» l'informa-t-elle.

« - Désolé madame Pomfresh.» murmura-t-il, contrit de s'être emporté de cette manière.

« - Harry, Neville attend toujours à la porte de l'infirmerie.» reprit-elle soulagée que le jeune homme se soit repris.

« - Oups, j'avais oublié. Vous pouvez lui dire de venir s'il vous plaît ?» demanda le jeune homme.

« - Oui, mais dans 10 minutes je veux que tout le monde sorte d'ici, il faut que tu te reposes.» expliqua l'infirmière.

« - Dix minutes ? Mais ce n'est pas beaucoup ! » grommela Harry avec un regard de chien battu.

« - C'est ça ou rien Harry. Et ce regard ne marche pas avec moi. Ton père et Sirius m'en ont immunisée.» rigola madame Pomfresh.

« - D'accord pour dix minutes, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.» bouda-t-il.

« - Espèce de gamin.» le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment avant de les quitter.

Quelques instants plus tard, Neville fit son apparition.

« - Comment vas-tu Harry ? Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?» demanda tout de go le jeune Gryffondor quand il arriva.

« - Mais nan, regarde, tout va bien.» lui répondit Harry en lui faisant voir sa main en souriant.

« - Je suis désolé pour ton secret.» murmura Neville la tête baissée.

« - T'inquiète, un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde l'aurait su, je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde.» tenta de le rassurer Harry.

« - Oui mais c'est à cause de moi que tout le monde sait pour toi.» continua la terreur des chaudrons.

« - Neville, regarde-moi.» demanda Harry exaspéré.

Le jeune homme regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« - Arrête de t'en faire, le passé est le passé Neville. Ce qui est fait et fait, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?» lui dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« - Merci Harry, tu as toujours eu un grand cœur, pardonnant à tout le monde, t'es génial.» lui dit le jeune homme en lui retournant son sourire.

« - Ne dis pas ça, je suis comme les autres, ni plus ni moins.» assura-t-il.

Après cela, les quatre autres jeunes gens qui avaient été mis un peu à l'écart, les rejoignirent dans leur conversation mais, les dix minutes s'étant trop rapidement écoulées, ils durent se résoudre à quitter Harry, lui promettant de venir le lendemain à la première heure pour venir le chercher.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, un Harry surexcité, bougeait dans tout les sens, ne supportant pas de rester enfermé dans l'infirmerie.

« - Harry, arrête de gigoter et viens ici.»lui demanda madame Pomfresh qui était assise à son bureau.

Il s'empressa d'obéir, espérant sortir plus promptement.

« - Hier, en t'examinant, j'ai vu que tu avais quelques griffures sur les bras, as-tu un chat?» demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui, un chaton, je l'ai eu à Noël. Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il à son tour.

« - Pendant une grossesse, il n'est pas très conseillé d'avoir un chat, les chats sont porteurs de maladies et il serait préférable que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe pendant ta grossesse.» lui dit-elle.

À cette nouvelle, Harry reçut comme un coup au cœur, "Amour", son petit chat était devenu très important pour lui. Mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix, ses enfants devaient passer avant tout.

« - Bien, je ferai ce qu'il doit être fait.» murmura-t-il d'une petite voix triste.

« - Ce n'est que pour quelque mois, Harry. Après, tu pourras le récupérer.» assura-t-elle désolée de la peine qu'elle venait de causer au jeune homme.

Harry avait décidé cette nuit de rendre tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu de Severus, ne voulant rien garder, à part "Amour". Mais maintenant, le cœur lourd, il décida que le chaton retournerait lui aussi chez le maître des potions.

Ne voulant pas faire attendre ses amis davantage, il demanda à l'infirmière s'il pouvait partir. Celle-ci acquiesça et il sortit, la tête basse.

Sur le chemin du dortoir, Harry fit un tour en cuisine et appela Dobby, celui-ci apparut tout de suite, ayant toujours su qui il était réellement car on ne trompait pas les créatures magiques.

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous, Harry Potter ?» demanda l'elfe de maison.

« - Combien de fois t'ai je dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Dobby ?» demanda-t-il exaspéré.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Pour lui, appeler le jeune homme par son prénom serait un sacrilège, un manque de respect.

« Harry Potter, veut-il quelque chose ? Dobby peut-il aider Harry Potter ?» redemanda-t-il.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il demanda

« - Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? »

« - Tout ce que veux Harry Potter !» lui fut-il répondu.

« - Est-ce que tu peux venir dans ma chambre avec un carton, et dès que je l'aurai rempli, pourrais-tu le donner à quelqu'un ?» questionna-t-il.

« - Oui, Harry Potter, Dobby peut le faire.» lui répondit l'elfe.

« - Merci Dobby.» lui dit simplement Harry touché par la gentillesse de l'elfe.

« - Dobby rejoindra Harry Potter dans sa chambre avec le carton.» informa-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry ouvrit commode et armoire et prit les objets et les vêtements que lui avait offert son ex-fiancé et les mit en tas sur le lit. Le plus dur fut de retirer son alliance et ses bijoux qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Dès qu'il les retira, il ressentit comme un manque, et versa quelques larmes, mais d'un revers de main, les essuya très vite, s'en voulant de cette faiblesse passagère.

Quand Dobby arriva, tout était prêt et en quelque seconde tout fut enfermé dans le carton, puis le cœur lourd il alla chercher le chaton endormi.

« - Viens là "Amour".» dit-il en le serrant une dernière fois contre lui et en l'embrassant sur le museau. « - Au revoir mon trésor, j'espère qu'il s'occupera bien de toi. »

Le chaton dans les bras, il se dirigea vers l'elfe de maison.

« - Peux-tu apporter le carton et le chaton au professeur Snape, s'il te plaît Dobby ?» demanda Harry.

« - Oui Harry Potter, Dobby va le faire tout de suite, faut-il attendre une réponse ?» questionna le petit être.

« - Non Dobby, pas de réponse.» murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux de tristesse.

L'elfe hocha la tête et dans un "pouf" disparu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au lieu d'apparaître dans l'appartement du maître des potions Dobby frappa à la porte et attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Snape.

« - Dobby apporte ceci pour le professeur Snape. Où Dobby doit-il les poser ?» lui demanda l'elfe en lui faisant voir le carton et le chaton.

Severus, sans voix, lui montra la table et l'elfe de maison y posa le petit animal qui miaulait et l'encombrant carton et s'en alla en s'inclinant.

Le professeur avança tout doucement et là il reconnu "Amour", le chaton qu'il avait offert à Harry. Il se précipita alors pour ouvrir le carton.

Là, il vit tout les présents qu'il avait offert avec amour. Les mains tremblantes, il les sortit un par un, caressant, touchant, tout ce que son aimé avait touché. Puis il trouva une petite boîte qu'il prit et qu'il ouvrit et là, il s'écroula sur le sol. Dans son écrin reposait l'alliance, symbole de leur futur bonheur. Un bonheur qu'il avait détruit.

Severus était anéanti, il savait que cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas pardonné facilement. Il était sûr que la route serait longue pour retrouver le chemin du Cœur de celui qu'il aimait.

Il se releva et remit avec soin et amour toutes les affaires dans la boîte, et prit le chaton dans ses bras. Il réduisit ensuite le carton et le mis dans sa poche.

« - On va aller voir ton maître, t'es d'accord ?» demanda-t-il au chat qui bien sûr ne lui répondit pas, étant trop occupé à ronronner de bonheur de revoir son deuxième maître.

Il fit attention de ne croiser personne et quand il entra dans le dortoir des Serpentard, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Harry. En entrant, il ne vit personne, mais entendit le bruit de l'eau venant de la salle de bain. Il déposa le chaton sur un des lits et s'y dirigea. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et se figea sur place devant ce qu'il voyait.

Dans la cabine transparente, inconscient de la présence du maître des potions, Harry prenait sa douche, les yeux fermés, la tête relevée, profitant de cette eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau, les deux mains dans les cheveux, exposant son torse au jet de la douche.

La respiration de Severus devint de plus en plus difficile et son bas ventre s'enflamma tandis que ses yeux restaient rivés sur Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier de ce spectacle si envoûtant. La tentation était telle qu'il commença à faire son entrée dans la pièce. Il poussa le battant de la porte, prêt à avancer quand le jeune homme arrêta l'arrivée d'eau. A ce moment-là, il reprit ses esprits et se dépêcha de rejoindre la pièce en attendant son élève et en faisant tout son possible pour calmer son désir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain et stoppa net en voyant son ex.

« - Monsieur ?» demanda-t-il sans émotions.

« - Eden…» commença le maître des potions.

« - Harry, monsieur je m'appelle Harry.» lui dit-il sèchement.

Devant le ton brusque et cassant de son élève, Severus ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

« Par Merlin, que c'est dur de l'entendre parler comme ça.» pensa-t-il.

« - Je t'ai ramené tes affaires.» reprit Severus en lui montrant le carton.

« - Vous devez vous tromper monsieur, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.» répondit Harry froidement.

« - Je te les ai offerts, ils sont à toi, tu n'avais pas besoin de me les rendre ce sont des cadeaux, et les cadeaux ne se rendent pas.» s'écria tristement le directeur des Serpentard.

« - Monsieur, vous êtes mon directeur de maison, rien d'autre. Vous n'êtes rien pour moi et je ne suis rien pour vous. Nous n'avons aucun lien qui donnerait l'occasion d'échanger de cadeaux, donc je vous le redis : ceci ne m'appartient pas.» répliqua Harry d'un air glacial et légèrement dédaigneux.

« - Harry écoute-moi…» supplia le professeur.

« - Monsieur, je vous prierai de sortir de ma chambre.» reprit Harry d'un ton cassant en se dirigeant vers la porte et en l'ouvrant toute grande.

Sachant la partie perdue pour l'instant, Severus se préparait à sortir lorsqu'il fût stoppé.

« - Monsieur, vous oubliez quelque chose.» lui dit d'un ton neutre Harry en lui montrant les affaires.

« - Fais en ce que tu veux Harry. Tout ça est à toi.» murmura le maître des potions, désespéré.

Il franchisait le seuil de la porte quand il s'arrêta.

« - Mais sois en sûr que je ne laisserai pas tomber, il faut qu'on parle, Harry. Et sérieusement. Je t'aime et j'ai fait la plus grande bêtise de ma vie en te rejetant…»

« - Monsieur, je vous prierai de vous en aller ou je devrai informer le directeur que vous me harcelez.» s'écria le jeune homme dégoûté en le poussant quelque peu dehors avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

« - J'irai jusqu'au bout Harry pour te reconquérir, je ferai tout pour que tu sois de nouveau dans mes bras. Ça prendra peut-être du temps mais je réussirai, sois en sûr.» pensa-t-il avant de quitter le dortoir.

De son coté, Harry s'écroula sur son lit, tremblant, les larmes coulant le long des joues. Qu'il avait été difficile d'être si froid et si dur ! Mais il ne devait plus être si faible face à cet homme. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne laisserait plus Severus détruire de nouveau son cœur.

Non. Plus jamais se promit-il.

À suivre


	18. Chapitre 18

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

D'abord je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir étais si longue pour mettre ce chap.

Je n'étais pas parti en vacance j'avais tout simplement la flemme d'écrire et de plus j'étais bloquer au milieu du chap. donc impossible de continuer. A part écrit le 1er chap d'une nouvelle fic et lire vos fics(pour celles qui en ont)je n'ai rien fais honte à moi.

Maintenant je voudrais remercier toute celles qui m'ont mis une review, ça m'as beaucoup aidé dans la continuation de ce chap dés que je pensais abandonner, j'en recevais une et ça me remonter à bloque.

Et vous pouvez remercier ma béta Lola Reeds qui fais un superbe travail et qui a réussi à corriger le chap pour aujourd'hui. Bisous ma Lola, t'es la meilleure

****

Maintenant un peu de pub

Il faut absolument lire les fics de:

- **Elehyn **(franchement qui n'a pas encore lu ses magnifiques fics)(couple Sev/Harry)Slash

- **Umbre77** (superbe histoire)(couple Harry/Draco)Slash

- **Jwulee** (toute nouvelle sur ce site mais déjà beaucoup de chap. histoires Fabuleuses)non-slash

- et le tout dernier **Elghim**, un ami à moi qui ce lance dans l'écriture. Sa fic se nomme

****

L'Ultime Croisade des Héros dans la section: Record of Lodoss War ce n'est pas un Slash, mais une histoire d'aventure qui est génial donc n'hésitez pas à y aller et lui dire ce que vous en pensez et de l'encourager.

****

Une dernière chose:

J'avais dis que ma fic ferait 16 chap vous, vous en souvenez? Et bien il y aura encore deux chap sur, vous êtes contente non?

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite bonne lecture et dites-moi surtout ce que vous avez pensez de ce chap

Bisous à toutes

Chapitre18

Harry était toujours sur son lit lorsque Blaise fit irruption dans la chambre.

«- Tu es là Harry! » s'exclama Blaise soulagé de voir son ami.

«- Tu devais nous attendre à l'infirmerie, mais quand nous nous y sommes rendus, madame Pomfresh nous a dit que tu étais parti, donc nous avons cru que tu étais dans la Grande Salle, mais là non plus tu n'y étais pas. » continua le jeune homme réprobateur.

«- Excuse-moi Blaise mais j'avais des choses à faire » dit simplement Harry la tête baissée.

Devant l'attitude de son ami, Blaise s'inquiéta.

«- Harry regarde moi » demanda soudain Blaise.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et le regarda.

En voyant ses yeux rougis, Blaise se précipita.

«- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» questionna le brun Serpentard, soucieux.

«- Tu vois le carton ? » demanda-t-il en le lui montrant.

«- Oui ?» lui répondit son ami.

«- Dedans il y a tout ce que Severus m'a offert. » commença-t-il.

«- Que comptes-tu faire avec ?» interrogea Blaise.

«- Ce que j'ai fait plutôt… » répondit Harry.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, Harry reprit la parole.

« J'avais demandé à Dobby d'aller le porter à Sev', et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais… »

«- Mais quoi ?» l'interrompit son ami.

«- Il est revenu personnellement me le rendre. » l'informa le survivant.

«- Il est venu ici! Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? » s'inquiéta Blaise.

«- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on parle sérieusement et qu'il m'aimait. » confia Harry d'une petite voix les yeux embués de larmes.

À cette réaction, Blaise le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, laissant son ami parler.

«- Je lui ai répondu si durement, si méchamment, comme s'il n'était rien pour moi. Mais je l'aime à en mourir, j'ai beau dire le contraire, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et pourtant il m'a fait si mal, je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. » sanglota-t-il.

«- Je suis désolé Harry. Laisse le temps agir, je n'ai que ce conseil à te donner. » se désola Blaise.

« Allez, sèche tes larmes et allons déjeuner, les autres doivent nous attendre.» le réconforta le Serpentard.

«- Merci Blaise d'être là » sourit le jeune éploré.

Puis, tous deux se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils firent leur entrée, le survivant fut salué de toutes parts, tout le monde était heureux de le revoir, mais quand Harry alla s'installer à la table des Serpentard, il y eut des protestations venant de la table des Gryffondor. Harry était des leurs et ils voulaient qu'il revienne parmi eux. Malheureusement, les Serpentard qui avaient appris à apprécier leur ancien ennemi n'étaient pas du tout d'accord, Harry était un des leurs et il le resterait.

Les deux maisons se disputaient la présence du jeune homme mais elles n'étaient pas les seules.

À la table des professeurs, les deux directeurs des deux maisons concernées se disputaient aussi sur le même sujet.

«- Monsieur Potter doit revenir à Gryffondor, et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez à ce que ce garçon reste dans votre maison. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler qu'avant qu'il prenne une autre identité, vous ne pouviez vous empêcher de le rudoyer? » lui dit avec hargne la directrice des Gryffondor.

«- Peut-être bien, mais cela fait partie du passé. De plus ceux de ma maison apprécient grandement monsieur Potter, et il est bien où il est, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait changer. » s'écria plein de fougue le maître des potions.

« Mon Harry restera près de moi, il ne retournera pas chez ces foutus Gryffondor, vieille bique » pensa Severus

Le professeur des potions allait lancer une pique au professeur McGonagall quand il fut arrêté comme tout les autres par Dumbledore.

«- Ça suffit! Je veux du silence. Le cas de monsieur Potter sera réglé ce soir, maintenant que tout le monde s'asseye et mange. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. » hurla le directeur.

Tout le monde était bouche bée. Jamais ils n'avaient vu et entendu le professeur Dumbledore crier de la sorte et c'était terrifiant.

«- Monsieur Potter, mettez-vous pour l'instant à la table des Serpentard et dès que vous aurez fini votre repas, rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau. »reprit-il d'un ton plus chaleureux.

Harry lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, et s'installa près de Draco et de Blaise.

Installé derrière son bureau, le professeur Dumbledore s'occupait des affaires de Poudlard, quand il entendit toquer à la porte.

«- Entre Harry » dit simplement le professeur

«- Je suis désolé monsieur, tout cela et de ma faute. » avoua tout de go Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

«- Mais non Harry, retire-toi ça de la tête. Ça faisait longtemps que tes deux maisons ne s'étaient pas disputées. Il fallait bien que ça craque un jour ou l'autre. » Commenta le vieil homme en lui souriant.

«- J'ai parlé avec le Choixpeau magique et il m'affirme que maintenant tu fais intégralement partie des deux maisons. Il m'est donc impossible de te répartir dans l'une ou l'autre de ces maisons mais j'ai pris une décision qui, je suis sûr, réjouira tout le monde. » affirma-t-il.

«- Laquelle? » demanda intrigué le jeune homme.

«- Tu vas voir. Suis-moi. » Lui dit simplement le vieux sorcier en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tous deux marchèrent dans le château pendant à peu près une quinzaine de minutes avant de stopper devant un tableau représentant une mère portant son enfant.

Au mot naissance le tableau pivota, laissant place à un salon très chaleureux.

«- Que faisons-nous là, professeur? » demanda Harry.

«- Après la bataille, tu n'as rien accepté de la part de personne. Que ce soit du ministère ou de la communauté magique. » commença-t-il.

«- Cet appartement est pour toi et tes enfants, réfléchis bien avant de refuser. Il te faut un endroit pendant tes études où tu pourras t'occuper d'eux en toute tranquillité. » l'informa le directeur.

« Cet appartement contient tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu te sentes chez toi, il n'y a qu'un endroit où je n'ai pas osé faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais t'en occuper personnellement. » lui dit le professeur en ouvrant une porte.

La pièce était vide mais magnifique, éclairée par une grande fenêtre qui faisait face au parc du château.

«- J'ai trouvé que cette pièce serait parfaite pour tes enfants. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » lui demanda le patriarche en le regardant avec des yeux pleins de malice.

«- Je n'aurais jamais rêvé mieux pour eux professeur. C'est tout simplement parfait. » assura Harry, les yeux pleins de larmes de gratitude.

«- Comment penses-tu l'équiper? Façon sorcière ou moldue? » interrogea le vieil homme.

«- Moldue, sans hésiter » lui répondit le futur parent.

«- Pourquoi moldue plus que sorcière? » interrogea le directeur.

«- Quand je vivais chez ma tante, elle me prenait avec elle pour que je porte ses achats et souvent nous passions devant un magasin où il y avait des affaires de bébé et j'adorais regarder tout ces meubles d'enfants, ces adorables petits habits et, franchement je ne vois mes enfants que dans ce genre de choses. » termina de dire le jeune homme.

Puis il reprit.

«- Professeur, vous vous doutez que maintenant je ne puis refuser votre offre mais comment ça va se passer pour les Serpentard et les Gryffondor quand ils sauront que j'ai droit à tout ceci? » s'exclama le jeune homme en lui montrant d'un mouvement du bras l'appartement.

«- Et pour le reste, comment cela va-t-il se passer, professeur ?» questionna-t-il.

« C'est simple, pour ton emploi du temps, tu gardes celui que je t'ai donné ; pour les repas, tu alterneras tous les jours : un jour chez les Gryffondor et un jour chez les Serpentard.

Cet appartement sera relié magiquement aux chambres de tes amis Ron et Blaise, donc tu pourras circuler en toute liberté dans les deux maisons, mais seulement ceux que tu auras autorisés pourront pénétrer en ce lieu. Et personne d'autre. » termina-t-il.

Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as pas cours avant dix heures, profites-en pour t'installer et faire tous les changements que tu veux, tu es chez toi. Passe une bonne journée Harry » lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

«- Au fait Harry, tu devrais informer Sirius et Remus de ton état et le plutôt serait le mieux. » l'encouragea le directeur avant de partir.

«- Oui, professeur, je comptais le faire ce soir » confia-t-il avant que le vieil homme sorte.

Harry profita de son temps libre pour aller chercher ses affaires et les déballer. Puis alla en cours comme tous ses camarades.

La journée passa très vite pour le Survivant. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le chemin de son ex qui lui faisait tout pour lui parler ou simplement le voir.

Après le repas où le professeur Dumbledore informa les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de ce qu'il avait décidé, Harry demanda à Sirius et Remus de le suivre.

Arrivés dans son nouveau logis, Harry avant de s'expliquer leur demanda de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

«- Que se passe-t-il Harry? Et où somme-nous? » demanda Remus.

«- Le professeur m'a donné cet appartement ce matin. » lui répondit-il.

«- Cool, mais pourquoi? » interrogea Sirius qui regardait tout autour de lui.

«- Justement, c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de vous asseoir. » les informa le Survivant.

À ces mots, Remus se releva et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

«- Harry, tu vas bien dis-moi? » s'inquiéta-t-il en le regardant de haut en bas.

«- Oui je t'assure. Remus n'avez-vous jamais voulu avoir un enfant toi et Sirius ? » demanda-t-il.

«- Mais Harry, nous en avons un. Siri et moi nous te considérons comme notre fils. C'est peut-être présomptueux de notre part, mais c'est ce que nous ressentons à ton égard.

«- Je suis content que vous pensez ça et moi de mon côté, je vous considère comme mes deux papas, vous m'apportez tellement tous les deux, je vous aime tant. » avoua-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

« Et si je vous disais que vous allez être grands papas dans sept mois ? » murmura-t-il.

Pendant quelques secondes il y eut un grand silence puis un hurlement de joie de la part de Sirius.

«- C'est merveilleux Harry et qui est l'heureuse élue ? » demanda-t-il tout de go en se levant et en prenant Harry dans les bras.

«- Harry, te rends-tu compte que vous êtres trop jeunes, ta compagne et toi pour avoir un enfant ? » le réprimanda le loup-garou.

«- T'es vraiment qu'un rabat joie Moony. » bouda l'Animagus.

«- Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux ait la tête sur les épaules, Patmol » intervint le lycanthrope.

Voyant de la peine dans les yeux de Harry devant sa réprimande, Remus dit aussi tôt

«- Ne te trompe pas, je suis content pour toi, mais tu es si jeune. Tu aurais dû faire attention. »

«- Alors vas-tu nous dire qui c'est? C'est Ginny? Cho? » s'impatienta Sirius.

«- Ni l'une ni l'autre, as-tu oublié que je suis gay? » s'offusqua-t-il.

«- Si tu n'as couché avec aucune fille, comment peux-tu dire que Moony et moi allons être grands-pères ? » s'étonna le professeur Black.

«- L'accident de potions qui m'a transformé ne m'a pas transformé seulement que l'extérieur de ma personne mais aussi l'intérieur… » commença-t-il.

«- Tu veux dire.. ?» demanda abasourdi le lycanthrope qui avait deviné ce qu'il voulait dire.

Harry hocha la tête rayonnant les mains posées sur son ventre.

«- Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ? » maugréa Sirius qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

«- Ce que Harry veut te dire, c'est qu'il attend un enfant. » l'informa-t-il quelque peu choqué par la nouvelle.

«- Pas un mais deux, j'attends deux enfants. » avoua Harry qui attendait avec impatience la réaction de l'Animagus qui ne tarda pas.

«- Mon bébé attend deux bébés ! » finit-il par murmurer sous le choc, s'écroulant sur le fauteuil tellement il était abasourdi par la nouvelle

Quant à Remus

«- Deux bébés? Ho! Harry pourquoi ne fais-tu jamais rien comme tout le monde? Il faut toujours que tu sortes du lot. » chuchota le loup-garou pour lui-même.

«- Par Merlin, assied-toi ! Ne reste pas debout ! Tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas mal? » s'affola l'Animagus en se relevant en vitesse et en se précipitant vers son filleul.

«- Sirius, calme-toi je suis enceint! Pas mourrant !» rigola-t-il.

«- As-tu vu l'infirmière? » s'inquiéta à son tour Remus.

«- Oui, tout va bien, je dois y retourner le mois prochain et je saurais à ce moment là le sexe de mes bébés! » Les informa le futur parent.

« Dites-moi tous les deux, êtes vous libre pour les prochaines vacances? » interrogea-t-il.

«- Oui, pourquoi? » demanda Sirius.

«- J'ai besoin de vous pour aller du coté moldu. » leur dit Harry.

«- Tu as besoin de quelque chose de spécial ?» questionna le lycanthrope.

«- Je voudrai acheter tous les accessoires pour les petits avant que cela soit trop dur pour moi de le faire. » commenta le Survivant.

«- Et ton compagnon dans tout ça ? » interrogea Remus toujours aussi pragmatique.

«- Ha oui c'est vrai, tu ne nous as pas dit qui c'était » s'écria Sirius avec un grand sourire.

«- Lui et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, donc cela n'a pas d'importance de qui il est. » Répliqua le jeune homme.

«- Sait-il que tu es enceint? » demanda le loup-garou.

«- Non et il ne le saura pas. » maugréa Harry.

«- Mais c'est quand même lui le père, Harry! Tu ne peux pas le laisser dans l'ignorance? » S'étonna Sirius de l'attitude de son filleul.

« Je sais tout cela. Mais je lui dirai quand j'aurai décidé de le faire et pas avant. » soupira-t-il. Puis il reprit en changeant de sujet, espérant que les deux maraudeurs comprennent qu'il serait mieux de ne plus revenir sur ce sujet, encore trop douloureux pour lui.

«- Alors pour les vacances, vous êtes partant ? »

«- Ho que oui! Et compte sur moi pour les gâter ces petits bouts! »S'écria Sirius, qui imaginait déjà tous les jouets qu'il pourrait leur acheter. Lui et Remus n'avaient pas pu acheter quoi que ce soit à Harry quand celui-ci était encore un enfant, et espéraient qu'ils pourraient un peu se racheter.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se rendit comme il avait été convenu, à la table des Gryffondor et alla s'installer près d'Hermione et de Ron

Contents de le ravoir à leur table, ses deux amis lui firent la fête ainsi que le reste de la tablée. Quand le calme fut revenu, Hermione et Ron virent le chaton dans les bras de leur ami.

«- Harry, pourquoi l'as-tu amené avec toi? » demanda Ron la bouche pleine en indiquant du menton l'animal.

«- Avec ce que vous savez quoi, il n'est pas très bon pour moi de le garder, donc je voudrai qu'Hermione s'en occupe, si elle veut bien, pendant cette période. » lui répondit Harry.

«- Bien sur Harry, il n'y a pas de problème et je te promets de bien m'en occuper. » assura-t-elle en prenant le chaton des bras du jeune homme.

«- Merci Hermione!» lui dit-il simplement en caressant la tête du petit félin

Après avoir déjeuné, Harry se leva pour rejoindre son premier cours de la matinée.

«- Ça va Harry? » demanda Hermione soucieuse.

«- Ne t'en fais pas Mione, ça ne sera pas la première ni la dernière fois que je devrai participer à son cours. » murmura-t-il en entrant dans la salle de classe.

«- Allez haut les cœurs, allons combattre la bête. » s'écria-t-il faussement enjoué.

A la fin de la journée, le professeur se dirigeait à grand pas vers la salle des professeurs, des tonnes de questions trottant dans sa tête depuis le début de la journée.

« - Pourquoi Harry avait-il une dispense pour ne pas ingérer les potions?

- pourquoi n'avait t'il pas réussi à le retenir à la fin du cours pour savoir le pourquoi?

- Harry était-il malade?

- et si oui? Qu'avait-il?

- Avait-il le droit d'aller voir Pomfresh pour savoir? »

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et l'inquiétaient de plus en plus.

Arrivé dans la salle de repos des professeurs, il vit ses deux collègues, Remus et Sirius.

Severus les détestait toujours autant, mais eux sûrement pourraient répondre à ses questions.

« Mais eux le voudraient-ils ? » pensa-t-il perplexe.

Il commença à se diriger vers ses deux ennemis quand il stoppa net tous deux inconscients de sa présence parlaient justement de Harry.

Comme ils ne l'avaient pas vu s'approcher, Severus se cacha et écouta. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était enfantin mais il s'en moquait carrément il voulait savoir pour le jeune homme et tous les moyens étaient permis.

«- Patou qu'as-tu en tête ? » demanda le lycanthrope.

«- Je vais aider mon filleul à trouver un nouveau compagnon. » lui répondit tout souriant l'Animagus.

«- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?» s'étonna Remus.

«- J'ai fais une liste de tous les garçons de Poudlard susceptibles de plaire à Harry.» confia-t-il les yeux pétillants de malice.

«- Et c'est toi qui as fait cette liste ?» demanda-t-il n'y croyant pas du tout.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?» s'offusqua Sirius d'une moue boudeuse.

« Je te rappelle mon amour que si je n'avais pas fait le premier pas pendant nos études et si je ne t'avais pas sauté dessus, on ne serait pas ensemble aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr que si j'avais mit une pancarte à mon cou avec l'inscription:" je suis gay, je te veux.", tu ne l'aurais même pas remarqué. A cette époque, tu avais vraiment des ornières devant les yeux. » lui dit-il ironiquement.

«- Même pas vrai. » maugréa le brun.

«- Alors cette liste, c'est de qui? » reprit Remus.

«- Hermione. » avoua Sirius d'une petite voix.

Puis il reprit avec plus d'entrain.

«- Elle a fait des fiches pour chacun et il y a même leur photo, leur hobby, enfin il y a tout quoi. » termina le brun avec enthousiasme.

«- Très bonne idée, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre notre loupiot. » commenta le loup-garou.

«- Laisse-moi faire, je m'en charge! De toute façon, je lui ai déjà arrangé un rendez-vous. » expliqua-t-il à son compagnon.

«- Ha oui et c'est qui ? » questionna-t-il.

«- Regarde, c'est lui. » dit-il en lui montrant une photo.

« C'est un Serdaigle, il a 17 ans, très bien fait de sa personne et je crois qu'il a de l'humour, tout pour lui plaire. » assura l'Animagus.

De son coté le maître des potions était en rage, il n'était pas du tout d'accord pour qu'Harry aille avec quelqu'un d'autre. Harry était à lui et à personne d'autre. Et il ne laissera pas un freluquet le lui prendre. « Ha ça non, il n'en était pas question !» grogna-t-il en sortant de la salle des profs et en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers. Avant de partir, il avait entendu l'heure et le jour dudit rendez-vous et il ferait tout pour que ça soit un cauchemar.

Quelques temps plus tard dans les appartements du Survivant.

«- Il n'en est pas question, je refuse ! » s'écria le jeune homme.

«- Mais Harry, il va t'attendre le pauvre! » implora l'Animagus.

«- Ça, c'est ton problème pas le mien. » lui répondit le Serpendor

«- Mamour, aide-moi !» supplia Sirius en regardant le lycanthrope avec des yeux de chien battu.

Celui-ci soupira vaincu.

«- Harry, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'aller à ce rendez-vous ? Ce jeune homme pourrait te plaire. » l'encouragea le loup-garou.

«- Là n'est pas la question Remus, je suis toujours amoureux de mon ex et je ne peux pas du jour au lendemain l'oublier et sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurai l'impression de le tromper. » avoua-t-il.

«- Écoute Harry, on ne demande pas que ce garçon devienne ton grand amour, on veut simplement te revoir sourire, t'amuser, être tout simplement heureux, comme tu l'étais il n'y a pas longtemps. Sors avec d'autres garçons, qui sait si tu pourrais de nouveau retomber amoureux? Ne gâche pas cette chance Harry! Profite de ta jeunesse! Et c'est seulement pour une soirée, si ce garçon ne te plaît pas, ça s'arrêtera là, c'est tout » termina Remus.

Les deux maraudeurs regardaient Harry, attendant sa réponse.

Ne voulant pas faire de peine aux deux hommes Harry accepta à contrecœur. Sirius, heureux de sa réponse, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui et se précipita dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Harry se retourna vers le loup-garou et demanda intrigué

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? »

«- Va savoir avec lui! Si j'étais toi j'irai voir. » confia le lycanthrope en haussant les épaules.

Tous deux rejoignirent Sirius qui était entrain de farfouiller dans la garde robe, jetant au-dessus de son épaule ce qui n'avait pas retenu son approbation et son attention.

«- Siri qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Harry.

«- Je te prépare la tenue idéale pour ce rendez-vous! Il faut que ça soit parfait! Voilà j'ai ce qu'il faut. » finit-il par dire en sortant de la garde robe.

«- Vas prendre ta douche, je prépare tout. » l'encouragea-t-il en le poussant vers la salle de bain.

«- Mais… »

«- il n'y a pas de mais, dépêche-toi, tu as cinq minutes, si dans cinq minutes tu n'es pas là je viens te chercher alors fais vite. » Assura Sirius d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

Harry soupira et alla prendre sa douche. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard les cheveux ébouriffés et dégoulinant d'eau, portant pour seul vêtement autour de ses hanches un drap de bain.

«- Tiens. » lui dit l'Animagus en lui tendant un caleçon en soie noir.

Harry s'en vêtit vite fait et retira la serviette. Puis mit la chemise vert émeraude que lui passait son parrain. Pendant qu'il boutonnait le vêtement, Remus lui sécha et coiffa sa longue chevelure. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre le pantalon de cuir noir que Siri avait choisi.

Harry l'enfila mais impossible de le fermer.

«- Sirius, il me faut un autre pantalon » murmura le jeune homme.

«- Pourquoi, tu ne peux plus faire rentrer tes fesses ?» dit sans aucun détour le maraudeur en rigolant quelque peu.

«- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mes fesses vont très bien, je n'arrive pas à le fermer c'est tout, regarde. » maugréa Harry en lui montrant.

Les deux maraudeurs purent voir le petit arrondissement qui empêchait la fermeture du vêtement. Pendant quelques secondes, ils regardèrent avec fascination ce ventre où prenait vie deux petits êtres.

«- Attends, je vais arranger ça ! » lui dit Remus en jetant un sort au pantalon qui s'élargit suffisamment pour que le jeune homme puisse le fermer.

«- Merci Moony »lui dit Harry

«- De rien, mais dit moi que vas-tu faire quand ta grossesse sera visible ?» lui demanda le loup-garou.

«- T'inquiète, Pomfresh va m'apprendre un sort qui camouflera ma grossesse que ça soit par la vue ou par le toucher, donc personne ne s'apercevra que je grossis. » l'informa Harry.

Puis Harry reprit

«- Au fait, où doit se dérouler ce rendez-vous? » demanda-t-il à son parrain.

«- À la roseraie, je sais que tu aimes cet endroit. » lui répondit l'Animagus.

«- Tant que tu y es, peux-tu me dire c'est qui et à quoi il ressemble, car si je dois sortir avec lui dans quelques minutes ça serait bien que je sache quelques petites choses sur lui tu ne trouves pas ?» lui dit ironiquement le jeune homme.

«- Oups, j'ai oublié, désolé » s'exclama Sirius quelque peu honteux de son oubli.

«- T'exagères, Patou » soupira le lycanthrope.

«- Donc, c'est un Serdaigle de dix-sept ans et à ce que je sais, tu lui plais énormément, il se nomme Alexander Drax, tiens voilà sa photo. »commenta Sirius en lui faisant voir l'image d'un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au yeux bleu clair.

«- Waouh! Il est pas mal ce mec! Comment ça se fait que je ne l'aie jamais vu? » s 'exclama Harry étonné.

«- Au fait parrain, comment tu t'es arrangé pour le rendez-vous? »

«- Quand tout le monde a su pour ton identité, il est venu me voir après les cours pour me demander si je savais le pourquoi de ta tristesse. Je lui ai répondu que tu venais de rompre avec ton ami. Et là, je peux te dire, qu'il était vraiment intéressé de savoir que tu étais de nouveau libre, puis il m'a presque supplié de te demander de le rencontrer en insistant énormément sur le fait que ça te changerait les idées. Voilà tu sais tout. » expliqua Sirius en souriant à son filleul. Puis il reprit

«- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, Harry, mais si tu ne veux pas être en retard et le faire poireauter, tu devrais y aller.

«- Ok, j'y vais. » lui dit-il en quittant les deux maraudeurs.

Harry arriva à la roseraie le premier et s'installa sur l'un des bancs pour attendre son rendez-vous. Il se sentait nerveux, car à part Severus, il n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Avec le maître des potions ç'avait été si simple, si naturel. Qu'il avait un peu peur, peur de mal faire, peur de ne savoir que dire.

Tout dans ses pensées, il sursauta à l'arrivée du Serdaigle.

Le blond se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche féline et séductrice, un regard envoûtant qui le figeait sur place. Harry était troublé par le jeune homme qui le regardait avec gourmandise et aussi autre chose que Harry n'arrivait pas à définir. Rougissant quelque peu Harry se leva et attendit que l'autre jeune homme le rejoigne

«- Harry! Je suis content que tu aies pu venir. » s'exclama le blond en lui prenant la main avec délicatesse puis il reprit

«- Tu veux bien que l'on s'assoie? Comme ça, on pourra discuter autant qu'on veut! » demanda Alexander

«- Oui, bien sur » lui répondit Harry.

Le Serdaigle qui tenait toujours la main d'Harry, l'entraîna vers le banc et attendit que celui-ci ce soit assis pour en faire autant et commença à lui parler de tout et de rien.

Severus caché dernière un bosquet avait vu la façon donc le Serdaigle avait regardé Harry, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, Harry était sien et à personne d'autre, et il ferait tout pour que le jeune homme revienne vers lui et lui pardonne. Il l'aimait trop, il était même prêt à le supplier et à se rabaisser pour que le jeune homme revienne là où était sa place : dans ses bras. Mais la première chose à faire, c'est de se débarrasser de tous les prétendants de son cher ange. Tous les moyens sont bons, il faut simplement que ça soit subtil pour que personne ne puisse le soupçonner, surtout pas Harry.

Tout d'un coup, il vit rouge quand il vit Harry rire aux éclats d'une blague du blond qui content de son exploit s'était approché du Serpendor et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser.

Severus dégaina sa baguette et lança deux sorts un pour protéger Harry et l'autre pour attaquer son ennemi. En quelques secondes, une cinquantaine d'abeille se précipitèrent sur le blond et se mirent à l'attaquer.

Alexander se leva précipitamment et se mit à faire des moulinets de ses bras voulant éloigner les insectes qui devinrent encore plus agressifs.

Harry vint à sa rescousse en faisant sortir de l'eau de sa baguette et en arrosant les insectes qui s'écrasèrent au sol.

Devant les piqûres qui recouvraient le Serdaigle, Harry l'accompagna à l'infirmerie

Mais en quittant la roseraie un mouvement attira son attention et vit du coin de l'œil, le maître des potions qui était tout content de son forfait.

Quelques jours après l'accident de la roseraie.

Harry s'écroula en maugréant sur le canapé de son appartement.

«- J'arrête! C'est fini! Plus de rendez-vous j'en ai marre! » s'écria-t-il.

«- Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry ?» s'intrigua Hermione.

«- Tu n'es pas au courant? C'est la guigne de sortir avec moi, à chaque fois les pauvres se retrouvent à l'infirmerie! » avoua le Serpendor.

«- Nan, on sait pour le Serdaigle mais pas pour les autres, raconte! » l'encouragea Blaise.

«- Ok! D'abord vous s'avez pour Alexander avec les abeilles, après il y a eu un autre, qui c'est fait attraper par le calmar du lac quand nous sommes passés à côté, un autre qui est tombé accidentellement dans un trou qui ne se trouvait pas là quelques secondes avant, un autre qui était d'une maladresse incommensurable et le dernier était atteint de flatulence aiguë. Le pauvre, il n'osera plus jamais se montrer devant moi. » termina Harry exaspéré.

Les quatre amis du jeune homme étaient écroulés de rire devant les mésaventures des pauvres garçons qui avaient osé sortir avec leur ami.

«- Et vous ne savez pas la dernière? Tout ce qui leur est arrivé c'est de la faute de Severus. » s'écria-t-il en colère.

«- Comment tu sais ça?» demanda Ron encore rouge de sa crise de fou rire.

«- Je l'ai vu tout simplement. Pas faire ses tours dignes des maraudeurs, nan ça j'ai pas vu, mais à chaque fois comme par hasard, il était dans les environs et à chaque fois un sourire victorieux sur le visage dès le méfait accompli. » confia-t-il.

«- Ça, ça ne prouve qu'une chose, c'est qu'il t'aime et qu'il est prêt à tout pour te reconquérir! C'est d'un romantique! » s'exclama Blaise les yeux brillants.

«- Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est cruel ce qu'il a fait aux autres. » lui dit Harry avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

À suivre


	19. Chapitre19

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Bon d'abord désolé encore pour ce si long moment sans chap

J'avais plein de chose à faire et en plus j'avais la flemme. Le prochaine chap je le commence normalement lundi et franchement je peux pas vous dire quand vous l'aurai, ça ne dépends plus que de……..bah de moi!!!! Et qu'il n'y est pas trop de mangas « anime »à dl et surtout que je m'y mette. j'ai toute les idée dans ma tête il me reste plus qu'a l'écrire

****

Réponses aux reviews

Elehyn: merci ma doucette adoré moi aussi je t'envois plein de bisous tout plein de bave qui dégouline partout(désolé je me marre en t'écrivant ça)redevenons sérieux, tu sais que ça me fais plaisir que tu me review tout mes chap. t'es la meilleure ma douce et de plus tu es un superbe écrivain que j'adore lire. alors ma doucette continue encore à écrire de si belle chose

Lola reds:merci ma Lola pour ta rapidité. T'es génial. au faite, j'ai un message pour toi de maffie car j'ai oublié de te le transmettre, le voilà: (Coucou à la fidèle bêta Lola Reeds)

Yami Aku : coucou ma yami, bah oui il est méchant mais c'est notre sevy d'amour il fallait bien le retrouvé dans son intégrité, mauvais comme une teigne mais il va se rattrapé dans ce chap

Tobbytu as vu, il est là comme prévu, maintenant j'attend ton prochain chapet désolé pour l'attende et merci pour ta review

Lapieuvredudesertsalut ma petite pieuvre, merci et contente que ça te plaise, rendez vous à ton prochain chap  
Phoenix: tu me fais rougir là, mais ça me fais vraiment plaisir, bien que franchement je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez trouvé à ma fic, car moi je la trouve pas fameuse  
celine.s hermionarwen, Maffie, Arwen19, empli, casi, arwen65 ,mimie, Kiss Minerve Sandrine,Y.A Chupz, Nat', alinemcb54 , le gouyou sauvage, Devilou-chan, lasgalenya Greenleaves, Shyrinia, Snape Black rose : elle est là , je sais vous allez dire pas trop tôt et vous auriez raison et merci pour tout  
Nymphelanedésolé pour le retard, mais j'avais la flemme, je sais c'est pas une excuse et je suis entrain d'écrire deux autres fic que vous n'aurais pas avant que j'ai écris plusieurs chap et j'ai dl plein de mangas et merci pour les bonne vibration

Zoomalfoypour les bébé Harry et Sev' le sauront au prochain chap, moi aussi je l'aime bien, au début je n'avais aucune raison de mettre Blaise et le voilà et j'en suis contente bien que maintenant il est carrément moin présent ainsi que les autres  
Minerve: nan car je crois que si Harry l'avais su plus tard il aurait pensé que c'est seulement pour les enfants et pas pour lui, enfin c'est mon avis  
Herminette: merci et oui elle m'a transmi tes encouragements ça me fais vraiment plaisir kitty-luv-Snapemoi aussi j'aurai voulu voir ça, et oui t'inquiète il y aura un happy end à toute mes fic sans exception car les fin malheureuses me font pleuré comme une madeleine  
kitty-sama :pour te dire la vérité moi aussi et ça sera dans le prochain. petite info: ils vont le découvrire accidentellement et oui sévi chou va venir demandé quelque chose à Harry qui se trouve dans le salon avec les maraudeur qui eux sont venu par un beau matin prenant Harry au dépourvu, donc comme je disait, sévi sortant de la douche, vient demandé quelque chose à Harry en caleçon et là, holà là j'en dis pas plus, tu en sais déjà trop  
Alicia Dok c'est noté surtout que j'ai deux nouvelle fic une sur Harry bien sure, et l'autre je sais pas si tu connais sur gravitation, tu verras comment dans ce chap Harry va lui dire, tu me fait trop rougire avec tes compliments, merci

Magic-Elfmerci beaucoup

Vif d'ormerci que mon chap t'ai plus et j'espère que sera pareil pour ce chap  
ginypompom :ça tu la dis des papy gâteaux même, et dire qu'ils devront supporté Sev'  
et la suite là voilà  
Black Namy Cassymerci

Melantha-Mondbien sur qu'il est sadique mon Harry chou mais il le cache

Je vous fais toutes de gros bisous car j'ai jamais eu autant de review et ça fait chaud au coeur

****

Mes petits coups de cœur:

  
  
**L'Ultime Croisade des Héros by Elghim **dans la section: Record of Lodoss War****

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de lumière**** by ****mimie**

**Un voyage où le passé surgit !**** by ****Tobby**

**Comforts from the Unexpected**** by ****Golden Sylphide**

**La magie du coeur**** by ****Christel**

Toute les fic d'Elehyn, de Umbre77, de jwulee, de Yami aku

les traduction de Leena Asakura

Et il y a aussi la magie des mots mais j'ai oublié de la mettre dans mais histoire favorite donc je ne sais plus le nom de l'auteur et impossible de regardé, ff redéconne

Bon j'arrête là, bien qu'il y en est plein d'autre

je vous souhaite toute une bonne lecture

Chapitre 19

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée, Severus referma le livre qu'il venait de finir.

« - Si ça ne marche pas avec ça, alors je ne sais plus quoi faire, espérons qu'il ne résistera pas. »pensa-t-il inquiet puis il reprit

« - Ne soyons pas défaitiste, je suis sûr qu'il va aimer, sensible comme il est. »

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut mettre le plan en route et pour ça, il me faudrait un moyen pour y aller. Oui mais comment? »Se demandait-il tout en marchant de long en large.

Quand tout à coup il s'arrêta tout net.

« Mais oui, que je suis bête! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt ?»S'écria-t-il tout heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution.

Deux secondes après, il se rembrunit

« Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas où je l'ai mis. Il me reste plus qu'à chercher, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux que mon plan fonctionne et foi de Severus, je ferai tout pour que ça marche...

Une heure après avoir tout chamboulé dans ses appartements, il poussa un cri de victoire.

Il en aurait presque sautillé de joie, mais se souvenant qu'il était adulte, il ne fit que sourire comme un chat qui vient d'attraper une souris. Mais voyant son sourire dans un miroir, il prit un peu peur.

« Par Merlin, la "chasse au Harry" me rend vraiment bizarre, le pauvre chéri s'il me voyait avec un tel sourire je crois bien qu'il irait se cacher pour ne pas se faire dévorer. Et par Merlin, que j'en ai envie. Voir son corps bouger au rythme de ses pas quand il avance devant moi, combien de fois ai-je eu envie de le plaquer contre le mur et le faire mien de nouveau encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce ?» pensa-t-il les yeux fermés en se remémorant les courbe de son futur de nouveau petit ami

« Sev', pense à autre chose, tu deviens dur là et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment! » pensa le maître de potions en se faisant lui-même la leçon.

Après avoir calmé quelque peu sa libido, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua l'état de ses quartiers.

« D'abord, rangeons un peu » dit-il en jetant un sort qui le fit à sa place.

« Merci Merlin pour la magie. » s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« Maintenant, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour l'installer, je l'aurai bien fait moi-même mais impossible d'entrer chez lui. Oui mais qui? » se demandait-il en se frottant le menton

La solution lui vint comme un flash,

Je connais la personne idéale ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il se leva et alla directement à la cheminée où il lança la poudre de communication et annonça la cuisine.

« - Trisky peut faire quelque chose pour monsieur ? » demanda le petit être quand Severus apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée

« -Envoie moi Dobby. » l'informa-t-il.

« -Bien, Trisky va faire ce que monsieur demande. » assura l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dobby fit son apparition.

« -Que peut faire Dobby pour Monsieur? » questionna-t-il.

« -Voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses... » lui répondit le maître des potions.

Pendant quelques minutes, il expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui.

« -Monsieur, Dobby veut bien aider, mais pas faire quelque chose qui fâcherait Harry Potter, Harry Potter est l'ami de Dobby! Dobby ne veut pas perdre l'amitié de Harry Potter. » murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, les yeux larmoyant.

« -N'aie pas peur Dobby, Harry restera ton ami, je t'assure. Si Winky était fâchée contre toi, tu ferais tout pour qu'elle ne le soit plus, pas vrai? Ce que nous allons faire, c'est pour me réconcilier avec lui.» avoua le maître des potions.

« -Monsieur, qui me dit que vous ne voulez pas faire de mal à Harry Potter ?» s'inquiéta le domestique.

« -Je comprends ton inquiétude, attends-moi là, je reviens! » lui dit-il.

Severus se dirigea vers sa chambre et revint un instant plus tard avec un cadre qu'il montra au petit être.

« -Regarde cette photo, elle a été prise quelque temps avant notre séparation. » murmura-t-il en regardant lui aussi l'image qui représentait Harry riant aux éclats dans les bras d'un Severus qui le regardait avec amour, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Avec ton aide, je voudrais avoir d'autres moments de la sorte. J'ai fais une bêtise Dobby! Et j'espère avec ton soutien pouvoir la réparer. Je ne peux malheureusement pas l'effacer mais au moins je ferai tout pour que Harry et moi soyons de nouveau heureux comme sur cette image. Alors veux-tu m'aider ?» demanda Severus gentiment.

L'elfe de maison prit quelques instants pour réfléchir puis donna son accord.

« -Dobby est d'accord Monsieur, Dobby va aider. » lui répondit l'elfe en hochant la tête.

« -Pour commencer, pourrais-tu me décrire les appartements de Harry ? » questionna le maître des potions.

« -Dobby peut le faire. » dit-il puis continua

« Harry Potter possède une chambre, une cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon et une pièce pour faire sa toilette, et une chambre toute vide. » termina l'elfe de maison.

« -Bien, donc tu mettras l'objet dont je t'ai parlé dans un coin du salon, dans un endroit où il n'y a rien, tu peux faire ça ? » demanda le maître des potions.

« -Oui Dobby peut le faire. » répondit le domestique.

« -Bien, dans ce cas tu peux y aller maintenant puisque Harry est avec ses amis à Pré-au-lard. » l'informa-t-il.

« -J'y vais de suite, Monsieur. » reprit la petite créature.

Avant de disparaître, Severus lui parla de nouveau.

« -Au fait Dobby, interdiction formelle de te punir de ce que tu vas faire, si Harry apprend que tu t'es puni, il sera très en colère. » commenta le directeur des Serpentard.

« -Bien monsieur, Dobby ne se punira pas, Dobby ne veut pas mettre en colère Harry Potter. » termina-t-il avant de disparaître avec un objet dans la main.

« -Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à me rendre à Pré-au-lard pour pouvoir faire quelques achats. » se dit-il avant d'enfiler sa cape et de quitter ses quartiers.

La nuit venue, quand tous les habitants du château ou presque dormaient d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur, une ombre apparut soudainement dans les appartements du jeune Harry Potter.

Cette ombre qui n'était autre que Severus Snape s'avança le plus silencieusement possible vers l'endroit où reposait celui pour qui son cœur battait.

Arrivé près de l'endormi, il s'agenouilla et le contempla pendant quelques minutes n'osant pas le toucher de peur de le réveiller.

Puis en se relevant, il ne put résister à frôler de ses lèvres, les lèvres de l'endormi.

« Dors, mon doux cœur, bientôt je te le promets nous serons de nouveau et à tout jamais réunis. » chuchota-t-il puis, il se redressa en soupirant et déposa quelque chose près de l'oreiller. Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps, il regarda une dernière fois le jeune homme qui sommeillait et le quitta à regret.

Revenu dans le salon, il disparut comme il était apparu laissant Harry dans l'ignorance de sa venue.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une drôle d'odeur près de lui, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une branche de romarin.

Intrigué, il la prit et se demanda à moitié endormi qu'est-ce que faisait du romarin là

« -Bah, ça doit être Dobby. Mieux vaut ne pas chercher à comprendre. » pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Après cette grande pensée philosophique, Harry se leva et se prépara pour la journée et n'y pensa plus.

Mais quand il se leva le jour d'après, ce n'était pas du romarin qui était posé près de lui mais du thym.

« -C'est quoi cette embrouille ? » se demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Et chaque matin, rebelote il recevait à chaque fois quelque chose.

Une fois un bouquet d'Azalée, une autre fois de lavande, de capucine, d'Ancolie, de lilas mauve et le dernier en date un bouquet d'Aconit et dans la journée, Harry découvrait des mots doux cachés dans ses livres, il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais il aimait ça, c'était d'un romantisme et il n'y avait pas de doute, tout ceci venait de Severus rien qu'a voir les regards furtifs qu'il lui jetait quand il découvrait les mots. A chaque fois, il pouvait être sûr que quand il en trouvait un, Severus était dans le coin, bien que le jeune homme faisait semblant de ne rien voir.

Puis un jour, Harry se décida à parler à Hermione des cadeaux qu'il recevait

« -Harry, c'était quoi comme fleurs ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« -Tu sais, je ne connais pas grand chose aux fleurs… » lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« -Tu n'as qu'à me les décrire. » insista la jeune fille.

« -Je peux faire mieux, je les ai encore. Elles ont été conservées par la magie. » l'informa-t-il.

« -Je te rejoins chez toi, je vais chercher quelque chose. » lui dit-elle avant de se précipiter vers les quartiers des Gryffondor.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva quelque peu essoufflée, portant un livre sur le langage des fleurs.

« -Bon, alors dis-moi ce que tu as eu en premier. » lui demanda-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

« -La première chose que j'ai reçu, j'ai trouvé ça étrange. » avoua Harry.

« -Pourquoi d'étrange? » demanda Hermione intriguée.

« -C'était du romarin. » dit le Serpendor.

« -Du romarin. » s'étonna la Gryffondor.

« -Oui » répondit simplement Harry.

« -Attends, je vais regarder si le romarin signifie quelque chose. » murmura-t-elle en feuilletant le livre.

« -Ça y est! Romarin…Ho! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« -Quoi? » Questionna Harry voulant savoir ce que ce Ho !voulait dire.

« -Romarin signifie amour exclusif. C'est qui à ton avis que te les a offertes ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« -A ton avis! Il n'y a que Severus pour faire ça. Pourtant je ne sais pas comment il fait pour venir ici, j'ai demandé à Dobby si c'est lui qui m'apportait les bouquets, mais il m'a répondu que non. Et je le crois. » termina-t-il.

« -On verra ça plus tard. Et après, tu as reçu quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« -Je vais te les chercher car pour certaines, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » avoua le jeune homme.

Harry s'absenta quelques secondes et revint avec plusieurs petits bouquets dans les bras.

« -Et voilà, à toi de me renseigner. » lui dit-il en les déposant devant la jeune fille.

« -Voyons voir ça… Ce sont des Azalées et elles veulent dire amour sincère, la joie d'aimer.

Le bouquet suivant, ce sont des capucines. Dans leur langage, les capucines signifient la flamme d'amour, vous allumez mon cœur. Quant au thym, je ne savais pas que cette plante aromatique voulait exprimer un amour durable, les Aconits quant à elles, veulent dire…

Votre dédain me tuera. Je ne savais pas le professeur Snape aussi romantique, quel rêve un homme comme ça qui connaît le langage des fleurs, si je n'étais pas folle de Ron, je me jetterai à son cou. Un homme pareil….. » avoua-t-elle les yeux brillants mais elle ne put finir sa phrase.

« -Hé! Tu parles de mon homme là! » s'écria-t-il sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« -Il me semblait que tu n'étais plus avec lui… » se moqua-t-elle.

« -Oui, je sais bien, mais je commence à craquer et il me manque tellement… » murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

« -Il n'y a pas de honte à ça, Harry, si tu l'aimes, va le rejoindre, c'est tout simple ! » confia Hermione, puis elle reprit en changeant de sujet.

« -Mais revenons à nos bouquets. Il en reste trois. Le premier c'est du lilas mauve qui veut dire mon cœur est à vous. Le second, de la lavande, la lavande est offerte pour exprimer le respect et la tendresse et le dernier des Ancolies. Le professeur te les a offertes pour te dire qu'il était fou de toi. Soyons franc, combien de personnes auraient fait tout ce que le professeur fait pour reconquérir la personne chère à leur cœur ? Franchement, je n'en connais pas. Si j'étais toi Harry, je courrai sans attendre dans ses bras. Ne le fais pas trop attendre; tu risquerais de le perdre et le regretter toute ta vie. » confia avec sérieux la Gryffondor

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais Ron m'attend, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit surtout. » termina-t-elle avant de le quitter.

Quelques heures plus tard dans la soirée, Dobby vint voir le jeune Serpendor avec un autre bouquet de fleurs mais cette fois-ci avec toutes les fleurs précédentes et entourées de deux rubans, l'un encerclant les fleurs et l'autre un parchemin attaché au bouquet. Harry l'enleva et le lut

Mon cher amour,

__

J'ai rêvé la douceur de certains soirs

J'ai rêvé surtout qu'il n'était pas trop tard

Espéré que l'on pouvait changer

J'ai rêvé d'être encore le jour d'après

Tu es ma vie, tu es mon cœur, tu es mon âme

Tu es la personne pour qui je vis

__

J'ai rêvé la douceur de certains soirs

J'ai rêvé surtout qu'il n'était pas trop tard

Espéré encore de pouvoir tout changer

J'ai rêvé d'être encore avant le jour d'après

Mon cher ange,

__

Il est temps, nous sommes encore hier

Juste l'instant d'avant

On peut encore tout faire

Désormais cet absurde ballet

Et que ne vienne jamais, jamais le jour d'après

Donne-nous encore une chance Harry

Sans toi, ma vie est si fade, si insignifiante, sans saveur et sans joie

Tout est noir et sans espoir,

Faisons en sorte que ce jour où nous nous sommes déchirés

Ne soit qu'un lointain cauchemar

Que ce jour funèbre soit à tout jamais oublié !

Et que la joie, l'amour que nous nous portons soit au zénith

Et que les sentiments que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre

Éclairent désormais et à tout jamais notre vie à tous deux

Tu es et tu resteras l'amour de ma vie

Quoi que tu décides, quoi que tu fasses

Pour l'éternité je serai ton humble chevalier, qui d'un claquement de tes doigts

Serai prêt à braver les ténèbres pour te contenter, te chérir et t'aimer

Mon tendre amour, mon cœur est à tes pieds, maintenant à toi de décider.

Harry était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de lire, c'était la plus belle et la plus émouvante lettre qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Pendant la lecture, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. D'un revers de la main il les fit disparaître.

Il laissa tomber le bouquet sur la table et sortit de chez lui tout tremblant pour se rendre chez son professeur.

Arrivé à destination, il frappa à la porte et attendit. L'attente ne dura pas longtemps car quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit devant l'enseignant qui regarda le jeune homme avec espoir et appréhension.

« -Harry? » dit-il.

« -Est-ce que je peux entrer ?» demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« -Bien sûr, entre! » répondit-il en se reculant avec empressement laissant le passage à Harry.

Dès qu'il fut entré, Severus referma la porte et s'adossa contre elle et aperçut dans le poing fermé du jeune homme la lettre qu'il avait écrite, et son cœur se mit à cogner à vive allure contre sa poitrine.

Toujours de dos au maître des potions, Harry se retourna et Severus vit les larmes glissant le long des joues de celui qu'il aimait.

« -Harry? » s'écria-t-il en commençant à se diriger vers lui, ne supportant de le voir pleurer.

« -Non, reste là, n'approche pas. » ordonna-t-il à l'adulte en levant la main comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Ce que tu m'as fait m'as vraiment fait mal, Severus. Tu m'as brisé le cœur et il m'a fallut du temps pour le recoller. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Tu me l'as prouvé de différentes manières. Cette lettre est la chose la plus magnifique que j'ai eu le plaisir de lire. Mais ça n'excuse en rien ce que tu m'as fait. » Expliqua le Serpendor en séchant de nouveau ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

À ces mots, Severus sentit son cœur rater un battement et les larmes commençaient à poindre au coin de ses yeux.

Voyant ça, Harry reprit d'une voix plus douce et les yeux souriants.

« -Mais je t'aime toujours autant. Pour moi tu seras toujours celui qui compte le plus dans ce monde de fous. Cette lettre m'a fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux oublier et tourner la page et faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus, que si nous voulons vivre heureux tous les deux, c'est ensemble que nous devons être et pas séparé. » confia-t-il.

Harry regarda l'homme en face de lui et continua.

« -J'ai peur Sev'. » murmura-t-il la tête baissée.

Le maître de potions s'approcha et de sa main lui releva le menton.

« -De quoi as-tu peur Harry ?» s'inquiéta-t-il.

« -J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me relever la prochaine fois. » avoua Harry d'une petite voix.

« -Il n'y aura plus jamais de prochaine fois, je te le promets mon ange. Ces mois sans toi ont été les plus durs de ma vie, chaque jour sans ton sourire, ton rire, tes yeux pleins de promesses posés sur moi a été comme une déchirure. Je me sentais si seul, si abandonné. Je t'aime mon coeur et je ferai tout pour toi. Même mourir à l'instant pour te prouver mes sentiments. » confia-t-il.

« -Ne dis pas ça Sev', s'il te plaît, je n'ai besoin que de ton amour et de ta confiance, je me fous du reste. » s'écria le Serpendor en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse.

Severus et Harry se regardaient sans rien dire laissant leurs yeux exprimer tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Petit à petit leur corps se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se dévorant, se caressant, se redécouvrant. Leurs mains allèrent toutes deux sur le corps de l'autre. Tremblantes, impatientes de toucher la peau tant désirée. Les habits tombèrent les uns après les autres. Bientôt, tous deux furent nus. Laissant leurs mains se frôler, se toucher, se caresser. Severus le cœur battant encercla de ses bras la taille d'Harry et le souleva pour le transporter vers sa chambre où le lit avait connu déjà tant de nuits partagées.

Allongeant Harry sur les draps de soie, il se redressa et le regarda de haut en bas, admirant sa perfection et sa beauté. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il se rapprocha d'Harry et de ses mains, il lui caressa le torse, taquinant les deux bourgeons se durcissant par le plaisir. Il se penchant et en attrapa un entre ses lèvres et le lécha, et le baisa tandis que l'autre se faisait aimer par sa main. De temps en temps, ses lèvres remontaient vers sa nuque où il savait que l'endroit juste derrière son oreille était l'un de ses points faibles qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois. Après quelques secondes de doux baisers, il redescendit de nouveau à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté précédemment.

Harry poussait des petits soupirs et encouragea son amour en entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Harry en voulait plus et encouragea son amant à descendre plus bas, là où il souffrait, il voulait que Sev mette fin à ce calvaire, il voulait qu'il le délivre de cette longue abstinence.

Severus comprit et abandonna la poitrine pour descendre vers le centre du désir de son aimé léchant au passage le nombril et descendant petit à petit faisant fi des petits cris d'impatience du Serpendor.

« -Sev s'il te plaît, j'ai tant envie de toi. » supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblante de désir, les yeux voilés de désir.

Severus sourit et reprit sa délicieuse torture sur la peau tendre de son étudiant.

Il souffla sur le membre gorgé de sang, le faisant vibrer ainsi que cambrer le dos d'Harry qui gémissait. Puis il posa enfin ses lèvres et l'embrassa de tout son long. Les mains de Sev' ne voulant pas être en reste se mirent à caresser et pétrirent les testicules qui se contractèrent à cet attouchement si divin. Les baisers se firent plus langoureux mais affamés, puis une langue taquine fit son apparition sur le gland faisant chavirer Harry qui criait à son amant d'achever son supplice. Celui-ci content de l'effet produit, ouvrit la bouche et l'engloutit et débuta un va-et-vient sur ce membre vibrant de passion. Harry ne tarda pas, et se répandit brusquement dans cet antre chaud.

Severus se redressa le sourire aux lèvres et regarda le jeune homme dont les yeux étaient noyés de bonheur. Il s'avança et déposa un baiser sur la bouche entrouverte, encore entrecoupée par une respiration saccadée. Harry reprit son souffle, ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec amour et désir. Il encercla de ses bras le cou du maître des potions et le mit sur lui. L'embrassant sensuellement, il entrecroisa ses jambes autour de ses reins, et d'un mouvement impatient, il commença à onduler des hanches pour frotter sa virilité contre celle tendue de son partenaire. Severus ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, avança sa main vers la table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et prit le petit flacon qu'il dévissa en quatrième vitesse et rependit sur ses doigts une bonne quantité de son contenu.

Toujours en train d'embrasser Harry, il fit glisser un doigt puis deux, suivi d'un troisième dans cet antre si accueillant et commença à faire des mouvements pour le préparer le plus possible à l'accueillir. Enfin prêt, il positionna son membre devant l'orifice et entra tout doucement laissant le temps à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence. Une fois que l'homme entendit son aimé gémir de frustration et bouger son bassin en un geste de supplication, il commença ses va-et-vient dans un mouvement doux mais profond puis, à mesure que le désir accroissait, de plus en plus rapidement. Leur respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, entrecoupée par des mots d'amour.

Severus entrelaça ses mains à celles d'Harry, et le regarda dans les yeux tandis que tout deux bougeaient à l'unisson, il approcha sa bouche de son jeune amant et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion.

Quand tout à coup, ils se raidirent brusquement en atteignant une jouissance simultanée qui balaya tout sur son passage, hormis un bonheur qui les laissa repus et comblés.

Severus s'écroula sur Harry qui l'accueillit dans ses bras nichant son visage dans le cou de son cher et tendre amour.

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus se déplaça et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec un soupir heureux. Ils étaient bien ainsi, silencieux, heureux de leur réconciliation. Harry reposé, la tête posée sur le torse de Severus dont les mains caressaient avec douceur le jeune corps étendu près de lui.

Sa main voyageait de ses bras à son ventre pas pour attiser le désir, non, simplement pour se rassurer que le jeune homme fût là et pour lui montrer son affection. Ses caresses se concentrèrent au niveau du ventre là où il y avait un petit arrondi.

« -Tu as pris de nouvelles formes mon amour, elles te vont bien je trouve. » lui murmura dans l'oreille le maître des potions.

Harry se mit à rougir et se figea. Il savait que le moment d'avouer qu'il était enceint était arrivé. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Severus et commença à se rhabiller.

« -Harry qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Ai-je fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? » commença à paniquer le professeur.

« -Non je te rassure, tu n'as rien fait, il faut simplement qu'on parle. Tu veux bien te rhabiller et me rejoindre dans le salon ? » demanda sérieusement Harry.

« Oui, j'arrive. » lui répondit Severus intrigué et inquiet.

Harry quitta la pièce le laissant se rhabiller à son tour.

Quand il rejoignit Harry dans le salon, celui-ci était assis dans le fauteuil à se tordre les mains.

« -Harry! Que se passe-t-il ?» s'inquiéta le professeur.

« -J'ai peur que ce que tu vas apprendre de ma part ne te mette en colère et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. » avoua le jeune Serpendor.

« -Jamais de la vie chéri, je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir. » s'exclama fortement Severus

« -Assieds-toi s'il te plait Sev'.» demanda Harry.

« -Je préfère rester debout, je suis sûr que ce que tu vas-me dire ne nécessite pas que je m'assoie. Dis-moi tout mon ange. Aie confiance en moi. » l'encouragea-t-il.

Harry se leva et se mit en face de Severus et lui prit la main pour la mettre sur son ventre.

Severus trouva bizarre qu'Harry lui mette sa main sur son ventre mais ne dit rien et attendit que le jeune homme se décide à parler.

« -Severus, dans mon ventre grandissent deux enfants, tes enfants, je suis enceint de toi. L'accident de potion qui m'a transformé m'a doté d'un utérus et notre amour a conçu deux petits êtres. » expliqua-t-il.

La main de Severus se fit lourde.

Harry prit peur et le regarda et vit que son amant était devenu très blanc et commençait à perdre connaissance, Harry eut juste le temps de se pousser de la trajectoire avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre au sol inconscient.

« -Severus! » s'écria Harry.

Pendant quelques secondes, choqué de la perte de connaissance de l'ex-Mangemort, Harry resta tel quel puis il reprit ses esprits.

« -Je lui avais dit de s'asseoir mais non, comme d'habitude il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. » Se moqua-t-il puis il s'accroupit et tenta par des petites tapes sur les joues de le ranimer.

« -Sev' réveille-toi s'il te plaît !» supplia-t-il mais sans effet

N'ayant pas sa baguette sous la main, Harry alla à la cuisine, et remplit une bassine d'eau froide.

Il s'approcha de son amant et se plaça au-dessus de sa tête.

« -Désolé Severus mais il faut que je le fasse! » se désola Harry.

Il compta pour la forme jusqu'à trois et déversa le contenu de la bassine sur le visage de son professeur adoré.

« -Haaaa! » hurla Severus en reprenant connaissance en se secouant la tête, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau.

« -Severus, tu vas bien? » demanda Harry soucieux, agenouillé à ses cotés.

« -Oui mais qu'est-ce que je fais par terre? Et pourquoi je suis mouillé ?» demanda encore un peu sonné le directeur des Serpentard.

« -Chéri, tu t'es évanoui! » l'informa Harry.

« -Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Pourquoi je me serai évanoui? » maugréa le maître des potions.

« -Je t'ai dit quelque chose et à peine ai-je eu fini que tu t'es évanoui. » lui expliqua le jeune Serpendor.

« -Je ne me suis pas évanoui !» s'offusqua l'aîné.

« -Comme tu veux, mais essaie de te souvenir de ce que je te disais. » s'impatienta Harry devant sa mauvaise foi.

Severus se concentra quelques secondes et à voir son visage redevenir blanc Harry sut qu'il se souvenait et prit peur qu'il ne retombe dans l'inconscience.

« -Severus? » dit-il inquiet.

« -Je me souviens. » le rassura-t-il.

« -Et? » demanda Harry inquiet.

« -Es-tu sûr? » demanda Severus.

« -Oui, sûr et certain, je suis allé voir madame Pomfresh. Tu m'en veux? » murmura-t-il d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

« -Bien sûr que non mon chéri, la nouvelle m'a surpris c'est tout. Moi qui ai toujours voulu avoir mes propres enfants, je pensais que mon rêve était irréalisable. C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu en adopter, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. Mais là mon amour, tu m'offres le plus beau cadeau dont je puisse rêver. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de cette foutue planète! » avoua-t-il en le serrant contre lui tout en sanglotant.

Harry lui caressa les cheveux, heureux et rassuré que sa grossesse soit si bien acceptée.

Severus se redressa à genou et déboutonna la chemise de son jeune amant et regarda avec adoration son ventre, qu'il embrassa avec amour, tendresse et délicatesse.

Harry le laissa faire trop content de ce geste d'affection qui était destiné à leurs enfants.

Severus redressa la tête et le regarda

« -Tu es enceint de combien de mois? Sais-tu si c'est un garçon ou une fille? Et toi comment te sens-tu? Est-ce que tu regrettes ton état? » questionna encore et encore le maître des potions.

Harry sourit et lui répondit.

« -Je suis enceint de bientôt trois mois et je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Par contre, je peux te dire que nous attendons des jumeaux. »

« -Des jumeaux? Deux petits anges. Harry tu es le meilleur! » s'exclama fou de joie Severus qui s'était relevé et qui embrassait Harry sur tout le visage en disant des je t'aime encore et encore.

« -Tu sais, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. » lui répondit amusé Harry qui aimait voir Severus aussi gai et débordant d'enthousiasme.

À cette remarque, Severus éclata de rire suivi de Harry.

À suivre

**__**

En italique vous avez du reconnaître la chanson de Chimène Badi

Sauf que là le jours d'après au lieu que ça soit carrément le déluge et la fin de certain continent

J'ai fais comme si ça signifié une rupture total sans lendemain


	20. Chapitre 20

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Excusez-moi pour ce monstrueux retard je suis impardonnable. je bloquer dans un passage et j'avais encore la flemme.(je sais c'est pas une excuse)

Bref désolé de ne pas répondre aux reviews mais je suis sure que vous préférez lire le chap donc le voilà et encore trois chose

le chap suivant et déjà commencé donc à priori il devrait arrivé plus rapidement j'ai déjà écris 3 pages sur 10 .

Et la deuxième chose je vous fais toutes et touts un énorme bisous

Et la dernière, enfin de compte je me prononce plus sur le nombre restant de chap

Et ne m'en voulait pas si des fois c'est pas logique (je parle de la grossesse mais ça vous le verrai au chap suivant )

Voilà j'arrête de parler et vous fais de nouveau de gros bisous

****

Et encore désolé de l'attente

Chapitre 20

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés Harry et Severus vivaient le parfait amour.

Tous leurs moments de liberté étaient consacrés l'un à l'autre, et ils adoraient ça.

Après avoir discuté entre eux sur leur avenir, ils avaient décidé de se marier pendant les grandes vacances et de commencer à vivre ensemble dès à présent. Et c'est ainsi que le maître des potions vint s'installer chez son amant. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'au jours où Severus demanda à Harry de condamner les portes qui liaient leur appartement aux chambres de ses amis. Car les voir débarquer à tout moment de la journée et de la soirée, surtout les interrompant dans des moments de tendresse avait de quoi mettre en rogne le plus patient des hommes. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ce cher professeur

Harry comprenant son futur époux, informa ses amis de sa décision, quand il le fit, il attendit avec appréhension leur réaction. Mais à son grand étonnement ils comprirent ses raisons et acceptèrent sans rechigner. Et les jours passèrent plus heureux les uns que les autres

Harry avait près de lui son aimé et portait en son sein le fruit de cet amour. Qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus ?

0o0

Vint enfin le grand jour tant attendu. Harry, accompagné de Severus, se rendit à l'infirmerie, pour faire un contrôle de santé ainsi que découvrir le sexe des bébés. Avec l'infirmière, Ils avaient choisi une heure où ils savaient que personne ne les surprendrait.

« -Alors, c'est le grand jour Harry !» demanda madame Pomfresh avec un grand sourire

« -Oui on va enfin savoir. Sev' et moi nous trépignons d'impatience depuis une semaine !» avoua-t-il en souriant

« -L'attente va prendre fin dans un instant. Va te déshabiller et t'allonger, je reviens»l'informa-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte et de la fermer magiquement.

Quand elle revint, Harry était allongé sur un lit, un drap blanc recouvrant le bas de son corps. Assis près de lui se tenait son compagnon qui lui tenait la main lui offrant ainsi soutien et affection.

« -Bon, voyons voir de quel sexe sont nos deux petits anges »dit l'infirmière.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, prononça une formule et la dirigea vers le ventre d'Harry.

« -Dis-moi Harry, tu voudrais des filles ou des garçons, tu as bien une préférence? » demanda-t-elle a son patient en le regardant

« -J'avoue que j'ai envie d'avoir des petits garçons qui ressembleraient à Severus »confia-t-il

« -Et toi Severus? » interrogea-t-elle en fixant le professeur avec une petite lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Le maître de potions ne répondit pas mais Harry le fit à sa place en rigolant.

« -Il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais en vérité Sev' est une personne avec un énorme cœur qui ne demande qu'à aimer. Et son rêve c'est d'avoir des filles pour pouvoir les cajoler et les chouchouter. » termina-t-il en regardant son compagnon avec tendresse.

Severus était rouge pivoine à ce commentaire. Harry ne put résister et se redressa et l'embrassa en lui murmurant un je t'aime à l'oreille.

Le professeur lui sourit en retour et le serra dans ses bras.

0o0

Madame Pomfresh était heureuse de les voir tous deux comme ça, elle les regardait avec affection et sentait son cœur se réchauffer de voir tant d'amour dans ce couple.

Elle attendit que les deux futurs parents soient de nouveaux avec elle pour leur demander.

« -Vous avez déjà choisi des prénoms? »

« -Bien sûr pour les filles nous avons choisi comme prénom Sally et Thaly et pour les garçons Dany et Sevy. » lui répondit Harry qui s'était de nouveau allongé pour permettre à l'infirmière de faire son travail.

Après l'examen, elle les regarda en souriant et leur annonça la bonne nouvelle.

« -Félicitations tous les deux, vos vœux se sont réalisés vous allez pouvoir dans sept mois serrer dans vos bras une petite fille et un petit garçon. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à choisir l'un des deux prénoms que vous avez trouvé. » s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry et Severus étaient aux anges d'avoir tous deux ce qu'ils voulaient et se regardaient la joie dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres

Un instant plus tard, brisant le lien créé par leur regard, l'infirmière les interrompit.

« -Il y a un nouveau sort qui permet de voir l'évolution de l'enfant pendant ses quatre premières années, êtes-vous partant tous deux pour voir vos enfants ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et tous deux acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête, tout en se tenant la main et là devant leurs yeux l'infirmière fit apparaître deux enfants.

Le maître de potions devant l'image de sa petite fille était sous le charme, rien que de penser que cette petite merveille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux magnifiques yeux vert était une part de lui, elle ressemblait tant à Harry, qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte c'est de la serrer contre lui et de la protéger de tout son cœur et pour lui le seul nom qui lui vint à l'esprit en la voyant était Thaly et il ne voyait par sa fille s'appeler autrement.

Quant à Harry, il n'avait de yeux que pour son petit garçon, qui était la réplique exacte de son amant à l'exception de ses prunelles. Devant cette petite bouille aux yeux verts, Harry sut que ce petit ange arriverait à obtenir tout de lui. Et c'est avec un soupir heureux qu'il interpella son amant.

« -Sev', regarde comme ton fils est beau. » murmura Harry en regardant le bambin.

Severus qui n'avait pas encore fait attention à son fils le regarda sidéré.

« -Il est magnifique et en plus il a tes yeux, je suis sûr que plus tard il fera des ravages. » répliqua-t-il plein de fierté en regardant le petit bonhomme aux cheveux courts.

« -Et as-tu vu comme notre petite fille est sublime ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Tu as raison mon amour, j'ai hâte que nos enfants soient près de nous pour pouvoir les prendre dans mes bras.» avoua le jeune Serpendor en regardant cette fois-ci sa fille avec dans les yeux de l'adoration.

0o0

Malheureusement pour les futurs parents, le sortilège pris fin et l'hologramme de leurs enfants disparu.

Remarquant leur air déçu madame Pomfresh leur dit en souriant

« -Allez tous les deux, sept mois c'est vite passé! »

Puis croyant que tout était fini Harry se leva du lit et prit les vêtements que lui tendait son compagnon. Le voyant faire l'infirmière l'interpella

« -Harry, je voudrais faire d'autres examens » l'informa-t-elle.

Harry reposa ses vêtements et la regarda. Il allait l'interroger quand Severus le devança.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« -Non, tout va bien, examen de routine » leur dit-elle simplement, ce qui les rassura tous les deux.

« -Cela ne peut pas être reporté à demain? Car dans une dix de minutes j'ai un cours à donner» informa le professeur quelque peu embêté.

« -Pourquoi reporter demain ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui? Harry est là, c'est mieux pour lui de les faire maintenant. » confia l'infirmière.

« -Tu n'as qu'à y aller, je te raconterai tout après si ça peut te rassurer. » lui dit Harry.

« -D'accord, à tout à l'heure. » dit-il quelque peu ennuyé de s'en aller.

Avant de partir, il embrassa le jeune homme. Puis dès qu'il eut refermé la porte sur lui, madame Pomfresh parla

« -Maintenant qu'il est parti, dis moi ce qu'il se passe? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant se remettre sur le lit.

« -Il ne se passe rien du tout! Pourquoi dites-vous ça? » questionna le patient.

« -Harry! Les autres te voient tous les jours donc ils ne peuvent pas remarquer que tu as maigri et de plus, je trouve que tu as une petite mine. Tu peux tout me dire, tout ce que tu me diras restera entre ces quatre murs.» confia-t-elle.

Après un soupir Harry finit par dire :

« -Je stresse à mort !» murmura-t-il en baissant la tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas ses yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer de larmes.

« -Mais de quoi ?» demanda l'infirmière.

« -J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer quand je vais dire à Remus et à Sirius que mon futur époux et le père de mes enfants n'est 'autre que la personne qu'ils haïssent le plus au monde. J'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent ! Et de plus je me pose des questions sur la mise au monde de mes petits ça me fait peur.» avoua-t-il en redressant la tête

À cet instant, elle aperçut les larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir. Et dans un élan maternel, le prit dans ses bras et le laissa déverser toute cette tristesse et cette inquiétude qui submergeait le jeune Serpendor. D'une main elle souleva le menton de son patient et lui ressuya les yeux elle le regarda tendrement et lui parla :

« -Harry je suis sure que ça ira avec Sirius et Remus. Ils t'aiment tous les deux énormément, et pour ton bonheur ils accepteront ton amour pour Severus. Quant à ton accouchement pour te dire la vérité je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer. » avoua l'infirmière.

Devant le regard plein d'interrogations et d'inquiétude du jeune homme elle continua :

« -Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand j'ai fais ton premier examen, j'ai remarqué que ta poche utérine n'était reliée à aucune sortie. Donc, je ne sais pas par où tes enfants vont naître. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Si pendant ta grossesse aucune ouverture ne se créé. Le 20 octobre le jour où normalement tu devrais accoucher, je pratiquerai une césarienne. » commença-t-elle.

« -Une césarienne ? » demanda-t-il paniqué.

« -Ne crains rien, beaucoup de femmes doivent en faire une et grâce à une péridurale elles ne souffrent pas. » le rassura-t-elle.

« -Vous m'en ferez une pour que je n'aie pas mal ? » interrogea-t-il plein d'espoir.

« -Non, dans notre monde pas besoin de ça, une simple potion et les douleurs disparaissent, de toute façon que je te pratique une césarienne ou non tu pourras prendre la potion. » L'informa-t-elle. Puis elle reprit :

« -Alors rassuré? As-tu d'autres questions? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« -Non je ne crois pas ou peut-être si. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il va se passer pendant ma grossesse? Ce à quoi je dois m'attendre.»

« -Comme ton corps va changer, tu auras une humeur détraquée. Par exemple un jour ça ira l'autre non. Tu auras des fringales en tout genre qui arriveront n'importe quand, n'importe où, c'est ton corps qui décidera. Tu auras sûrement les chevilles enflées, des maux de dos à répétitions. »

« -Ce n'est pas très gai ce que vous me dites là »

« -C'est sûr! Mais ce n'est que quelques moments désagréables à passer pour pouvoir mettre au monde des enfants. » répondit-elle.

« -Je peux vous poser une autre question ? » murmura-t-il tout rougissant.

« -Bien sûr, je t'écoute » dit l'infirmière.

« -C'est quelque peu personnel, je voudrais savoir… Non! Non! Ce n'est rien oubliez ça.»

« -Harry! Tu peux tout me demander n'ait aucune honte ni aucune gêne. Dis-moi ce que tu voulais me demander. »interrogea-t-elle.

Harry gêné baissa la tête et chuchota

« -C'est par rapport au sexe. » murmura-t-il les joues devenues d'un beau rouge écarlate.

Amusée, madame Pomfresh demanda « -Que veux-tu savoir ?»

« -Est-ce que Sev' et moi pourrons continuer à nous aimer ?» demanda-t-il.

« -Bien sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez plus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es enceint que tu dois t'abstenir de faire l'amour. » lui répondit-elle.

Rassuré Harry sourit

« -A ce que je vois la nouvelle te fait plaisir. » le taquina-t-elle.

À ces mots, le jeune Serpendor redevint écarlate au grand amusement de l'infirmière, qui ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Quelques secondes plus tard, redevenant sérieuse, elle demanda à Harry de se rallonger pour qu'elle puisse finir ses examens. Quand elle eut fini de l'ausculter, elle lui parla.

« -Demain c'est les vacances et je veux que tu manges et surtout que tu dormes le plus possible. Donc interdiction de te lever avant au plus tôt neuf heures et demi, et c'est un ordre. Ta tension est élevée et tu fais un peu de température, je vais de donner de quoi la faire baisser d'ailleurs.» lui dit-elle.

« -Non, ce n'est pas la peine! » S'écria-t-il. Puis il reprit :

« -Une bonne nuit de repos me fera du bien, surtout que je suis sûr de ne pas pouvoir la garder longtemps, le goût est trop infâme. »maugréa Harry en faisant la grimace.

« -Harry! » gronda-t-elle gentiment.

« -Bah quoi! C'est vrai, vos potions sont une grande réussite mais question goût c'est l'horreur. » s'écria-t-il quelque peu amusé.

Sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas, elle lui dit en soupirant « -D'accord, tu as gagné. »

« -Mais je te préviens, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, j'informerai Severus ainsi que le directeur de ton état. Et je t'obligerai à passer toute ta grossesse sous ma surveillance. Ce qui veut dire, que tu prendras tes quartiers à l'infirmerie. » l'informa-t-elle sérieusement.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de l'infirmière, Harry fut épouvanté, lui qui détestait l'infirmerie, il ne voulait surtout pas passer sept mois en ces lieux.

Devant la mine horrifiée de son patient Madame Pomfresh ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« -Habille-toi maintenant et file. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

En moins d'une minute le survivant se rhabilla et fila comme s'il avait la mort à ses trousses.

0o0

Le soir venu, Harry rassura Severus sur son état. Et ils passèrent une agréable soirée en parlant de leurs futurs enfants ainsi que leur propre futur. Puis, fatigués, ils s'allèrent se coucher en s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

0o0

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, par un baiser.

« -Bonjour, mon amour bien dormi ? » demanda son compagnon qui le contemplait amoureusement.

« -Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?» questionna Harry en s'étirant.

« -À peu près une heure » lui répondit le professeur en lui caressant la joue.

« -Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé alors?» grogna le jeune homme.

« -Parce que j'adore te regarder dormir mon amour. » lui répondit Severus en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« -Idiot! »Soupira le Serpendor amusé puis il reprit « Quelle heure est-il? »

Severus se retourna du coté de sa table de chevet et regarda son réveil.

« -Il est 10h10. » l'informa le maître de potions qui se repositionna sur le côté pour regarder son compagnon.

« -Quoi ? 10h10! Est-ce qu'au moins tu as déjeuné ? » lui demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

« -J'ai préféré t'attendre. » lui répondit simplement le professeur.

« -T'exagère, va prendre ta douche, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. » lui ordonna le survivant.

« -Oui chef !» se moqua son compagnon en le saluant.

« -Arrête de te moquer, gamin! » s'amusa le survivant.

En se redressant, Harry fut pris de vertiges, heureusement pour lui, Severus, le dos tourné, ne vit rien.

Il attendit que Severus soit dans la salle de bains pour se rasseoir et de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Il resta assis deux minutes le temps que tout s'arrête de tourner autour de lui puis il enfila un tee-shirt sur son caleçon et se rendit à la cuisine.

Pendant qu'il faisait réchauffer les croissants dans le four, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« -Mais qui peut venir à cette heure de la journée ? »se demanda-t-il en se rendant à la porte.

Quelle ne fut sa stupeur en découvrant au seuil de la porte Remus et Sirius.

« Mon dieu! Et Severus qui est dans la salle de bain, Seigneur faites qu'il y reste tant qu'ils sont là. » supplia-t-il silencieusement.

« -Tu ne nous fais pas rentrer?» demanda Sirius surpris de voir Harry planté en face d'eux sans bouger.

« -Excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. » répondit Harry en leur laissant le passage.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » questionna-t-il.

« -As-tu oublié que tu nous as demandé de venir pour aller faire les magasins ? » s'étonna Remus.

« -Oui complètement même, ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit. » constata Harry.

« -Je vois ça à ta tenue, tu viens de te réveiller? » questionna l'Animagus puis il reprit « Et je peux dire rien qu'à l'odeur, que tu étais sur le point de déjeuner. »enchaîna-t-il.

« -Oh mon dieu! Les croissants vont cramer ! » s'écria-t-il en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

« -Je vais l'aider. » informa le lycanthrope à son compagnon qui s'assit dans le fauteuil pour les attendre.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il vit Harry retirer précipitamment les pâtisseries du four.

« C'était moins une !» Se dit le Serpendor.

« -Harry je peux te poser une question ?» demanda le maraudeur.

« -Bien sûr. » répondit Harry en posant ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table.

« -Es-tu avec Snape? » demanda sans détour le loup-garou.

« -Oui, impossible de te le cacher, je suis sûr que tu sens son odeur sur moi. En as-tu parlé à Sirius? » questionna le jeune homme inquiet.

« -Non, c'est à toi de le faire, au fait je sens son odeur, où est-il? » demanda le lycanthrope.

« -Dans la salle de bain, il prend sa douche. Et il risque de débarquer à tout moment, bien que les jours de congé il aime prendre son temps. » expliqua Harry « Donc nous avons quelques minutes devant nous. » continua-t-il.

« -Est-ce que tu l'aimes? » interrogea le loup-garou.

« -Oui de tout mon cœur, et il est déjà fou des bébés, bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore nés. Hier nous sommes allés voir Pomfresh pour savoir leur sexe et nous allons avoir un petit garçon et une petite fille, comme ça pas de jaloux et tout le monde est content, j'aurai mon petit garçon et Severus la fille dont il rêve. » lui apprit Harry tout en s'activant dans la cuisine.

« -Tu plaisantes? Il veut une fille! J'aurai cru plutôt un garçon. » s'étonna le maraudeur.

« -Moi aussi au début, mais j'avais tout faux. » s'amusa Harry en mettant sur la table les couverts.

« -Et tu vas les appeler comment ? » demanda curieusement le lycanthrope qui le regardait.

« -Sev' et moi nous en avons discuté hier soir et donc chacun a choisi. Severus à choisi Thaly pour notre fille et moi j'ai choisi Sevy pour notre petit garçon et grâce à un sort, on a pu voir comment ils seront plus tard et je peux te dire sans fausse modestie que mes enfants sont les plus beaux. » assura le Serpendor tout fier en mettant la cafetière sur la table.

« -Remus? Est-ce que tu peux faire en sorte que Sirius et Severus ne se rencontrent pas ce matin ? Je n'ai vraiment pas la force de supporter leurs joutes aujourd'hui. » avoua le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

À ses mots, le loup-garou s'approcha du jeune homme et voyant sa petite mine lui mit sa main sur le front.

« -Tu fais un peu de fièvre Harry, tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière. » s'inquiéta t'il.

« -Tu as raison. J'irai après avoir déjeuné, je trouverai une excuse, je ne veux pas que Sev' s'inquiète. » expliqua le jeune homme.

« -Prends soin de toi Harry surtout. Bon je pense qu'il est temps de partir, j'inventerai quelque chose pour Sirius, mais ne tarde pas trop à lui dire, tu sais comment il est. » termina Remus.

Pendant que Remus et Harry discutaient, Sirius attendait toujours dans le salon.

Severus après s'être douché et s'être essuyé sommairement se rendit dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la commode prit un caleçon et l'enfila puis il alla farfouiller dans l'armoire mais sans résultat il voulait absolument mettre quelque chose mais il ne trouvait pas.

« -Mais où a-t-il mis ma chemise verte ?» Maugréa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre tout en se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette.

Il ouvrit la porte en criant à l'intention d'Harry.

« -Chéri où as-tu mis ma chemise? Tu sais la verte que j'adore, celle que tu m'as acheté la semaine dernière?» demanda-t-il.

Sa vue cachée par la serviette, il ne vit pas que le salon était occupé par son pire ennemi et se rendit tout droit dans la cuisine. Là, il vit du coin de sa serviette son fiancé de dos et le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« -Ça sent diablement bon ici, autant que toi mon amour ! » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Étonné de sentir son compagnon se figer. Il retira la serviette de sa tête et regarda son fiancé. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit en face de lui Remus Lupin qui ne le regardait pas mais regardait derrière lui puis le regarder avec compassion.

« Si lui est là, le clébard ne doit pas être loin et ma main à couper qu'il est derrière moi.

Par Merlin, qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter ça de si bon matin ? » pensa-t-il avec exaspération.

Sirius qui avait suivi l'homme qui était sorti de la chambre de son filleul sans le reconnaître le reconnut et sentit monter en lui une colère sans nom et une haine sans limite.

« -Snivellus vire tes sales pattes graisseuses de lui et tout de suite !! » hurla-t-il

À ces mots remplis de haine, Harry et Severus se retournèrent et firent face à l'Animagus

« -Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Black, qui es-tu pour me demander ça ? » lui répondit le maître de potions avec dédain.

« -Je suis son parrain comme tu le sais. Et je sais ce qui est le mieux pour lui et c'est sûrement pas un Mangemort comme toi !!!» hurla-t-il.

« -Ex-Mangemort et je n'ai eu que le nom. Moi au moins j'ai fait quelque chose en étant espion. Toi tu n'avais peut être pas le nom mais tu en étais un. Et en parlant de parrain où étais-tu quand Harry se faisait maltraiter par sa famille, hein? Ha oui! Monsieur était en prison, tu es tellement con que tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu. Tu n'as jamais été là quand Harry avait besoin de toi, tu as vraiment rempli ton rôle à merveille, je te félicite. »

« -Je suis peut être con, mais toi tu es la pire merde qu'il puise exister dans ce monde. Comment as-tu pu abuser d'un enfant tel qu'Harry ? Rien que d'imaginer que tu as osé le toucher, j'ai envie de te tuer. Tu as dû lui faire avaler un aphrodisiaque de force, je ne vois que ça. Autrement il n'aurait jamais été avec toi. Et mon pauvre Snivellus tu ne sais plus quoi inventer. Je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort et j'aime Harry contrairement à toi. Tu ne fais que te servir de lui. Je vais en parler à Dumbledore il te fera virer de Poudlard pour avoir abusé d'un élève.»

« -Tu as raison sur un point, tu n'as peut-être pas été un Mangemort mais tu avais tout le comportement…Qui aimait s'en prendre à des gens plus faible ? Il me semble que c'est toi. Combien de fois as-tu rabaissé des personnes, et combien de fois tu t'es amusé à jeter des sorts sur moi ou même m'humilier ? Si ce n'est pas digne des Mangemorts… »

« -Ferme-la bâtard graisseux. Dorénavant, je t'interdis de t'approcher d'Harry où je te fais la peau. » finit par dire Sirius en s'approchant de son filleul et en lui prenant le bras. »

« -Remus vient, on n'a plus rien à faire ici. » informa-t-il au lycanthrope tout en traînant son filleul.

« -Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Harry restera ici avec moi et c'est toi qui n'est plus le bien venu ici, donc tu déguerpis vite fais le clébard. » hurla le maître des potions en prenant l'autre bras de Harry et en le tirant vers lui.

Pendant la dispute des deux ennemis Harry et Remus avaient essayé de s'interposer sans résultat. Ils avaient eu beau eux aussi élever la voix mais sans succès. Quant au jeune concerné lui se sentait de plus en plus mal, il avait chaud et avait de plus en plus de vertiges mais les deux Némesis ne le remarquèrent pas. Et quand tous deux se mirent à tirer les bras d'Harry le tirant chacun dans sa direction. Harry craqua et hurla :

« -Ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! Arrêtez tous les deux ! Ne m'obligez pas à choisir l'un d'entre vous, car je ne choisirais aucun de vous deux ! Et lâchez-moi, vous me faite mal à me tirer comme ça, je ne suis pas un objet, je suis moi et je n'appartiens à personne !!! » sanglota Harry.

Sirius et Severus, honteux de leur comportement, le lâchèrent. Dès qu'il fut libre Harry se recula et se précipita dans les bras de Remus qui se trouvait près de lui.

Celui-ci les regardait avec dégoût et colère et resserra ses bras autour du corps tremblotant du jeune Serpendor.

Le loup-garou entendit que la respiration du jeune homme devenir de plus en plus rapide et sa température s'élever. Il prit peur quand il s'aperçut que le corps du jeune homme devenait de plus en plus lourd et s'appuyait de plus en plus contre lui il baissa les yeux et vit le pourquoi. Harry trop éprouvé émotionnellement venait de perdre connaissance.

« -Harry! » hurla-t-il. Il capta l'attention des deux ennemis sur le jeune inconscient.

Severus en voyant son fiancé évanoui sur le sol se précipita vers lui.

« -Harry! » l'appela-t-il à son tour en le retirant de l'étreinte du loup-garou, qui le laissa faire.

« -Par Merlin, il est brûlant, tiens bon mon amour je suis là. » murmura-t-il paniqué.

Il souleva le petit corps de son futur mari et le transporta dans la chambre.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, et je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas le toucher ! » s'écria l'Animagus en essayant de reprendre le jeune homme des bras de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Severus l'ignora et l'installa confortablement sur le lit.

Voyant que le lycanthrope l'avait suivi, il lui demanda :

« Peux-tu demander par cheminette à madame Pomfresh de venir? Dis-lui surtout que c'est urgent !»

Remus accepta et courut vers la cheminée. Il jeta la poudre de communication et informa l'infirmière de l'état d'Harry.

Quand il revint dans la chambre pour leur dire que la médicomage arrivait dans cinq à dix minutes, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir à nouveau Sirius et Severus se disputer et hurler leurs griefs.

À bout, il ne put résister :

« -Ça suffit maintenant vos gamineries, non mais! Vous avez quel âge ? Au lieu de penser à vous, pensez plutôt à Harry ! » hurla le loup-garou.

Devant cet éclat, Severus et Sirius regardèrent Remus abasourdi.

« -Donnez-moi vos baguettes, et tout de suite et surtout sans discuter ou ça va aller mal je vous le garantis! » leur dit-il froidement.

Il tendit la main et attendit. Dès qu'il eut les baguettes dans sa main, il reprit :

« -Maintenant, entrez dans cette pièce et ne ressortez que lorsque tout sera réglé entre vous. Pas avant et arrêtez de penser à votre petite personne. Le bonheur d'Harry est en jeu. Si vraiment vous l'aimez, comportez vous comme des adultes et non comme des gamins! » termina-t-il en les tirant tous deux vers la future chambre des enfants.

« -Je veux être près de lui, il a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, je l'aime.» s'écria le maître de potions en essayant de se dégager du lycanthrope pour rejoindre son aimé.

« -Je m'en occupe. Pour le bonheur d'Harry, réglez une bonne fois pour toutes vos comptes. » leur dit-il en les poussant vers la porte et en les enfermant par magie pour plus de sécurité.

Débarrassé de ces deux fous furieux, il retourna auprès du malade. Voyant que son front était toujours aussi chaud, il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre de quoi l'humidifier.

L'infirmière arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea directement au chevet de son patient.

Elle l'ausculta quelques minutes et lui fit boire une potion tonifiante.

« -Alors? » demanda Remus inquiet.

« -Que s'est-il passé? » questionna-t-elle au lieu de lui répondre.

Remus lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé et redemanda pour Harry.

« -C'est le contre coup de la fatigue et de son état psychologique. Toute cette tension a fait monter sa fièvre. Dans deux jours, s'il reste au calme il ira mieux. » l'informa-t-elle en regardant le jeune endormi.

« -Je ferai tout pour. » annonça le lycanthrope avec assurance.

« -Bien! Je vais y aller maintenant. S'il y a autre chose n'hésite pas surtout. » lui dit l'infirmière en s'en allant.

Remus resta auprès d'Harry pendant une heure et demi, avant de se décider à aller voir les deux autres.

Dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte, il vit les deux Némésis, assis contre l'un des murs quelque peu amochés mais plus sereins.

« -Alors? » interrogea Remus en les regardant.

« -Comment va Harry ?» questionna Severus tout de suite.

« -Il dort, l'infirmière lui a donné une potion tonifiante.» lui répondit le lycanthrope.

Severus se releva et se précipita vers la chambre laissant les deux derniers maraudeurs parler entre eux.

Il s'agenouilla près du lit au niveau de la tête et caressa la joue de son amoureux.

Celui-ci se réveilla et papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir.

« -Comment te sens-tu mon amour? » murmura-t-il doucement.

« -Fatigué. » répondit Harry faiblement.

Severus sourit tendrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux.

Au seuil de la chambre les deux anciens maraudeurs les regardèrent, acceptant sans conteste l'amour qui unissait leur filleul au maître de potions.

Puis tout deux, sans se faire remarquer s'en allèrent, sachant que leur présence en ce moment intime n'était pas souhaitée, ce moment était à eux et à personne d'autre.

À suivre


	21. Chapitre21

****

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne année 2005 et que vos vœux et vos rêves se réalisent.

Réponse aux reviews:

**Elehyn**c'est moi qui te remercie ma douce car j'aime ce que tu écris. A chaque fois c'est un vrai régal. Merci d'être là tout simplement et d'aimé cette fic. Je te fais plein de bisous ma doucette. bonne année d'avance

****

Lola reeds: Merci ma Lola, car grâce à toi le chap a pu être être mis en ce 1er Jour de l'An. Je te fais un gros bisous et te souhaite une très bonne année

****

Eddy One: salut mon ange je t'avais dit de pas lire cette fic t'es vraiment têtu. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Et te remercie pour chacune review que tu m'as envoyé, ça ma fais énormément plaisir, pour les noms franchement c'est vrai que je n'ai pas cherché loin, mais j'aime bien. Pour l'accouchement tu verras j'ai trouvé la solution car ça me travaillé, je me demandais comment j'allais faire.

Merci pour le superbe compliment que tu ma fais, ça ma vraiment touché et si ma fic te plaît, je suis très contente. Bien que ce soit faux je n'ai pas beaucoup de tallent. d'autre personne écrire de vrai chef d'œuvre(elles se reconnaîtront car je suis accros à leurs fics, ça c'est du tallent pur et simple) très bonne année. Gros bisous.

****

Elghim : merci mon cœur, ça me fait plaisir. Je vais finire par vous faire aimer le yaoi à toi et à Eddy. Nan ce n'est pas la peine de hurlait un Non retentissant. La preuve tu lis cette fic et tu ne dis rien quand je mets des images hots de mec entrain de faire mumuse ensemble

Faut dire aussi que de voir Sev et Harry nu en pleine action c'est trop craquant. N'es ce pas les filles? bonne année. gros bisous

****

**Vif d'or**: ne t'inquiète, je passe le message, je suis content car depuis le début tu es là ça me fais énormément plaisir. Je te fais un gros bisous et te souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes

****

Tobby: dis, tu me crois si je te dis que je suis à genou et que j'implore ton pardon pour l'attente. C'est vrai que là encore je ne te dépasse pas en page d'écriture mais tu verras qu'il est plus long et qu'il y a un lemon et moi aussi j'ai appris à lire vite donc c'est l'enfer on arrive trop vite à la fin. Quant à ta fic, tu sais que je suis accros car j'adore quand Harry est comme ça. Et j'aime ta façon d'écrire, elle est captivante. Des que je commence à lire c'est parti et je fais surface qu'à la phrase maudite « à suivre » tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je la déteste .j'Arrête de blablater une très bonne année. Bisous x2.

****

**Lapieuvredudesert**t'inquiète ma petite pieuvre, moi aussi je suis souvent à la bourre y a qu'a regardé les review que je laisse. C'est court mais ça résume ce que je pense même si c'est répétitif. J'espère que ce chap te plaira. Très gros bisous et surtout une très bonne année.

****

**mimie****, et Efriane**: Merci et je suis désolé de l'attente mais en ce moment je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Ma mère c'est fait opérer des deux pieds et donc ne peut plus rien faire et comme c'est la seule à savoir conduire… bah c'est bibi qui s'en occupe et aussi de tout le reste de la maison TT.TT mais l'attente pour ce chap est finie et vous verrez toutes les deux qu'il est encore plus long que d'habitude. en tout il reste un ou deux chap et là c'est fini

Et je pourrais enfin continuer mon autre fic que j'ai délaissé au profit de celle-ci

Je vous fais à toutes deux un très gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne année2005

****

**Leena Asakura**ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir une review de ta part car j'adore les traductions que tu fais, franchement je t'envie. Pour les fautes d'orthographe désolée… bah le principal c'est que ça ta plus. La suite, la voilà j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant. Bisous et passe une bonne année

****

**Aldernon Norman o'Nyme**alors là merci pour ta remarque, pour te dire la vérité je ne fais presque jamais attention à ce que j'écris, je relis jamais mais chap précédent et j'ai pas beaucoup de mémoire, demande à Elehyn, elle te dira que c'est vrai. Bref j'ai résolu le problème, et n'hésite surtout pas, comme ça je vois mes erreurs et je peux corriger. Bon année.bisous

****

**Shadows of Life**: t'inquiète j'ai résolu le problème, je ne savais pas comment décrire l'accouchement et enfin de compte j'ai trouvé la solution. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chap

Passe de très bonnes fêtes. Bisous.

****

Fanli: chap souhaité, demande acceptée. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chap

Passe une bonne année. bisous

****

Jenni944, **hermionarwen,** **Severia, Calimera, ****kitty-luv-Snape****sweetsun****Melindra** **Esméralda Lupin, petit ange tomber du cie( )**: Merci ça me fait beaucoup plaisir voilà la suite qui à tarder à arriver mais elle est là et pour me faire pardonner le chap et plus long et il y a un lemon. Très bonnes fêtes. Bisous

****

**Titia69**toi tu m'as fais marrer, alors comme ça mon chaps est intantiner court, j'espère que celui là te plaira mieux car il est plus long gros bisous et merci et surtout bonnes fêtes

****

Eliwan: merci, tu me fais rougire là, pour ce chap je suis encore en retard pour ne pas changer. M'enfin il est là et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous et passes de bonnes fêtes.

****

**Minerve****Shiny-misS**ne vous inquiétez pas tout va s'arranger, j'aime quand tout fini bien, même pour ces deux têtes de mule. Bisous et passez un bon réveillon et une très bonne année.

****

**alinemcb54**mais oui notre petit chou va aller mieux moi, je ne suis pas sadique comme certaine(Pas besoin de dire de nom elles se reconnaîtront, j'en suis sure)et je te remercie, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Passe de très bonnes fêtes . Bisous

****

**Kaoriestel**ce n'est pas grave pour les reviews le principal c'est que tu aimes, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je te souhaite de passé de très bonnes fêtes. Bisous

****

**youpala**les parrains et marraines de Sevy et de Thaly ça sera Hermione et Ron je veux que ça soit par couple. Mais t'inquiète, Draco sera parrain lui aussi mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Sirius et Remus eux joueront le rôle de grands-parents. Quant à DD bah franchement je ne sais pas il est là sans être là donc…on verra ! bonne année. Bisous

****

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne au cas ou je suis désolée

Place au chap et bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose cloche ou autre

Je suis trop Zen pour prendre la mouche, donc aller y .

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Désolé du retard et oui encore! mais là je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire

Chapitre21

Il ne fallut que trois jours pour qu'Harry soit totalement guéri, grâce aux potions recommandées par l'infirmière que Severus lui donna, le requinquant totalement. Et c'est en parfaite santé qu'il alla comme prévu faire les boutiques pour remplir la pièce des enfants. Car il fallait tout acheter que ce soit le papier peint, les meubles, les jouets et les habits. Bien que prévu au début qu'il y aille seulement avec Remus et Sirius, Severus décida de les accompagner étant le père des enfants. Ce qui enchanta grandement Harry et mécontenta l'Animagus. Bien que la guerre entre les deux ennemis soit finie, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se chamailler, sous les regards exaspérés et amusés de leurs conjoints.

Pour ce jour de shopping, Harry avait enfilé des habits neutres, androgynes, pouvant ainsi se faire passer pour la future maman, ce qu'il était en réalité. Mais allez dire à la vendeuse que la personne qu'elle allait conseiller est un homme et de plus enceint, elle vous prendrait pour un fou et appellerait l'asile le plus proche. Donc Harry avait décidé que pour cette journée, il se ferait passer au regard des vendeurs pour une femme.

0o0

Avant de se rendre du coté moldu, ils se rendirent à Gringotts et retirèrent une petite fortune qu'ils échangèrent en livres sterling.

Puis, sur l'avis d'Harry, ils allèrent louer une voiture pour pouvoir mettre les achats et ainsi se déplacer librement et comme ils comptaient faire plusieurs magasins, c'était plus pratique.

0o0

Enfin arrivés "Au bonheur du bébé", ils se rendirent tout d'abord vers les meubles, ils leur fallut au moins dix minutes pour se décider pour les lits, dix autres pour les commodes et heureusement pour eux, une conseillère vint les aider dans leur choix pour le reste. Pendant qu'ils remplissaient le bon de commande, Harry remarqua que son fiancé n'était plus près d'eux et regarda tout autour de lui pour voir où il était. Il le trouva au rayon habit. Il laissa les deux anciens maraudeurs et s'avança silencieusement pour voir ce qu'il faisait, et là ce qu'il vit l'émut grandement, il aurait pu le rejoindre mais préférait le regarder faire.

Quant au maître des potions, lui se trouvait devant un grand choix de vêtement pour petite fille. Il était ébloui devant ces miniatures petites robes de toutes les couleurs avec leurs chaussures assorties. Certaines avec des rubans d'autres avec des chapeaux, avec des tabliers, il y en avait pour tous les genres.

Au début, il avait sélectionné une robe puis une seconde et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec un bon petit tas d'habit devant lui mais ça ne le dérangeait nullement. Dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qu'il aimait, il le rajoutait, il voulait que sa petite fille soit la plus belle au monde.

À un moment, il se retrouva avec deux robes dans chacune de ses mains, chacune de taille différente.

Harry le voyant tel quel ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de partir à sa rescousse.

« -Un problème mon cœur? Ça doit faire au moins deux minutes que je te vois en train de contempler ces deux robes! »

À ces paroles, Severus rougit d'avoir était pris en flagrant délit d'achat intempestif.

« -Tu es là depuis combien de temps? » demanda le maître des potions.

« -Depuis le début amour, depuis que tu as commencé à faire ce joli tas. » lui murmura-t-il en le faisant se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, Harry se redressa et regarda le tas d'habits.

« -Je vois que tu as déjà commencé à gâter ta fille? Je me demande ce que ça va être avec les jouets. » s'amusa-t-il en souriant à son compagnon.

« -Et tu n'as pas tout vu. Après je m'occupe de mon fils. Mes bébés seront les mieux habillés, je veux qu'ils aient tout ce que nous, nous n'avons pas eu. Rien ne sera trop bien pour mes petits. » confia-t-il d'une petite voix.

« -Tu as raison mon chéri, mais il ne faut quand même pas trop les gâter sinon plus tard nous le regretterons. Et le principal c'est qu'ils nous auront. Nous leur donnerons tout notre amour. Et t'avoir comme papa je suis sur que ça sera le plus beau des cadeaux. » avoua Harry en le regardant avec tendresse.

« -Hé! Vous avez commencé sans nous ?» s'écria Sirius qui venait d'apparaître en même temps que Remus.

« -Moi je n'ai rien commencé du tout, c'est Severus! » expliqua Harry en souriant.

« -Alors papa gâteau, fais-moi voir ce que tu as trouvé de beau pour notre petite princesse. » demanda l'Animagus en se dirigeant vers l'amoncellement de vêtements.

Sirius regarda un par un les vêtements sélectionnés par le maître des potions.

« -Trop chou! Regarde mamour comme c'est trop choupi. » s'exclama Sirius en faisant voir à son compagnon une petite robe tablier de couleur vert pastel avec des rubans bleus.

« -Par Merlin le voilà qui gagatise, on aura tout vu ! » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le lycanthrope en passant une main devant ses yeux.

« -Chéri, tu veux dormir sur le canapé ce soir? » menaça le brun qui l'avait entendu.

« -Sans façon, Patou, sans façon! » lui répondit le loup-garou.

« -Bien! Aide-moi alors à trouver des merveilles pour nos petits enfants. » lui dit Sirius.

Et c'est ce que fit Remus. Pendant au moins cinq minutes, les trois professeurs firent un concours de celui qui trouverait la plus belle robe. Et petit à petit, le petit tas devint une mini montagne. Il fallut qu'Harry leur dise d'arrêter sinon ils auraient sans aucun doute, acheté tout le rayon. Ils mirent tous les achats dans leur caddy et l'amenèrent à la caisse puis ils allèrent en chercher un autre celui-ci étant plein.

« -Et si on passait maintenant à l'habillage de Sevy? » proposa Harry en se dirigeant vers le rayon garçon.

À peine sa phrase finie que les trois adultes le quittèrent pour se précipiter vers les habits.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, de vrais gamins! » se moqua Harry en les suivant plus lentement.

Et rebelote, le caddy se remplit petit à petit sous le regard amusé du jeune homme.

Harry s'était installé sur une chaise les laissant faire. À chaque fois que l'un trouvait un habit qui lui plaisait, il le montrait à Harry, attendait son contentement puis le mettait dans le caddy.

À un moment, tous les trois se retrouvèrent devant lui et lui montrèrent cinq ensembles qui lui firent déclencher un fou rire.

Harry se mit à rire aux éclats tellement ce qu'il voyait l'amusé

Il les trouvait..... Comiques. Non pas qu'ils l'étaient vraiment mais c'était surtout le fait de les voir ensemble, qui faisait venir au jeune homme, une étrange musique dans la tête.

Les autres le regardaient interloqué et attendit qu'il se reprenne pour le questionner.

Après un petit moment, Harry ressuya les larmes de rire et se reprit quelque peu.

« -Chéri, peux-tu nous dire le pourquoi de ce fou rire? » interrogea Severus intrigué.

« -Désolé! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, vous voulez vraiment que mon fils ressemble à un village people ? » demanda Harry en riant de nouveau.

« -C'est qui les village people? » demanda intrigué Sirius en se tournant vers Remus.

« -Connais pas! » lui répondit le lycanthrope en haussant les épaules d'ignorance.

« -Moi de même, si tu pouvais nous dire qui sont les village people et surtout ce qui te fait rire… » questionna le maître des potions en regardant son conjoint.

« -C'est pas vraiment marrant, je vous rassure, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Les village people est un groupe de six hommes dans les années soixante-dix et chacun portait un costume spécifique. Justement cinq d'entre eux sont dans vos mains. Et en plus tous les six étaient ou sont gay. Vous voyez pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me retenir. » leur dit Harry en les regardant, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Severus tenait dans une c'est mains un habit de marin et de l'autre celui d'un policier. Quant à Remus, lui avait celui d'un ouvrier et d'un cow-boy. Et Sirius un ensemble contenant une veste en cuir noir et d'un petit pantalon noir.

« Bon je crois que nous avons suffisamment de vêtements pour Sevy. Vous ne trouvez pas ? » leur demanda Harry.

Les trois professeurs contemplèrent la pile d'habits qu'ils avaient sélectionnés et approuvèrent le jeune homme d'un hochement de tête.

« -Chéri, et toi tu n'as rien pris? » constata le maître des potions.

« -C'est là que tu te trompes mon amour. Pendant que vous faisiez le concours du plus bel habit.… De nouveau. de mon côté j'ai trouvé une petite merveille pour mes amours. » leur confia le survivant.

« -Tu as trouvé quoi? » demanda Sirius en le regardant.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et farfouilla dans le caddy et extirpa de ce monceau de vêtements plusieurs petits pyjamas dont la capuche avait la particularité d'avoir des oreilles d'animaux.

Il leur fit voir un avec de longues oreilles de lapin et un autre avec des oreilles de chat.

« -Je les ai trouvés trop mignon, donc je n'ai pas pu résister à en prendre plusieurs pour Thaly et Sevy. » avoua Harry en souriant.

« -Tu as eu raison mon cœur! » lui dit Severus.

Il prit les pyjamas des mains de son aimé et les déposa dans le caddy.

« -Et si on se dirigeait maintenant au rayon jouets ? » demanda-t-il aux trois autres.

Harry répondit en premier.

« -D'accord mais je vous préviens, on prend seulement des jouets pour des enfants de moins d'un an. Sinon leur pièce sera encombrée et de plus ils ne seront pas utilisés avant perpette'. » imposa Harry.

Les trois professeurs furent d'accord sur ce point et se dirigèrent tous les quatre avec un autre caddy.

Ils prirent des jeux pour l'éveil de l'enfant et sur ce point chacun furent d'accord sur les choix de l'un et l'autre. Puis ils passèrent au choix des peluches. Il y en avait de toutes tailles, de textures différentes et de toutes sortes. Harry les laissa choisir à seule condition que ça soit doux et de son coté lui aussi chercha les peluches idéales pour ses petits anges.

Quand tout à coup Sirius s'écria !

« -Et si ont leur prenaient des peluches qui nous ressemble ? Je veux dire nos Animagus et le loup pour toi Moony ? »

« -Je suis d'accord et vous deux? » demanda Remus à Severus et Harry.

« -C'est ok pour moi! Mais il y a un problème Severus n'est pas Animagus! » répondit le Serpendor.

À ces mots Sirius et Remus se retournèrent vers le maître de potions.

« -Tu ne lui as pas dit que toi aussi tu l'étais ? » s'étonna le loup-garou.

Étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry se retourna vers son conjoint.

« -Chéri! Tu es Animagus? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit? » questionna le jeune homme un peu blessé de ce secret puis il reprit.

« -Mon amour, dis-moi en quoi tu te transformes ! » encouragea Harry s'approchant de son amant et en le serrant dans ces bras tout en le regardant d'une façon suppliante.

« -Toi, tu peux être fier de ta forme mais de mon côté j'aurai pu m'en passer. » avoua-t-il le rouge aux joues.

« -ça doit être trop marrant pour qu'il ne nous le dise pas, crache le morceau mon petit Severus. » s'amusa Sirius.

« -Et tu crois que c'est en te foutant de lui qu'il va nous le dire ? » dit exaspéré Remus à son ami.

Ignorant les maraudeurs, les deux fiancés parlaient à voix basse.

« -Amour de mon cœur, mon Serpentard adoré, dis-le-moi s'il te plaît. » implora Harry avec un regard de chien battu.

Le Serpendor avait beau insisté mais rien n'y fit, Severus à ce sujet restait mué comme une carpe.

« -Allez Severus! Dis-le nous. Promis, on ne rigolera pas ! » l'encouragea-t-il une dernière fois avec beaucoup d'insistance.

Voyant que le maître de potions commençait à céder, il reprit.

« -Voilà ce qu'on va faire, chacun va chercher l'animal qui est sien et on se retrouve dans deux minutes d'accord? Et interdiction de se moquer. » ordonna Harry en regardant son parrain.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Et chacun alla de son côté

Deux minutes plus tard, tous les quatre revinrent. Harry avait en sa possession un tigre blanc, Remus un beau loup gris et Sirius un bon gros chien noir, quant à Severus lui garda la peluche derrière son dos.

« -Allez mamour fais voir! » encouragea le natté.

« -D'accord mais on ne rigole pas. » céda le maître des potions quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Et c'est avec lenteur qu'il montra la peluche.

Les trois autres firent tout leur possible pour garder leur sérieux, puis chacun trouva une excuse pour s'éloigner. Sirius partit en emmenant Remus prétextant vouloir lui montrer une mini moto et Harry prit l'excuse qu'il devait aller aux toilettes.

Il les trouva et dès que la porte fut fermée, Harry ne put se contenir plus.

Il éclata de rire, bien qu'il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son fou rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand il fut quelque peu calmé.

« -Ho mon Dieu! Le pauvre trésor! Il n'est vraiment pas tombé sur l'Animagus qui lui ressemble. Franchement qui pourrait l'imaginer en lapin. En bête féroce d'accord mais pas en ça, pas en une petite chose si douce et si câline.

Il ressuya ses yeux des larmes qui n'avaient pu empêcher de couler lors de sa crise de fou rire et alla à l'évier et s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

Il attendit encore une minute que toutes traces de son rire soit parties et rejoignit son conjoint.

« -Tu es allé rigoler ! » maugréa le maître des potions.

« -Mais non, je suis allé aux toilettes. » lui répondit Harry d'une façon tout à fait innocente

« -Harry! Je te connais. » lui dit Severus.

« -Bon d'accord, j'avoue. Tu me pardonnes ? » demanda Harry en s'approchant de lui d'une façon séductrice.

« -Je ne sais pas, c'est à voir. Comment veux-tu te faire pardonner ?» murmura le maître de potions en collant son corps contre celui de son aimé.

« -Attends ce soir. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, je te promets de faire tout ce que tu veux, sans restrictions. » lui dit Harry en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« -Alors tu es tout pardonné mon amour. » lui dit-il le regard plein de promesses.

« -Dis mamour? » commença Harry.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda l'aîné.

« -Ton Animagus est de quelle race? » questionna le Serpendor.

« -Si au moins c'était un lièvre, ça irait encore, mais il a fallu que je tombe sur un lapin nain angora. Franchement qui aurait peur de cette bestiole ? Et dès qu'on me voit, on veut me faire un câlin, non mais quelle horreur !» maugréa dégoûté le professeur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« -Arrête Harry! C'est pas amusant. » bouda le directeur des Serpentard.

« -Ok! Ok! Mais quoi que tu dises, j'adore ton Animagus et je trouve qu'il n'y a aucune honte d'être un lapin. »

« -Ecoutez qui parle, toi tu es un tigre blanc, un grand prédateur. Ton Animagus ferait qu'une bouchée du mien ! » bouda-t-il.

« -Severus! Regarde-moi. » ordonna le jeune homme.

Harry attendit que son compagnon fasse ce qu'il lui avait demandé pour reprendre.

« -Chéri! Quoi que tu sois, je m'en fous. Je t'aime. Que tu sois un hamster, un aigle royal ou un lapin ce ne sont que des formes rien de plus. Mais si ce sujet t'es si désagréable, arrêtons d'en parler. » termina-t-il avec un sourire.

« -Merci mon cœur. Je t'aime trop. » murmura le maître de potions en lui caressant la joue.

« -Moi aussi mon lapin moi aussi. » lui répondit le Serpendor.

« -Harry! » s'écria le professeur.

« -Désolé chéri, ça m'a échappé. » rigola le jeune homme.

« -Je parie que ce ne sera pas la première ni la dernière fois que tu vas me charrier à ce sujet, je me trompe? »

« -Tu as tout à fait raison mon amour, tu devras supporter ça jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. »

« -Oh misère! Heureusement que je t'aime. » soupira-t-il d'exaspération.

Harry rigola et lui envoya un baiser en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« -à part ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda l'aîné des deux.

« -On attend Sirius et Remus et on s'en va. » lui répondit le Serpendor.

« -Ok, tu n'as qu'à aller à la caisse, je vais chercher les deux autres, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. » annonça Severus en partant.

Et c'était le cas, les deux maraudeurs se tenaient devant une mini moto. Après que le maître de potions leur fit part du départ, ils rejoignirent Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les habits et meubles payés et emballés. Ils sortirent du magasin et firent route vers un autre ou se trouvait le papier peint. Le choix fut rapide et en moins d'une demi-heure, ils eurent fini. Pendant le reste de la journée, ils allèrent dans d'autres magasins divers et surtout un d'habillement d'homme ou Harry s'acheta salopette, chemise, pull large et d'autres vêtements pour sa grossesse.

Puis en fin de journée, enfin rentrés à Poudlard et après avoir convenu de se retrouver le jour suivant pour tout installer, ils se séparèrent. Chaque couple rentra chez lui.

À peine passé la porte de ses quartiers, Harry s'affala dans le canapé, épuisé.

« -Enfin fini! » s'exclama-t-il épuisé.

« -Mon pauvre chéri, va prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien, je m'occupe du reste. » imposa le maître de potions en l'aidant à se relever.

« -Ce n'est pas de refus, merci mon amour. » sourit Harry en l'embrassant.

0o0

Après une bonne douche qui le revigora quelque peu, Harry s'installa sur son lit et commença à brosser ses longs cheveux en ne pensant à rien.

Quant au maître de potions, il fit ce qu'il avait dit et rangea toutes leurs courses puis il se dirigea vers la chambre où Harry se trouvait. Et là quand il entra, il découvrit son aimé sur le lit. Celui-ci ne portait qu'une simple serviette autour de ses hanches.

Le jeune homme inconscient de l'observation de son compagnon brossait sa longue chevelure libérée de sa natte habituelle.

Sa pose pourtant était d'une grande sensualité. Ses longues jambes mises sur le côté tout comme la queue d'une sirène sur son rocher. Ses gestes d'une grâce sans égal, formaient une image d'une grande tentation pour le maître de potions, qui ne se lassait pas de le regarder encore et encore, le désir montant de plus en plus.

Il entra plus avant dans la chambre se faisant ainsi voir de son amant.

« -Ça va mon amour? » demanda celui-ci en lui souriant.

« -Oui, et j'irai encore mieux si tu tenais ta promesse ! » lui répondit Severus.

« -Quelle promesse? » questionna Harry faussement innocent.

« -Celle que tu m'as faite dans le magasin. Celle où tu m'as dit que ce soir tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderai. » lui dit le maître de potions dont les yeux brillaient de désir et de concupiscence.

« -Ha! Tu parles de cette promesse ? » lui répondit Harry en se redressant sur ses genoux en avançant tel un chat vers son aimé.

Arrivé au bout du lit où Severus se trouvait, il se redressa et vint encercler de ses bras le cou de son fiancé et s'approcha de son oreille.

« -Alors, que veux-tu de moi, Sev'? » murmura-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe.

Se prenant au jeu, le maître de potions commença.

« -Retire ta serviette. » ordonna-t-il en se détachant du jeune homme et en reculant de quelques pas pour mieux l'observer.

« -Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour ! » murmura le Serpendor tout en faisant glisser ses mains très lentement sur ses hanches pour faire tomber le tissu qui l'encombrait.

A présent nu, Harry le regarda, attendant les prochaines directives qu'il était sûr ne tarderaient pas.

Severus prit son temps pour le regarder, ne se lassant pas de ce corps qu'il aimait tant parcourir et chérir.

Voyant que le jeune homme s'impatientait, il reprit.

« -Viens ici! Déshabille-moi et caresse-moi ! »

En quelques secondes Harry se retrouva devant lui et commença à vite déboutonner la chemise.

Le maître de potions voyant la hâte de son compagnon l'arrêta

« -Lentement ! » imposa-t-il.

« -Mais chéri! J'ai envie de toi! Rien que te voir comme ça me rend tout chose. » s'exclama le jeune homme que tout ceci avait grandement excité.

« -Désolé mon cœur! Mais une promesse est une promesse et j'ai envie d'aller lentement aujourd'hui. » s'amusa l'aîné.

« -Avoue que tu le fais exprès. » maugréa Harry quelque peu boudeur.

« -J'avoue! Mais tu dois faire tout ce dont j'ai envie, donc obéis mon cher esclave de la nuit! » se moqua le maître de potions.

Puis il reprit.

« -Au fait ! Tu ne devais pas me déshabiller? »

« -Tu veux t'amuser, Sev? On verra qui de nous deux s'amusera le mieux. » déclara-t-il en reprenant sa tâche mais cette fois si très lentement. Il déboutonna les boutons un à un, tirant la chemise hors du pantalon.

Le vêtement enfin ouvert, il introduisit ses mains à l'intérieur, au niveau des épaules.

Et tout en les caressant, il fit glisser la chemise au sol.

La poitrine ainsi offerte à sa vue dans son intégralité. Il commença à la caresser mais avec la légèreté d'un papillon. Lui tournant autour. Lui déposant de légers baisers sur la surface ainsi découverte. Rien de bien appuyé que des frôlements qui faisaient frissonner d'impatience son compagnon.

Revenant au torse de son aimé, il redressa la tête et le regarda dans les yeux tout en continuant sa tâche.

« -Tu aimes Severus ? » taquina-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en lui léchant un téton puis l'autre.

« -Oui, mais continue. » lui répondit l'aîné dont le souffle se précipitait de plus en plus. Les mains du professeur s'emmêlèrent dans la chevelure de son compagnon l'accompagnant dans chacun de ses gestes.

Harry s'agenouilla en continuant ses frôlements et ses baisers qui descendaient au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Quand il arriva au niveau du pantalon, il s'arrêta et commença à lui défaire sa ceinture puis déboutonna son jean's. Le vêtement enfin ouvert, Harry le fit glisser avec lenteur, frôlant au passage sa virilité qui devenait de plus en plus dure.

Severus l'aida en levant les pieds pour ôter complètement cet encombrant pantalon, qui n'avait plus sa place en cette heure.

Ne laissant pas son maître des potions souffler, Harry s'occupa du dernier morceau de tissu qui le recouvrait encore. Il lui ôta avec une lenteur plus prononcée que les autres vêtements embrassant chaque morceau de peau ainsi découvert. Il prenait plaisir à torturer son amant en évitant son membre fièrement dressé.

Enfin nu, Severus sans parole mais avec son regard fit comprendre à Harry ce qu'il attendait de lui et attira la tête du jeune homme vers son entrejambe.

Le Serpendor toujours agenouillé devant son fiancé plaça une main sur le membre dur et commença à lui faire subir un va-et-vient d'abord lent et hésitant puis de plus en plus prononcé et rapide tandis que son autre main lui caressé l'intérieur des cuisses avant de s'arrêter au niveau des testicules qu'il caressa doucement les malaxant quelque peu. Devant les soupirs de plaisir de son aimé, il sourit de contentement et approcha ses lèvres de ce sexe si palpitant de désir. Il débuta par de légers baisers, des coups de langue sur l'extrémité puis il l'introduit dans sa bouche le léchant, le suçant avec application. Harry recommença les va-et-vient accompagnés par les hanches de son amant, qui prenait garde quand même de ne pas brusquer le jeune homme dans ses déhanchements.

Les soupirs et les râles de plaisir résonnèrent dans la chambre, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus proche.

Severus sentant arriver la délivrance se retira rapidement, éloignant la tête de son aimé.

Harry le regarda intrigué et un peu déçu de ce geste de retrait.

Le maître de potions lui sourit et le rassura en lui chuchotant.

« -Je veux être en toi à ce moment-là. »

Le professeur le remit sur pied et le tira vers le lit où il l'allongea délicatement, puis dès qu'il fut allongé lui aussi, il commença à mordiller la nuque et le cou d'Harry, le léchant et le mordillant.

De temps en temps comme un assoiffé, il venait s'abreuver aux lèvres si douces et si charnues qui l'accueillaient toujours avec passion.

Ses mains qui n'étaient pas en reste prodiguaient sur le reste du corps de son jeune amant des caresses esquisses, l'excitant au plus au point, lui faisant pousser des soupirs de contentement.

Les caresses devinrent plus précises, plus prononcées l'accompagnant dans une délivrance si attendue

Severus attendit que son jeune amant reprenne son souffle pour se redresser et s'écarter.

Les yeux encore embués par le plaisir que son fiancé venait de lui donner, Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et le regarda.

« -Severus ? » supplia-t-il.

« -Patience mon amour, nous avons toute la nuit. » lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Harry, es-tu toujours d'accord pour faire tout ce que je te demande ? » demanda Severus.

« -Bien sûr mon amour ! » répondit-il en souriant.

« -Alors, tourne-toi et mets-toi à genoux, fais-moi confiance mon chéri. » l'encouragea le maître de potions en l'aidant à se positionner.

Harry fit ce que son compagnon lui demandait. C'était la première fois que Sev' et lui feraient l'amour dans cette position. Mais pourquoi pas après tout.

Enfin placé, Severus se mit derrière lui et se pencha sur ce jeune corps ainsi offert. L'une de ses mains vint lui caresser ses tétons durcis par le plaisir et l'autre descendit doucement vers son entrejambes qui vibrait de nouveau d'anticipation.

Severus encercla de ses doigts la virilité de son conjoint et débuta un va-et-vient.

Harry frissonnait tellement il aimait ce que lui faisait endurer son compagnon. Son corps devenait de plus en plus tendu par l'attente. Il n'attendait qu'une chose c'est que Severus le prenne et le délivre de cette tension qui l'habitait.

Il sentait sur sa croupe le sexe durci et vibrant de son fiancé.

« -S'il te plaît Sev'! » supplia encore et encore Harry qui ne pouvait plus attendre tellement l'envie devenait grande.

Prenant pitié, Severus s'écarta quelque peu et pris dans la table de chevet un petit flacon dont il répandit son contenant sur ses doigts. Il se replaça derrière le jeune homme et d'un doigt il força son intimité. Sur le coup Harry se crispa. Mais les gestes doux et experts de son conjoint lui fit disparaître cette douleur et la fit remplacer très vite par du plaisir quand il toucha sa prostate. Bientôt, un deuxième doigt puis un troisième vint rejoindre le premier

Quand le jeune Serpendor fut bien préparé, il retira ses doigts et se positionna.

Il entra lentement en lui. Severus attendit sans bouger que son compagnon soit entièrement habitué à sa présence et commença à se mouvoir d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Les gémissements d'Harry l'encourageaient à aller encore plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin.

Pendant que Severus entrait et sortait de son aimé, l'une de ses mains faisait elle aussi des va-et-vient sur le membre tendu et gorgé du jeune homme, lui faisant pousser des râles de plaisir.

Après de longues minutes de va-et-vient de plus en plus intenses, tous deux d'un même cri atteignirent enfin le sommet du plaisir et se répandirent. L'un dans l'antre chaude et l'autre dans la main qui l'avait si bien accompagné.

N'en pouvant plus, ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre épuisé par cette chevauchée d'amour.

0o0

Après quelques instants, Severus se dégagea et le pris dans ses bras.

Harry reposait maintenant la tête sur sa poitrine, reprenant petit à petit son souffle sous le regard amoureux de son fiancé qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« -Je t'aime. » murmura Severus en l'embrassant.

« -Moi aussi, mon amour. Moi aussi. » lui répondit Harry encore quelque peu essoufflé en encerclant de son bras libre le torse de son fiancé.

Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, heureux d'être simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« -Pas trop fatigué de ta journée? » demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« -Si! Je ne savais pas à quel point faire des courses était crevant. » lui répondit Harry d'une voix un peu endormie.

« -Alors repose-toi mon amour car tu as l'air vraiment épuisé. » s'amusa le maître de potions.

« -Je t'assure que ce n'est pas une impression ! » confia le survivant en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« -Bonne nuit mon chéri. » chuchota-t-il près de son oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de resserrer son étreinte.

Harry confortablement installait, s'endormit rapidement sous le regard plein de tendresse et d'amour de son compagnon.

0o0

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla en premier, et voyant que son compagnon dormait encore profondément, il décida de le laisser dormir. Il se leva, alla faire sa toilette puis quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les maraudeurs arrivèrent et demandèrent où se trouvait Harry.

Severus leur expliqua qu'il préférait le laisser dormir. Et leur demanda de faire tout leur possible pour que pendant sa grossesse, Harry se repose et ne se fatigue pas trop.

Remus et Sirius furent d'accord et acceptèrent de suite.

Après cela, tous les trois installèrent le matériel dans la chambre des bébés pour pouvoir la tapisser. Et se mirent au travail.

Une heure plus tard, Harry fit sont entrée

« -Bonjour tous les trois. » leur dit Harry en baillant.

Severus se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bonjour.

« -Bien dormi mon cœur? » demanda-t-il après l'avoir embrassé.

« -Comme un bébé mais tu aurais dû me réveiller ! » lui répondit Harry.

« -Avoue que ça t'as fait du bien de dormir aussi tard ! » s'exclama le maître de potions en souriant.

« -J'avoue ! » confessa le Serpendor en lui rendant son sourire.

« -Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ce matin? » demanda Sirius.

« -Comme un charme parrain ! »

Remus quant à lui fit un geste de la main que Harry retourna.

« -Dites donc, vous avez bien travaillé, la pièce et presque finie. » s'écria Harry en regardant la pièce.

« -Tu sais, à trois c'est rapide. » lui dit le loup-garou avant de reprendre.

« -Surtout que ces deux-là ne se sont pas une seule fois disputés. » annonça-t-il tout content.

À cette phrase, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer le temps qu'il faisait et dit.

« -Étonnant qu'il ne neige pas alors. Car c'est vraiment un miracle ! » se moqua le jeune homme.

« -Harry ! » s'exclamèrent faussement outrés Severus et Sirius en même temps.

« -Bah quoi ! C'est vrai ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« -Dites-moi, je peux vous aider? » questionna-t-il.

« -ç'aurait été avec plaisir chéri mais on a bientôt fini. Mais tu pourras nous aider après pour le montage des meubles. » lui répondit Severus.

« -D'accord, pendant ce temps, je vais faire un tour à l'infirmerie puis j'irai voir Dumbledore. » annonça-t-il.

« -Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Severus ainsi que les deux maraudeurs.

« -Non rien de tel, je vous rassure, je vais simplement questionner madame Pomfresh sur ma grossesse. » les rassura Harry avant d'ajouter « J'en ai pour une petite heure, ça ira ? »

« -Oui, pas de problèmes. » lui répondit Severus.

Harry embrassa son compagnon et s'en alla.

0o0

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de madame Pomfresh.

Celle-ci le voyant le salua.

« -Bonjour Harry ! Que puis-je pour toi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » interrogea l'infirmière.

« -Non, tout va bien, je voudrais tout simplement en savoir plus sur ma grossesse. Vous m'en avez déjà parlé mais j'ai envie de savoir ce qui m'attend pour les prochains mois si ça ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« -Au contraire Harry, je suis très contente de pouvoir approfondir le sujet et justement j'avais une chose à te dire mais d'abord je vais répondre à ta requête. » lui dit-elle.

« -D'accord, donc commençons dès le début. Tu as vu que ton ventre commence à grossir car ton utérus grossit et cela va peut être te donner des douleurs, des étirements, des sensations assez aiguës de chaque côté du bas ventre : Ce sont les douleurs ligamentaires. Comme l'utérus est un gros muscle attaché aux os du bassin par des ligaments, au cours de sa croissance, ces ligaments sont mis en tension et deviennent douloureux. Ces douleurs prédominent à l'aine (des deux côtés) et sont fréquentes au cours des 4ème et 5ème mois, elles peuvent survenir brusquement, à la marche ou au changement de position. Et plus ta grossesse avancera plus l'utérus s'appuiera sur ta vessie et donc tu auras très souvent envie d'aller te soulager mais ceci ne doit pas t'empêcher de boire le plus possible.

A partir du second trimestre de grossesse, le désir sexuel augmente généralement, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de problème de ce côté. » dit-elle en souriant.

Harry lui retourna son sourire en rougissant quelque peu.

Puis l'infirmière reprit.

« Vers le 4ème et 5ème mois, tes bébés vont commencer à bouger. Il te faudra te reposer le plus possible surtout vers le 5ème et 6ème mois car tu vas commencer à en sentir le poids sur ton dos, sur tes vertèbres et tes jambes. Tu éprouveras le besoin de t'asseoir plus souvent, de t'allonger et de te reposer.

Certaines mamans arrêtent de travailler dès ce stade. On verra à ce moment là si tu continues ou non tes études. Vers le 6ème mois, tu risques de ressentir quelques contractions irrégulières et non douloureuses. Il ne faudra pas t'inquiéter, c'est l'utérus qui, comme tous les muscles, répond à son extension progressive par des phases de contractions.

Vers le 7ème mois tu risques d'être essoufflé pour des actes quotidiens qui te sembleront plus difficiles.

Quant au 8ème mois ton ventre sera tendu et ton dos sera cambré.

La station debout prolongée sera parfois fatigante et tes jambes seront souvent lourdes, parfois avec un peu d'œdème en fin de journée. Tu auras besoin de grandes plages de repos. Et il est préconisé des massages pour le dos et les jambes, ça soulage grandement et Severus pourra t'en faire autant que tu veux.

Voilà je crois que je t'ai dit le principal et si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite surtout pas à venir.

« -Merci de m'avoir renseigné et je n'hésiterai pas au cas où. Je peux vous pauser une question? » demanda Harry.

« -Bien sûr. » lui répondit-elle.

« -Vous aviez dit la dernière fois que vous aviez remarqué que ma poche utérine n'était reliée à aucune sortie. Mais alors comment suis-je enceint s'il n'y a pas d'ouverture ? » interrogea le jeune homme intrigué.

« -Bonne question Harry! Je me suis renseignée auprès d'un de mes amis qui est chercheur et après avoir consulté ton dossier médical il m'a donné l'explication.

Dans ton corps se trouvent des ovaires endormis, ta magie a eu une hausse très importante à un moment donné pendant un de tes rapports avec Severus. Ce qui a déclenché l'éveil d'un ovaire qui a fabriqué un ovule. Les spermatozoïdes et l'ovule ont été, grâce à la magie, transférés dans ton utérus quand celui-ci fut enfin prêt à accueilli en son sein la vie. » termina-t-elle.

« -Et cela se reproduira-t-il dans l'avenir? » questionna Harry.

« -Je ne sais pas Harry. Mais avec la magie, rien n'est impossible ! » confia l'infirmière.

« -Vous deviez me dire quelque chose me semble-t-il. » reprit le Serpendor.

« -Ha oui ! Mon ami en étudiant ton dossier a trouvé une solution pour que tu accouches naturellement… » commença la médicomage.

« -Comment ça ? » la coupa Harry.

« -Laisse-moi finir. Donc, comme je disais, il a trouvé une solution pour que tu accouches naturellement. Il a fait des recherches et dans tous les cas, on aurait dû t'ouvrir le ventre pour extraire les enfants. Et c'est là qu'il a pensé à quelque chose. Il a créé une potion. Cette potion, il faudra que tu la prennes au début du 8ème mois pour plus de sécurité. L'effet de cette préparation, c'est qu'elle transformera ton sexe d'hommes en celui d'une femme. Et je te rassure que tout redeviendra normalement quelques jours après l'accouchement. La potion a été testée et il n'y a aucun effet secondaire. Alors qu'en penses-tu? Es-tu partant pour prendre cette potion ? » demanda-t-elle.

« -Vous êtes sûre à 100 que je redeviendrai un homme ? » questionna t'il d'une voix inquiète

« -Oui Harry sûre et certaine. » le rassura-t-elle.

« -Alors c'est d'accord. » consentit le Survivant.

« -Harry, as-tu pensé à allaiter tes enfants ? » interrogea l'infirmière.

« -C'est impossible, je suis un homme, je n'ai pas la poitrine pour. »pouffa-t-il.

« -Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est possible. Mon ami chercheur a aussi créé une potion qui te créera des glandes mammaires minuscules qui pourtant donneront suffisamment de lait pour nourrir tes enfants pendants deux à trois mois. » l'informa t'elle.

« -Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de la poitrine ! Non mais, à quoi je vais ressembler ? Je ne suis pas une fille ! » s'indigna Harry.

« -Tu n'auras pas de poitrine, simplement un petit renflement qui ne durera que deux ou trois mois pas plus. » le rassura-t-elle.

Harry pensa à ce que venait de lui dire l'infirmière et il fallait avouer qu'il avait envie de nourrir ses enfants. Il avait entendu dire que l'allaitement était un lien spécial entre maman et enfant.

« -Là aussi je suis d'accord pour tenter l'expérience. Quand faut-il prendre la potion? » questionna-t-il.

« -Tu peux la prendre maintenant, je l'ai. Mais je te préviens Harry que ça sera un peu douloureux comme une jeune fille dont la poitrine pousse. Donc le bout de tes seins sera très sensible. Tu es toujours d'accord ? » redemanda-t-elle

« -Oui! » répondit-il simplement.

« -As-tu autre chose à me demander avant que j'aille chercher la potion ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« -Oui, encore une chose! Le directeur vous a-t-il parlé de ce que j'allais entreprendre ? » questionna Harry.

« -Oui la semaine dernière. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. » dit-elle.

« -Je pensais le faire après être allé chercher le livre en question. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous croyez que c'est le bon moment ? » questionna Harry inquiet.

« -Je crois que c'est le moment idéal, mais je veux qu'après tu prennes une potion régénérante pour plus de sécurité. » l'informa l'infirmière.

« -Pas de problème. » consentit Harry.

« -Donc dans ces cas, je vais te chercher tes deux potions. » lui dit l'infirmière avant d'aller les chercher.

Quand elle revint, elle tendit à Harry celle pour la poitrine qu'il but après un petit moment d'hésitation. Puis, il mit dans la poche de sa veste la seconde fiole pour tout à l'heure. Puis voyant l'heure, il salua et remercia madame Pomfresh et la quitta.

Il se dépêcha de se rendre au bureau du directeur d'où il ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec un livre sous les bras et c'est tout content qui rentra enfin chez lui où l'attendaient les trois hommes les plus importants de sa vie.

Arrivé dans ses quartiers, il vit que les deux maraudeurs et son fiancé l'attendaient assis sur le fauteuil tout en discutant.

« -Me revoilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long. » s'exclama Harry en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son compagnon qui resserra ses bras autour de lui.

« -Nan! T'inquiète, on vient de finir et on t'attendait comme prévu. » lui dit Sirius.

« -Ok! Donc je propose qu'on mange maintenant et qu'on s'y remette. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » leur demanda le Serpendor.

Les trois hommes furent d'accord et allèrent tous quatre préparer un repas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ayant mangé puis débarrassé, ils décidèrent de commencer à monter les meubles. Ils firent des groupes de deux Severus avec Sirius et Harry avec Remus.

Le groupe d'Harry prit les feuilles d'instructions pour monter les lits et les commodes et suivit les indications à la lettre. Ils finirent dans les temps indiqués dans le mode d'emploi. Quant au groupe de Severus, se fut une autre histoire. Ces messieurs très confiants de leurs capacités et de leur intelligence décidèrent de s'en passer. Le résultat fut qu'une heure après où il y eut des grognements et des hurlements, les meubles n'étaient toujours pas montés. Heureusement pour eux que leurs compagnons respectifs vinrent à leur secours. Ils eurent bien sûr droit à des moqueries de leur part. Et à eux quatre, ils finirent de tout monter. Quand tout cela fut fait Harry voulut aider à porter les meubles pour les placer mais là, les trois professeurs refusèrent et demandèrent à Harry de dire exactement l'endroit où il les voulait. N'ayant pas le choix, il leur indiqua l'emplacement idéal pour chacun d'eux.

Quand enfin la chambre fut finie dans presque tout son intégralité, Harry leur demanda de sortir et d'attendre qu'il les autorise à revenir. Il prit le bouquin que le directeur lui avait passé et s'avança vers la pièce des bébés.

Les maraudeurs et le maître des potions essayèrent de savoir le pourquoi de cette demande mais Harry leur dit que c'était une surprise et qu'ils verraient bien après.

Acceptant ça requête, les trois professeurs allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, laissant Harry faire ce qu'il devait faire.

Dès que la porte de la chambre des enfants fut fermée, Harry se mit au milieu de la pièce et se mit en tailleur. Il ouvrit le livre à la page voulue et commença une incantation. Les yeux fermés, il se concentra et laissa sa magie travailler.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir si ce qu'il avait entrepris avait marché. Et à son grand bonheur il avait réussi et mieux qu'il avait espéré. Le résultat était magnifique. Il se releva puis se dirigea entre les deux berceaux qui étaient pour le moment côte à côte et dit une autre incantation. Celle-ci ne demandait que quelques secondes et bien sûr, elle fut rapidement réussie. Puis comme il était convenu avec l'infirmière, il avala la potion régénérant.

Puis, il alla chercher les trois professeurs.

« -J'ai fini, vous pouvez venir voir. » leur dit le jeune homme.

Harry ne dut pas leur redire deux fois, car ils se précipitèrent et là ils furent émerveillés de ce qu'avait fait le jeune homme.

Il avait enchanté le plafond de la chambre des enfants pour que le ciel illumine la chambre par rapport au bien être de l'enfant.

Harry leur expliqua que dès que les bébés dormiraient, le ciel ensoleillé deviendrait une nuit étoilée et que dès qu'ils se réveilleraient, la nuit deviendrait petit à petit le jour pour ne pas agresser leurs yeux dès qu'ils les ouvriraient.

Il avait aussi fait en sorte de faire une séparation invisible dans la chambre pour que dès qu'un des jumeaux commencerait à pleurer, il ne réveille pas l'autre mais que les parents entendent chacun des enfants.

Surpris et impressionnés, les professeurs le félicitèrent. Puis après un petit moment ils finirent de mettre les habits dans les commodes et les armoires et installèrent les jouets.

Puis tous quatre quittèrent la pièce que bientôt deux petits anges viendraient égailler.

« -Et voilà la chambre est enfin finie. Elle n'attend plus que Thaly et Sevy. » pensa Harry tout en referment la porte doucement.

À suivre


	22. Chapitre 22

****

Disclamer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

****

Réponses au review:

Elehyn: ma doucette adoré. Que dire que dire. Un grand merci pour ton soutien, pour ta présence et pour tes reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir. Bisous ma douce

Eddy ONE: coucou mon ange, merci pour ta review sa me fais énormément plaisir

Et merci de ton soutien bisoussssssssssss  
Elghim: coucou toi merci pour ta review ça me fais énormément plaisir surtout que j'ai dit à toi et à ed de pas lire cette fic, mais c'est pas ça qui vous en empêche. Bisous et j'espère que ce chap, car je suis sure que tu vas le lire, te plairas  
Lapieuvredudesert coucou ma petite pieuvre, pas grave que ce soit pas long regarde les review que je laisse d'habitude, donc je t'en veux pas du tout .et merci pour ta review et d'être toujours présente  
Vif d'or tu es vraiment fidèle toi, tu es là depuis le début et ça fais vraiment plaisir merci. j'espère que tu vas aimé aussi ce chap, et je te fais aussi un gros bisous  
Severia :désolé d'avoir était aussi longue , mais voilà le chap et l'épilogue arrivera carrément plus vite

crystal d'avalon: merci, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu m'as dit, désolé de n'avoir pas mis la suite vite t'inquiète pour le dernier il sera la dans carrément moins de temps  
2005-01-31  
Melindra: merci, voilà la suite  
Titia69:merci beaucoup mais malheureusement tout à une fin et pour Eden c'est l'avant dernier, le prochain c'est l'épilogue. mais qui sais j'en dit pas plus  
vega264: voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard, et j'espère que là aussi tu vas aimé Sev  
kitty-luv-Snape: j'espère que la aussi tu vas rire et que tu vas aimé, merci pour ta review  
Aldernus Norman O'Nyme: nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn je suis pas si cruelle  
eliwan: merci beaucoup pour ta reveiw elle me touche beaucoup  
Esméralda Lupin : merci pour ta review, ce chap a tarder mais il est la donc bonne lecture. Jenni944: et oui les mec à certain moment c'est des vrai gamin merci pour ta reveiw

mimie, Efriliane, merci toute les deux, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre…. Bon d'accord j'avoue que j'exagère, mais promis l'épilogue arrivera plus vite

alinemcb54: j'avoue que ce chap va être rapide a certain moment, mais j'espère quand même qu'il te plaira  
Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami: nannnnnnnnn, je suis pas méchante moi, les bébé seront en parfaite santé, pour l'Animagus franchement j'ai hésité entre une chauve souris, un aigle, un koala et un lapin et j'ai choisi ce dernier car il est trop chou et surtout car c'était plus fort que moi j'ai pas pu résisté, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi  
Minerve: merci pour ta review. Et tu as tout à fais raison mais vas dire à un homme que les instruction c'est fais pour, quel bande de macho, il croient savoir tout faire car ces des mecs.

Ça me fais marrer, moi car on est obliger de passé derrière eux pour tout arranger. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous pour l'épilogue

Désolé de tout mon cœur si j'ai oublier quelqu'un

Normalement il y aurai du avoir deux partie pour ce chap je voulais vous l'offrire pour mon anniversaire mais franchement je n'ai pas eu le temps et j'ai eu des ennuies, disparition de certain passage dans la fic, ou j'en ai aucune idée, donc j'ai du les réécrire, soit je recommancé encore et encore car ça me plaisais pas

Bref, vous avez que la 1er partie, la deuxième partie est l'épilogue et ça sera pour le prochain chap et celui là ne mettras pas autant de temps car j'ai déjà écris le quart

Que dire d'autre à part bonne lecture et j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous allez l'aimer

Je vous fais à toutes et à tous un très gros bisous

Chapitre 22

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Harry était enceint et il tenait une forme du tonnerre. Malheureusement on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de son fiancé, Severus Snape.

En effet celui-ci subissait l'excitation grandissante du jeune homme. Au début, il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes, il était même content de pouvoir faire l'amour aussi souvent. Mais à la longue il se fatiguait, car qu'importaient le lieu et l'heure, dès qu'Harry avait envie de sexe, il lui sautait dessus. Heureusement à l'abri des regards des élèves et des professeurs.

Et maintenant, il était si fatigué qu'il n'arrivait même plus à faire une simple potion régénérante. Et à sa grande honte, il dut en demander à madame Pomfresh qui, avant de lui en fournir une, lui avait demandé de plus amples explications. Severus se souvenait encore de l'hilarité que cela avait produit. Quelle humiliation!

Donc ce matin là, dans la grande salle vide, Severus déjeunait entre deux bâillements. Que ne fut sa joie lorsqu'il vit arriver l'infirmière et que celle-ci lui tendit une fiole… qu'il avala sans discuter. Et quelques secondes plus tard toute sa fatigue s'était envolée.

« -Merci Pompom! Vous êtes ma sauveuse ! » lui dit-il, reconnaissant.

L'infirmière ne le contredit pas mais à la place lui demanda « Harry a encore fait des siennes cette nuit? »

« -Ne m'en parlez pas! Il est inépuisable. J'ai été obligé de feindre le sommeil pour qu'il se décide à se coucher » lui confirma-t-il dans un soupir.

À ces mots l'infirmière ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« -Pourquoi ne pas canaliser son trop plein d'énergie avec autre chose que le sexe? » questionna-t-elle en lui présentant sa tasse pour qu'il lui serve son café.

« -J'y ai pensé, justement! » avoua-t-il tout en versant le breuvage demandé.

« -Quoi exactement, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? » interrogea l'infirmière en le regardant.

« -Je suis en train de nous acheter une maison à Harry et moi, et il ne me reste plus qu'à engager du personnel qui sera sous les ordres de Harry. Que ce soit pour l'achat des meubles, pour la décoration de la maison ou tout autres travaux. Il n'aura qu'à superviser. » Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de boire une autre gorgée de café puis il reprit « Et je vais aussi lui demander de s'occuper de notre mariage. Et si avec ça,si ça ne le calme pas un peu, alors là je crois qu'il faudra que vous me fournissiez encore plus de potion régénérante. » grogna-t-il en mordant férocement dans un croissant.

« -C'est une bonne idée. Et dans combien de jours tout cela va-t-il se mettre en place? » interrogea-t-elle tout en prenant un petit pain dans la corbeille disposée devant elle.

« -Dans normalement deux jours !» lui répondit le maître de potions après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

« -Alors courage pour ces deux jours. Qui sait ce qu'il vous attend! La porte de mon infirmerie vous sera toujours ouverte. » s'amusa-t-elle à dire.

Severus n'ayant pas aimé sa dernière remarque, lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à sa voisine. Au contraire, celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire qui disparut très vite derrière sa tasse.

C'est à ce moment que les maraudeurs firent leur entrée dans la grande salle.

Ceux-ci étaient pourtant là depuis le début de la conversation de leur ancienne Némésis avec l'infirmière mais ils avaient été trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient seulement pu voir Madame Pomfresh donner la fiole à Severus et celui-ci l'avaler sans rien dire. Et franchement tout ceci les laissait perplexe.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers la table des professeurs, Sirius interrogea son compagnon « -A ton avis, il se passe quoi là? »

« -Aucune idée! Bien que je trouve étrange que Pompom donne une potion à Severus.

Il est quand même maître de potions et tu le connais comme moi, il n'accepte de boire que les préparations qu'il fait lui-même! »

« -Je suis d'accord avec toi. Allons le voir vers dix heures, je sais qu'il n'a qu'un cours ce matin. On l'interrogera à ce moment-là. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? On fait comme ça? » interrogea l'Animagus.

« -Oui! Bonne idée! Surtout que nous n'avons pas classe ce matin. Comme ça on aura le temps de le questionner!» acquiesça rapidement le loup-garou car ils étaient arrivés au niveau de la table qui leur était attribuée.

Ils saluèrent le futur époux de leur filleul comme si de rien n'était et commencèrent eux aussi à manger.

Puis la salle se remplit et se désemplit. Et il fut bientôt l'heure pour presque tous d'aller en cours.

0o0

Trois quarts d'heure avant la fin du cours de Severus, Harry se réveilla avec un besoin urgent à satisfaire mais malheureusement pour lui, son fiancé n'était pas là pour le soulager. Et comme le disait la célèbre parole : si la montagne ne vient pas à soi, il faut aller à la montagne. Alors Harry décida qu'il devait coûte que coûte rejoindre son aimé.

Étant nu au saut de lit, il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller. Il se recouvrit simplement de sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta ses quartiers le plus silencieusement possible, bien qu'avant de les quitter, il lâcha une phrase tout en ayant un sourire pervers.

« -J'arrive mon lapin! »

Il arriva très vite devant la porte de la salle de classe de son compagnon. Il l'ouvrit doucement et entra.

Comme élèves et professeur étant tous trop occupés par leurs travaux, personne ne remarqua que la porte s'était ouverte puis refermée quelques secondes plus tard.

Severus faisait classe à des quatrième année de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qui étaient plongés dans leur lecture.

Voyant son compagnon revenir à son bureau il se précipita sous le meuble.

Ne sachant pas que son jeune fiancé était lui aussi dans la pièce et surtout sous son bureau, Severus alla s'asseoir et commença à corriger des copies d'une autre année.

Heureux de cette occasion et voulant faire plaisir à son cher et tendre, Harry se positionna entre les cuisses écartées du professeur et commença à défaire le vêtement qui l'empêchait d'atteindre ce qu'il voulait.

Quant à Severus, il était en train de mettre un bon piètre à un Gryffondor quand il sentit se poser sur son entrejambe une main qui commença à se faufiler en dessous de ses vêtements.

Heureusement pour lui que ses élèves avaient tous leur nez plongé dans leur livre. Ainsi, ils ne virent pas leur professeur sursauter ni n'aperçurent son visage figé de surprise et d'incrédulité. Mais bien vite il reprit contenance et, discrètement, recula quelque peu sa chaise de son bureau pour voir à qui appartenait cette main baladeuse - bien qu'au fond de lui, il était sûr et certain d'en connaître le propriétaire.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir une main dans le vide, ayant connaissance de la cape d'invisibilité que détenait son futur mari. Il regarda ses élèves et avisant qu'aucun ne regardait dans sa direction, il baissa la main et tira légèrement sur le tissu qui recouvrait la personne qui était sous son bureau.

Devant le visage souriant qu'il découvrit, il mit un coude sur son bureau et de sa main il frotta ses yeux tout en secouant la tête exaspération.

Harry agrandit encore son sourire et lui chuchota

« -Coucou chéri! »

Devant la bouille si trognon de l'homme de sa vie, Severus ne lui en voulu plus du tout.

Et lui retourna un minuscule sourire.

Voyant que le maître des potions n'était pas fâché de sa présence. Harry décida de continuer ce qu'avait interrompu son homme plutôt. D'ailleurs il était là pour soulager une envie charnelle très pressante, et pourquoi pas commencé et lui faire quelques petites gâteries pour le mettre bien en forme ?

Il jeta à son compagnon un regard lubrique et commença à écarter encore plus le pantalon de son aimé. Celui-ci essaya sans succès de l'en empêcher car devant lui se trouvait une trentaine d'élèves, mais impossible car quand le jeune homme avait décidé quelque chose, il allait jusqu'au bout et ce n'est pas une main qui essayait de le repousser, le plus possible de son membre, qui d'ailleurs commençait à grossir à vue d'œil, qui allait l'en empêcher.

Après quelques tentatives ratées pour arrêter le jeune homme, il abdiqua et consentit à s'abandonner aux mains si douces et si entreprenantes d'Harry.

Tout content, celui-ci sortit délicatement le membre et les testicules du professeur et commença à caresser d'une main la verge qui ne demandait que ça et de l'autre les testicules en les pressant avec douceur. Mais tout en faisant ces gestes, Harry regardait son compagnon, dans les yeux. On pouvait lire du désir, de la passion et par-dessus tout de l'amour.

Severus contenait avec peine les soupirs de bien-être qui essayaient de passer hors de sa bouche. Il essayait aussi de garder un visage neutre, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile. Surtout que les mains de son aimé commençaient à accélérer la cadence et se faire de plus en plus vigoureuses. Mais au moment où il sentit la langue d'Harry effleurer son sexe sur toute sa longueur et sa bouche aspirer ses testicules, il sut que si Harry n'arrêtait pas tout de suite, il était sur de jouir devant ses élèves, et ça il ne le voulait pas pour tout l'or du monde, il avait une réputation et il voulait la garder car il en était fier.

Donc il serra les dents et les poings tandis que la bouche de jeune homme décida de changer de cible, car elle relâcha les testicules devenus très sensibles, pour remonter en léchant de tout son long, ce sexe palpitant, partant de la garde jusqu'au gland, qui déjà commençait à perler. Harry récolta de sa langue cette perle solitaire.

Il en voulait plus et décida d'intensifier ses efforts, et embrassa et lécha de plus belle le membre de son amant, enroulant de sa langue le gland turgescent. Le faisant vibrer de plus en plus. Ne tenant plus, il engloutit ce sexe qui lui donnait tant de plaisir quant celui-ci s'introduisait en lui, des fois avec douceur d'autre fois plus brutales, presque animal.

Severu, savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Et d'une main immobilisa la tête de son tourmenteur et la recouvra de la cape d'invisibilité.

Il vérifia ensuite qu'Harry était totalement invisible avant de s'adresser à ses élèves, qui eux inconscient de ce qu'il se passait, continuaient de lire en silence

« -Ranger vos affaires et déguerpissez. Pour la semaine prochaine, lisez le chapitre 23 et 24. Et répondez aux questions qui sont à la fin de votre manuel à la page 320. Exécution !» hurla-t-il d'une voix sèche quelque peu tremblotante.

Severus espérait que le tremblement de sa voix était passé inaperçu, n'étant pas tout à fait remis du traitement que lui avait affligé son compagnon.

Étonné, les élèves restèrent assis car il leur restait au moins vingt minutes avant la fin du cours.

Un seul élève prit son courage à deux mains et parla :

« -Monsieur, il n'est pas l'heure, il nous reste vingt minutes »

« -Monsieur Smith. Vous venez de faire perdre vingt-cinq points à votre maison.

Et dans dix secondes, je retirerai quinze de plus pour tous ceux qui seront encore dans cette pièce. » annonça-t-il férocement.

Sa menace fut un succès car en moins de huit secondes, tout le monde fut sorti.

Heureusement pour lui car pendant qu'il virait les étudiants de son cours, Harry avait repris sa tâche.

La porte à peine fermée, Sev' recula sa chaise et rabaissa le tissu invisible qui cachait son aimé. Et voir les yeux pleins de désir et de passion du jeune homme et voir sa bouche faire des va-et-vient de plus en plus vite le fit se libérer dans un râle de délivrance.

Heureux d'avoir donné du plaisir à son compagnon, Harry libéra son membre et pris appui sur les genoux de son fiancé, pour se relever. Puis, il embrassa passionnément le professeur qui reprenait son souffle.

Le baiser à peine achevé que Severus poussa un peu Harry pour se lever. Mais en le repoussant la cape découvrit une épaule nue.

Ayant un doute, Severus ôta complètement le tissu et vit qu'en dessous, Harry était aussi nu qu'à sa naissance

La colère fit jour.

« -Mais qu'es ce qui t'as pris ? En plein cours, Harry! Tu te rends compte si les élèves t'avaient vu faire ce que tu as fais ! Ce n'est vraiment pas malin de ta part. Et de plus te balader nu dans les couloirs, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta petite tête ?» s'écria le professeur après s'être remis de ses émotions.

Harry toujours sur le coup de son trop plein d'hormones, se mit à sangloter

« -Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait. Je le referai plus. S'il te plait mon amour arrête de crier. Je t'aime, ne me déteste pas. »

Voyant la tristesse dans les yeux larmoyant de son fiancé, la colère de Severus s'évapora et ce précipita vers son cher amour, dont tout le corps était secoué par les pleurs.

Il l'entraîna vers la chaise, s'y assit et le fit s'installer sur ses genoux. Puis délicatement il lui redressa le visage et ressuya les larmes qui continuaient de couler

« -Chut mon amour! Je ne te déteste pas, mais c'est dangereux ce que tu as fais. Ne le refais plus, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ne pleure plus mon chéri » lui dit-il en déposant des petits baisers sur les joues et les yeux.

« -Tu ne me déteste pas ? »chuchota le jeune homme dont les pleures avaient cessés

« -Mais bien sûr que non! Je t'aime à la folie, même si en ce moment tu fais n'importe quoi » sourit-il

« -Tu ne m'en veux plus alors? » demanda Harry.

« -Plus du tout, mon cœur!» lui répondit-il.

« -Je t'aime !» murmura le jeune homme en se collant contre son torse si viril et si accueillant.

« -Moi aussi mon amour, de toute mon âme !» répondit-il en serrant dans ses bras le corps nu de son aimé.

Harry était bien, assis sur son homme. Il se sentait protégé, mais les secondes passées, l'odeur et la chaleur virile de son amant réveillèrent l'envie charnelle du jeune Serpendor.

Il se positionna mieux en se mettant à califourchon sur son homme et tout en se mouvant sensuellement contre lui, commença à déboutonner la robe de sorcier ainsi que la chemise pour être en contact direct avec son torse que le jeune sorcier avait une irrésistible envie de toucher et de dévorer.

Severus essaya sans succès de l'arrêter, car ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

« -Arrête Harry! Allons plutôt chez nous! »

« -Non j'ai envie de toi, ici et maintenant. » répondit celui-ci plein de fourgue.

« -Mais n'importe qui peut nous surprendre ! » insista le professeur.

Harry le fit taire, en jetant d'un mouvement de la main un sort de fermeture à la porte

« -Maintenant personne ne viendra nous déranger !» lui dit-il tout en se mettant à titiller avec la langue les tétons de son amant, les mordillant de temps en temps, recevant en récompense les gémissements de bien-être de sa victime consentante.

Ayant une partie de lui qui ne demandait qu'a être remplie et comblée, Harry dirigea ses mains vers le pantalon et le défit pour la deuxième fois. Il ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Il commença à faire des va-et-vient sur ce sexe qui durcit rapidement sous les caresses si expertes de son jeune compagnon.

Toucher son compagnon mit Harry dans un état tel, qu'il se positionna au-dessus du membre si fièrement dressé et sans attendre, s'empala entièrement jusqu'à la garde.

Ce qui le fit crier à la fois de douleur et de plaisir.

Le maître des potions essaya de le stopper, pour faire disparaître toute trace de souffrance, mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire et tout en prenant appui sur les épaules de son professeur pour s'aider à se mouvoir, il l'embrassa sauvagement.

Car le jeune homme en ce moment n'avait qu'une seule envie et ce n'était pas de douceur, la douceur serait pour plus tard. Là, c'était une envie viscérale, à l'état brut, de sauvage qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfaite. Severus comprit et alla lui aussi à sa rencontre. Ses mouvements se firent profonds et brutaux. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son compagnon qui se pâmait sous les coups de butoir.

0o0

Pendant ce temps dans une classe du château, deux maraudeurs s'y trouvaient, attendant de pouvoir se rendre comme convenu auprès du directeur des Serpentard. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent passer devant eux les élèves qui normalement avaient cours avec justement celui qu'ils voulaient interroger.

Remus arrêta un étudiant et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, aimant ce professeur qu'il trouvait très sympathique. Et lui raconta la cause de leur sortie prématurée de leur cours.

Ayant appris ce qu'il voulait, le loup-garou le libéra et rejoignit son compagnon.

De plus en plus intrigués par le comportement de Severus, ils décidèrent de se rendre de ce pas dans les cachots.

Arrivés à la porte, ils essayèrent de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès. Remus voulut faire demi-tour mais Sirius ne fut pas du même avis et lança sur la porte un sort pour l'ouvrir.

Un clic, se fit entendre prouvant l'efficacité du sort.

Connaissant l'impétuosité de l'Animagus, le lycanthrope ouvrit la porte en premier mais à la grande surprise de l'Animagus, la referma presque tout de suite, le rouge aux joues.

« -Pourquoi as-tu refermé la porte? » questionna son compagnon.

« -Tu ne veux pas savoir !» répondit simplement celui-ci.

« -Si je veux savoir, aller pousse-toi ! » insista l'Animagus.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Remus de répliquer qu'il avait à son tour ouvert la porte pour la refermer tout de suite. Mais lui n'était pas rouge de gêne mais blanc comme un linge. Voir son cher petit ange si innocent, nu sur les genoux de cet infâme chauve-souris se mouvant comme un dément l'avait comme qui dirait choqué.

Remus s'approcha de son amant et lui demanda :

« -Est-ce que ça va? »

« -Comment veux-tu que j'aille après ce que j'ai vu ! Tu as vu ce que ce dépravé fait à notre bébé ? Comment ose-t-il l'obliger à faire ça ici ? Mon tout petit doit être mal à l'aise de se sentir obligé de supporter ses ardeurs malsaines. Il faut aller l'aider. Il faut le sortir des griffes de ce maniaque sexuel! » dit férocement Sirius.

Remus dut forcer Sirius à s'écarter de la porte qu'il allait rouvrir.

« -Sirius, tu n'as pas bientôt fini de dire des conneries ? Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas vu en Harry une victime, au contraire j'ai bien l'impression qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir ! »

« -C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi! As-tu regardé le visage figé d'horreur de mon bébé? »

« -Je dirai plutôt que son visage était figé par l'extase. Sérieusement Sirius. Harry l'aime et Severus ne lui ferai jamais du mal. Aller viens, on parlera à Sev' plus tard. »

« -Mais… » tenta de dire l'Animagus.

« -Arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi et suis-moi! Je suis sûr qu'Harry n'aimerait pas savoir qu'on l'a aperçu en pleine action avec son fiancé. » répliqua le loup-garou.

Remus attrapa le bras de son ami et le força à le suivre, tout en l'obligeant à se taire.

Mais avant cela, il réinstalla le sort pour bloquer la porte ainsi qu'un sort d'insonorisation.

Quant à nos deux tourtereaux, inconscients de s'être fait surprendre, continuaient leur activité.

Mais pour Harry ce n'était pas suffisant, il en voulait toujours plus et le dit à son amant. Celui-ci le délogea de ses genoux et se leva à son tour. Il retourna son compagnon en lui mettant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, et se positionna dans le dos du jeune impatient. Il le fit se pencher un peu plus, pour que ses fesses ressortent. Là, il n'attendit pas et prit en main son sexe et le dirigea vers l'entrée de l'intimité du plus jeune. Et ré-entra d'un coup. Faisant hurlait de plaisir son jeune amant. Et les va-et-vient recommencèrent de plus belle, se faisant plus profonds et plus puissants qu'avant. Pour accentuer le plaisir de son amour, Severus enroula de sa main libre, le membre tendu à l'extrême d'Harry. Sa main était identique au mouvement de ses hanches.

Sous ce traitement si délicieux, Harry ne tarda pas à jouir sur la chaise qui se situait sous lui, suivit de très près par le maître des potions qui lui se déversa dans l'antre chaude de son aimé. Leurs respirations saccadées et le corps en sueur. Tous deux était épuisés par ce qu'ils avaient fait. Severus eut quand même le réflexe de prendre sa baguette qui était sur le bureau, et de leur lancer un sort de nettoyage et d'enserrer dans ses bras sa douce moitié qui était à bout de souffle.

Après quelques minutes où tous deux reprirent leur respiration, Severus se détacha d'Harry l'embrassa avec douceur et lui remit la cape sur ses épaules.

« -Rentre maintenant! Et fais attention de ne pas te faire surprendre. Et s'il te plaît ne renouvelle pas ce que tu viens de faire! »

« -Promis mon amour! » lui dit Harry en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Severus débloqua la porte et s'étonna de la présence de l'autre sort, car il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Harry le lancer. Mais il n'y fit pas plus attention. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda dehors pour voir si la voie était libre. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il remit bien la cape de façon que son amour soit complètement invisible et le laissa passer.

Harry parti, Severus remit convenablement ses habits et reprit les corrections des copies comme si de rien était.

une demi heure plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte

À peine eut-il autorisé l'entrée qu'un fou furieux le fit se lever de sa chaise en le prenant par le col de son habit.

« -Non mais ça va pas! Remus, dit à ton caniche de me lâcher! » s'écria-t-il.

« -Sirius, calme-toi !» dit calmement le lycanthrope en forçant celui-ci à lâcher le directeur des Serpentard.

« -Comment veux-tu que je me calme après ce que ce pervers fait endurer à Harry ? » s'exclama celui-ci en voulant de nouveau se jeter contre son ancienne Némésis.

« -Ce n'est pas en hurlant et en te battant que tu arriveras à faire quoi que ce soit! » déclara son compagnon.

Étonné des paroles de l'Animagus, Severus regarda le loup-garou pour comprendre.

« -Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que j'ai fais? »

« -Ce que tu as fait ? Espèce de pervers, comment oses-tu profiter de l'innocence d'Harry et le forcer à subir tes assauts ? Et en classe en plus ! »

Severus fut un peu gêné que ces deux-là puissent avoir vu ce que lui et Harry avaient fait tout à l'heure.

« -Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Sirius. Je dois dire ce que nous avons vu nous a un peu choqués. » déclara le lycanthrope.

« -Je suis désolé pour ça, mais bien que ça ne vous regarde pas, je n'ai rien à voir dans l'histoire. Tout vient d'Harry! » avoua en hésitant le maître des potions.

« -c'est facile d'accuser ce pauvre petit ange ! » s'offusqua l'Animagus.

« -Pauvre petit ange? Un diablotin plutôt! Pour ton information, je n'ai pas amené Harry ici! C'est lui-même qui est venu et par-dessus le marché nu sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour une partie de jambes en l'air. » se moqua Severus, amusé par l'hardiesse de son jeune compagnon.

« -Je ne te crois pas ! Harry n'est pas comme ça, il a toujours été d'une grande timidité ! » s'indigna Sirius.

« -Normalement oui, mais n'oublie pas qu'il est enceint, et de plus que ses hormones sont en ébullition. » expliqua le directeur des Serpentard.

« -Que veux-tu dire par-là? » questionna le canidé.

« -Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Harry ne pense qu'au sexe qu'importe le lieu ou le moment quand il veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'obtenir. » confia Severus.

« -Ha c'est pour ça! » s'exclama Remus en les interrompant.

« -Ça quoi? » demanda intrigué le professeur de potions.

« -Siri et moi, nous voulions te parler, car depuis un moment, tu avais l'air fatigué et justement nous étions venus pour te voir et c'est là que nous vous avons surpris. » avoua le loup-garou en lui souriant

« -On comprend un peu mieux ton état de fatigue. » dit-il, puis Remus se tourna vers son compagnon et lui parla.

« -Sirius, il me semble que tu dois des excuses à Severus ?»

« -Oui, tu as raison! Désolé vieux. J'ai été vite en conclusions! » avoua l'Animagus un peu gêné par son récent éclat de colère.

« -Excuses acceptées! » répondit simplement le maître des potions.

« -Tu en as parlé à l'infirmière? » interrogea l'autre maraudeur.

« -De quoi? Pour le comportement d'Harry? Oui bien sûr, c'est normal. Il faut attendre que ça passe. »expliqua-t-il avant de reprendre.

« -Mais ça va, normalement dans une a deux semaines, Harry sera trop occupé à penser toujours au sexe. »

« -Comment ça ?» questionna Sirius.

« -Pour le calmer, j'ai dû lui trouver d'autres moyens de se dépenser. » confia le maître des potions.

« -Ha bon! Quoi? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? » demanda l'Animagus.

« -C'est simple, Harry devra s'occuper d'aménager notre nouvelle maison ainsi que les préparatifs du mariage. »

« -Génial! Et tu l'as achetée quand? »

« -Ça m'a pris du temps pour trouver la maison idéale. Il ne me reste plus qu'à signer les papiers que j'aurai dans deux jours. » annonça le Serpentard.

« -Et tu vas lui faire visiter quand ?» demanda le lycanthrope.

« -J'y vais samedi avec lui, normalement j'aurai les papiers vendredi dans la matinée. » leur confia-t-il.

Après ça, ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, puis ils repartirent de leur coté, rassurés.

0o0

Deux jours plus tard, Severus reçut les papiers tant attendus.

La maison qu'il avait achetée était grande mais pas aussi grande qu'un manoir car il savait qu'Harry n'aurait pas aimé. Il fallait que ça soit grand mais pas immense. Elle avait quand même en tous six chambres, dont la plus grande avait sa propre salle de bain et pour des soirées en amoureux, d'une cheminée. Elle avait aussi une salle à manger assez grande pour accueillir pleins d'amis, Et un grand salon avec cheminée pour les soirées d'hiver en famille. Une buanderie pour tout ce qui est domestique, une cuisine équipée qui ferait le bonheur d'Harry, car celui-ci adorait faire de la pâtisserie. Et tout autour de la maison, un grand jardin qui plus tard accueillerait le rire des enfants.

Elle se situait dans un quartier résidentiel où sorciers et moldus se côtoyaient, chacun ayant un parent ou un enfant de chaque coté. Un environnement agréable où toute sa famille serait, il espérait, heureuse.

Donc le samedi quand il amena Harry pour qu'il découvre la maison, il fut rassuré car le jeune homme l'aima tout de suite. Bien sûr il y aurait quelques travaux. Mais ça ne durerait pas plus d'un mois. Ce qui était le temps qui restait jusqu'aux grandes vacances. Et pour le mariage là non plus il n'y aurait pas grand chose à faire car il se ferait en comité restreint.

Et comme ça, Harry serait occupé mais pas épuisé par ce qu'il allait entreprendre.

Quand ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, Severus alla à une réunion des professeurs et Harry alla voir ses amis et il leur raconta tout et leur promis de les inviter pour la pendaison de crémaillère.

Et le temps passa. Harry s'occupa des arrangements de la maison et en fit un habitat où il ferait bon vivre.

Quand la fin scolaire arriva, la maison fut prête pour les accueillir.

Harry avait invité pour l'occasion ses quatre amis ainsi que Remus et Sirius et sans oublier le professeur Dumbledore qui avait fait beaucoup pour le couple. Ainsi que madame Pomfresh qui surveillait attentivement le jeune homme.

La journée fut parfaite et tout le monde repartit heureux laissant le couple dans leur nouvelle maison.

0o0

Bien qu'ils soient en vacances, Severus et Harry n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se reposer car ils continuaient à préparer le mariage. Molly, la mère de Ron avait proposé de les aider mais ils refusèrent son offre, voulant tout préparer eux-mêmes.

Le mariage approchait et heureusement pour eux tout était prêt à part les derniers essayages

Mais le jour J, tout fut prêt.

0o0

Pour ce grand jour, on pouvait dire qu'Harry et Severus avaient fait des merveilles, c'était magnifique.

La cérémonie devait se dérouler en plein air, le blanc et le crème étaient les couleurs les plus présentes. Des bouquets de différentes couleurs mais de tons pastels dont des roses jaunes, des lys blancs et les habituelles roses rose et pour rehausser le tout quelques roses rouges dont le parfum embaumait le jardin.

Entre deux rangées de sept chaises sous des pétales de fleur éparpillés se trouvait un tapis rouge qui menait sous une tonnelle. C'est sous cette tonnelle qui dans quelques minutes allait accueillir en son sein un couple à unir pour la vie.

Pour l'instant, aucun des futurs époux n'étaient présent à cause des préparations.

Mais on pouvait dire que pour les deux cotés c'était la débandade.

Severus, qui ne retrouvait pas son pantalon, courait dans tous les sens sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore qui tenait dans la main, depuis au moins cinq minutes et ce sous les yeux du futur mari, ledit pantalon.

Quant à Harry, entouré de toute sa clique ce qui veut dire, Remus, Sirius, et ses quatre camarades, Drago, Blaise, Ron et Hermione, était très nerveux même si tout le monde lui disait que tout irait bien.

Pour ce jour, Harry avait décidé de se mettre sous le sort de camouflage car il avait l'impression de ressemblait à une baleine et il voulait être beau pour ce jour si spécial. Et donc, il était habillé d'une magnifique robe de sorcier crème avec des broderies dorées, ces cheveux pour l'occasion étaient libres et lui arrivaient au bas de ses reins. Pour ne pas que ces cheveux viennent lui cacher la vue, son front était cerclé d'un anneau d'or qui s'harmonisait avec sa chevelure et sa robe et mettait un effet médiéval qui lui allait à la perfection.

L'heure avançait et les tensions aussi. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry était sur les nerfs, trouvant toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il s'inquiétait surtout pour son fiancé qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la veille à cause de la tradition qui empêchait deux futurs époux de se voir avant le mariage pour ne pas porter malheur à leur future vie commune.

Draco, étant le filleul de Severus, était aussi pour l'occasion son témoin, recevait de la part du jeune futur marié des recommandations ou des directives qu'il devait suivre quand il irait rejoindre son parrain.

« -Donc tu feras attention, empêche-le de manger des pistaches. Il adore ça! Et quand il est nerveux il en mange une tonne, et après mon pauvre chéri est malade. »

En disant cela il alla dans un sac qui se trouvait dans la pièce et en sortit une fiole

« Tu lui donneras. C'est pour son estomac. Je suis sûr que pour les pistaches c'est déjà trop tard. S'il ne veut pas, tu lui diras que c'est moi qui te la donne et qu'il a intérêt à la prendre. De plus cette potion le calmera. » lui dit le jeune Serpendor.

Et avant que le blond puise dire quoi que ce soit, il reprit :

« Fais en sorte qu'il se détende. Le connaissant, il doit être en train de tourner en rond. »

Puis il se tourna vers Blaise et lui demanda :

« -Tu veux bien y aller aussi? Sev' à besoin de compagnie. »

« -Bien sûr, je vais y aller! » lui répondit Blaise dans un sourire.

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme s'approcha d'Harry, il le prit dans ses bras et après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il était magnifique et lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue, s'en alla avec Dray.

À peine ceux-ci entrés dans la pièce où se trouvait leur professeur, ils virent celui-ci comme l'avait dit Harry en train de tourner dans la pièce en chemise et en caleçon.

Le blond s'approcha de son directeur et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Le directeur le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'amusement lui répondit

« -Il recherche son pantalon. »

« -Vous parlez de celui qui est en votre possession ? » questionna-t-il.

« -C'est bien celui là. » répondit le vieil homme.

« -Ne serait-il pas mieux de lui dire que vous l'avez? » demanda Blaise perplexe.

« -Ho! Je lui ai déjà dit. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est trop énervé pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. » s'amusa le directeur.

« -Dites-moi, a-t-il mangé des pistaches? » interrogea le brun.

« -Oui, deux paquets pourquoi? » interrogea le directeur.

« -Harry avait raison sur toute la ligne. » répondit le blond qui reprit.

« -Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais s'il ne se calme pas un peu, il ne sera jamais prêt !» en s'avançant vers son directeur de maison.

« -Parrain! Tiens, prends ça c'est de la part d'Harry et avant que ne tu dises quoi que soit. Il a dit que tu avais intérêt à la prendre. M'enfin tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu connais Harry. Il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment. » commenta-t-il.

Sans un mot, le professeur prit la fiole et l'avala d'un coup avec une grimace de dégoût.

Une minute plus tard redevenu calme et réfléchi, il remarqua son pantalon et avec un regard noir, il l'arracha des mains de Dumbledore qui souriait toujours.

Après l'avoir mis, il s'habilla de sa robe de sorcier et alla dans la salle de bain, et deux minutes plus tard, il en ressortit coiffé, les cheveux attachés en catogan de couleur gris qui s'harmonisait avec sa tenue.

Enfin prêt, il respira un grand coup, regarda les autres et sortit pour rejoindre la tonnelle où il verrait venir l'homme de sa vie, pour enfin unir son cœur à jamais avec lui.

Severus vit d'abord arriver Ron et Hermione qui se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres invités. Puis La musique démarra et là entre ses deux plus proches parents, Harry fit son apparition.

Jamais Severus n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que son ange qui avançait lentement vers lui sur une musique où la harpe et les violons s'accordaient pour jouer une musique qui concordait avec ce moment magique.

Cette vision de rêve lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il était tout tremblant et quand Harry lui tendit la main, il la prit avec délicatesse comme si la main du jeune homme était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Le jeune futur marié le regardait avec amour et l'admira dans sa robe de sorcier verte et grise.

Sa robe était de toute beauté et s'harmonisait à merveille avec la sienne.

Les invités regardèrent ce couple si magnifique, si amoureux. Beaucoup d'émotions et énormément de larmes de bonheur coulèrent.

La cérémonie débuta sous la direction de Dumbledore qui était apte pour les marier.

Après des mots échangés, le oui d'acceptation et le lien magique qui les relieraient jusqu'à leur morts, Severus et Harry échangèrent leur premier baiser d'hommes mariés. Ainsi tous deux furent unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Après les félicitations des invités, la fête et les cadeaux qui suivirent, chacun après une dernière embrassade repartit chez lui.

Enfin, nos jeunes mariés étaient seuls pour leur première nuit. Ç'aurait pu être une nuit inoubliable mais la fatigue les rattrapa et il s'endormirent rapidement, heureux d'être enfin et pour toujours ensemble.

La fin des vacances se passa rapidement. Et la grossesse se passa très bien, bien que des fois l'humeur ou les envies de Harry faillirent rendre marteau son mari.

Et la rentrée commença. Bien que sous le sort de camouflage, Harry avait des difficultés à marcher, et les douleurs à son dos étaient très fréquentes, heureusement que les massages de son mari le soulageait grandement.

Harry continuait ses cours grâce à son emploi du temps, il avait quand même beaucoup de temps pour se reposer car la fatigue était de plus en plus présente comme la naissance des jumeaux approchait.

Harry grâce à l'infirmière avait pris la potion pour changer de sexe. Il détestait ça, car il était un homme et se voir transformé en femme lui fit un choc. Mettant son moral à zéro. Severus et les autres firent tout pour changer les idées du jeune homme, qui dut accepter sa condition, n'ayant pas le choix.

Un mois avant la date prévue, vers deux heures du matin, le jeune homme mourant de soif et souffrant énormément du dos et du bas du ventre, se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Mais dès qu'il se redressa une forte douleur le fit se courber. Il sentit comme une déchirure à l'intérieur de lui. Et il comprit que les douleurs dont il souffrait depuis le matin étaient des contractions.

Ayant l'habitude des petites contractions et ne voulant pas déranger et inquiéter son mari et ses amis, Harry ne leur avait rien dit. Il avait cru que ça passerait, comme à certains moments. Mais il s'était trompé.

Il baissa la tête et vit qu'il venait de perdre les eaux. Quelque peu affoler car il lui restait encore un mois de grossesse, Harry se pencha vers son mari et lui secoua le bras pour que celui-ci se réveille. Habitué des réveils d'Harry pour ses fringales nocturnes, Severus grogna dans son semi réveil et marmonna :

« -Recouche toi chéri! Patiente jusqu'à demain. Promis des la première heure, j'irai t'acheter ta pizza aux anchois et au chocolat. »

À peine la phrase achevée, qu'il se rendormit.

Exaspéré Harry qui ressentait une autre contraction le secoua de plus belle.

« -Severus, réveille-toi les bébés arrivent !»

« -Hein! Quoi les bébés… » balbutia-t-il toujours dans les vapes puis comprenant ce que disait son compagnon il se redressa d'un coup.

« -Les bébés! » s'écria affolé le maître des potions qui cette fois-ci était totalement réveillé

Severus sortit à toute vitesse du lit et se précipita vers Harry

« -Tu vas bien chéri? Oh merlin, c'est trop tôt! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire? » paniqua-t-il.

« -Severus, calme-toi, on va se rendre à l'infirmerie. » l'informa-t-il tout en essayant de le calmer

« -À l'infirmerie, oui c'est ça! Il faut aller à l'infirmerie! Pompom y sera. Elle, elle, va savoir !» dit-il en se précipitant hors de la pièce ainsi que hors de leurs quartiers.

Harry était sans voix, son époux était parti à l'infirmerie, mais sans lui.

Après un soupir d'exaspération et ne le voyant pas revenir, le jeune homme se redressa doucement tout en se tenant le dos. Tandis qu'il rejoignait le salon, Harry eu une autre contraction qui le fit tomber.

Heureusement, il eut le temps de mettre ses mains en avant pour amortir sa chute.

Harry de mauvaise humeur, traitait sa moitié de tous les noms

« -Incapable d'être là quand j'ai besoin de lui. Ha je le retiens lui! Où est passé le flegme légendaire du prof sadique de Poudlard ? Il va m'entendre celui-là quand il sera de nouveau devant moi. » maugréa-t-il

La douleur se calmant, Harry se remit debout difficilement et alla vers la cheminée.

Arrivé devant, il alluma la cheminée et y lança la poudre de cheminette. Dès que le feu fut vert il appela

« -Remus? »

Après deux minutes la tête du loup-garou fit son apparition.

« -Harry? »

« -Est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? » demanda celui-ci.

« -Maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? » questionna l'adulte.

« -Les bébés arrivent !» répondit le jeune Serpendor.

« -Où est Severus? » interrogea-t-il surpris de ne pas le voir près de son époux, surtout en ce moment.

« -Ho! Ne me parle surtout pas de lui ! » imposa Harry qui se courba de nouveau sous la douleur.

Remus voyant la souffrance du jeune sorcier lui dit :

« -J'arrive, ne bouge pas! » recommanda le lycanthrope.

« -Comme si je pouvais bouger !» ironisa Harry dont la bonne humeur avait totalement disparu pour faire place à l'énervement et la peur.

Remus mit cinq minutes pour arriver en compagnie de Sirius.

Celui-ci, dès qu'il vit son filleul se précipita vers lui.

« -Harry est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« -Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » s'énerva le jeune homme.

Devant le regard blessé de son parrain, il essaya de calmer sa mauvaise humeur.

« -Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas contre toi. J'ai tellement peur et Sev' n'est pas là. » commença-t-il à sangloter.

L'Animagus le serra contre et lui demanda :

« -Justement en parlant de Severus. Il est où? »

À cette question le futur papa pleura de plus belle.

« -Il est parti à l'infirmerie sans moi. Il m'a oublié. » sanglota-t-il.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard où l'incrédulité et l'amusement se mélangeaient.

Voyant qu'Harry ressentit une autre contraction, Remus décida qu'il ne fallait plus tarder.

« -Aller Harry on va y aller. Siri et moi te soutiendrons tandis que tu marcheras ça te fera du bien. »

« -Nan je ne veux pas! » dit-il.

« -Pourtant il faut y aller, mon ange. » s'étonna l'Animagus.

« -Oui mais pas comme ça, je suis trempé. » avoua-t-il gêné.

« -Mais ce n'est rien! Dès que tu seras arrivé Pompom te déshabillera de toute façon !» assura le lycanthrope.

« -Non je ne veux pas me balader dans les couloirs comme ça! » s'indigna le jeune homme.

Voyant que rien ne ferait changer d'avis Harry, Remus demanda à Sirius d'aller lui chercher une autre chemise de nuit.

En moins de deux l'Animagus s'en alla..

Pendant que Sirius était dans la chambre à la recherche d'une autre chemise, Harry eut une autre contraction, inquiétant le professeur qui était avec lui.

Quand le maraudeur revint, il vit son compagnon soutenir son filleul.

« -Je l'ai !» Dit-il simplement en se dépêchant de les rejoindre.

Sachant que le jeune homme était pudique à la normale et encore plus depuis qu'il avait sa grossesse, l'Animagus donna le vêtement à Remus et se retourna.

Celui-ci avec des gestes doux et rassurants lui échangea le vêtement en quatrième vitesse et dès que se fut fait, appela son compagnon.

« -Aller, on y va. Les contractions se rapprochent de plus en plus! » constata-t-il

Et s'est soutenu par ses deux parents qu'Harry se déplaça dans les couloirs, pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Ils allaient ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur le maître des potions.

« -Par Merlin!Harry je suis désolé, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable! » avoua le directeur des Serpentard, honteux de l'avoir abandonné dans sa panique.

« -Tu as raison! C'est impardonnable, je te déteste! Je ne veux plus te voir!» s'écria Harry dont la vue de son époux le mettait dans une rage folle.

« -Harry! » dit Severus ; anéanti par les paroles de son bien aimé.

Les maraudeurs n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit pour réconforter leur collègue, car l'infirmière arriva, et conduisit le jeune homme derrière un paravent pour le préparer pour l'accouchement qui n'allait pas tarder.

Remus et Sirius se rapprochèrent de Severus et le rassurèrent en lui disant qu'Harry ne pensait pas les paroles qu'il venait de dire et que c'était la douleur qui le faisait parler ainsi.

Quelque peu rassurer, le maître des potions attendit quelques minutes, puis se dirigea avec hésitation vers son époux.

Celui-ci, allongé sur le lit l'attendait un sourire aux lèvres. L'anti-douleur que lui avait fait prendre l'infirmière était rapide et faisait déjà effet.

Repensant à ses paroles, Harry s'excusa au pré de lui. Et le rassura sur ces sentiments.

0o0

Le temps passait et maintenant Harry entouré de son époux, de l'infirmière et des deux maraudeurs, entama le début de l'accouchement sous les encouragements de tout le monde.

Harry suivit les instructions de madame Pomfresh et très vite une tête apparu suivie par le corps d'un petit garçon, dont les premiers cris émurent sa famille.

L'infirmière le prit quelques minutes pour lui faire tous les examens nécessaires, et le posa ensuite sur le ventre dénudé du jeune papa, qui le caressa avec amour sous le regard plein de fierté de son autre papa, qui admira la perfection de ses petites mains et ses petits pieds.

Les maraudeurs eux non plus n'étaient pas en reste, car eux aussi admirèrent leur petit-fils.

Mais bientôt, ils durent s'occuper de l'autre bébé qui ne demandait lui aussi qu'à sortir. Et comme son frère, Thaly arriva pour le plus grand bonheur de Severus, qui attendait sa fille avec énormément d'impatience.

Dès qu'il eut dans ses bras sa petite princesse, il se mit à pleurer tellement il était comblé par tant de bonheur, sa famille était enfin réunie. Il avait deux magnifiques enfants et il était marié avec l'homme dont il était amoureux. Il était heureux, il était l'homme le plus riche du monde.

0o0

Épuisé par son accouchement, Harry ne tarda pas à somnoler et à s'endormir.

Sous l'œil attendrit de son époux qui tenait dans ses bras son fils, Sevy qui avait suivi son papa de très près.

Quant à Thaly, elle commençait seulement à fermer les yeux, bercés par les bras de Remus qui était aux anges de pouvoir porter un si petit ange. Et comme les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin, l'infirmière qui les avait laissés un peu seuls, revient et mit les maraudeurs à la porte, accordant seulement à Severus de rester auprès de sa famille.

Le lendemain, Harry eut pas mal de visite, enfin de ceux qui étaient au courant. Et tout le monde admirait ses enfants, les trouvant les plus beaux du monde comme toutes les familles.

Ils restèrent à l'infirmerie une semaine et demi, puis retournèrent dans leurs quartiers.

Bien sûr tout ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour Harry et Severus, surtout s'occuper de deux bébés en même temps.

Il n'était pas rare que Severus, revenant de ses cours, découvrait Harry endormi devant les sièges de ses bébés, qui eux aussi dormaient. Les biberons encore soudés aux mains du jeune homme, tous près de la bouche des petits. Ça l'attendrissait toujours et c'est silencieusement qu'il couchait les bébés dans leur chambre pour ensuite prendre son cher amour et le transporter dans leurs lits. Souvent ils furent fatigués car les bébés ne faisaient pas encore leurs nuits, mais ils pouvaient toujours compter sur le soutien et l'aide leurs amis qui demandaient souvent à s'occuper des petits. Les laissant ainsi se reposer ou passer tout simplement une soirée en amoureux.

Et le temps passa ainsi que la scolarité d'Harry.

Et grâce à Remus, Sirius et Severus, Harry n'eut pas de retard dans ses études. Et il reçut tous ses diplômes à la fin de l'année, tout comme ses amis.

Mais pour Harry, les études allaient continuer car il voulait être médicomage. À la rentrée scolaire, il allait commencer ses études de médecine magique, et heureusement pour lui il avait était accepté dans une école qui se trouvait à Londres.

Ça allait sera dur, au début, ils seraient tous deux débordés. Mais c'était le rêve d'Harry et Severus était à cent pour cent avec lui. Pour les enfants, ils avaient tout prévu, les journées, ils les passeraient à Poudlard ou Dobby allait être la nounou. Et dès que Severus aurait un moment de libre il le passerait avec eux. Et Pomfresh serait là en cas de besoin. Le soir, tout le monde se réunirait dans leur maison.

Et pour faciliter les choses, Harry allait souvent être en stage et bien sûr, ils se passeront presque tous à Poudlard. Car c'est lui qui plus tard remplacerait l'infirmière qui n'attendait que ça pour prendre sa retraite.

Tout était prévu dans la vie de Severus et d'Harry. Mais ça n'allait pas être de tout repos mais ils le savaient et l'acceptaient. Mais le plus important c'est qu'ils étaient heureux et le resteraient jusqu'a la fin de leur vie.

À suivre


	23. Chapitre 23 fin

Titre : Mystérieux Eden

Auteur : Onarluca

État de la fic : 23 chapitres(fini)

Rating : M

Couple : Severus/Harry

Bonjours tout le monde, je remets le chapitre 23 car il y avait des incohérences pour le pique-nique. Et donc j'ai réécris ce passage là.

Je dois avoué qu'il est réécris depuis un moment déjà, juillet pour être plus précise.

Je remercie tout le monde de m'avoir suivit dans cette histoire et j'espère que sa suite vous plaira tout autant

**Je vous embrasse de tout mon cœur **

**et vous souhaite un joyeux noël **

**ainsi qu'une bonne année 2006.**

Chapitre 23

7 ans plus tard

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry avait accouché de sa petite dernière.

Et Severus et lui avaient décidé de la prénommer Eden, un prénom qui les avait fait se rapprocher et s'aimer.

Et en ce matin d'été, Harry, encore quelque peu ensommeillé, se faisait réveiller de la plus belle façon qui puisse être. Par la personne aimée, son époux. Severus Snape.

« -Allez mon amour debout! »chantonna le maître des potions tout en l'embrassant

« -Nan laisse moi dormir, Sev. Encore cinq petites minutes » marmonna son compagnon tout en s'enfonçant sous la couette, ne laissant dépasser que le haut de son crâne

Severus, qui avait l'habitude des réveils difficiles de son mari, soupira et secoua la tête. Sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour lever son mari. Il alla ouvrir les rideaux - laissant ainsi le soleil faire son entrée- et se dirigea d'un pas ferme près du lit, attrapa toutes les couvertures qui recouvraient sa marmotte et tira d'un coup sec

« -Debout, Harry! Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, allez dépêche-toi !» Ordonna-t-il.

Après quelques grognements de mécontentement, le jeune homme à la longue chevelure s'étira

« -Ok! Ok! Je me lève » parvint à dire Harry entre deux bâillements.

Severus attendit qu'Harry se soit levé du lit pour commencer à se diriger vers la porte mais avant ça, il prévint son compagnon :

« -Tu n'as pas intérêt à te recoucher !»

« -Je n'en avais pas l'attention. Tu ne me fais même pas confiance !» dit Harry faussement blessé

« -Et j'ai raison, pour te lever c'est toujours la croix et la bannière et ça empire avec l'âge. Heureusement que je fais un bon réveil, sinon je suis sûr que tu arriverais tous les matins en retard au travail!» Se moqua le maître des potions.

« -Même pas vrai! » bouda-t-il

« -Allez! File prendre un bon bain. Pendant ce temps, je vais lever les enfants. Et dès que tu auras fini de te laver, je t'apporte Eden. » L'informa-t-il.

« -Laisse-moi une demi-heure avant de me l'amener, sauf si ma petite puce ne peut pas attendre. » Lui répondit-il.

« -D'accord. » Acquiesça le professeur.

Dès qu'Harry eut franchit la porte de la salle de bain, Severus alla directement dans la chambre de son fils aîné. Celui-ci comme à son habitude, était déjà réveillé et comme toujours avait son nez plongé dans un livre. De ses quatre enfants, Sevy était l'intello. Il aimait étudier et bien qu'il n'ait que 7 ans, il en faisait plus grâce à sa sagesse et sa discipline. Il était le portrait de son père, sauf les yeux et son teint halé qu'il tenait d'Harry.

Severus ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre de la chambre tout en lui demandant

« -Tu as bien dormi, mon grand ?»

« -Oui papa !» Lui répondit le gamin.

Avant de se lever, Sevy très consciencieux et pour ne pas perde l'endroit de sa lecture, mit un marque page dans son livre et le ferma.

« -Bien! Dis-moi c'est quoi le contenu de ton livre ce matin ?»

« -Un livre sur les potions, j'aime beaucoup ce sujet. Et c'est marraine Hermione qui me l'a offert la semaine dernière quand elle et Tonton Ron sont venu passer la journée avec nous » répondit simplement l'enfant.

« -Je suis content que tu te passionnes pour ça Sevy, mais il faut aussi penser à t'amuser. Tu n'as que sept ans. » Lui dit son père.

« -Bientôt huit. » S'indigna le garçon.

« -Oui tu as raison, mais il y a un temps pour tout. Un temps pour étudier et un temps pour jouer. D'accord mon cœur? » Poursuivit Severus.

Le gamin hocha la tête en réponse

« -Bien! Pendant que j'irai réveiller ton frère et tes sœurs, fais ton lit puis rejoins-moi dans la chambre de Ryan. »

« -D'accord papa!» Accepta l'enfant.

Avant de quitter la chambre, Severus reprit :

« -Et n'oublie pas de mettre tes lunettes pour lire. Si Daddy te voit sans, tu sais qu'il va être très en colère contre toi!» commenta l'adulte qui était sur le point de franchir la porte

« -Dis papa? » L'arrêta l'enfant.

« -Oui? » Demanda Severus.

« -Est-ce que Daddy va mieux? » S'inquiéta le gamin.

« -Oui mon cœur! Il est encore un peu fatigué mais bientôt il retrouvera toute sa forme. » Affirma le maître des potions en souriant à son fils pour le rassurer.

« -Tout ça, c'est de la faute d'Eden, si Daddy est si fatigué. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il ne serait pas tombé dans le coma. Papa, je ne veux pas perdre Daddy, je l'aime! » Sanglota le garçon.

Severus se précipita vers son fils et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau.

« -Chéri! Ton Daddy va bien, je te le promets. Et il restera avec nous pour toujours. » Le rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Pendant que Severus étreignait son fils aîné, il repensa à ce qu'il c'était passé quelques semaines plutôt.

Pour Harry, la grossesse d'Eden c'était très mal passé. Car la petite fille lui absorbait sa magie en très grande quantité. Ce qui le fit tomber dans le coma. Et la seule chose pour le sauver fut d'extraire prématurément le bébé du ventre du jeune père. Harry allait mieux mais il était encore fatigué. Le médicomage qui suivait Harry avait affirmé que bientôt tout redeviendrait à la normale et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire.

Pour Severus, encore maintenant, se rappeler ce moment était très douloureux car il avait été à deux doigts de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Se sortant de ses sombres pensées, le professeur se détacha de son fils et lui dit :

« -Allez mon grand, essuie tes larmes et souris. Tu ne veux pas que Daddy s'inquiète? »

« -Non! » Répondit en reniflant l'enfant.

« -Avant de me rejoindre, passe de l'eau sur ta figure. Comme ça ni vu, ni connu. Et ton Daddy ne remarquera rien du tout. » Le rassura son père.

L'enfant acquiesça de la tête et commença à faire son lit.

Laissant son fils aîné dans sa chambre, il alla réveiller son deuxième garçon.

Celui-ci était la copie conforme d'Harry avant sa transformation. C'était un petit bonhomme dont la douceur et le calme en étonnait plus d'un car il avait quatre ans et à cet âge on est remuant ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'enfant.

Severus fit comme tout à l'heure, il ouvrit les rideaux et fenêtre pour faire entrer le soleil. Puis alla vers le lit où son petit garçon dormait.

Il s'agenouilla et secoua le bambin

« -Allez bonhomme, lève-toi, il est l'heure! » Dit Severus en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux et quand il vit son papa à coté de lui, il lui fit un petit sourire.

Attendri, Severus sourit en retour en dégageant les draps du corps de son fils. Puis, il le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin comme le petit aimait.

Après ce moment de tendresse matinale, Severus le déposa par terre et refit le lit de son fils.

Quand il eut fini son aîné arriva comme prévu

« -Ryan, descends à la cuisine avec Sevy! »

Pendant tout ce temps, aucune parole ne fut prononcée par le petit. Il n'était pas causant et sa famille était habituée à ses silences. Il n'avait aucun problème de langage, il parlait simplement quand il avait envie, et quand c'était nécessaire.

Obéissant à son père, Ryan prit la main de son grand frère et le suivit.

Avant de descendre les escaliers, Sevy se tourna vers son père et lui lança

« -Bonne chance! »

« -Merci! » Répondit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa petite princesse.

Cette fois-ci en entrant dans la pièce, il cria directement :

« -Debout ma chérie! »

Et comme tous les matins, ça alla dans l'oreille d'un sourd, sa fille était pire qu'Harry question réveil. Quand elle dormait, rien ne pouvait la réveiller.

Severus fit comme dans les deux chambres puis alla vers le lit retirer d'un coup toutes les couvertures. Mais toujours aucune réactions de l'endormie.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il prit sa baguette et d'un sort fit jaillir de l'eau froide qui alla directement dans la figue de la gamine.

« -Haaaaaaaaa! » S'écria celle-ci qui dégoulinait d'eau et grelottait de froid.

« -Bonjour, ma chérie bien dormi ? »Lui demanda son père, qui faisait comme si de rien n'était.

« -Papa! Pourquoi tu as fais ça? » s'insurgea-t-elle maintenant tout à fait réveillée

« -Tu le sais ma princesse, je t'ai prévenu! Si tu ne te lèves pas des que je te le dis, tu as droit à une bonne douche glacée » lui dit-il en lui jetant un sort de séchage.

« -Oui mais ce n'est pas gentil. » Bouda la petite fille.

« -Peut-être mais c'est l'un des seuls moyens de te réveiller et je suis sûr que tu préfères ma méthode à celle de ton Daddy n'est-ce pas? »

« -C'est à réfléchir, j'hésite entre une fanfare à rendre sourd ou une douche glacée! Dure choix !» Ironisa la petite fille.

Severus s'amusa de la remarque de sa fille

« -Allez, dépêche-toi! Fais ton lit et rejoins tes frères. Et interdiction de chercher la bagarre avec Sevy! » Prévint-il.

« -C'est pas marrant! » Dit-elle en soufflant.

« -Thaly ce matin on est pressé! Donc pas la peine de râler. Et si tu te tiens bien, je m'occuperai de toi après. » Consentit-il.

« -Ouais! » S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers son lit pour le faire et dès qu'il fut fait, elle se précipita hors de la pièce après avoir embrassé son père.

Severus sourit devant la joie de vive de sa petite fille. De tous ses enfants, Thaly était la plus terrible, il lui était impossible de rester en place une seconde. Elle était la plus vive de ses enfants et il remerciait Merlin de n'en avoir qu'une comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Sa petite fille était le modèle réduit d'Harry, et avait hérité de celui ci son coté casse-cou. Ce qui des fois lui faisait peur. Heureusement que lui et Harry arrivaient à la restreindre dans ses débordements.

En approchant de la chambre de sa petite dernière, il entendit des pleurs.

Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pièce et de prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

« -Bah alors mon bébé! On a un gros chagrin? C'est tout mon ange, papa est là. » Chuchota-t-il tout en la conduisant sur la table à langer. Il la changea rapidement tout en lui parlant avec douceur.

« -Allez mon bébé d'amour, on va rejoindre Daddy, je suis sûr que tu as faim! »

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Harry était sur leur lit, habillé de son peignoir de bain.

Il était en train de s'essuyer les cheveux quand il les vit entrer

« -Mais qui voilà c'est l'amour de ma vie et ma petite chérie! » S'écria-t-il en tendant les bras pour que Severus lui donne son bébé.

« -Cette petite demoiselle a faim. » expliqua-t-il en lui donnant le nourrisson qui pleurait

Harry écarta le haut de son peignoir, plaça bien sa fille contre sa poitrine et commença à la nourrir sous le regard plein de tendresse et d'amour de son époux.

Le maître des potions resta quelques instants à regarder cette scène si sereine et si touchante.

Puis n'y tenant plus il avança à grands pas, prit dans ses mains le visage de son époux et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Après avoir relâché les lèvres de son mari, Severus lui murmura à l'oreille

« -Par Merlin qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer mon amour. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal. »

« -Moi aussi mon chéri, je t'aime tellement. Et c'est de plus en plus fort. » Lui répondit Harry qui de sa main libre lui caressa le visage.

Après être resté par la suite front contre front. Severus se redressa et soupira

« -Faut que j'y aille, je vais nourrir nos fauves. » Dit-il faussement apeuré.

Harry rit puis lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Severus se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine où sa petite troupe se chamaillait.

« -Eh là, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit! Pas de disputes. Venez vous asseoir. Et soyez sages. » Ordonna leur père d'une voix qui n'acceptait pas la désobéissance.

Il leur préparait leur déjeuner et tandis qu'il finissait leur repas, Harry arriva, portant dans ses bras la petite Eden.

« -Bonjour mes chéris!» Dit-il à ses enfants.

« -Bonjour, Daddy »lui répondit Sevy

« -Salut papou d'amour !» S'exclama Thaly en quittant sa chaise pour venir embrasser le jeune homme.

Quant à Ryan, lui, il hocha la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

« -Assieds-toi mon amour!je t'apporte ton chocolat. » L'informa son compagnon.

« -Merci mon cœur! » Dit Harry en mettant sa plus jeune fille dans son petit siège qui se trouvait sur la table.

Il s'installa à son tour et vit que Ryan le regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants

Avec un petit rire Harry lui dit :

« -Allez viens mon bébé! Viens faire un câlin à Daddy, tu en meurs d'envie. »

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois au bambin qui se précipita dans ses bras.

Après quelques moments de tendresse, Harry déposa son fils par terre et commença à déjeuner.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se leva et dit à la cantonade :

« -Allez mes petits monstres! Direction salle de bains. Il est temps de se préparer sinon nous allons être en retard!» Lança Harry en reprenant Eden dans ses bras.

Sur le chemin de la salle de bains, Harry et Severus se consultèrent :

« -Tu t'occupes de qui ce matin? » demanda le jeune homme en regardant son époux

« -D'Eden et de Thaly, j'ai envie de m'occuper de mes filles aujourd'hui. » Répondit le maître des potions en prenant des bras d'Harry sa petite dernière.

« -D'accord, mais pitié pas trop de fanfreluches, on va à un pique-nique pas à une cérémonie. » Se moqua l'ancien Gryffondor.

« -Mes filles n'ont pas de fanfreluches mais des robes dignes d'elles. » S'indigna le maître des potions.

« -Oui, oui c'est ça! » S'amusa Harry.

La toilette des enfants faite, Harry et Severus se séparèrent pour préparer leurs enfants.

Pour Harry, habiller ses garçons fut rapide, il prenait avant tout le confort et l'amusement, et donc il vêtit ses fils de salopettes vert foncé avec un tee-shirt bleu marine et leur mit des sandales. Quand il eut fini de les habiller, il les envoya dans le salon pour les attendre sagement. Puis il alla dans la chambre de Thaly pour voir où ils en étaient. Et comme il s'en doutait, sa fille était à moitié prête.

« -Bah alors, vous n'avez pas fini. » gronda-t-il gentiment.

« -Presque, il ne reste plus qu'à coiffe la miss. »

« -Je m'en occupe, occupe-toi plutôt d'Eden. » demanda Harry en asseyant sa fille sur une chaise et commençant à démêler sa longue chevelure.

Le maître des potions accepta et se rendit avec Eden dans la chambre de celle-ci.

Ayant l'habitude de coiffer les cheveux de sa fille, il eut rapidement fini, lui fit une demi-queue avec un gros nœud rouge qui s'harmonisait avec sa robe.

Puis il alla dans la commode prendre des socquettes blanches et dans l'armoire pour prendre des chaussures rouges.

« -Et voilà tu es toute belle ma chérie! Maintenant, descend au salon rejoindre tes frères et pas de bêtises. Papa et moi on descend dès qu'on a fini de se préparer et fais attention à ne pas chiffonner ta robe avant le départ ! » l'avertit le jeune homme.

Après que sa fille eut disparu, Harry commença à préparer ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de son époux.

Il commençait à s'habiller quand celui-ci fit son entrée.

« -Où est Eden? »demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui

« -En bas avec les autres, elle s'est endormie des que je l'ai mise dans son petit siège. » l'informa Severus.

« -Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher mon amour nous allons être en retard! » lui dit Harry qui enfilait un short de couleur beige claire sur ses longues jambes halées.

Severus regardait son époux. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup changé. En apparence, il avait pris seulement une année mais avait grandi d'une dizaine de centimètres. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils lui arrivaient maintenant sous les fesses. Toujours aussi sexy et sensuel dans tous les gestes qu'il faisait.

Le jeune homme, habitué maintenant à son apparence, en jouait en se vêtant de façon simple mais un peu plus féminine, comme ce petit short qui lui seyait à la perfection. Il vit son époux se lancer un petit sort pour que sa poitrine redevienne plate puis enfiler un tee-shirt blanc sans manches.

Étonné de l'immobilité du maître des potions, Harry le regarda

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri? »

« -Rien, je te contemple simplement. Tu es tellement beau, si jeune et moi si vieux à côté de toi. »

Harry vit passer dans le regard de son aimé une pointe de tristesse. Il avança et se blottit dans ses bras

« -Mais non mon chéri, tu n'es pas vieux. Retire-toi ça de la tête. » lui dit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« -C'est facile à dire. Regarde-toi, tu n'as pas changé depuis qu'on est ensemble. »

« -Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est parce que nous sommes toujours ensemble, nuits et jours que tu ne me vois pas vieillir. » l'assura Harry. Mais tandis qu'il lui disait ça, son cœur devenait lourd du secret qu'il portait. Il fit son possible pour retarder le plus possible les larmes qu'il sentait venir et réconforta son mari en lui disant.

« -Tu n'es pas vieux du tout et tu veux savoir? » lui demanda-t-il.

« -Savoir quoi? » questionna le maître des potions.

« -Tu me fais penser à un lion, franchement tu aurais eu ta place à Gryffondor. »

« -Pitié Harry! Ne m'insulte pas, je n'ai rien d'un Gryffondor ! » répondit dégoûté son compagnon.

« -C'est la que tu as tout faux! » lui dit Harry.

« Du lion, tu as le courage, la ténacité et l'impétuosité et physiquement je trouve que tu as tout du prédateur. Ta démarche féline et ton regard qui me dévore et question sexe… Des fois tu es pire qu'une bête, tu te jettes sur moi et tu me fais grimper au septième ciel quand tu entres en moi violemment avec tant d'ardeur qui me fait jouir en moins de deux et de ton coté me voir en plein émoi te fait rugir de contentement et d'extase. Heureusement que notre chambre a son sort de silence, sinon toute la maison et le quartier nous entendraient.» s'amusa à dire Harry.

Les paroles de son époux rassurèrent Severus. Car celui-ci était terrifié, terrifié qu'un jour Harry le quitte pour quelqu'un de plus jeune. Et il se rendait compte que son jeune mari connaissait sa peur et faisait tout pour le rassurer et cette fois-ci encore il avait réussi.

Après un moment de tendresse dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, Harry le poussa et lui dit

« -Allez, dépêche-toi, sinon on va être en retard! »

Ne pouvant faire autrement, le maître des potions s'en alla faire sa toilette en souriant.

Mais à peine la porte fermée, Harry ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Toute la peine et le désespoir qu'il retenait en lui depuis le jour où il savait se déversa d'un coup.

Avant de s'effondrer, il prit sur lui pour lancer autour de lui un sort de silence pour que son époux n'entende pas son chagrin.

Puis ses jambes ne le supportant plus, il s'écroula à terre et les larmes se mirent à couler à torrent.

Après l'accouchement de sa dernière, des médicomages avaient fait des examens poussés pour voir si tout allait bien. Car à la fin de sa grossesse, pendant son coma, tout son entourage avait cru qu'il avait été à deux doigts de mourir. Mais là tout le monde se trompait. En cherchant bien, les médicomages avaient trouvé qu'une malédiction avait été lancé sur jeune homme. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau empoisonné de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il avait su, Harry s'était demandé pourquoi le mage noir, dans sa quête de l'immortalité, ne s'était pas lancé lui-même cette malédiction mais il avait découvert bientôt que le sort n'était efficace que s'il était envoyé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour Harry, bien qu'il ait gagné la guerre et délivré le monde de la magie, pour lui c'était Voldemort qui avait gagné. Il le haïssait de toute son âme. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce psychopathe soit en ce moment en face de lui pour pouvoir le tuer de nouveau. Il aurait tellement voulu retourner en arrière pour l'empêcher de lui jeter ce sort. Ce sort dont personne n'avait pris garde, n'ayant rien causé. Mais c'était mal connaître cet infâme tyran. Il avait trouvé un moyen de faire souffrir celui qui lui tenait toujours tête, celui qui réussissait toujours à contrecarrer ses plans diaboliques.

Les jours passaient et Harry se posait toujours les mêmes questions :

« Pourquoi la vie est si injuste? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mourir auprès de ceux qu'il aimait? Pourquoi toujours lui? N'avait-il pas déjà suffisamment sacrifié sa vie? »

Et aujourd'hui il craquait, aujourd'hui il pleurait.

Il avait appris qu'il y avait comme toute malédiction, un contre sort. Mais malheureusement ce contre sort n'avait pas marché. Pourtant, il était simple. Trouver l'âme sœur. Et il l'avait trouvée en la personne de Severus Snape, son époux.

Mais la malédiction trop nouvelle n'avait pas reconnu son antidote. Et Harry allait devoir assister au vieillissement de sa famille et à son décès. Lui qui ne demandait qu'à vivre paisiblement et finir sa vie auprès de son époux. Ça aussi lui était interdit.

Severus commençait à remarquer qu'il ne vieillissait pas.

Harry espérait de tout son cœur qu'Albus ait trouvé ce qu'il lui avait demandé car il n'avait pas envie de voir la peine ou le désespoir envahir les yeux de son amant. Il ne voulait pas lui apprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Franchement, comment lui dire qu'il ne deviendrait jamais vieux, comment lui dire qu'il ne pourrait mourir tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé l'âme sœur de nouveau ?

Il restait un petit espoir pour que Severus ne sache jamais rien de tout ça.

Et c'est cet espoir qui redonna courage à Harry. Il ferait tout pour que son époux et ses enfants soient heureux le long de leur vie. Tant pis pour lui, eux passaient avant.

Se reprenant, il respira un grand coup et sécha ses larmes.

Il se releva, invoqua un miroir, et d'un sort fit disparaître toute trace de son désespoir.

Il était en train de mettre ses sandales quand son mari sortit de la salle de bain habillé d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un tee-shirt blanc qui lui collait au corps.

En le voyant, Harry ressentit une bouffé de désir devant cet homme si désirable qui détenait son cœur.

« -Mon amour! Dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps sinon je me serai jeté sur toi pour satisfaire une envie pressente ! »

Le maître des potions aimait quand son jeune compagnon lui disait ça ou lui montrait son désir pour lui. Ça lui prouvait que son époux avait toujours envie de lui, même après presque huit ans de mariage.

Et c'est avec un sourire éblouissant que Severus se dirigea vers la porte tout en passant près de son amant,

Qui le stoppa en hurlant

« -Stop! »

Le professeur, étonné, se retourna et l'interrogea du regard

« -Pas question que tu y ailles avec ce jean ! »

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce pantalon ? Il est très bien! Je le mets souvent à la maison et tu n'as jamais rien dit et de plus c'est toi qui l'as choisi! »

« -À la maison c'est à la maison, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles comme ça, et j'ai fait une sacrée erreur en le choisissant donc, on va te trouver autre chose »

« -Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi? » Lui demanda le maître des potions qui était de plus en plus intrigué du comportement de son mari.

« -Il te moule trop les fesses! » Avoua Harry.

« -Pardon?»

« -Tu as très bien entendu, je ne veux pas qu'ils te reluquent les fesses. Tes fesses sont à moi et à personne d'autre ! »

Severus cacha son sourire de contentement devant cette jalousie et lui dit :

« -Harry! Personne ne va me regarder. N'oublie pas que je suis leur ancien professeur qu'ils détestent le plus! Et de plus nous n'avons plus le temps donc, j'y vais comme ça. »

« -Mais…. »

« -Harry! Ils ne vont pas me reluquer les fesses !» Assura-t-il.

« -Ça c'est toi qui le dis! Ok vas-y comme ça. Mais je te préviens si un seul d'entre eux te regarde de travers, c'est toi qui prendras en rentrant à la maison… » avertit le jeune homme.

« -Si tu veux, mais tu verras que j'aurai eu raison. »

« -Bon il faut y aller. Tu n'as qu'à descendre. Moi, je m'occupe des derniers préparatifs et je vous rejoins. Est-ce que tu peux préparer les biberons pour Eden ?» Demanda Harry à son époux.

« -Pas de problème, c'est comme si c'était fait. » Lui répondit Severus en sortant de la pièce.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller dans chacune des chambres de ses enfants et en ressortit à chaque fois avec un sac contenant diverses choses. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre et mis le tout, sauf les affaires du bébé, dans un autre sac qu'il rapetissa et mit dans sa poche. Il prit les affaires d'Eden et descendit rejoindre sa petite famille.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde fut prêt.

Avant de partir, Harry vérifia que le harnais qui soutenait son bébé était bien accroché derrière son dos. Il prit la main de son aîné et attendit que Severus fasse de même avec Thaly et qu'il prenne dans ses bras Ryan. Puis, tous les six disparurent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le portoloin les déposa devant le château où déjà tout le monde était présent. La pelouse était recouverte de nappes par-ci par-là. Certains étaient déjà installés dessus, d'autres personnes étaient encore debout, parlant du bon vieux temps.

Leur arrivée ne passa par inaperçue car tout le monde s'était tu et les regardait, surtout Severus.

Encore trop loin de tous ces gens, le maître des potions se retourna vers son époux.

« -Harry on devait être là à quelle heure? » Demanda Severus suspicieux en voyant tous les regards tournés vers eux.

« -Dix heures et demi pourquoi? » Demanda innocemment le jeune homme qui haussa les épaules tout en replaçant bien le harnais qui tenait sa petite dernière.

« -Il est onze heures et demi! » L'informa son époux.

« -Oui et? » Questionna le jeune homme.

« -Nous sommes en retard. » Constata quelque peu fâché le maître des potions.

« -Mais non, on arrive seulement les derniers. » Lui répondit son époux qui évita tout de même le regard foudroyant de son homme.

« -Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès, tu sais pourtant que j'aime passer inaperçu… » gronda-t-il

« -Je le sais mon chéri mais j'en ai marre d'entendre les élèves raconter toutes ces conneries à ton sujet quand ils viennent me voir à l'infirmerie. Et même du temps où j'étais encore élève et qu'on était ensemble. Ça me blessait d'entendre tout ça et donc aujourd'hui, tu vas leur clouer le bec à tous ceux qui ont dit du mal de toi. Allez viens mon amour! Fais leur voir que tu as une merveilleuse famille qui t'aime.» Ordonna gentiment Harry qui passa son bras libre sous celui de son époux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Et c'est d'une démarche conquérante qu'Harry accompagné de son époux et de ses enfants fit son chemin parmi ses anciens camarades

À leur passage, les gens s'arrêtèrent de parler. Ils étaient sidérés, d'un coté de voir le survivant qui en sept ans avait encore gagné en grâce et en beauté et d'un autre coté, ils étaient abasourdis en apercevant la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Severus se sentait mal à l'aise de sentir tous ces regards qui les suivaient pas à pas, les examinant comme des bêtes de foire.

« -Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir, tu as vu comment ils nous regardent et nous jugent? »gronda tout bas le maître des potions.

« -Chéri, ils ne nous jugent pas, ils sont étonnés c'est tout. Ignore-les tous simplement. Et si ça peut te faire sentir mieux reprend ton rôle de Prof tyrannique !» lui dit Harry qui sentait bien que son mari n'aimait pas du tout la situation où ils se trouvaient.

« -Je n'ai jamais étais un prof tyrannique! » marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix

Malheureusement pour lui Harry l'entendit

« -À peine mon cœur, seulement un tout petit peu !» se moqua Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise foi de sa moitié.

« -Pff! » lui fut-il seulement répondu.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant l'expression enfantine de son compagnon.

« -Allez mon lapinou, avance la tête haute, sois fier de ce que tu es. » l'encouragea le jeune homme.

« -Harry, je t'ai déjà dit un millier de fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

Un rire lui répondit

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'Harry continua son avancée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dans un coin de la pelouse, un groupe plus connu que d'autres discutait de tout et de rien.

Il y avait tous les Griffondor de la même année qu'Harry ainsi que deux Serpentard, un blond connu sous le nom de Draco Malfoy et de son époux Blaise anciennement appelé Zabini.

Tout à coup, Parvati devint silencieuse et son regard se fixa devant elle.

Les autres, étonnés, suivirent son regard

« - Dites-moi que je rêve! Ce n'est pas Harry et Snape que je vois se diriger vers nous?

Et c'est à qui tous ces enfants? À Harry ou au Prof ? » s'écria étonné Lavande qui posait questions sur questions.

« -Je ne sais pas à qui appartiennent les enfants mais as-tu remarqué comment est Snape? » lui demanda Parvati.

« -Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un beau corps comme ça se cachait sous ses sempiternelles robes noires, si j'avais su que de tel trésor s'y cachait…...quel beau morceau. » lui répondit Lavande, le regard rêveur.

« -Tu l'as dit. » approuva Parvati.

« -Moi, ce que je remarque c'est qu'Harry est de plus en plus beau! Il est encore mieux qu'avant! » leur dit Dean.

« -Tu as raison mon pote. Ha! Si je n'étais pas marié… » répondit Seamus faussement désespéré en regardant son épouse.

« -Hé! » s'écria celle-ci en lui tapant le bras.

« -Pourquoi vous deux auriez le droit de fantasmer sur Snape et pas nous sur Harry ?» rigola Dean ainsi que les autres.

Il fut interrompu par Luna qui leur fit observer

« -Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué tous les quatre, mais à les voir main dans la main, ils sont ensemble! »

Comme un seul homme Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati ainsi que Neville tournèrent de nouveau la tête vers le couple qui s'avancait vers eux.

S'ils n'avaient pas eu la preuve devant leurs yeux, ils n'auraient pas cru leur camarade.

Mais c'était la vérité, ils voyaient leur ami Harry tenant la main de leur ancien professeur et à voir le sourire des deux adultes ont pouvait voir que ce couple était heureux.

« -Et bah! Mince alors, qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour ces deux-là s'entendraient aussi bien, si bien qu'ils sont ensemble aujourd'hui. Eux qui ont toujours été comme chien et chat !» s'étonna Dean qui n'en revenait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul, à part Hermione, Ron, Draco et Blaise, la surprise était à son comble dans le groupe.

Tout d'un coup, Lavande se tourna vers Hermione et Ron et leur demanda :

« -Vous étiez au courant? »

« -Oui bien sûr! » lui répondit Ron.

Et là, ce fut Parvati qui demanda :

« - Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit ?»

« -Ce n'était pas à nous de vous le dire mais à Harry. » expliqua Hermione.

« -Et vous deux vous le saviez aussi ? » questionna Dean en regardant les deux ex-Serpentard.

Ils eurent comme réponse un hochement de tête identique.

« -Depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble ?» intervint Neville.

« -Vous n'aurez qu'à leur demander. D'ailleurs, les voilà. » s'exclama Hermione qui se leva avec difficulté étant donné le ventre énorme qu'elle avait.

La voyant se lever avec difficulté, Ron se leva vite fait et lui prit le bras pour l'aider.

Enfin, Harry arriva.

Les autres firent comme Hermione et Ron et se levèrent pour venir à la rencontre de leur ancien camarade.

« -Harry! » s 'écrièrent-ils tous, heureux de le revoir après tant d'années.

« -Bonjour tout le monde! » leur répondit en souriant le Survivant.

Après avoir souhaité le bonjour à Harry, ils se tournèrent vers le Maître des Potions et lui souhaitèrent le bonjour mais avec beaucoup moins de joie.

« -Professeur! »

« -Cachez vote joie surtout !» ironisa le professeur.

« -Severus! » le gronda Harry.

« -Non mais tu as vu, j'ai l'impression de déranger! Nan mais franchement! Moi je ne leur ai pas dit que je préfère les voir à mille lieux d'ici et … » commença-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement en voyant le regard noir de son jeune époux.

Certains s'étonnèrent de l'attitude de leur professeur car jamais ils n'avaient vu celui-ci se laisser faire de la sorte.

Car eux ne connaissait pas le couple dans l'intimité et ne savait pas qu'Harry pouvait être terrible. Surtout punir Severus de canapé pour des périodes courtes ou longues. Cela dépendait de l'humeur de sa moitié. Il ne fallait pas croire que le jeune homme dirigeait le couple, non, mais Harry ne se laissait pas faire et disait franchement ce qu'il pensait et faisait ce qui était juste. Et c'est ce qui était le cas à ce moment.

Harry pour s'excuser de l'avoir grondé l'embrassa sur la joue. Et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit sourire le directeur des Serpentards.

Puis, il présenta ses excuses au nom de son époux à ses amis.

Excuses qui furent acceptées sans problème.

Ils furent interrompus par Draco qui demanda à son parrain :

« -Salut Sev, vous êtes en retard? »

« -Oui, je sais ! Pas la peine de te dire à cause de qui! » répondit-il en regardant son compagnon, qui en retour haussa les épaules.

Hermione prit la parole :

« -Ne restons pas debout! Asseyons-nous plutôt! Car mes petits monstres ne sont pas légers!»

Ron aida de nouveau son épouse. Tous deux s'étaient marié, il y avait de cela trois ans car Hermione avait voulu finir ses études supérieures avant de convoler en noces, et attendait pour une première grossesse des jumelles. Au grand bonheur de toute la famille Weasley. Sur la nappe, Luna s'étaient déjà ré-assise pour cause de grossesse avancée, elle aussi. Celle-ci avec les années était devenue moins bizarroïde. Elle aidait dans ses recherches son époux Neville Londubat et adorait sa vie.

Dans le petit groupe, tout le monde était en couple et chacun aida sa moitié à s'installer

Et Severus ne fit pas d'exception, il aida Harry à s'asseoir et se mit à coté de lui.

Quand les adultes furent tous installés les enfants se mirent à s'agiter et voyant cela, Severus les autorisa à aller jouer avec les enfants qui couraient un peu partout. Mais avant de les laisser partir, il demanda à Sevy de garder un œil sur sa sœur et son petit frère.

Les enfants éloignaient, les adultes restèrent quelques secondes silencieux. Puis l'attention revint sur leur ancien professeur et la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Ce fut Lavende qui débuta l'interrogatoire.

« - Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? »

« - Huit ans et demi. » lui répondit Harry en regardant son époux avec amour.

« - Mais on était encore à Poudlard à cette époque ! » s'exclama-t-elle sidérée.

Voyant les anneaux à leurs doigts, Parvati leur demanda :

« - Et vous êtes mariés depuis quand? » intervint-elle

« - Dans un mois, cela fera huit ans que nous nous sommes mariés » leur annonça Harry tout sourire.

« - Huit ans! » s'exclamèrent presque tous, abasourdis.

Ce fut Seamus qui prit parole.

« - Mais attends, il y a huit ans nous faisions encore nos études, on ne vous a jamais vu ensemble. Sauf pour les cours! Vous avez vraiment bien caché votre jeu, car personne ne se serait douté un seul instant que vous étiez ensemble et de plus mariés. C'est surprenant, surtout à Poudlard. »

« - Hé oui ! Et comme tu peux le voir tout est possible à Poudlard même garder un secret en ces murs. » rigola l'ex-Serpendor.

Le maître des potions, énervé de plus en plus qu'on accaparait son jeune époux, le fatiguant par toutes ces questions, décida de mettre le holà.

« -Bon ça suffit toutes ces questions, laissez-le tranquille maintenant! Harry calme-toi cet interrogatoire va te fatiguer. » s'inquiéta le maître des potions.

« -Je vais bien, je t'assure mon amour !» lui dit Harry en lui entourant de ses bras son cou et en se serrant contre lui.

Devant cette scène touchante, tout le monde fut étonné. Qui aurait pu croire que leur ancien professeur pouvait être aussi attentif et si chaleureux ? En tout cas, pas eux s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu de leurs propres yeux.

« - Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien? » demanda Luna. qui avait entendu les paroles de son ancien professeur.

« - Oui, j'ai simplement eu quelques problèmes avec ma dernière grossesse, mais tout va bien maintenant ! » répondit-il.

« - Grossesse? Tu veux dire que tu as porté un enfant comme les femmes? Mais c'est impossible tu es un homme! » questionna Neville réveillant ainsi son coté scientifique.

« - Harry! » s'écria Severus qui voulait que tout cela cesse.

« - Je termine de leur expliquer et je me tais. Promis. » le rassura-t-il en l'embrassant.

Il se tourna vers ses anciens camarades et recommença à parler.

« -Je vais essayer de faire court! Vous vous souvenez, le jour de l'accident de potion? Et ben ce jour là, la transformation n'était pas qu'extérieure mais aussi intérieure, ça m'a doté d'un utérus, ce qui me permet de concevoir et de porter mes enfants tout comme une femme le ferait. » leur dit-il.

« -Et pour ce qui est de l'accouchement ? » demanda Luna qui elle aussi s'interrogeait

Harry sourit et lui répondit

Un mois, un mois et demi, avant la fin de ma grossesse je prends une potion qui transforme le bas de mon corps en celui d'une femme. Donc la délivrance se passe normalement. » leur apprit-il

« -Eh ben ça! Tu nous en apprends de belles Harry! » s'exclama Dean sidéré.

« -Comment as-tu réussi à nous cacher ta grossesse ? Une grossesse ça se remarque…» lui demanda curieusement Seamus.

« -J'avais un sort qui rendait mon état invisible que ce soit par le toucher ou par la vue, ma grossesse c'est très bien passée. De plus, j'ai eu de l'aide pendant toute cette période. Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes et j'ai accouché comme prévu ici, sous la direction de Pomfresh à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. De jumeaux en plus. Je dois avouer qu'avoir la charge de deux enfants et continuer mes études ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours et surtout que tout cela reste secret….. Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai. » finit-il enfin le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Tu nous surprendras toujours Harry! Et à part ça qu'est-ce que tu deviens? » demanda Lavande.

« -Je suis médicomage. Et je travaille ici, c'est moi qui remplace madame Pomfresh qui a pris sa retraite, il y a trois ans de cela. »

« -Comment ça se fait qu'on n'en ait jamais entendu parler ? Normalement tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard est divulgué en moins de deux dans toute l'Angleterre.» s'étonna Dean.

« -C'est simple, je me suis jeté un sort pour que dès qu'on me voit plus, on oublie ma présence. Severus et moi voulions encore un peu de tranquillité. Mais cette année, le sort ne sera pas renouvelé car nous pensons qu'il est temps que tout le monde sache pour nous. Notre mariage a suffisamment été dans l'ombre. » les informa-t-il .

« -Et vous qu'est-ce que vous devenez? » demanda-t-il curieux.

Et là, Harry apprit ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus.

Lavande et Parvati avaient ouvert une boutique de prêt-à-porter qui faisait fureur sur le chemin de Traverse. Leurs époux, Dean et Seamus, eux, étaient devenus Aurors tout comme Ron.

Neville, un chercheur renommé dans la biologie magique, aidé par sa douce moitié Luna.

Hermione travaillait ici à Poudlard en tant que bibliothécaire, mais là était en arrêt à cause de son huitième mois sous l'ordre express d'Harry devenu son médicomage attitré. D'ailleurs, elle comptait sur lui pour mettre au monde ses jumelles pour le grand bonheur de la famille Weasley.

Quant à Draco, il avait repris les affaires familiales et avait redoré le nom entaché par ses parents. Et son époux Blaise, lui, adorait son travail. Il s'occupait de la progéniture de son ancien professeur et de son meilleur ami, Harry. Ne pouvant avoir d'enfants avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il passait ses journées entourés d'enfants. Il était triste, c'est vrai, mais bientôt grâce aux nouvelles recherches dans le monde sorcier, il allait pouvoir concevoir un enfant. Severus était très attentif dans les recherches effectuées. Il y avait un taux de quatre vingt dix pour cent de réussite. Et dès que le taux passerait les quatre vingt quinze, il administrerait sous la surveillance de son époux la potion pouvant aider les couples gays à procréer eux aussi.

Harry était heureux que tout le monde ait réussi dans la vie. Après que chacun ait dit ce qu'il était devenu, ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien et la matinée se finit par un succulent repas.

Pourtant, pendant le repas, Blaise se rappela une chose.

« - Je n'ai pas encore vu Remus et Sirius, ils ne viennent pas ? Pourtant étant profs ici, ils devraient être là?»

« -Ho, ils ne vont pas venir. Ils sont à Venise pour un autre voyage en amoureux. Depuis que Sev à créé une potion qui fait disparaître les douleurs des transformations pendant la pleine lune, Remus et dans une forme éblouissante… » expliqua Harry.

« -Je dirai plutôt qu'il est en très grande forme et même d'une forme olympique. » se moqua le professeur

« -Mais c'est génial! Le professeur Lupin n'aura plus l'air aussi éreinté. » s'exclama Neville heureux pour son ancien professeur

« -Oui, c'est génial pour lui, mais c'est Sirius qui n'arrive plus à tenir la cadence. » rigola le médicomage.

« -Mais que vient faire Sirius dans l'histoire ? C'est vrai que c'est son époux, il doit être aux anges au contraire »

« -Ho oui pas de doute, il est heureux comme tout, mais Rem est très, mais vraiment, très en forme….. »

« -Tu veux dire….? »demanda Blaise

« -C'est ça! On dirait que Moony veux rattraper le temps perdu. Il y a deux mois, avant que la potion soit enfin disponible, il lui fallait presque tout le mois pour reprendre ses forces à cause des transformations lunaires. Mais maintenant, les nuits de pleine nuit se passent comme un charme et dès le lendemain, Remus est en pleine forme. Et donc, il montre continuellement son affection à Sirius.

« -Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal. » s'exclama Draco qui prit entre ses bras son époux pour une tendre étreinte.

« -Ce n'est pas ça, mais Remus fait un véritable marathon de sexe ce qui met notre pauvre Patmol sur les rotules. Il ne s'en plaint pas mais maintenant au lieu de voir Monny épuisé, c'est Sirius qui l'est… » leur apprit-il, amusé..

« -Ha oui d'accord, je vois! Mais faut avouer que c'est un délicieux épuisement.» s'exclama avec bonhomie Ron.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, après avoir un peu compati sur le sort de Sirius et félicité le loup-garou et aussi beaucoup ri, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de changer de sujet et de parler de tout et de rien et c'est plus tard après que Severus et Harry eurent rappelés leurs enfant qu'ils commencèrent un succulent repas qui acheva la matinée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Harry, prenant appui sur le genou de son époux, se releva

« -Je reviens, je vais voir Albus. » Lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

« -Ok, tu veux que je t'accompagne? » Demanda le professeur.

« -Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Expliqua-t-il en souriant avant de s'en aller.

Severus suivit du regard la silhouette de son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir. Puis, s'excusant auprès des autres, il se leva. Il demanda à Hermione et à Draco ainsi qu'à leurs compagnons respectifs de surveiller ses enfants et tendit sa petite dernière à Blaise. Rassuré de la sécurité de sa progéniture, Severus partit sur les traces de son conjoint.

Quant à celui-ci, il avait rejoint le directeur et tous deux se dirigeaient un peu à l'écart derrière un gros arbre qui les cachaient.

« -Albus, avez-vous trouvé ce que je vous ai demandé? » Questionna-t-il.

« -Oui! Es-tu sur de vouloir le faire? » Demanda le vieil homme. »

« -Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je ne veux pas voir la peine dans les yeux de Severus. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme et grâce à ce sort, il ne saura jamais ce qu'il m'arrive. Et il vivra en paix sans souci et sans peur du lendemain..» Termina sérieusement le jeune homme.

« -Je comprends. » Dit-il.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux puis Albus reprit la parole :

« -Harry pourrais-tu me promettre quelque chose? »

« -Bien sûr! Dites-m'en plus. » Répondit le médicomage.

« -Promets-moi qu'en temps et en heures, tu prendras la direction de Poudlard. »

Étonné, le jeune homme regarda le directeur.

« -Oui, mais pourquoi moi? D'autres sorciers seraient plus qualifiés, je ne connais rien dans la direction d'un établissement tel que Poudlard! » Demanda abasourdi le jeune sorcier.

« -Harry! Tu as tout pour faire un excellent directeur. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant, tu ne juges jamais personne, tu as un grand cœur, tu ferais tout pour les autres et tu as le sens des responsabilités et j'en passe. Je n'ai aucun doute. Je fais le bon choix. » Termina le vieil homme.

Harry était heureux de la confiance que lui portait le directeur mais doutait quand même d'être capable de diriger l'école.

Devant le silence du jeune médicomage, Albus ajouta :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, tu y arriveras. Et je ne vais pas non plus te demander de prendre la direction de Poudlard du jour au lendemain. Si tu veux, dès la rentrée je commencerai à te former. »

« -Oui, je serai plus rassuré et si telle est votre décision….mais avant d'accepter, je voudrai d'abord en parler à Severus. » Annonça-t-il.

« -Je comprends tout à fait c'est une décision trop importante pour y répondre tout de suite et seul surtout que tu es en charge de famille. Tu me donneras ta réponse à la rentrée comme ça tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. » Approuva le vieux sorcier.

« - Merci Albus.»

« -Pas de quoi!…. Pour en revenir à notre problème principal, viens me voir avant de partir, je te donnerai la formule. Mais es-tu sûr et certain de ne pas vouloir le dire à Severus? »

« -Tout à fait, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Je vais donner à mes enfants et à Sev's, les plus beaux jours de leur vie. Au moins, ça me consolera quelque peu quand ils ne seront plus de ce monde. Et je ne me vois pas dire à Severus qu'il va me laisser seul. Je préfère me taire! »

« -Je suis désolé Harry! » Dit-il en passant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune dans un geste de consolation.

« -Vous n'y pouvez rien Albus! D'ailleurs personne n'y peut rien. Je vais devoir attendre d'interminables années jusqu'à que ce satané maléfice prenne fin. » termina tristement Harry

« -As-tu une pensine? » Demanda brusquement le vieil homme.

« -Non, pourquoi? »

« -Je t'en donnerai une tout à l'heure. Comme ça tu pourras la remplir de toutes les joies que tu auras avec ta famille et tes amis ! Ça ne les remplacera pas mais au moins les souvenirs resterons vivants.» expliqua-t-il.

Harry sourit à cette idée. Au moins grâce à la pensine, il était sûr qu'avec le temps passant, les souvenirs seraient toujours préservés.

Après cela, les deux sorciers discutèrent d'autres choses carrément plus joyeuses, inconscients de la personne qui avait à leur insu entendu toute la conversation.

Cette personne n'était autre que Severus. Il était anéanti par ce qu'il avait entendu.

Encore une fois, Harry protégeait ceux qu'il aimait sans penser à lui. Il ne savait pas toute l'histoire car les deux sorciers avaient survolé le sujet, mais il se promettait de tout faire pour savoir. Et plus tard aider l'homme de sa vie. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il trouverait. Même si ça devait prendre le reste de sa vie. Et il se fit une promesse que lui aussi ferait tout pour que son époux ait la meilleure vie et les plus beaux souvenirs.

À ce moment, il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer. Mais jamais il ne devait faire voir son chagrin à son cher amour. Lui non plus il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Rien qu'à penser que son époux serait encore là longtemps après sa mort et de celle de leurs enfants, rendait son cœur douloureux et lourd de désespoir. La dernière chose qu'il pensa avant de rejoindre les autres était qu'il allait chercher, sûrement toute sa vie. Mais il trouverait la solution pour que son époux ne reste pas trop longtemps seul sans lui.

0o0

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Harry revint, il vit son époux discutant avec les autres, leur fils cadet, Ryan, sur les genoux. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait, il ne vit pas le regard discret que lui jetait son mari dont les yeux étaient remplis d'amour et de détermination.

Et la journée continua à se passer agréablement. Quand il fut l'heure du départ, tout le monde se promis de se revoir régulièrement.

Avant de prendre le Portoloin pour rentrer chez lui avec sa famille, Harry alla quérir la formule, ainsi que la pensine dont lui avait parlé le directeur.

Quand il revint, le jeune médicomage fut quelque peu étonné que son époux ne lui pose pas de question sur l'objet. Mais aussi heureux, car il n'avait pas envie de lui dire, sûrement plus tard, car la curiosité du professeur referait surface. Là, il était sûr de trouver une solution du pourquoi une pensine à la maison.

Arrivé chez eux, les deux adultes se dépêchèrent de coucher les enfants dans leurs lits car ceux-ci étaient morts de fatigue de s'être amusés toute la journée. À peine la tête sur l'oreiller que les enfants s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans le couloir qui les menait à leur chambre, Harry et Severus se dévoraient du regard et c'est d'un pas rapide qu'ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers leur chambrée, le besoin de sentir le corps de l'autre était devenu insoutenable.

Et dès que la porte fut fermée, ils se regardèrent, immobiles, séparés par quelques centimètres. Quand tout à coup, comme attirés, ils se précipitèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. S'embrassant comme des assoiffés. Avides de s'unir.

Severus mordilla tendrement les lèvres de son jeune amant, voulant inciter celui-ci à entrouvrir les siennes. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

Le professeur en profita et introduisit sa langue dans cette cavité chaude et accueillante et l'explora sans répit.

Leurs mains se touchaient, se caressaient, comme désireuses de refaire connaissance. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés de peur de ne pas résister. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore mélangeant leur langue dans un ballet infernal.

Puis a bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et respirèrent précipitamment front contre front.

Harry prenant sur lui recula et murmura tristement :

« -Nous ne pouvons pas mon amour. Pas avant deux semaines… »

Le maître des potions prit entre ses mains le visage du jeune médicomage et le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« -Nous le pouvons, si nous échangeons nos places! »

« -Tu veux dire… » hésita Harry.

« -Oui! Je sais que tu préfères que ça soit moi qui te pénètre et qui soit le dominant dans nos relations amoureuses. Mais aujourd'hui, nous mourrons tous deux d'envie de nous unir, de ne faire qu'un. » confia le professeur.

« Et de plus, » reprit -il « nous l'avons déjà fait! »

« -C'est vrai, mais rappelle-toi, cela n'a pas été une réussite… » murmura gêné le jeune médicomage.

« -C'est normal, c'était ta première fois et tu étais nerveux. Depuis, tu n'as jamais plus réessayé. » rétorqua le maître des potions.

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes et reprit

« Là, tu verras, je suis sûr et certain que tout ira très bien. » insista-t-il.

« -Oui mais si je m'y prends mal, si tu n'éprouves pas de plaisir… » dit-il d'une voix hésitante

« -Chéri! Je vais éprouver du plaisir, dès que tu me touches, je frémis de plaisir. Faisons-le mon cœur! Tu verras, ça va aller. Tu n'as qu'à me faire ce que tu aimes que je te fasse. » assura le maître des potions.

Ému par la confiance que lui portait son époux, Harry reprit courage et tout en lui souriant lui prit la main pour le guider vers le lit où il l'allongea. Puis il vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les hanches de son mari.

Il ne tarda pas à venir lui dérober un baiser et dès que le baiser prit fin, il se redressa et tout en le regardant intensément il lui murmura :

« -N'oublie jamais que je t'aime mon amour! Tu es et tu resteras le seul homme de ma vie. » Tandis qu'il lui disait ça, une larme s'échappa et vint tomber sur la joue de son mari.

« -Harry! » s'écria, inquiet, le maître des potions.

« -Ce n'est rien mon chéri! C'est juste une larme de bonheur. Tellement mon amour pour toi est grand et que ma vie à tes côtés est un vrai paradis. Et que j'ai une chance folle de t'avoir. » le rassura-t-il avant de revenir à ses lèvres pour échanger de nouveau un baiser plein de tendresse qui devint très vite ardent.

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Severus passa ses bras autour du corps fin de son jeune amant et le pressa contre le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où le maître des potions écarta Harry pour aider celui-ci à retirer son tee-shirt et fit de même avec le sien.

Tous deux torses nus, ils se précipitèrent de nouveau sur les lèvres de l'un et l'autre. Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste, elles étaient partout sur le cou, leur torse, leurs flancs, pas une seule parcelle de peau ne fut épargnée.

Harry voulant être plus démonstratif, il écarta les mains de son époux de son corps, et les releva au sommet du lit et d'un regard lui intima l'ordre de se laisser faire.

Il se repencha vers le torse de son compagnon et tout en taquinant les bourgeons de chair dressée par le plaisir de sa langue et de ses dents, Harry se mit à se mouvoir langoureusement sur le bas-ventre de son professeur adoré.

Cet effet eut pour résultat que Severus devint de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

S'en rendant compte, Harry se recula et déplaça ses mains vers la lisière du Jean's et le déboutonna lentement.

Ses doigts s'introduisirent dans l'ouverture et se faufilèrent sous le boxer pour toucher la virilité si fièrement dressée.

Voulant encore plus toucher cette chair si dure et si chaude, Harry se leva des hanches de son mari pour pouvoir ôter le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de celui-ci. Et dès qu'il fut entièrement nu, Harry se dévêtit à son tour et revint près de son amant, le caressant de nouveau, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Les bras toujours levés, Severus regarda son aimé, le dévorant des yeux.

Harry capta son regard et se réinstalla sur les hanches de son époux, se frottant contre lui, attisant encore plus le feu qui se propageait dans le corps de son tendre amour, le faisant gémir d'anticipation. Leurs sexes tendus se touchaient, se frôlaient, vibrant de désir.

Les gémissements et les mots d'amours remplissaient la chambre.

« -Harry! » haleta Severus qui n'en pouvait plus de cette attente ainsi que toutes les sensations que lui procurait son cher amour.

Le jeune médicomage s'installa entre les jambes de son professeur adoré et tout en le regardant prit la base du sexe de son époux d'une main et commença à parcourir de sa langue le membre de son conjoint, titillant le gland pourpre d'où déjà quelques gouttes de sperme s'échappaient. Harry se dépêcha de lécher cette liqueur de vie et se mit à suçoter le bout, l'enrobant de la langue. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, entrant entièrement le membre de son époux dans sa bouche

Severus se cambra sous cette torture divine. Ses mains qui étaient restées depuis le début accrochées au montant de lit, vinrent d'elles-mêmes rejoindre la tête de son jeune amant pour l'inciter à continuer cette incroyable fellation, tandis qu'il prononçait encore et encore comme un mantra le nom de son époux.

Les caresses buccales étaient de plus en plus intenses, et sous ce traitement, Severus ne tarda pas à se déverser pas saccades dans la bouche de son jeune mari qui accepta cette offrande avec bonheur.

Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, vint lui ravir la bouche pour un baiser passionné et lui fit goûter sa propre saveur.

Le souffle coupé après cette exquise torture, Severus se redressa pour lui aussi donner du plaisir à son amour. Mais Harry le repoussa.

« -Ne bouge pas mon cœur, ce soir c'est tout pour toi, laisse toi faire. »

Severus essaya de nouveau de se redresser car il ne voulait pas être le seul à éprouver autant de plaisir

Mais là encore Harry l'arrêta.

« Nous avons toute la nuit. La prochaine fois si tu veux mon amour. Mais là, laisse-toi faire tout simplement, s'il te plaît chéri. » supplia le jeune médicomage.

Pour toute réponse, Severus hocha la tête et se recoucha sur l'oreiller laissant les pleins pouvoirs à son époux. Comme récompense, il eut droit à un baiser langoureux qui le fit frissonner de plaisir car son époux avait repris ses caresses sur son membre mais cette fois -ci avec les mains.

Le sexe de Severus ne tarda pas à redevenir tendu et frémissant sous les mains expertes de son bien aimé et tandis que les caresses continuaient encore et encore, de son autre main Harry vint prendre le nécessaire pour empêcher toute douleur dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Dès qu'il eut le petit flacon en main, Harry arrêta tout et regarda son époux dans les yeux.

« -Es-tu prêt ? » demanda-t-il hésitant.

« -Oui! » lui répondit, confiant, son mari.

Severus le regarda, ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour, de passion et d'impatience.

Harry se positionna entre les jambes de son amant et enduisit ses doigts du contenu du flacon et doucement, avec précaution, il introduisit un premier doigt dans l'antre chaude de son conjoint.

Pendant l'opération, il ne détacha pas son regard du visage de sa moitié épiant toute trace de douleur.

Severus quelque peu incommodé de la présence en lui, cacha toute trace de crispation et intima du regard son jeune amour à continuer.

Harry vit son message et toujours avec douceur et délicatesse rajouta un autre doigt et commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux, des va-et-vient, habituant ainsi son entrée à sa future arrivée. Ses doigts trouvèrent très vite le point de plaisir de son compagnon car celui-ci commençait à pousser des petits soupirs et gémissements

Rassuré, Harry rajouta un autre doigt et devint plus entreprenant. Ce qui ne déplut aucunement à son mari, au contraire, celui-ci se cambra sur le lit, écartant les jambes de plus en plus.

Du regard, il fit comprendre qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il le voulait maintenant en lui.

Harry se redressa et se positionna devant l'entrée palpitante. Et doucement, avec précaution, il s'aventura petit à petit à l'intérieur, c'était si chaud et si doux. Harry se sentait bien, il était comme chez lui, à sa place.

Il entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de son mari. Et c'est en gardant les yeux dans les yeux qu'il commença ses mouvements. Il débuta lentement, entrant et sortant presque entièrement suivant les hanches de son amant. Severus l'accompagnait, devançant ses assauts. Puis petit à petit, les mouvements d'Harry se firent plus rapides plus rapprochés, plus brutaux. Tous deux criaient leur plaisir. Severus pour le ressentir encore plus, l'enlaça de ses jambes, les relevant le plus possible. Voulant se fondre avec son époux.

Le jeune médicomage lâcha une des mains de Severus pour venir enrober le sexe de celui-ci et copia les mouvements de ses hanches sur ceux de sa main.

Severus sous ce traitement divin ne tarda pas à atteindre le septième ciel, et se contracta autour du membre de son époux, qui ne put supporter et vint le rejoindre dans cette extase foudroyante.

Harry s'écroula à bout de souffle sur Severus qui dès que le corps de son jeune amant vint toucher le sien, l'enlaça rapidement de ses bras.

Ils se reposèrent un instant, sans rien dire. Heureux de s'être retrouvé, heureux tout simplement d'être dans les bras de la personne aimée.

Cette nuit fut témoin de nombreuses effusions, de mot d'amour, de gémissements de plaisir, de cris de délivrance.

Et c'est au petit matin qu'enfin la soif de l'autre fut étanchée.

Harry épuisé de tant d'amour s'endormit dans les bras de son homme.

Quant à Severus lui ne dormait pas encore, mais regardait son mari. Et il se remémorait toute sa vie avec lui. Tout était bonheur et félicité avec lui. Par Merlin qu'il aimait ce cher trésor.

Et il était sûr qu'il l'aimerait pour l'éternité.

Il caressa la tête qui reposait sur son torse et avant de s'endormir, chuchota à l'oreille de son tendre aimé :

« Je t'aime mon Amour, mon Harry, mon Eden… »

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
